


B I O T I C

by Kurokaze, Orphen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Distopia, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fights, M/M, Original Character(s), Saving the World, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 116,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurokaze/pseuds/Kurokaze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphen/pseuds/Orphen
Summary: Es el año 2066, el mundo se cierne cada vez más en conflictos y está muy cerca de estallar una Cuarta Guerra Mundial. Con el avance de la tecnología todas las potencias mundiales buscan posicionarse como los más fuertes y casualmente en los bajos mundos ha comenzado a correr el rumor de que en Japón se están creando armas especiales que les darían ese poder.Los Biotics, diez poderosas Bioarmas de aspecto humano con alma propia que sirven fielmente a un único amo y que poseen la fuerza suficiente para enfrentar a un ejercito.¿Qué sucederá cuando el laboratorio y el hombre que los creo son atacados en medio de la noche y desaparecen sin dejar rastro alguno?Repartidos por el mundo y en compañia de sus amos buscarán reunirse y dar con el responsable antes de que la guerra comience.





	1. "Biotic"

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que le han dado la oportunidad a este primer capítulo de esta novela conjunta, me presento soy la co-autora Orphen, yo seré la encargada de subir y actualizar este proyecto aunque la autora principal Kurokaze sea la que lleve el el 60% de la historia y todo. Por lo mismo pueden dirigir sus dudas, quejas y opiniones a mi o a Kurokaze en sus mensajes y cualquiera de las dos se las responderá ;) 
> 
> Esté proyecto se actualizará aproximadamente cada tres semanas así que por favor no esperen ver más de un capítulo a la semana ya que Kurokaze asiste a la universidad y no puede escribir tanto como nos gustaría a todos, aún así agradeceremos su paciencia.  
> Sin mas nos despedimos.

 

    

  

 

_**“El hombre siempre buscará la guerra porque es una criatura autodestructiva”** _

__

_**“El hombre crea por su genio y destruye por su ego”** _

 

 

                  Ambas afirmaciones han sido las más utilizadas para describir al ser humano durante los últimos años. Destrucción, muerte, hambruna, desolación, son algunos de los componentes de los periodos negros de la historia. La primera guerra mundial, la segunda, el genocidio judío, la bomba de Hiroshima, la guerra fría, el atentado a las torres gemelas, el Holodomor en Ucrania, las incontables dictaduras. El ser humano ha causado un dolor incalculable y con el pasar de los años en lugar de aplacar su naturaleza destructiva la alimenta con rencor, avaricia, egocentrismo y ambición.

 

                  En el año 2025 tuvo lugar el acontecimiento más sangriento y desesperanzador de todos: la tercera guerra mundial, “La guerra del Agua”. El recurso que condicionaba la vida misma llegó a ser más valioso que el oro y cualquier diamante juntos, llevando al mundo al colapso. Tuvieron que ocurrir numerosas batallas, varios países sucumbieron y se transformaron en colonias de otros, algunos simplemente fueron saqueados y aniquilados, hasta que por fin el hombre dejó de actuar por ego y una vez más actuó por genio. Invirtiendo todo su capital lograron adquirir la tecnología suficiente para potabilizar el agua proveniente de mares y lluvia. De ese modo, poco a poco todo volvió a comenzar, el planeta podría irse de a poco recuperando mientras los seres humanos seguíamos existiendo.

 

                  Sin embargo la situación ha llegado a un nuevo punto crítico. Año 2066, los países lentamente se están preparando para una cuarta guerra mundial. Las actúales potencias e imperios se arman y alistan mientras viven la “Paz armada” pendientes de lo que podría no solo iniciar la guerra sino también decidir al bando ganador. En Japón corren los rumores sobre la invención de una super arma capaz de derrotar hasta a los más experimentados hombres y maquinas: _el proyecto Biotic_.

 

 

 

                  Al norte de Japón, en el distrito de Hokkaido, se encuentra Wakkanai, y en su ciudad más al norte, Yahomu, alejada a unos seis kilómetros adentrado en un bosque se alzaba una mansión. El magnífico edificio era de un blanco imponente, cinco pisos de altura con un esplendido jardín en la terraza rebosante de coloridas plantas y especies exóticas, las amplias galerías estaban sostenidas por columnas de mármol con un estilo griego, cada ventana poseía un amplio balcón victoriano, vitrales tan hermosos como los de las capillas italianas, puertas de la más fina y resistente madera al igual que los muebles y una gran alberca en la parte trasera. Así y todo la casa reposaba en el más profundo silencio adornada por los dorados rayos del alba, el viento soplaba en una tranquila brisa, digna de aquellas mañanas de verano, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Marvelous que observaba el amanecer con cierta nostalgia.

 

                  Marvelous Shem era un hombre adulto, tenía el cabello corto de un intenso color rojo y escasa barba de apenas unos días, sus hermosos ojos azules como cielo mismo perdían algo de su lucidez debido a las marcadas ojeras oscuras que los acompañaban, pero aun así no bastaba para que perdieran aquella dulzura característica de su mirada. Entró en la casa recorriendo cada centímetro de esta con la mirada como si esa fuera la última vez que podría apreciarla, su mente se llenaba de nostálgicos recuerdos mientras subía por las gruesas escaleras de marfil blanco hacia la primera planta. Abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones y se sentó en la cama que estaba situada contra la amplia ventana y atestada de papeles.

 

                  – Ya salió el sol ¿Hasta cuándo planeas seguir durmiendo? Si no te das prisa Asakura-kun llegará y te encontrará aun dormido. ¿Me estas escuchando, Yuki? – Preguntó en un tono cariñoso mientras sacudía el montón de sabanas sin recibir respuesta alguna.

 

                  Al no recibir indicios de que el ocupante de la cama fuera a despertarse se apartó y con cierta brusquedad jaló las sabanas arrojando, a quien hasta hace poco dormía tranquilamente, al frío suelo. Marvelous no pudo evitar reír mientras veía como el chico intentaba reincorporarse y se frotaba los ojos para desperezarse. El chico en cuestión, Yuki, clavó sus ojos verdes en el mayor con cierto disgusto mientras buscaba a tientas sobre la cómoda un par de lentes de marco grueso. Aparentaba unos 16 años, su cuerpo era de contextura delgada y era bastante bajito dándole un aire de fragilidad, su cabello al igual que el de Marvelous era de un rojo intenso, lo llevaba en un principio corto disparejamente a la altura del cuello pero varios mechones seguían su camino hasta su cintura siendo lacios y sedosos como cintas de seda roja.

 

                  – Perdón por no responder papá, me quede despierto hasta tarde leyendo un poco ¿Ya llego Muroto? – Preguntó abriendo la ventana para ventilar un poco la habitación e intentar comprobar que hora era.

 

                  El mayor rió por lo bajo y se cruzó de brazos intentando verse severo. – Afortunadamente no ha llegado aun, pero debes darte prisa y atender tus deberes antes de que llegue, estaríamos abusando de la amabilidad de Asakura-kun de lo contrario. Además recuerda no tocar nada que no sean tus cosas, seguramente terminarías rompiendo algo y así solo le causarías más problemas. – Le advirtió con una sonrisa despeinándolo. Sabía que su hijo podía ser un desastre y jamás se permitiría dejarlo solo, pero con Asakura era distinto, sabía que podía confiar plenamente en él, era como un hermano mayor para su hijo y de algún modo un hijo más para él.

 

                  – ¡Yo no le doy problemas a Muroto! O bueno, al menos no a propósito. – Dijo el menor desviando la mirada.

 

                  – Mientras no ocasiones un incendio en lo que tu niñera llega todo bien por mí. Volveré en la noche como siempre. – Y tras ello beso la frente de su hijo y se encaminó hacia la salida.

 

                  Yuki se dirigió a su baño para cambiarse antes de que Muroto llegara. Para él Muroto era como un hermano mayor y su mejor amigo a la vez, debido a que su padre era científico y su madre había muerto nunca había ido a la escuela. Su padre lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo si él estaba allí para enseñarle, por lo tanto Muroto, que había sido su niñera los últimos diez años era su única compañía, aunque sentía que era un poco patético que la persona que lo había cuidado desde siempre fuera su único y mejor amigo. Se dispuso a lavarse la cara mientras el agua seguía tibia y observó sus ojeras producto de la noche que había pasado en vela leyendo, se prometió a sí mismo no volver a hacerlo pero sabía que no lo cumpliría. Tras un suspiro tomó dos cintas y se ató la parte larga de su cabello en dos coletas para que no le molestara al trabajar o estudiar y se cambió de ropa.

 

                  Intentó ordenar las cosas y lavar los platos del desayuno para que al llegar su amigo tuviera menos trabajo. Eso y además quería demostrar que podía valerse por sí mismo. Asakura Muroto tenía 26 años, diez más que Yuki, y además trabajaba como maestro de kínder, por lo que a veces sentía que lo veía como otro de sus alumnos. El timbre sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos y provocando que rompiera unos platos, maldiciendo por lo bajo intentó esconder todo en un rincón para que no pudieran verlo a simple vista. El timbre volvió a sonar con cada vez más impaciencia hasta que se escuchó como la puerta se abría sola. Un chico alto y esbelto de desprolija cabellera negro azabache se adentro en el vestíbulo con una sonrisa triunfal y un juego de llaves girando en su dedo índice. Sin perder la sonrisa se detuvo frente al menor clavando sus ojos en él, sus ojos eran de un de un turquesa profundo, como si la esencia del cielo y el agua se mezclaran.

 

                  – Buenos días Yuki, termine mi turno temprano hoy así que decidí venir antes ¿Aun no has roto nada, la casa sigue intacta? – Preguntó burlón y con una sonrisa socarrona mientras colgaba su saco en el perchero.

 

                  Yuki se sintió un poco avergonzado ante el comentario del mayor pero queriendo sonar maduro y confiado, ante las puyas de este le respondió con un dejo de arrogancia. – Por favor no me compares con tus alumnos, yo soy más grande y responsable así que por favor déjate de chistes.

 

                     – Tienes razón ya no eres un niño pequeño, tú al menos sabes que es una escoba aunque dudo si sabrás como utilizarla. – Dijo volviendo a burlarse del chico. – Por cierto la próxima vez asegúrate de que no vea desde aquí los restos de un plato roto si quieres hacerte el responsable. – Le respondió revolviéndole el cabello y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

 

                  Muroto recogió los pedazos del plato roto e inmediatamente se puso a trabajar en los quehaceres diarios, de vez en cuando le pedía favores mínimos a Yuki para asegurarse de que este no se aburriera pero que tampoco rompiera nada. Llevaba ya diez años trabajando para el profesor Marvelous en lo que debería ser el trabajo de niñera más insólito de todos los tiempos. Marvelous era un buen jefe, siempre se preocupaba por él y le pagaba un salario digno de un abogado o un doctor. Sin embargo jamás había entendido cual era exactamente el trabajo del profesor, sabía que tenía un laboratorio en alguna parte más adentro en el bosque pero jamás había ido y Yuki tampoco, Marvelous tampoco hablaba del tema pero debía de ser importante. Vivian algo apartados de los demás, la cerca y el muro a unos metros de la casa permitía la entrada solo a personas cuyas huellas digitales tuviera registrada y por lo que sabía ningún avión o nada similar tenia permitió sobre volar el lugar.

 

                  Dejando de lado aquellas preguntas que sabía jamás encontrarían respuesta se apresuró en terminar todo para poder jugar con Yuki o escuchar sobre alguno de sus experimentos nuevos, o de las nuevas tendencias tecnológicas de las que el menor amaba hablar por horas.

                 

                  – ¡¡Muroto!! Mira están pasando de nuevo un reportaje sobre aquel sujeto. – Le llamó el pelirrojo subiéndole el volumen a la televisión.

 

                  – ¿Encontraron a ese terrorista? – Preguntó dejando la cocina y acercándose a ver la televisión donde pasaban un reportaje sobre el tema. El terrorista más famoso del mundo Blake Dacaret había sido visto cerca de Noruega el lunes pasado junto a su ayudante. – ¡¿Qué demonios hace la policía?! Aun no entiendo como un sujeto como ese puede estar libre recorriendo todo el planeta y nadie pueda atraparlo. – Exclamó frustrado.

 

                  – Las personas que son así normalmente son increíblemente listas. Además según dijeron en el reportaje anterior su ayudante que viaja con el parece ser una niña pequeña. Utilizándola puede conseguir víveres y demás sin levantar sospechas, sin duda debe ser un hombre astuto. – No era que Yuki aprobara lo que hacía pero debía admitir que sentía cierta admiración, si podía escapar de ese modo debía ser muy inteligente.

 

                  – Como sea, espero que hagan algo pronto. Estados unidos tiene la culpa de esto, a ellos se les escapó, pero claro, están tan ocupados con su guerra interna que se olvidan del resto del mundo. – Maldijo por lo bajo regresando a la cocina para traer la cena.

 

                  – Según tengo entendido México quiere independizarse de ellos y por eso las guerrillas aumentan. – Comentó el menor cambiando de canal para ver si podía encontrar uno donde hablaran de las situaciones actuales de los países. – Mi papá no quiere decirme nada pero según tengo entendido no falta mucho para otra guerra mundial ¿Qué crees que ocurra, Muroto?

 

                  – Si lo supiera me haría rico vendiendo aquellas predicciones. Yuki quita tus libros de la mesa y pon los platos. – Pidió sacando la cena del horno.

 

                  El pelirrojo se apresuró en dejar lista la mesa pero sin dejar de insistir con lo mismo. – Pero ¿Y si tuvieras que apostar?

 

                  Muroto dejó la bandeja con la humeante carne en la mesa y le dedicó una sonrisa de soslayo. – Bien dilo, ¿A qué se debe este repentino interés por la guerra?

 

                  – Es que buscando en internet encontré nuevos rumores sobre los Biotics. – Admitió con un brillo en la mirada. – Hasta ahora creí que eran solo rumores pero cada vez hay más gente en Europa que afirma haberlos visto ¡¿Te lo imaginas?! Robots que se asemejen tanto al ser humano que no puedas distinguirlos de uno real ¡Es asombroso!

 

                  El pelinegro dejó salir una corta carcajada y le estiró las mejillas al menor con cariño. – Entiendo que estés emocionado pero no desees una guerra mundial solo para ver robots. Ahora lávate las manos y siéntate a comer, cenaremos cuadril relleno y ensalada. – Anunció orgulloso de su trabajo en la cocina.

 

Ya entrada la noche Muroto tuvo que despedirse, su casa estaba lejos y aun debía planear las actividades para sus alumnos del otro día. Tomó sus cosas y se despidió del menor hasta mañana dejándolo a la espera de su padre. Sin embargo las horas pasaban y su padre no llegaba, él jamás había sido impuntual y menos sin avisar antes. Una horrenda sensación le oprimía a Yuki la garganta y su espalda fue víctima de incontables escalofríos, algo no iba bien, después de una larga disputa moral decidió por primera vez en su vida desobedecer a su padre. Miles de veces Marvelous le había advertido de lo peligroso que era salir, sobre todo por su trabajo. Nunca le había permitido a Yuki dejar la casa por miedo a que lo atacaran para negociar por su investigación, Yuki lo entendía pero esta vez debía correr el riesgo. El laboratorio estaba a unos 3 o 4 kilómetros detrás de la casa internado en el bosque, lo cual era otra razón que volvía aun más extraño el retraso del mayor, en medio del camino vaciló unas diez veces pero su preocupación podía más que su temor al enojo de su padre por haberle desobedecido.

 

                     Finalmente lo que terminó de convencerlo fue un sonido ensordecedor, como el que había hecho una vez el microondas cuando lo hizo estallar a los ocho años, sin querer por supuesto, una alarmante columna de humo se alzaba ennegreciendo el cielo confirmando sus malos presentimientos, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron pero al llegar a lo que sería la entrada solo había escombros.

 

                  Sentía la voz áspera y temblorosa por el miedo mientras gritaba para encontrar a su padre, el humo le hacía difícil el respirar o ver pero aun así no planeaba rendirse, siguió acercándose a la gran hoguera que había ocasionado la explosión. Intentaba gritar más fuerte pero solo sentía dolor por su reseca garanta, el humo y la desesperación complotaban para que las lágrimas bañaran su rostro pero aun no encontraba nada. El humo se volvía cada vez más denso y al cabo de unos minutos pudo percibir como perdía de apoco la conciencia, cayó al suelo deseando que todo fuera una simple pesadilla. El cielo rojo y negro fue lo último que pudo ver, eso y una sombra, no, una persona.

 

                  Despertó unos kilómetros más debajo de donde se había producido la explosión, era media noche, podía saberlo por la posición de la luna. Afortunadamente estaban en una zona alejada y protegida, aun así a más tardar a la madrugada los reporteros ya estarían molestando con miles de preguntas y demás. Alabada sea la idea de su padre de prohibir que sobrevolaran el lugar, eso haría que tardaran unas horas en conseguir una orden para acercarse.

 

                  La cabeza le daba vueltas pero intentó poner las cosas en orden mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Primero, nada había sido un sueño, el laboratorio realmente había explotado y no podía encontrar a su padre. Segundo, alguien le había salvado pero, ¿Quién? Fue entonces cuando escuchó una sonora risa burlona y pudo reparar en la presencia de otro individuo. Había un chico recostado contra un árbol, lucia de unos 17 años, bastante alto, traía el cabello de un castaño claro, su corte era desalineado y salvaje pero fresco, sus ojos rasgados y filosos como los de un gato y de un color dorado, su rostro era fino y la contextura de su cuerpo era delgada y agraciada, traía unos vaqueros marrones holgados y una camisa manga larga negra ajustada al cuerpo.

 

– Esto... gracias por salvarme. – Logró articular con algo de dificultad, los ojos de ese chico lo ponían nervioso por alguna razón que no lograba explicarse. – En serio te lo agradezco ¿Podrías facilitarme tu nombre para agradecerte como es debido? – Pidió tratando de ser amable con su rescatador.

 

El castaño se mofó del chico mirándolo como si no fuera más que un insecto. – Si tanto te interesa está bien, te daré el honor de conocer mi nombre, soy el gran Kain Cathers. Sin embargo no me interesa saber el tuyo. – Contestó con altanería, clavó la mirada en el menor y sus ojos se volvieron gélidos, como si contemplara a su próxima presa.

 

                     – Bueno gracias por salvarme Cathers, en verdad lo aprecio mucho. – Dijo sin lograr controlar el nerviosismo de su voz e intentando ponerse de pie.

 

                    – Oye mocoso, te salve solo para que respondas a mis preguntas, no para escuchar tus patéticos intentos de oración ¿Quién mierda eres? ¿Por qué hicieron esto? ¿Y donde mierda tienen al viejo? ¡Contesta ya! – Exigió a los gritos y con un tono frío y amenazante.

 

                    – ¿Viejo? ¿A quién te refieres? Lamento mucho esto pero al parecer me confundes con alguien más, yo no… simplemente buscaba a mi padre. – Intentó explicar lo ocurrido pero se paralizó al ver como el cabello del muchacho se crispaba y las pupilas de este se convertían en una fina línea vertical, daba miedo en verdad pero al mismo tiempo, Yuki no pudo evitar pensar que era realmente hermoso.

 

                    Kain chasqueó la lengua con enfadado perdiendo la paciencia. – No te hagas el imbécil, me refiero a mi padre, el doctor Shem ¡Contesta, que hicieron con él ahora mismo o te haré pedacitos! – Le gritó tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

 

                    Yuki se mantuvo en shock ante lo que había escuchado, aquel chico había pronunciado el apellido de su padre como si fuera el suyo, quiso creer que había oído mal pero por la expresión del chico no parecía estar bromeando. – ¿Tu padre? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Mi padre es también…tu padre? No entiendo esto. – Respondió confundido.

 

                    El mayor lo observó unos instantes, de repente pareció calmarse, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y su rostro se relajó. – Espera. – Le dijo soltándolo. Por primera vez desde que le había sacado de ese infierno reparó en el aspecto de este. – Cabello rojo. No puede ser, esta estructura genética, en verdad eres pariente del viejo. – Se dijo en susurros antes de abalanzarse nuevamente sobre el chico tomándolo del cuello. – ¡Dime tu nombre ya!

 

                    Sintió los gélidos dedos del castaño oprimiéndole las cuerdas vocales, aquel sujeto podía matarlo con ejercer un poco más de fuerza, aun así decidió mantener la calma y contestar. – Soy Yuki Shem, hijo del doctor Marvelous Shem, el científico a cargo de este laboratorio. – Pronunció con dificultad.

 

                    Kain soltó al chico dejándole respirar mientras lo estudiaba de arriba abajo. – Entonces tú eras el famoso Yuki por quien el viejo siempre presumía, en ese caso tú no tienes nada que ver con este atentado, solo fuiste un desperdicio de mi valioso tiempo, por otra parte seria tonto pensar que un enclenque fuera responsable de todo esto. – Suspiró molesto y comenzó a caminar lejos del menor con evidente fastidio.

 

                    Yuki se apresuró a incorporarse y reunió la suficiente fuerza como para gritarle, pese al dolor que aun sentía en su garganta tanto por el humo como por el reciente apretón. – ¡Espera! ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? Tú lo sabes ¿No es así?

 

                    Kain le lanzó una mirada de desprecio antes de contestar. – No tengo por qué decirte nada, me harías perder mi tiempo, debo encontrar al vejestorio y a mis hermanos, entones los que hicieron esto me las pagaran. – Dijo con evidente furia, sus palabras parecían dagas afiladas buscando a quien herir y controlándose por no desquitarse con el pelirrojo.

 

                      Aun así Yuki intentó interponerse en el camino de Kain que al ver la terquedad del menor dejó escapar otro suspiro y se detuvo resignándose a hablarle. – Seguro fue alguien que querría comprar la investigación y los inventos del viejo y recibió un "NO" por respuesta. Esas personas son realmente tercas y ambiciosas, como todo ser humano, les dices no y ellos te bombardean, típico. – Contestó cruzándose de brazos sintiendo como le hervía la sangre solo de pesarlo.

 

                    – ¿El trabajo de mi padre? ¡Espera! Ni siquiera yo sé de qué trabaja mi padre. ¿Por qué tú si lo sabes? – No era su intención pero dejó salir cierto enojo en sus palabras, estaba realmente celoso de aquello. ¿Cómo podía un chico que ni siquiera conocía saber más del trabajo de su padre que él? – Por favor dime que trabajabas allí y por eso lo sabes porque sino…

 

                    – ¡¿Sino qué?! Mocoso. – El menor no respondió y el castaño estalló en carcajadas. –Tú no sabes quién o qué soy yo ¿Verdad? –Yuki tragó saliva con impotencia al no poder decir nada y se limitó a negar con la cabeza. – Tsk que molesto, está bien tendré compasión y te lo diré. El vejestorio creaba _bio-armas con almas propias_ , en otras palabras robots que se ven, piensan, sienten y sangran como humanos pero con grandes poderes para la pelea ¿Me sigues hasta aquí?

 

                       – ¡Imposible! He estudiado ciencias toda mi vida y la robótica es mi especialidad, no importa que tanto te esfuerces las interfaces no pueden congeniar como los sistemas de un ser viviente, jamás se lograría que un robot sienta. – Protestó seguro de sí mismo.

 

                     Kain chistó por lo bajo y puso los ojos en blanco. – Hombre de ciencia tenía que ser, mira es verdad que con su tecnología no es posible pero el profesor Shem encontró un modo, ese vejestorio es un genio y para que yo lo reconozca significa que es genial. – Aclaró antes de seguir. – Él encontró la forma de convertir a un robot en un ser viviente al 100 % o al menos un 93 %, ya que si se lastima demasiado a este o si se lo apaga revela sus circuitos electrónicos y su verdadera forma, pero más allá de eso la única forma de distinguirlo de un ser vivo real seria sus aptitudes de combate.

 

                         – ¿Aptitud de combate? Espera, a ver si entiendo ¿Me estás diciendo que el proyecto de mi padre era crear robots vivientes iguales a los humanos pero con armas? No tiene sentido, mi padre es un hombre pacífico. – Replicó algo indignado.

 

                         – Mira mocoso o me dejas explicar o me largo, no tengo mucha paciencia. – Le dijo el castaño tajante antes de proseguir. – Estos robots tienen una habilidad única para el combate cada uno, eso se debe a que el proyecto consistía en realidad no en crear una nueva forma de vida sino en crear una bio-arma capaz de superar a cualquier soldado humano. Aun así el vejestorio se negó a que sus creaciones fueran utilizadas para fines bélicos, así que se aseguraba de solo venderlos a personas que los utilizaran para fines defensivos y no ofensivos, personas que le dieran un hogar a sus “hijos”. Sin embargo comenzó a correr el rumor sobre el poder de estas bio-armas y con una guerra a la vuelta de la esquina todos los corruptos se enteraron del “Proyecto Biotic” y quisieron pagarle a tu padre para obtener el suyo.

 

                         – ¿Proyecto Biotic? He escuchado rumores pero pensé que solo serian historias inventadas por fanáticos de la ciencia ficción o algo parecido. – Dijo el pelirrojo incrédulo pero ante la mirada amenazadora del castaño intento acomodarlo en su mente de modo que quedara creíble. – Entonces estos robots, estos ¿Cómo los llamaste? ¿Biotics? Ellos son el proyecto de mi padre.

 

                            – Así es, tu padre es el creador de los Biotics, diez bio-armas con aspecto humano, tan letales como un ejército entero cada uno. Esa debió ser la razón de que bombardearan el lugar, decir “NO” a las personas codiciosas y con poder tiene sus consecuencias. – Dijo con un dejo de amargura. – Pero en fin, todos los humanos son iguales, bestias de destrucción hambrientas de poder y ego, son monstruos despreciables. – Agregó con asco mientras escupía al suelo como si el solo hecho de mencionar a los humanos le revolviera el estomago.

 

 

                           El pelirrojo se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos mientras intentaba asimilar aquella explicación. – No puedo creerlo, todo eso sucedía a metros míos y jamás supe nada, me siento como un idiota. – Levantó la vista hacia el castaño el cual le observaba por el rabillo del ojo. – Si es verdad, si todo lo que me dices es cierto aun quedaría una duda ¿Quién eres tú y como sabes todo esto?

 

                         Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los labios del mayor, estaba llena de malicia y dejaba ver unos afilados colmillos blancos como la luna. – ¿Aun no lo adivinas? Vaya eso significa que eres más idiota de lo que creí, es por eso que odio a los humanos, sus cerebros están a años luz de funcionar a la velocidad de mis procesadores, son inferiores y obsoletos.

 

                          Yuki tragó saliva observando los filosos dientes del castaño. – Lo sospechaba, esa forma de hablar, además llamaste “padre” a mi papá. Cathers ¿Eres un Biotic, verdad?

 

                           – Aleluya hasta que captas la idea niño genio. – Dijo con sarcasmo y desinterés. – Así es, soy una de las diez bio-armas del doctor Shem, un Biotic. Ahora si terminaste de recalcar lo obvio será mejor que espabiles, al parecer tenemos visita. Siéntete afortunado, tendrás el privilegio de ver a un Biotic en acción. – Y dicho esto sus manos se retorcieron dejando crecer sus uñas hasta convertirse en letales garras. – ¡Sal de ahí escoria! Estoy de muy mal humor y si tuviste que ver con esto será mejor que empieces a decir tus oraciones.

 

                     De entre los arbustos se escuchaba un sonido, el pelirrojo intentó levantarse pero fue sorprendido por el sonido de un disparo, el castaño apenas movió la cabeza dejando ver como la bala le rozaba la piel sin dañarla. A continuación del arbusto salieron dos hombres adultos, uno cargaba con una pistola y el otro con lo que parecía un rifle, Yuki se tenso mientras el nerviosismo y el miedo le impedían mover un músculo, por su parte Kain se limitó a soltar otra de sus sonrisas felinas mientras miraba a los dos hombres como si fueran sus próximos juguetes.

 

                         – ¿Por qué no me sorprende verlos con armas? Últimamente esas cosas se aferran cada vez más hasta que parecen parte de sus brazos, los humanos son criaturas amantes de la destrucción, devastan todo a su paso y siembran el terror y la muerte incluso entre sus iguales. Los humanos son bestias que en busca del poder arrasan con todo, son el veneno que mata este mundo. Por eso, a nadie le importara que me deshaga de un par de bestias como ustedes, disfruten el cielo porque esta vista no solo será lo último que vean sino lo más cerca que estarán de este. – Una sonrisa casi psicópata se formó en sus finos labios dejando ver sus colmillos ansiosos por clavarse en la carne ajena.

 

                       Yuki tuvo la tentación de retirarse sus gruesos anteojos y así evitarse ver lo que pasaría a continuación, ya que se imaginaba como podía terminar todo pero no lo hizo, algo llamaba poderosamente su atención, si eso era una maquina su curiosidad le impedía no observarla. – Biotic, la mezcla perfecta entre maquina y ser viviente, un robot que piensa, siente, sangra, respira y vive por sí mismo como cualquier humano. ¿Tú creaste esto, padre? Es aterrador, lo que está por hacer y él en sí, entonces porque, porque no le tengo miedo.

 

– Bien ¿Quién será el primero? No tengan miedo prometo que será rápido, si son mercenarios o algo parecido podrán sentirse honrados, ya que al menos perderán la vida ante alguien como yo. – Dijo Kain sin dejar de sonreír mientras observaba hasta el más mínimo movimiento de los dos hombres.

 

– Como si fuera a temerle a un niño. – Se quejó uno de ellos. – Mira mocoso no es personal pero nos prometieron mucho dinero a cambio de capturar a uno de “los niños del laboratorio”, y la mejor parte es que dijeron que no importaba si te traíamos vivo o muerto. – Se regocijó cargando el rifle.

 

– El señor Parmino se pondrá muy feliz al ver que le llevaremos a uno de estos. No entiendo qué interés tiene en esos mocosos pero por la suma que nos prometió me da igual si los quiere de mascota o para vender en el mercado negro.

 

– ¿Parmino? – Repitió pensativo el castaño intentando recordar donde había escuchado ese nombre antes, de repente sus ojos se afilaron más destilando odio. – ¡Ya lo recordé!, así que esa rata fue quien hizo esto. Ese mafioso corrupto, si no mal lo recuerdo él estaba interesado en Akutsu, viejo de mierda, el doctor se negó a venderle a alguno de nosotros y se fue haciendo una rabieta diciendo estupideces tales como “Te arrepentirás por esto” y bla-bla-bla. Si fue él quien causo todo esto entonces lo pagaran caro, la verdad es que estoy muy molesto y he estado buscando hace rato una excusa para golpear a alguien.

 

Kain se acercó despreocupadamente hacia los dos hombres con una sonrisa socarrona, como si estuviera desafiándolos a dispararle. Aun así, esa sonrisa con aires de superioridad y esa mirada filosa lograba imponer cierto nerviosismo incluso en hombres que se habían dedicado a aquello toda su vida, durante un instante uno de los hombres perdió la templanza y disparó varias veces, mas para sorpresa de este las balas rebotaban en el cuerpo del chico causándole apenas pequeños rasguños. – ¿Qué no aprenden nunca? Esas cosas insignificantes no me harán daño, soy mucho mejor que un insignificante y débil humano. – Alardeó con soberbia. – Pero ya que has tenido el valor de intentar hacerme daño serás el primero en morir.

 

Los ojos dorados de Kain se dilataron como un gato ansioso por matar y jugar un rato con un simple ratón. Sin dejar pasar ni un segundo más estiró la mano derecha mostrando su garra con uñas largas y afiladas como navajas, con la mano izquierda tomó una de esas uñas y esforzándose un poco logró quebrarla. Tomó el trozo de uña con la otra mano y en unos instantes esta cambio, creció hasta tomar el tamaño de una espada, una katana para ser precisos, balanceándola como si no fuera más que una vara ligera y normal mientras sonreía con emoción.

 

– ¡Oye enano! Más te vale mantenerte apartado, esto no será nada leve. – Ordenó sin voltear hacia atrás.

 

Aquel hombre se apresuró a cargar de nuevo el arma pero un temblor repentino le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndole más difícil la tarea, cuando finalmente logró recobrar la compostura disparó, pero como ya estaba previsto las balas no hacían más que rebotar en el cuerpo del castaño que se acercaba cada vez más deprisa. Dominado por el pánico el hombre comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque pero antes de poder llegar a este, Kain dio un salto, que pareció imposible, que le hizo caer limpiamente frente de él. Con un rápido y simple movimiento de muñeca logró atravesar la garganta del hombre que, presa del pánico fue corriendo directamente hacia el filo de la espada. Basto otro movimiento para retirar la katana hacia arriba abriendo el cráneo del hombre en dos y dejando que la sangre tiñera el césped con pequeñas lagunas carmesí resplandeciendo a la luz de la luna. El castaño dejó que su vista se perdiera en aquel hermoso color mientras pasaba la lengua por el filo de la katana limpiando la sangre con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro.

 

– Uno menos, pero queda otro. – Dijo sonriendo aun satisfecho. – Terminemos esto rápido igual que con tu amigo, no me apetece regar sangre porque si y menos una tan asquerosa. De por si estoy siendo demasiado amable al dejar que mueran por mi espada, deberías estar de rodillas agradeciéndome tal honor. – Agregó confiado dirigiéndose al hombre restante.

 

El otro hombre había observado todo sin moverse de lugar, comprendía que un arma normal no serviría contra sea lo que fuese ese chico, trató de mantener la calma mientras pensaba en algo y al mirar por el rabillo del ojo se percató de la presencia del pelirrojo el cual observaba todo a escasos metros de ellos. Tomo rápidamente el rifle y disparó al castaño mientras corría lejos para distraerlo, para cuando Kain pudo darse cuenta el hombre sostenía el rifle con una mano y al pelirrojo con otra.

 

– ¡Quieto o le disparo! – Se apresuro a amenazar con una gran sonrisa triunfal.

 

– Mierda… sinceramente me importa poco su vida, pero el vejestorio me asesinará si algo le pasara a su querido hijo ¡Qué remedio! – Chistó fastidiado y la katana volvió a convertirse en uña regresando a su lugar en la mano derecha del chico.

 

– Así me gusta, ahora vendrás conmigo sin protestar y dejaré a tu amigo en paz. –

Ordenó sintiéndose seguro de sí mismo y aun más confiado al ver cómo el castaño se acercaba lentamente sin intención alguna de pelear.

 

– Cathers lo lamento… yo… – Intentó disculparse Yuki pero el agarre del hombre alrededor de su cuello apenas si le permitía respirar.

 

– No te preocupes inútil, no soy tan amable como para cambiar mi preciada libertad por algo tan insignificante como una vida… agáchate. – Le susurró mientras con gran agilidad doblaba el brazo del hombre con el que sostenía el rifle y con sus afiladas garras le arranca el brazo con el que sostenía al menor.

 

El hombre gritó y se dobló en el suelo por el dolor mientras Kain tomando al menor en brazos aprovechó para subirlo de un salto a lo alto de un árbol. Dejó a Yuki en la amplia rama de un viejo roble y sin nada de delicadeza le arrancó del cuello el brazo del sujeto que había quedado prendió en él. Inmediatamente desvió la vista clavando la mirada en el hombre que aun se retorcía de dolor. Sin decir nada volvió a bajar de otro salto y terminó el trabajo enterrando sin piedad sus garras en la cabeza del hombre y arrancándosela de un tirón, Kain contempló sus manos unos instantes y luego permaneció en silencio.

 

– Estúpido y patético humano. ¡Oye retrasado, baja ya! No detecto a otro infeliz de estos en los alrededores así que ya podemos irnos en paz. – Le ordenó sin interés mientras observaba como el menor bajaba con torpeza del árbol.

 

– Eso de recién… lo que hiciste, como acabaste con esas personas… Fue… – Intentó terminar la oración pero no encontraba palabras adecuadas para decir todo lo que aquello le había provocado.

 

– Miedo,… supongo que es normal, de seguro pensara que esto fue un acto atroz o algo parecido. – Se dijo para sí mismo el castaño con la mirada pérdida en el chico que tenía frente de sí.

 

– ¡¡Increíble!! – Fue lo que finalmente dijo el pelirrojo llamando la atención al castaño y dejándolo por primera vez desde que se conocían sin palabras. – Tus movimientos, tus saltos y sobre todo la forma en la que tu cuerpo y en especial tus uñas cambian, es lo más increíble que nunca antes haya visto. – Alabó con entusiasmo.

 

– ¡¿Acaso tienes mal el cerebro?! – Preguntó entre confundido y enfadado por su extraña reacción. – Normalmente cuando uno es testigo de un homicidio no dice algo como “Fue increíble”. ¡Eres más imbécil de lo que pensé! – Le recriminó.

 

– Pero fue en defensa propia, si no lo hubieras hecho nosotros hubiéramos muerto, ese hombre no tenía la intención de liberarme, su pulso era irregular así que estaba mintiendo.

– Explicó con calma al felino. – No había de otra, además lo que hiciste si fue sorprendente.

 

– Tch jamás entenderé a los humanos, supongo que ver sangre correr ya está en sus genes y por eso ni pestañean ante ello. – Masculló por lo bajo aun molesto rascándose la cabeza.

 

– Estas lastimado. – Dijo ignorando las palabras del mayor y concentrándose en el brazo de este en el cual se distinguía una mancha de sangre. – Tenemos que desinfectarlo, mi casa está cerca así que deberíamos ir. – Sugirió mientras tomaba al castaño del brazo y lo arrastraba rumbo a la entrada del bosque donde yacía la casa.

 

El castaño quiso protestar pero con todo lo ocurrido un techo cálido donde descansar sonaba muy tentador así que se dejó guiar en silencio hasta la enorme casa. Observó cada centímetro de esta como un niño pequeño que entraba por primera vez a un lugar desconocido o a un parque de diversiones, no parecía estar acostumbrado a ver cosas que no tuvieran que ver con computadoras y libros. Yuki buscó en el baño un kit de primeros auxilios y se dedicó a desinfectar con cuidado la herida del brazo de Kain.

 

– Bien con eso debe bastar, ahora déjame vendártelo. – Pidió con amabilidad mientras buscaba en la caja las vendas.

 

– No es realmente necesario, mis heridas sanan más rápido que las humanas. – Protestó sin interés.

 

– Quizá pero aun así hay que tratarla. – Hizo una pausa antes de continuar, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber más y sin importar qué necesitaba respuestas. – Cathers ¿Podrías hablarme más sobre los Biotics? ¿Qué son ustedes exactamente?

 

– ¿Qué somos? – Repitió sorprendido y algo confuso. – Bueno supongo que puedes serme de utilidad. – Decidió con una sonrisa. – De acuerdo te lo diré todo pero presta atención, odio repetir las cosas y mi paciencia es escasa. Tu padre, el doctor Shem descubrió el modo de crear almas a base del alma de un animal, estas son especiales por que pueden darle "vida" a algo inanimado, las llamo "SOUREN". De ese modo el doctor comenzó a crear robots con la tecnología más alta y una vez que estos cuerpos estaban listos les incrustaba el SOUREN más apropiado para cada uno, así nacimos los Biotic. Una vez que el SOUREN se conectó a nuestro cuerpo nuestros rasgos robóticos desaparecieron; nuestra piel, nuestros órganos, nuestra sangre, todo se volvió real; solo podrías darte cuenta que somos robots si nos abres o si ves cuando utilizamos nuestras armas, pero fuera de eso somos un 85% “humanos”, como los androides o los humanos reconstruidos que vez en las películas o series. – Le explicó tranquilamente como si no fuera más que un detalle sin importancia.

 

– Eso es increíble, pensar que mi padre construyó cosas tan sorprendentes como esas, aun no puedo creerme. – Admitió Yuki un tanto sorprendido aun intentando asimilar toda la información.

 

– ¡Oye, no permitiré que llames "cosa" a alguien tan genial como yo, soy un ser vivo! –

Se defendió con molestia el castaño. – Como sea, tengo varios "hermanos" por así llamarlos, no soy el único Biotic que construyo el doctor. Cada uno de nosotros tiene una habilidad para el combate única, es decir no hallaran dos Biotic iguales; en mi caso soy el único Biotic con habilidad para manejar cualquier clase de espada, el B-006, cada una de mis uñas se transforma en una diferente, y en cuanto a mi agilidad eso se debe a que mi SOUREN fue extraída de un gato, poseo los reflejos sentidos y equilibrio de un gato. En otras palabras originalmente era un gato, jamás he sido un miserable ser un humano así que soy totalmente superior a los neandertales simios de tu especie.

 

– Eso es muy interesante, pensar que mi padre ha logrado tal cosa. Pero Cathers, aun no entiendo por qué atacaron el laboratorio de mi padre, él no es una persona agresiva, seguro no los utilizaría con malos fines. – Se apresuró a agregar para defenderlo.

 

– ¿Acaso eres retrasado? El doctor no nos vende a casi nadie, seguro el que ataco fue uno de los ricos a los que el viejo se negó a vendernos, y el resentido hizo estallar todo para robarnos. Ahora que lo recuerdo esos hombres mencionaron a Parmino, si ese cerdo tiene algo que ver personalmente le arrancaré los ojos y haré que se los trague. – Exclamó golpeado un puño contra su palma violentamente.

 

– Pero no tiene caso robarlos, después de todo ustedes no tiene que hacerle caso si no quieren, no veo el sentido a todo esto ¿Acaso quería reprogramarlos? – Preguntó confundido intentando encontrarle sentido a todo aquello.

 

– No es tan así. Si vamos al caso cualquiera puede tomar posesión de un Biotic y ordenarle lo que sea a no ser que ya tenga un contrato. – Explicó secamente y al ver que el menor no terminaba de entender decidió proseguir con cierto fastidio. – Mira podemos hacer algo llamado “contrato” con un humano, al hacerlo dicho humano se transforma en nuestro dueño y su palabra es la ley así no estemos de acuerdo, nuestros circuitos y programas nos obligaran a obedecerle. Por lo tanto si logras robar un Biotic sin dueño y lo fuerzas a un contrato este te pertenecerá y hará todo lo que pidas. – Finalizó rezando por lo bajo que esta vez sí captara todo o terminaría matándolo.

 

– Eso es malo, debe ser desagradable tener que cumplir con la voluntad de alguien más,

Cathers ¿Tú tienes dueño? – Preguntó con cierta preocupación.

 

– ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Acaso te parezco de la clase de idiota que necesita de otros y que sigue órdenes?! – Se detuvo en seco unos instantes repasando mentalmente lo que acababa de decir. – ¡Eso es! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡A partir de este momento serás mi contratista! – Ordenó con emoción al pelirrojo.

 

– ¿Qué? Espera, pero si acabas de decir que… no entiendo nada. – Admitió confundido.

 

– No seas imbécil, como si alguien como yo fuera a seguir ordenes de un enano cuatro ojos patético. Lo que yo quiero es que seas mi "seguro anti robos", veras el pacto se hace con un poco de sangre y la sangre de cada humano es única e irrepetible, por eso no podre obedecer órdenes de otro que no sea el portador de esa sangre, de ese modo me asegurare de que, si milagrosamente, lograran atraparme no podría seguir las ordenes de nadie. Mira tu padre fue secuestrado y su trabajo esta "perdido", mis hermanos pueden ser utilizados para cosas malas así que si me ayudas a reunir a todos mis hermanos salvaras el trabajo de tu padre y podremos buscar juntos al profesor ¿Es un buen trato, no? – Propuso emocionado y con una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que no aceptaría un “no” por respuesta.

 

El pelirrojo dudo un poco, el castaño era muy voluble y espontaneo sin mencionar irritable, pero tenía razón en lo que decía, considerándolo así realmente le convenía hacer aquello. Luego de reconsiderarlo se vio atrapado entre la desesperación por encontrar a su padre y la mirada impaciente del castaño.

 

– De acuerdo, sellaré el contrato contigo pero, ¿No dolerá verdad? – Preguntó nervioso temblando ligeramente. – Quiero decir el proceso, dijiste que necesitabas sangre.

 

– Tranquila niñita miedosa, no dolerá. A ver necesito algo que siempre lleves contigo…

Mmm esto servirá. – Dijo arrebatándole de un jalón la corbata al pelirrojo, tomó de la mesa de trabajo del chico un marcador negro y comenzó a dibujar unos extraños símbolos en la tela.

 

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – Protestó lo más fuerte que pudo ante las extrañas acciones del castaño ya que estaba rayando con marcador indeleble una de sus corbatas favoritas.

 

 

– Tch que ruidoso ¡Cierra la maldita boca! El contrato debe permanecer escrito en un objeto que el humano lleve siempre consigo, si el objeto se rompe el contrato termina. – Explicó molesto. – Bien ahora solo falta un último toque, necesito tu mano. – Exigió extendiendo su mano con rudeza y esperando a que Yuki le diera la suya.

 

El pelirrojo dudo pero de todos modos se la extendió, arrepintiéndose casi de inmediato al notar como los colmillos del chico parecían afilarse mientras se aproximaban a su mano.

Kain dio un pequeño mordisco en la mano del chico derramando la sangre de este sobre la corbata y haciendo lo mismo con la suya a continuación, un brillo extraño recorrió los ojos dorados del chico y luego de ello la sangre se disolvió sobre las marcas negras volviéndolas carmín.

 

– Listo mi sistema término de leer el código genético, oficialmente eres mi dueño, aunque solo de nombre claro. – Aclaró sonriente como si lo que acabase de hacer no fuera más que un simple trámite en el banco. – Bueno supongo que viviré aquí mientras pasa todo y encuentro a los demás. – Decidió sin darle más importancia al asunto tirándose sobre uno de los sillones de la sala.

 

– ¡Espera! No te instales así en la casa de alguien más ¡Cielos! Ahora que lo pienso

¿Cómo le explicare todo esto a Muroto? Seguro ya no querrá venir más, digo mi padre quien le pagaba por esto ya no está, sin dinero no hay razón para que cuide de un inútil como yo. – Se lamentó algo deprimido y triste.

 

– ¿Hmm? ¡Oye enano! Tengo hambre ¿Sabes hacer algo de comer? ¡Oye! – Le gritó para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, al ver que no funcionaba se acercó con cierta pesadez y tomó al pelirrojo del rostro estirándole la mejilla. – Cuando yo hablo debes poner atención y decir: “Por supuesto Kain ¿Qué puede hacer alguien como yo por usted?”.

 

– ¡Duele, duele, duele! Está bien, no tienes que ser así, perdón. – Se quejó acariciando su adolorida mejilla. – No sé cocinar pero Muroto siempre deja la cena preparada así que debe haber algo.

 

El castaño se dirigió a la cocina revisando la nevera en busca de algo medianamente comestible, encontró allí un plato con carne y puré envuelto cuidadosamente en platico con una nota que indicaba cuantos minutos debía ponerse en el microondas, Kain lo dejó sobre la mesa y rebuscó algo para él, logró encontrar un salmón fresco y sin ninguna delicadeza arrojó al pez sobre la mesada mientras sacaba un poco de leche y metía el plato al microondas.

 

 

– Tu niñera te dejó algo para ti ya lo puse a calentar, yo me serviré esto. – Dijo señalando el pescado mientras con una de sus garras lo destrozaba para comerlo.

 

– ¡No hagas eso! Se supone que eso debía durar todo el mes no una cena, Muroto se enojará con nosotros si lo ve. – Protestó intentando en vano detenerle.

 

– Pues créeme que me interesa una mierda lo que diga tu nana. – Contestó dándole otro bocado a su comida. – Si no comes lo tuyo lo hare yo, es hora de que te enseñen sobre

“La supervivencia del más fuerte”. Te has metido en la boca del lobo, a partir de ahora estarás en peligro constante, mínimo diez pasos más cerca de un campo de guerra de lo que un humano corriente como tú debería estar. Mientras sigas vivo no me interesa que te pase, por mi que te corten las extremidades y te torturen. – Su voz había vuelto a recobrar ese tono gélido y amenazante, se acercó al pelirrojo y posó una de sus afiladas uñas en la garganta de este. – Mi deber no es protegerte, si te vuelves una carga te abandonaré, tu única preocupación a partir de ahora será vivir, o te cuidas por ti mismo o mueres pero no me estorbes.

 

Kain se alejó del chico devorando el último trozo de pescado y escupiendo las espinas sobre el fregadero, se encaminó en silencio hacia una de las habitaciones del primer piso como si esta le hubiera pertenecido desde siempre y desde la puerta le gritó a Yuki que no se atreviera a despertarlo. El menor se dejó caer en el suelo de la cocina conmocionado por tantas emociones contrarias: miedo, impotencia, rabia y a pesar de todo felicidad. Ese pensamiento le causo risa ¿Cómo podía sentir aquello ante una situación tan desesperante? Kain podía ser una persona algo cruel y había admitido que lo abandonaría a su suerte si le molestaba pero aun así, era la primera vez en su vida que Yuki sentía que era necesitado, siempre había dependido de Muroto y su padre para todo y debido a su torpeza nunca había podido hacer nada para agradecerles aquella amabilidad. Ahora por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de hacer algo, de ayudar a alguien, quizá por eso era que a pesar de todo no podía evitar sentirse feliz.

 

Al otro día las cosas no parecían mejorar, Yuki podía ver a los vehículos de la prensa amontonándose contra el muro que marcaba el límite de la propiedad exigiendo pasar y explicaciones por lo ocurrido esa noche. El pelirrojo se ponía nervioso a cada segundo sin saber que hacer o decir mientras que por su parte Kain había bajado las escaleras desperezándose y buscando algo que desayunar.

 

– ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? – Inquirió el menor desesperado. – Se supone que ustedes, los biotics, son un proyecto secreto ¿Qué clase de explicación debo dar entonces? ¿Qué se supone que les diga? ¿Y si no me creen? – Se cuestionaba entrando en pánico mientras daba vueltas desgastando el suelo de la sala.

 

–Primero que nada, cierra la boca, es molesto escucharte tan temprano. – Le ordenó el castaño de mal humor sacando cereales, un trozo de carne y un cuenco de leche. – Segundo, no le rindo cuentas a nadie menos a la prensa, si algún malnacido traspasa esa reja estará en propiedad privada así que por ley puedo hacer lo que quiera con él. No me vendría mal algo donde afilar mis garras. – Comentó con una sonrisa sádica gozando del humor negro.

 

– Por favor no, no quiero más problemas solo… solo quisiera que Muroto estuviera aquí. – Se lamentó el menor bajando la vista al suelo.

 

– Pues deseo cumplido en ese caso. – Bromeó Muroto entrando a la casa con su juego de llaves. – Yuki, estaba tan preocupado cuando vi las noticias. – Dijo cambiando de tono y acercándose a abrazar al menor. – ¿Qué pasó?

 

El menor se separó dejando escapar algunas lágrimas, aun ni él podía creer cuanto había cambiado su vida en una sola noche. Respiró hondo y tras poner su mente en orden comenzó a contarle todo al pelinegro desde que este lo había dejado la noche anterior. Kain se mantenía en el sillón observándolos a ambos, sobre todo al pelinegro, con el ceño fruncido, y Yuki podría jurar que su cabello parecía más crispado que antes. El castaño no dijo ni una palabra pero no importo, su mera presencia confirmaba la historia de Yuki, por más descabellada que sonara. – Y bueno eso fue básicamente lo que ocurrió. – Finalizó clavando la mirada en el suelo. Muroto había permanecido en un silencio absoluto y eso estaba matando al pelirrojo, ya podía sentir al mayor tomando sus cosas y largándose para no volver.

 

Muroto se acercó lentamente a Yuki y sin decir nada lo tomó del brazo jalándolo hacia él y abrazándolo contra su pecho. – Perdón, si tan solo me hubiera quedado no tendrías que haber pasado por situaciones tan peligrosas solo. Lo lamento.

 

– ¿No estás furioso? – cuestionó incrédulo. – Mi padre ya no está, no hay quien te pague, ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por un inútil como yo. – Respondió entre sollozos.

 

– ¿Eres idiota o te golpeaste muy fuerte? Quizá el humo de anoche te afectó debería llamar a un medico. – Bromeó tocándole la frente como tomándole la temperatura. – Yuki eres como un hermanito para mí, el dinero me importa una mierda. El profesor Shem y tú son la única familia que tengo ¿Cómo se te ocurre que iba a dejarte solo?

 

– ¿Entonces te vas a quedar? – Preguntó entre esperanzado y sorprendido.

 

– Por supuesto, me mudaré aquí y buscaremos al profesor juntos. Además recuerda que también trabajo como maestro, puedo mantenernos a ambos con ello y con lo que he ahorrado. Así que no te preocupes ¿Si? Jamás te dejaría solo. – Le prometió acariciándole la cabeza con cariño.

 

Kain se paró de un salto y se apresuro a separar a los otros dos jalando al pelirrojo a su lado. – Si, si, ya basta con tanta dulzura que empalagan horriblemente. – Protestó fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro. – Lamento interrumpirlos, la verdad no, un minuto más de eso y vomitaba. Pero creo que el cuatro ojos olvido mencionar algo importante: ahora me pertenece. – Remarcó desafiando al otro con la mirada. – Y no me gusta que la gente agarre mis cosas.

 

– ¿Disculpa? ¿Y tú quien te crees que eres? – Respondió el mayor irritado.

 

– ¿Tienes mal los oídos o qué? Mi nombre es Kain Cathers y soy un biotic, este enano tiene un contrato conmigo así que me pertenece. Por ende agradecería que dejaras de insinuártele.

 

– ¿Insinuármele? – Repitió escandalizado. – Como se nota que los gatos tienen el cerebro chico.

 

– ¡Muroto, Kain! Basta los dos por favor. Sé que no será fácil pero Kain debe vivir con nosotros de ahora en adelante, y Kain, Muroto es quien trabaja aquí no pelees con él. – Les pidió intentando tranquilizarlos pero era casi inútil. Podía ver chispas de odio intenso entre esos dos.

 

Costó bastante pero luego de un largo discurso por parte del menor el castaño y el pelinegro parecieron llegar a un pequeño “acuerdo”, aunque eso no significaba que se llevaran bien, sino todo lo contrario.

 

–Tch maldito gato, no me regalan el dinero y la comida esta cara. – Se quejó Muroto fastidiado mientras volvía a reabastecer la nevera antes de ponerse a cocinar la cena. – Yuki si vas a tener a esa cosa aquí asegúrate que no coma por un ejército entero.

 

– Lo lamento mucho Muroto, se lo haré saber. – Se disculpó con el mayor mientras dirigía la mirada hacia el castaño que se encontraba acurrucado en el sillón observando el televisor. – Sinceramente Kain es muy distinto de lo que se esperaría de una Bio-arma, es cabeza dura, haragán, engreído y mandón, él y Muroto siempre terminan peleando por cualquier cosa pero… de algún modo este ambiente me hace feliz. – Dijo para sí mismo sin poder evitar sonreír.

 

– Hey ¿Qué tanto balbuceas? – Preguntó Kain desde su sillón al escucharle hablar. – ¡¿Y porque me miras con esa cara de idiota, tengo monos en la cara o qué?! – Reclamó con su habitual tono de superioridad y molestia.

 

– Nada, cosas mías, olvídalo. – Dijo restándole importancia con una sonrisa que fastidiaba al castaño.

 

Kain se levantó del sillón de mala gana y al estar frente a Yuki le estiró la mejilla con cierta rudeza. – No me gusta esa cara, es muy temprano para que andes de idiota aun. – Le reprendió molesto.

 

– ¡Perdón! ¡Kain, me duele, suéltame! – Pidió poniéndose en puntas de pie para intentar aminorar el dolor ya que el castaño lo jalaba cada vez más hacia arriba.

 

                  – Bien te dejo, pero me molesta esa sonrisa de idiota que pones, si vas a ser mi dueño debes ser menos patético. – Protestó soltándolo.

 

– Pues si tanto te molesta mi forma de ser puedes cambiar de dueño. – Se quejó frotándose la adolorida mejilla molesto por su comentario.

 

– No quiero. – Respondió de inmediato girando su rostro con tozudez. – Ya eres mi dueño y no planeo dejarte ir, sería muy molesto. – Agregó con cierto tono infantil.

 

Yuki no pudo evitar reír ante aquello. – Que caprichoso, en verdad pareces un gato, hmm entonces quizá… – Le dijo divertido y algo curioso por lo que alargó la mano y acaricio un costado del cuello del castaño como si en verdad fuera un gato.

 

Kain se congeló unos segundos sorprendido por los repentinos movimientos del otro, y luego de unos segundos, y contra su voluntad, sus instintos salieron a flote dejando escapar un suave ronroneo. Yuki lo miró perplejo sin creerse que eso hubiera funcionado y sonriendo un poco más pensando que tal vez hubiese encontrado una forma de amenazar a ese gato, pero inmediatamente el otro lo alejó de un empujón. – ¡Ni se te ocurra repetir eso! Ni de broma. – Le gritó con el rostro ligeramente ruborizado.

 

– Que arisco eres, solo fue una caricia, nada raro. – Protestó recuperando el equilibrio.

 

– Sinceramente de genio tienes solo el cerebro, hasta un niño de 6 años es menos inocente que tú, si vas por la vida con esa cara de estúpido te pasaran cosas malas y desagradables. – Sentenció aun molesto más por su reacción que por la aparente ingenuidad del otro y con cierto recelo regresó al sillón.

 

Las palabras de Kain le llamaron poderosamente la atención – ¿Cosas malas y desagradables? ¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió recostándose en el respaldar del sillón.

 

El castaño suspiró fastidiado ante aquella pregunta. – Con razón "la niñera" no te deja salir solo, con lo tonto que eres ni yo te dejaría, de seguro que das dos pasos en la cuidad y ya te violan. – Dijo malintencionado mientas buscaba una posición cómoda en su sillón.

 

– Kain no uses términos que no entiendo. – Protestó con más curiosidad aun.

 

– Olvídalo. – Respondió de la misma forma cortante dándole la espalda. Ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia así que prefirió ignorarlo y cambiar de canal para distraerse, cuando se detuvo por unos segundos en un noticiero ciertas imágenes llamaron su atención haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran cual platos y luego comenzó a reír. – No me lo creo ¡¿De veras se creyeron esa ridiculez?! – Exclamó entre carcajadas.

 

Yuki levantó la vista y vio que el noticiero hablaba sobre el incendio que se había producido en el bosque de su casa. Aparentemente le atribuían la causa a una fuga de gas. – Entonces eso fue lo que Muroto le inventó a la prensa.

 

– Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. – Se defendió el otro desde la cocina que había escuchado tanto las carcajadas del castaño como la televisión. – Fue lo más sencillo para sacarse a esas pirañas de encima, dije que el dueño de la casa era un millonario excéntrico que había probado una cocina experimental y así acabo todo. Afortunadamente el profesor Shem se muestra poco por la ciudad y las veces que lo hace gracias a su apariencia no deja una buena imagen así que fue sencillo que se lo creyeran.

 

– Bueno podemos sacarle el lado bueno a esta porquería. – Exclamó Kain con una sonrisa ladina. – Dos de mis hermanos estaban conmigo en el laboratorio cuando todo explotó pero no pude encontrarlos. Estén donde estén si ven esto sabrán que pueden venir aquí. Prepárate cuatro ojos, las cosas están por ponerse interesantes.

 

 

 

 

 

**CONTINUARA….**


	2. "El gánster del Mediterráneo"

 

    

  

**"Hay mucha basura en el mundo, y esa basura somos los seres humanos."**

**"Rayado la inhumanidad, pudriéndome cada vez más, estando muerto por dentro. Ya no tengo derecho de desear algo que provenga de la luz."**

 

 

Italia, un país ubicado en Europa junto al mar Mediterráneo, rico en cultura e historia. Al comenzar la tercera guerra mundial sufrió un sinfín de baños de sangre y cambios políticos. Tras tres años de horrible inestabilidad un grupo mafioso se hizo con el poder y estabilizo al país: la familia Fabrizzi. Bajo el mando de la mafia Italia logro estabilizarse rápidamente recuperando el poder que había perdido y ganando más. Tras finalizar la guerra la familia Fabrizzi había logrado conquistar los países de Eslovenia, Croacia, Bosnia y Serbia, volviéndose un imperio poderoso con gran control sobre el comercio marítimo, el Mediterráneo era prácticamente suyo.

Los presidentes y fuerzas gobernantes de los países oprimidos estaban desconformes con la dictadura impuesta, y sobre todo por tener que responder ante una mafia pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer. Los Fabrizzi eran muy fuertes y estrictos, mientras les obedecieran no pasaría nada, pero si se llegaba a molestarlos grabarían con sangre un mensaje para que no se repitiera. Además, haciendo la vista gorda a sus métodos, desde su formación el Imperio Italiano había sido no solo una potencia poderosa sino que cada parte de su territorio gozaba de los beneficios de aquel poder. No había hambre, no había pobreza, podían vivir tranquilamente siempre y cuando obedecieran ciegamente. Sin embargo era justamente ese el problema, la clase alta, los anteriores poseedores del poder se negaban a ello. Sucumbir ante otro, acatar órdenes enterrando su orgullo, eran cosas que no podían tolerar.

 

 

 

Florencia, la cuna del renacimiento y donde la mansión de los Fabrizzi estaba ubicada. Un imponente edificio de cuatro pisos hecho y decorado con el estilo antiguo dándole un aire majestuoso e imponente. Uno podría fácilmente perderse al buscar la entrada de lo grande que era. La servidumbre se paseaba en silencio arreglando todo, ese día los representantes de Croacia llegarían, como siempre, a intentar intimidar al jefe de la familia para recuperar su territorio y no podían permitirse deslucirse frente a ellos.

Un tanto irritado un chico de unos 23 años se paseaba sin hacer ruido por los inmensos pasillos deteniéndose de vez en cuando para ayudar a alguna mucama cuando llevaba algo demasiado pesado. Su musculoso cuerpo iba a penas cubierto con unos pantalones y una camisa sin mangas, ambos blancos contrastando con su piel oscura como el chocolate. Su cabello ondulado llegaba hasta sus hombros como una irregular cascada azul que enmarcaba unos atractivos y salvajes ojos dorados. En resumen, Leo era un sueño y dueño de los suspiros de muchos miembros de la servidumbre y de la familia en sí. Además de atractivo era amable y caballeroso, o al menos lo era con la mayoría.

Tras recorrer los largos pasillos y subir unos cuantos tramos de escaleras que le llevaron a la parte más alta de la casa, el moreno dejo salir un audible suspiro y se preparo para lo que seguía, fuera lo que fuera sabía que no le iba a agradar. Abrió las puertas de una de las habitaciones sorprendiendo a uno de los que allí dormía. En la cama se encontraban dos hombres de la misma edad de Leo, uno dormía sepultado entre sabanas y almohadones, mientras que el otro se asusto por la repentina interrupción y procedió a buscar su ropa con el rostro ardiendo de vergüenza.

Leo se masajeo las sienes y contó hasta diez como cada mañana en la que debía despertar a Kagiri y se encontraba con un amante nuevo de este. – Por favor termina de cambiarte y lárgate. – Le imploro al joven que ni bien pudo subir el cierre de sus pantalones tomo su camisa y salió a toda prisa. El moreno más molesto se acerco a la cama y de un tirón despojo al otro ocupante de esta de las sabanas. – ¡Levántate en este instante!

Viéndose despojado de su comodidad Kagiri empezó a dar vueltas intentando levantarse. Su hermosa cabellera rubio pálido, que normalmente llevaba bien peinada hasta las escápulas, ahora lucia desaliñada y echa un desastre producto de lo ocurrido esa noche. A duras penas logro sentarse en la cama y tras bostezar se estiro intentando recordar que maldita hora era.

Leo desvió la mirada avergonzado, sabía que al rubio le traía sin cuidado pasearse desnudo por donde fuera, y esa no era ni de lejos la primera vez que lo veía, pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado, sentir que hacia algo indebido al contemplar la blanca piel de Kagiri al descubierto. – Tienes una reunión en quince minutos, los representantes de Croacia estarán aquí pronto así que hazme el favor de bañarte y alistarte. – Pidió dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos para enfatizar la autoridad en sus palabras.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en el rostro de Kagiri, sus ojos celestes contemplaban la amplia espalda del otro y sin perder el tiempo lo rodeo con sus brazos delineando esos bien marcados abdominales y arrastrándolo consigo a la cama. – Croacia puede esperar, acuéstate conmigo un rato, podemos pasar un buen rato juntos. – Le propuso depositando algunos besos en el cuello del moreno.

Leo se sobresaltó al sentir los labios del rubio en su cuello y su paciencia llegó a su límite cuando sintió las descaradas manos del otro buscando abrirse paso en sus pantalones. – ¡Dije que tienes una reunión! – Le gritó propinándole un buen golpe en el rostro y poniéndose de pie. – Acabas de hacer esas cosas indecentes con aquel hombre.  ¿Qué no tuviste suficiente? ¿Y a todo esto de donde lo sacaste? – Le preguntó molesto.

Kagiri se rascó la cabeza y bostezó con indiferencia. – No lo sé, creo que lo vi caminando por la calle y como tenía un buen culo lo traje, ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Cuestionó mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la ducha aún bostezando con pereza. – Ah pero no te pongas celoso, si vamos a hablar de culos el tuyo es el mejor que he visto, hasta la mujeres se sentirían celosas de lo firme y redondo que es.

Leo tomó una almohada y se la arrojó con fuerza a la cara muerto de la vergüenza. – ¡Vete a bañar de una maldita vez! – Cuando escuchó el grifo del agua abrirse empezó a ordenar la habitación, sería horrible y una falta de tacto pedirle a las pobres mucamas que vieran, y mucho menos tocaran, aquellas sabanas manchadas así que se aseguró de amontonarlas en un rincón para luego llevarlas a la lavandería. Buscó la ropa que Kagiri debía ponerse y se la dejó junto a la puerta de la ducha antes de llevarse las sabanas sucias.

Kagiri tenía más ganas de dormir hasta caer en coma que de presentarse a esa aburrida reunión pero aun así se vistió y se dirigió a donde ya deberían estarlo esperando los representantes de Croacia. Le parecía injusto que con solo 24 años debiera hacerse cargo de todo el Imperio Italiano pero no había de otra, cuando su padre murió todo había recaído sobre él. Había ocasiones, demasiadas, en las que se aburría de todo aquello y llegaba a pensar en lo relajante que podría ser dejar que uno de esos infelices le dispara y ya, pero no podía. Si él moría la familia Fabrizzi entraría en caos, los políticos reprimidos se alzarían e Italia volvería a caer en el caos total. Con el fin de evitar ese baño de sangre, de asegurarse que su gente pudiera seguir viviendo en paz y feliz debía seguir adelante. Debía convertirse en la peor escoria de este mundo, un ser tan inmundo y aterrador que todos le respetasen y no se atrevieran a desafiar.

En la sala ya lo esperaban los representantes de Croacia, Robert Kovačević un hombre entrado en sus cincuenta y su hija Marian Kovačević, una hermosa joven en la flor de sus veinte de una belleza impresionante, además de los guardaespaldas de los mismos. Kagiri entró solo, sin guardias, y se sentó en el sillón frente a ambos.

– Bueno, nos vemos las caras nuevamente. Aunque estoy complacido de ver que no viniste solo esta vez Robert. ¿La hermosa señorita necesita algo? Puedo conseguirte lo que desees. – Le aseguró Kagiri guiñándole un ojo mientras sus ojos se paseaban por el escote de la chica y por sus piernas.

– Necesito la libertad de mi país, ¿Podrías? – Inquirió divertida siguiéndole el juego.

El rubio chistó actuando como si estuviera incomodo, simple teatro. – Me pides lo más difícil muñeca. Tengo responsabilidades que cumplir además, ¿Qué pasaría si accediera? Con el mundo como esta Croacia no duraría por su cuenta ¿Para qué atormentar así a su pobre gente? Es más sencillo y mejor que continúen siendo nuestra provincia. – Intentó razonar poniendo una sonrisa dulce y confiada, en general las mujeres morían cuando hacia eso.

Marian no cayó en ella. – Agradezco su... "amabilidad", pero podemos cuidarnos por nuestra cuenta. Denos nuestra libertad y nuestro orgullo de regreso. – Exigió la joven un poco más agresiva.

Kagiri la observó, le gustaban las mujeres de carácter, si fuera por él se la hubiera pasado charlando con ella e ideando como lentamente llevarla hasta su cama pero tenia negocios que atender. – Veo que la has educado bien Robert. Es lista, decidida, sabe lo que quiere y se llena la boca hablando de ese "orgullo" barato del que tanto te gusta alardear. Sin duda son familia. – Se mofó con una sonrisa mordaz.

– Joven Fabrizzi. – Le llamó Robert con cierto regaño en su tono. – Le recuerdo que venimos aquí con la intención de negociar y no nos iremos sin nada. – Afirmó y tras una pausa para dejar que sus palabras se acentuasen continuó. – Es cierto que durante la guerra Croacia sufrió un deploramiento sin antecedentes, pero nos hubiéramos recuperado, se lo garantizo. Sin embargo su abuelo no nos dio oportunidad, nos atacó cuando aun estábamos débiles y nos conquistó como el buen tirano que fue. Quiero pensar que usted es más inteligente, no voy a dudar de su capacidad pero gobernar sobre tanto territorio debe ser una tarea extenuante para un joven como usted. Permítame por favor sacarle algo de peso de sus hombros. Su padre era un hombre sin honor que no conocía nada aparte del egoísmo y la autosatisfacción ¿Puedo albergar esperanza de que usted no haya heredado esa estúpida tozudez? 

De aquel discurso debía ser demasiado si Kagiri había escuchado las primeras líneas. Desde joven había aprendido como el discurso podía ser una habilidad diplomática de temer y sabía que sus adversarios eran expertos en ese campo. Sin embargo nada ganaban si intentaban atacar su inexistente moral. Podría parecer un tirano sin alma pero así mantenía el poder, haciendo favores y dando permisos no hacia más que permitir a sabandijas como esa trepar alto.

– Lamento decepcionarlo pero me mantendré firme en mi decisión. Los estados que obtuvimos de forma limpia con la guerra seguirán bajo mi mando. Sin embargo si insiste en quedarse me veré obligado a tomar medidas. Usted comprenderá que no puedo permitir que vengan a escupirme en la cara y dejar que salgan inmunes de aquí. Es cuestión de principios.

Robert dejó escapar un suspiro, temía que llegaran a ello. No tenía nada personal contra el joven solo lo había visto un par de veces y los últimos cuatro años en que el Imperio Italiano llevaba bajo su poder la economía había sido estable y la vida pacífica. Aun así no podía volver con las manos vacías, su gente comenzaba a perder respeto por él y por lo que quedaba del gobierno. Agradeció de cierto modo la arrogancia del joven, no venía con ningún escolta ni guardaespaldas mientras que él contaba con tres, seria rápido. Intercambió una rápida mirada con su hija, que comenzó a hablar con el rubio y ligar buscando centrar su atención en ella.

Mientras Kagiri estaba distraído con la chica y su gran escote uno de los guardias se deslizó silenciosamente por la sala y a toda velocidad sacó una pistola preparado para disparar. Sin embargo antes de que su dedo pudiera acomodarse en el gatillo la punta de una pistola se apoyó en su frente.

– Para ser un guardaespaldas eres horriblemente lento. – Comentó Kagiri sin mirarlo apoyando su arma en su frente. ¿En qué momento el rubio había sacado un arma y de dónde? No podían responderlo, había pasado muy rápido. – ¿De verdad creyó que era un  _ragazzo_ estúpido que había venido sin guardias porque si? No tengo guardias porque no los necesito así que agradecería que no me tomaran el pelo. – Respondió con la voz gélida y cortante. Sus ojos celestes parecían de hielo, duros y fríos. Sin pestañear aló el gatillo y la sangre de la cabeza del sorprendido guardaespaldas salpicó el sofá mientras su cuerpo sin vida caía al suelo. – Ahora tenemos dos opciones aquí: me evitan el redecorar la sala y vuelven a su casa para que pueda poner a alguien de mi familia a cargo de Croacia, o intentan razonar conmigo y terminan como el caballero de aquí. Elijan.

Viéndose acorralado Robert decidió desistir, la forma en que Kagiri había matado sin pestañear y aquella mirada glacial que le dedicaba le helaba la sangre, ese chico no era normal y no iba a jugarse el cuello por su país. Pero su hija no era así, ella no sería intimidada tan fácilmente.

– ¿Así es como planea arreglarlo todo? – Preguntó escandalizada poniéndose de pie. – Si alguien discrepa con usted, ¿Simplemente lo mata? ¡¿Así es como la mafia arregla todo?! – Cuestionó señalándolo acusatoriamente con el dedo mientras se acercaba cada vez más. – ¡Eso se llama opresión! ¡Tiranía! Si piensa que me voy a quedar de brazos cruzamos esta mu...

Harto de escucharla criticarle Kagiri había tomado la mano de la chica y se la había torcido mientras sus ojos se clavaban en su garganta como puñales helados. – No tengo mucha paciencia así que iré al grano. Tiene usted una hermosa figura y odiaría tener que descuartizarla o llenarla de plomo. Así que cierre esa gran boca o no terminaremos bien.

Marian lo desafió con la mirada. Si iba a correr sangre en esa habitación no sería solamente la suya, hizo una seña con su mano libre y los dos guardias restantes prepararon sus armas. Bastaba un chasquido, solo debía hacer sonar sus dedos y los dos hombres dispararían sin cansancio contra ella y el italiano. Perdería la vida pero al menos llevaría la libertad a su pueblo.

Sin embargo sus dedos no llegaron a producir sonido alguno. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos las puertas se habían abierto y ambos hombres cayeron al suelo con las gargantas abiertas. De pie junto a ambos cadáveres e intimidando con la mirada a su estupefacto padre se encontraba el hombre del que había oído hablar miles de veces, pero que hasta entonces creía un mito. Un  _Biotic_ , una bio-arma de aspecto humano, los asesinos más letales jamás vistos. Habían circulado rumores sobre que el jefe de los Fabrizzi debía su invencibilidad a una de esas atroces maquinas pero nunca habría creído aquello si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos. Las manos, no, eran garras, largas y filosas como navajas empapadas en sangre, resplandecían consagrándose con el líquido carmín. Y su rostro, sus ojos salvajes y sus dientes afilados, casi colmillos le helaban la sangre hasta al más despiadado hombre. Su presencia era como la de un gran león asechando a su próxima presa, todo su cuerpo destilaba una sed de sangre horripilante. Él era la mano derecha del gánster italiano, su único protector:  _Leo Da Silva_.

– ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué ayudas a alguien tan despreciable?! – La voz de Marian salió con una confusa mezcla de desesperación, rabia y dolor.

Leo desvió la vista incomodo con ello, sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre y la mirada de la joven le quemaba. Quiso responder pero Kagiri se le adelantó. – ¿No es obvio? Me sirve porque me pertenece. Hay muchas formas de esclavizar a un hombre. Su destino es triste si, pero el tuyo lo será más si no te borras de mi vista, maldita puta. Tú y el cobarde de tu padre regresaran a Croacia y empacaran sus cosas, enviaré a mis hombres para que se hagan cargo del lugar. Si vuelvo a saber algo sobre ustedes, si se atreven a desafiarme de nuevo, si vuelvo a ver sus sucias y asquerosas caras otra vez... bueno supongo que será más divertido ver cómo te desvelas pensando en ello. – Comentó con una sonrisa sádica soltando a la joven. – Tienen cinco minutos para largarse de mi propiedad, llévense a los cadáveres o los utilizaré como fertilizante. – Les ordenó con un tono seco y lleno de desdén antes de marcharse.

El moreno observó por encima de su hombro al hombre y a su hija, se disculpó en voz baja y salió de la habitación para seguir a Kagiri lo más rápido que pudo. Pero entonces se paró en seco y revisó su aspecto, la forma en la que esa mujer lo había mirado, con horror, como si estuviera viendo a una bestia salvaje le había afectado. Decidió regresar a su habitación para tomar un baño, y así se deslizó en silencio por la enorme mansión para no matar del susto a alguna pobre sirvienta ni incomodar a alguno de los subordinados del rubio. Fue mientras pasaba por el ala de la servidumbre, donde también se encontraba la cocina principal, que escuchó a una mujer gritar y no pudo evitar acercarse.

– ¡Te digo que fue horrible! – Se lamentaba la mujer. – Me dirigía a hacer la limpieza en el segundo piso y al girar el amo Fabrizzi apareció con la camisa llena de sangre ¡Fue lo más horrible que he visto! Encima en lugar de decir algo por chocarme solo se quitó la camisa y me pidió lavarla.

– ¿Te quejas por eso? – Cuestionó una segunda empleada. – ¿Cuántos años hace ya que trabajas aquí? Ya deberías conocer bien al señor, siempre deja su ropa tirada por ahí, para él nosotras debemos seguirlo a todas partes juntando sus cosas y dejando todo en perfecto estado. Ese hombre solo nos ve como esclavas que puede utilizar para satisfacer sus necesidades, y hablo de _todas_  sus necesidades. – Agregó con una sonrisa entre molesta y excitada. 

– ¡Ese no es el problema! – Respondió la primera mujer. – Ya sé que el señor es un mujeriego, pero es además muy guapo, si lo que quisiera fuera solo jugar conmigo bueno... tiene un rostro hermoso y su cuerpo es increíble ¡Pero el problema es su personalidad! – Elevó el tono volviendo al inicio de la conversación antes de que esta tomara otro rumbo. – Cuando atiende uno de sus  _"trabajos"_  sus ojos dan miedo, parece un cuervo.

– ¿Cuervo? He oído muchas comparaciones pero esa es la más extraña.

– ¡Lo digo en serio! Parece tranquilo pero podría sacarte los ojos de un movimiento sin dudarlo, como los cuervos. Además sus propios ojos son fríos y vacíos, cuando esta así tengo el presentimiento de que si respiro de alguna forma que no sea de su agrado me matará.

– Solo sabes exagerar. Cierto, es un desgraciado sin corazón, pero mientras no hagas contacto visual con él y te muestres servicial estarás bien. Además si eres una buena chica podrías tener suerte de que te invite a su cama. He oído que te trata como una reina.

– Por supuesto que lo hace ¿Por qué más alguna mujer se dejaría tocar por alguien como él? Aunque no las culpo, ignorando su personalidad, si fuera algo de solo una noche iría sin dudarlo.

Leo se apartó de la pared y se alejó a paso acelerado hasta que la risa de esas mujeres no fue más que un murmullo, gracias a su gran oído pudo escucharlo todo sin necesidad de acercarse o ver sus rostros. Probablemente lo mejor, si veía sus rostros le sería difícil comportarse amablemente luego. – Se quejan de él pero ¿Quiénes son las que van contentas a abrirse de piernas si necesitan un poco más de dinero? – Replicó arrastrando los dientes.

– Ah, señor Da Silva. – Le saludó uno de los dos subordinados de la familia que se encontraban vigilando el acceso trasero cuando lo vio pasar. – Veo que las negociaciones con Croacia marcharon como era esperado. – Comentó al observar la sangre en las manos del moreno.

– Si, desgraciadamente las personas que vienen aquí no saben definir el término "reunión diplomática". – Concordó relajándose un poco.

El otro hombre se acercó con una sonrisa examinando las manos de Leo. – A eso llamo  _"ensuciarse las manos"_ , que envidia me das Da Silva. No solo a mí, muchos daríamos lo que fuera para estar junto al jefe y verlo en acción. A su corta edad es uno de los mejores asesinos a nivel mundial, sin duda se debe haber divertido a lo grande masacrando a esos ineptos. Nadie puede con nuestro señor. – Presumió orgulloso.

– Uno de los representantes era una mujer joven, y otro de los guardaespaldas un hombre bien parecido, quizá el jefe los dejó vivos para jugar con ellos más tarde. – Le recordó el otro hombre. – Sin duda el jefe se habrá dejado llevar un poco, es de los que utiliza lo que le sirve y gusta y desecha el resto, nunca se apega a nada y por eso es perfecto.

– Habla por ti, imbécil. A algunos nos pone los nervios de punta servir a un hombre sin apego por nada y con el corazón de hielo. ¿Quién sabe cuando decidirá que ya no le somos necesarios y nos deseche? ¿Verdad, Da Silva?

– ¿Eso creen? Personalmente no creo que eso llegue a suceder. Un rey no es nada sin peones al fin y al cabo. – Contestó de una forma seca y algo cruel, no le gustaba ser grosero pero no tenía deseos de seguir aquella conversación.

Ambos hombres lejos de sentirse insultados comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. – Lo lamento Da Silva, los que son como tú no pueden ver las cosas de la misma forma que nosotros. Sería imposible que el jefe se deshiciera de algo tan valioso como tú.

Leo apretó los dientes pero no perdió la compostura. – No estaría tan seguro, siempre podría romperme o volverme obsoleto. Ahora si me disculpan, la sangre comienza a abrirme el apetito. – Mencionó con una sonrisa que iba de entre una broma a una seria amenaza.

Al entrar en la ducha y observar como el agua lavaba el color carmesí de su piel no pudo evitar pensar en todo aquello. Todas las personas, incluso las que estaban a su servicio parecían tener una fuerte opinión formada sobre Kagiri. Pero a los ojos de Leo ninguna era la correcta, ¿Se podía ser tan ciego? Para ser personas que vivían a disposición del jefe de la familia Fabrizzi sabían tan poco de él como cualquier otro extranjero. Bueno, en realidad si debía ser justo hace un tiempo él era exactamente igual.

Había conocido a Kagiri hacia ya seis años y su primera impresión de él había sido la peor. Por aquel entonces aun vivía en el laboratorio del doctor Marvelous Shem, el único sitio al que pensó que podría llamar hogar jamás. Leo llevaba el cabello corto y su única preocupación era cuidar de sus hermanos. O así había sido hasta que el profesor le había dado la noticia de que posiblemente conocería a su dueño ese día.

Kagiri había llegado al laboratorio acompañado por su padre, Feliciano Fabrizzi. Ya había visto al mayor antes, frío, astuto, calculador, ambicioso, sin escrúpulos y egocéntrico, el profesor se había negado por completo a darle un Biotic. ¿Acaso pensaba que las cosas cambiarían si llevaba a su hijo? Kagiri llevaba el cabello corto con una pequeña coleta amarrada desprolijamente con una banda elástica, no parecía interesado en nada allí.

– Comprendo su propuesta, por favor déjenos a solas con Kagiri-kun y luego le diré mi decisión. – Había pedido Marvelous al mayor y una vez este se hubo marchado se acercó a Kagiri con una sonrisa amable. – Mucho gusto, soy el doctor Marvelous Shem, y este de aquí es uno de mis niños, Leo Da Silva.

– ¿Niño? – Cuestionó el rubio observando al pelirrojo de arriba abajo. – ¿Acaso es uno de esos fracasados que se creen especiales por haber creado "vida"? ¿O tiene complejo de Japetto y se siente muy solo? – Inquirió con una sonrisa burlona y altanera.

A Leo le cayó mal ni bien verlo. Moría de ganas de que Marvelous dijera que no era apto y acabar con ello de una vez para volver a su rutina. En lugar de eso el mayor se la pasó haciendo mil y un preguntas sobre el día a día del italiano y de temas aun más triviales. ¿Qué importancia tenía para decidir si era apto o no el preguntar como sabia la pizza allá o si su rivalidad con Francia se debía a que estos no aceptaban regresarles piezas de arte como La Gioconda?

Después de dos horas de preguntas similares Marvelous había llamado a Feliciano para dar por fin su veredicto. – Luego de analizarlo cuidadosamente Feliciano, voy a tener que admitir que tenías razón, creo que tu hijo es digno. – Aceptó con una sonrisa apacible.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – La exclamación llena de asombro y molestia provino tanto de Kagiri como de Leo, ninguno podía creerse aquello.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en el rosto del italiano mayor, pero antes de que este pudiera celebrar Marvelous lo detuvo. – Sin embargo, Leo será el Biotic de Kagiri-kun, no tuyo. En otras palabras solo atacará para defender a Kagiri-kun y actuará para mantenerlo lejos del peligro. De ese modo tú no podrás darle ninguna orden y no podrás dejar a tu hijo en un lugar peligroso para que Leo mate a todos como "consecuencia" de proteger a Kagiri-kun. – Explicó con una sonrisa que se ensanchaba más al ver como el rostro del italiano enrojecía de furia. – Como ya he explicado antes mis Biotics son seres vivos no armas. – Remarcó antes de dirigirse al menor con un tono más dulce y amable. – Ahora Kagiri-kun, presenta un objeto que siempre lleves contigo para que Leo y tú hagan el contrato. – Le pidió explicándole como se llevaría a cabo el contrato y que implicaría.

Con cierto recelo el rubio sacó un pincel de su bolsillo entregándoselo al moreno.  – Rómpelo y te desarmaré tuerca por tuerca y te venderé como chatarra.

– Hermosas primeras palabras, créeme que preferiría mil veces eso a esto. – Contestó con la misma acidez al recibir el pincel.

Tras finalizar el contrato Kagiri prácticamente le arrancó el pincel de las manos al moreno y lo volvió a colocar en su caja no sin antes mirar con desagrado las nuevas marcas rojas en el. Pese a que Leo insistió y argumentó fuertemente que el italiano no podía ni remotamente ser una buena opción Marvelous no lo escuchó. Le aconsejó que intentara pasar tiempo con él, conocerlo, como si eso fuese posible.

Italia lo sorprendió totalmente, había bajado imágenes e información sobre el lugar pero verlo en persona era completamente diferente. Leo siempre había tenido debilidad por el arte, la forma en que los colores y texturas se unían de diversas formas para formar algo hermoso, la ciudad de Florencia era la cuna de todo aquello, incluso su arquitectura era arte puro. La mansión de la familia Fabrizzi también entraba en aquella descripción. Con mala cara Feliciano le había mostrado su cuarto y le había indicado que más tarde enviaría a alguien para asesorarle en la decoración, podría pedir lo que quisiera. Así que aprovechando su tiempo libre decidió familiarizarse con su nuevo entorno, averiguar todo de aquel extraño lugar.

La mansión era enorme y ni hablar el jardín, de no haber sido por su olfato y oído seguramente se hubiera perdido, siguió andando hasta toparse con un largo pasillo más familiar. Le sorprendió enormemente encontrar decoración japonesa, con la que estaba familiarizado, en Italia así que se adentró en el hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera decorada con dibujos de sakuras y otras flores japonesas. Al entrar se encontró en una habitación del tamaño de una sala de conciertos repleta de pinturas, hermosos retratos, paisajes y concepciones abstractas de lo más hermosos.

Leo se maravillo recorriéndolas una por una, muchas parecían realmente antiguas y otras recientes, los estilos eran diferentes lo cual demostraba que las más antiguas habían sido hechas por otra persona. Pero lo que más las diferenciaba eran los sentimientos plasmados en ellas, las primeras rebosaban de amor, una belleza radiante y pura. Por otra parte los otros reflejaban emociones mezcladas, nostalgia, culpa, soledad y una gran y profunda tristeza. Esos últimos captaron su atención, se sentía atraído por ellos.

– ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?! –  Kagiri entró en la habitación colérico y lo golpeó bruscamente. – Si vas a vivir aquí computadora andante debes aprender las reglas. Nunca, jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes entrar aquí. Este lugar es mío y no quiero a nadie aquí fisgoneando. 

– Pues no puedes esperar que lo sepa si apenas me diriges la palabra. – Se defendió el moreno. – Y a todo esto ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Quién pinto esto?

– No te interesa, ahora lárgate, ¡Es una orden! – Gritó amenazándolo con la mirada. 

Leon apretó los dientes, quería regresarle el golpe o decir algo pero su sistema le obligaba a obedecer. Abandonó el taller de un portazo y regresó a su habitación para centrarse en la decoración. Durante los siguientes días había estado ocupado con la mudanza y aprendiendo las reglas del lugar y sobre el cómo funcionaba la "familia". Al cuarto día Leo hizo el intento de pasar más tiempo con Kagiri, debía darle al menos la oportunidad, aunque no se esperaba aquello.

Eran ya más de las nueve de la mañana por lo que se encaminó a la habitación del italiano con la intención de invitarle a desayunar cuando escucho unos sonidos raros. Como sus oídos eran muy agudos pudo escuchar perfectamente los gemidos de una mujer en la habitación del rubio. Con el rostro al rojo vivo decidió regresar a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo. Una hora después Kagiri apareció en la cocina únicamente vistiendo bóxers y con la espalda llena de moratones y marcas de uñas.

Normalmente hubiera ignorado al moreno pero su expresión no tenía precio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no reír se dirigió a él. – No hace falta ser un genio para suponer que has escuchado algo privado. Eso o te has dado cuenta de lo malditamente sexy que soy, aunque siendo francos creí que ya lo habías notado. – Comentó divertido.

– ¡No seas estúpido! Es solo que... quise hacer las pases contigo y llegue en mal tiempo, mi error. No quería incomodarte a ti o a tu novia. – Se disculpó desviando la mirada completamente avergonzado.

– ¿Novia? – Repitió extrañado arqueando las cejas. – ¡Ah! Te refieres a la chica con la que tenía sexo, no es mi novia, de hecho ni su nombre recuerdo. Me la cruce cuando iba a recibir un pago y tenía unos pechos impresionantes así que me la traje, ya debe haberse marchado. – Contestó como si nada sacando un cartón de leche del refrigerador y bebiendo de este.

– ¡Espera! ¿Acaso haces eso con cualquiera? – Preguntó escandalizado. Leo tenía un sentido de la moral bien establecido y actos como aquel le parecían de lo más repugnante. – ¿Cómo puedes jugar así con las mujeres? No está bien hacer eso.

– Oye para con el sermón. Cada quien vive su vida como le plazca, además soy un miembro de la mafia, es normal. Pero si tanto te molesta te diré que no juego así solo con las mujeres. – Agregó divertido de ver como la expresión del otro cambiaba al no comprender a lo que se refería. – Dios y la virgen ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inocente? Mira seré directo, hombre o mujer me da lo mismo, siempre y cuando sirva para pasar bien un rato no me interesa.

– ¿Co...co-con un hombre? – Repitió sintiendo que su rostro ganaba un nuevo tono de rojo.

– Un agujero es un agujero no importa si es de un caballero. Es una buena frase. – Siguió divertido acercándose al peliazulado tomándolo del mentón. – Y si vamos al caso tú no estás nada mal tampoco. ¿Qué me dices? Prometo hacerte pasar un buen rato. 

La voz de Kagiri era rica y seductora, llena de seguridad. Sus ojos, celestes como el cielo despejado y con un magnetismo innegable, estaba claro como era que el rubio conseguía un amante nuevo cada vez que lo deseaba, solo mirar a esos ojos te hacía perderte y quedar completamente prendido de él. Sin embargo a diferencia de los humanos Leo tenía aun sus instintos animales, instintos que estallaban en su cabeza como una alarma avisándole del peligro. Buscando poner distancia entre ambos cerró su puño y golpeó al rubio en el rostro tumbándolo en el suelo.

– ¡Ni se te ocurra! No vuelvas a intentar acercárteme de esa forma, ¡Es repugnante!

Si, definitivamente su primera impresión de Kagiri no podría haber sido peor. Y de haber dejado las cosas así seguramente ahora sería igual que la servidumbre o los subordinados de este, hablando a sus espaldas, creyendo cosas que no son, vivir con él sin conocerlo. Pero había algo que había quedado grabado en el corazón de Leo, aquellas pinturas del taller. El pincel que Kagiri había utilizado para el contrato era sin duda su posesión más valiosa así que aquellas pinturas debían de ser suyas. No fue hasta siete meses después que supo la verdad: la madre de Kagiri era artista, de nacionalidad japonesa, de ahí el nombre del chico y la decoración oriental de aquel taller,  había muerto cuando su hijo tenía ocho años. Desde que aprendió aquello el recuerdo de las emociones dolorosas que había percibido en aquellos cuadros no le dejaba dormir, Kagiri no era lo que aparentaba, había más.

 

Con el paso de los años había llegado a conocer bien al italiano, esas eran más razones para querer matarlo y cuidarlo. Como gobernante no podía quejarse, más allá de sus negocios y trabajos como mafioso era justo, todos los territorios conquistados gozaban de los mismos beneficios y tratos que Italia, comida, salud y la educación nunca faltaban y eran de calidad por lo que el Imperio era estable y no oprimía a nadie. Claro que eso solo con la gente normal, con los políticos y gente de poder jerárquico las cosas eran diferentes, pero el brasilero debía reconocer que Kagiri trataba muy bien a su pueblo y no dejaba que sus conflictos con los gobernadores les perjudicaran. A pesar de eso Kagiri tenía sus malos hábitos, sexuales más que nada, le fascinaba seducir y conquistar, eso sin mencionar que el sexo formaba parte junto al soborno, chantaje y la amenaza de su repertorio para conseguir lo que quería. Podía parecer una basura, lo peor del ser humano, pero Leo conocía otro lado de él, un lado que nadie más conocía y eso de cierta forma lo enorgullecía. Kagiri sentía muchas cosas, pero por sobre todo: dolor, tristeza, culpa y un profundo odio por sí mismo. El rubio estaba convencido de que al haber caído tanto ya no merecía subir, solo le restaba hundirse más hasta finalmente tocar fondo.

Esas emociones que dejaba ocultas las expresaba en sus lienzos, su taller era el único sitio donde podía ser sincero consigo mismo. Ese taller era su corazón y Kagiri no dejaba a nadie entrar en él, a nadie salvo a Leo. El moreno podía decir con seguridad que era la única persona sobre la faz de la tierra que se preocupaba verdaderamente por Kagiri, quería cuidarlo, ayudarlo a hacer que el dolor desapareciera. Le había tomado tiempo pero había logrado que el italiano le abriera su corazón, incluso que le invitara a su taller.

Como se había establecido entre ellos, los días en los que Kagiri estaba libre y no traía ningún amante a la mansión Leo se levantaba temprano, se dirigía a la cocina y pedía que les hicieran el desayuno. Un cappuccino yvarios croissant rellenos de crema y algunos begels para el italiano, mientras que el brasilero, fiel a las costumbres de su país, tenia jugo de frutas exprimidas, cereales, jamón, queso, waffles, panes y mermeladas. Cargando con todo aquello se dirigía al taller.

– ¡Traje el desayuno! – Anunció al entrar. Dejó con cuidado todo en el suelo como si se tratase de un picnic y sonrió al ver al otro.

Kagiri se encontraba sentado sobre una escalera, había comenzado un mural la semana pasada mostrando a un enorme ángel y varios más pequeños abajo rodeados de nubes rosadas por los cálidos rayos del sol. En ese momento se encontraba dándole los toques finales a los ojos del ángel mayor. Cuando hubo acabado bajó de un salto de la escalera y se dirigió al moreno. – Aun no sé como demonios haces para comer todo eso.  _Il vostro stomaco è molto forte ma sei ancora bello._

– Al contrario, tú comes poco. – Se defendió con una sonrisa intentando ignorar el cumplido del otro. – Se te ve de mejor humor, después de lo ocurrido ayer con los representantes de Croacia creí que saldrías por ahí.

– Por el contrario, prefiero recluirme aquí. – Contestó tomando un sorbo de su cappuccino.

– Te está quedando hermoso. – Comentó Leo dirigiendo su mirada al bello ángel en el muro. – Es totalmente increíble.

– ¿Increíble? ¿Acaso olvidaste que yo soy su autor? Ya deberías estar acostumbrado, alguien perfecto solo puede crear más perfección ¿No? – Bromeó dándole una mordida a uno de sus begels.

– Esta bien me retracto, no es increíble, es irónico, que una persona como tu pueda hacer algo tan bello es el colmo de la ironía. – Leo tenía que ponerle un freno, alimentar el ego de Kagiri jamás era bueno, así como tampoco lo era bajar la guardia en su presencia.

– Siempre dices cosas hirientes, pero no importa. – Dio un largo trago y devoró otro begel antes de tomar un croissant. – Quiero darle unos toques más en el ala, espérame. – Pidió poniéndose de pie. – Ah y Leo...  _ti amo_. – Dijo con una dulce sonrisa robándole un beso al moreno para regresar a la escalera con una mirada triunfante.

Cuando se comportaba así no sabía si matarlo o reírse. Hacía ya cuatro años desde que Kagiri le había dicho  _"ti amo"_  por primera vez, en aquel entonces se había prácticamente atragantado y enrojecido como nunca, nada muy lejos de la actualidad de hecho. Sin embargo nunca le había respondido, es decir lo alejaba, le pedía que dejara de bromear, lo golpeaba o ignoraba pero en realidad nunca lo había rechazado realmente, así como tampoco lo había aceptado. Su relación con Kagiri era especial.

Terminó su desayuno mientras observaba las hábiles manos del italiano trabajar en las alas de aquel ángel. Seguramente se quedarían allí hasta el almuerzo, entonces el tendría que ir hasta la cocina para dejar la bandeja del desayuno y traer la del almuerzo, o hasta la noche, no era raro. Leo podía observar a Kagiri pintar por horas y jamás cansarse de ello, más de una vez se habían quedado a dormir en aquel taller y solo él salía a buscar las bandejas de comida y luego regresaba. Se sentía tan bien, aquel taller era un refugio del mundo para ambos, allí se aislaban y nada mas importaba, las guerras, los asuntos de la familia, todo desaparecía.

 

Entonces ese mundo exterior volvió a hacerse presente. Un insufrible dolor azotó la cabeza de Leo, era como si todo su cerebro fuera a hacer corto circuito. En algún momento debió caer al suelo por el dolor ya que la voz preocupada de Kagiri le llegaba, aunque algo lejana. Su visión se tiñó de rojo y en su mente el mismo mensaje sonaba una y otra vez:  _"El laboratorio ha sido destruido"_. Conocía aquella señal, el profesor Marvelous le había enseñado que si alguna vez algo sucedía con su hogar un dispositivo le alertaría, jamás pensó que dicha alarma fuera tan dolorosa pero ese no era el punto. Algo le había sucedido a su hogar.

Cuando el dolor cesó se reincorporó con cuidado siendo ayudado por Kagiri, sus ojos celestes denotaban una profunda preocupación así que ante todo intentó tranquilizarlo. – Estoy bien, ha sido un mensaje con una forma muy brusca de asegurarse de que no lo ignorase.

– En ese caso la persona que te lo envió debe odiar que la dejen en visto. – Bromeó intentando relajar el ambiente. – ¿Qué decía el mensaje?

– Mi hogar, el laboratorio del doctor Marvelous ha sido destruido. – Informó con tristeza y sintiendo como el corazón le oprimía por la angustia ¿Estaría el profesor bien? ¿Aun había hermanos suyos allí? Y de ser así ¿Qué había sido de ellos? – Necesito volver.

Kagiri lo observó detenidamente, comprendía la angustia del moreno, tenía a su familia y estaba preocupado por ellos. Pero también sabía que esa no era la única opción, lo que en verdad le angustiaba era que su familia podía necesitarlo y él no podría ir con ellos debido a su contrato. Al ser la seguridad de Kagiri su deber principal le sería imposible abandonarlo. – ¿Podrías esperar una semana? – Inquirió acariciando el rostro del brasilero. – Dame una semana y te prometo que dejaré todo en orden aquí y te acompañaré a Japón.

– ¿Harías eso por mi? Pero sería demasiado, es decir, tus enemigos podrían aprovechar tu ausencia para atacar y ¿Qué no tenían reuniones importantes a las que asistir? – Cuestionó nervioso. Por una lado estaba feliz por la propuesta, quería ver a sus hermanos más que a nada, pero por otro no podía permitirse ser tan egoísta y distraer a su amo de sus deberes.

– ¿Aun lo preguntas? Sabes que haría lo que sea por ti, así que no te preocupes por nada. – Le acarició el cabello apartándoselo del rostro. – Nadie es tan idiota como para atacar el Imperio Italiano, y a mis enemigos no les sirve atacar si no estoy aquí, es a mí a quien quieren después de todo. Así que déjamelo a mí, dame una semana y te prometo que volverás a ver a tus hermanos.

– Kagiri...  _obrigado, muito obrigado_. – Dijo acariciando la palma del otro contra su rostro.

–  _Non ringraziarmi. Tu sei la mia vita, Leo_. – Le aseguró con un tono dulce que solamente usaba para él. Quería besarlo pero no iba a aprovecharse de la debilidad del otro, lo que el moreno necesitaba era contención, alguien que lo acompañara. Así que sin decir nada lo envolvió entre sus brazos y lo acurrucó contra su pecho quedando ambos en silencio.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUROKAZE:
> 
> Hola gente!!
> 
> Aquí Kurokaze, gracias por seguir esta novela y el apoyo que nos dan a Orphen y a mi. Esperemos que lo disfruten y podamos seguir con esta emocionante historia. Aquí les dejamos el cap 2 ; )
> 
> P.D. de Orphen. Kagiri es mio y no lo presto ¬¬.


	3. "La flor del campo de batalla"

    

  

 

**"Entre todo este suelo infértil y manchado de sangre aun puede crecer una flor. Delicada y hermosa, sus colores dan esperanza y ayudan a seguir adelante, mientras aun haya algo tan hermoso y puro vale la pena seguir peleando para proteger este mundo".**

 

**"Protegeré este pequeño capullo, porque es mi oasis, es lo que me mantiene humano".**

 

 

Afirmando su posición como uno de los países más fuertes económica y militarmente Alemania pudo mantenerse casi impugne durante la tercera guerra mundial. Si bien tuvo muchos problemas dada a la repentina y explosiva expansión del Imperio Italiano y a la fuerza de Francia, pudo no solo evitar perder territorio sino que además adueñarse de Suiza, Liechtenstein y Austria, así como también conseguir como colonias y tierras de producción a países como Argentina y Paraguay.

Las principales fuente de poder militar y político se encontraban en la capital, Berlín, por lo que exceptuando aquella zona y las fronteras el resto del territorio alemán solía gozar de una paz casi ridícula si se consideraba la situación mundial. Su poder militar era de los más fuertes, rivalizando únicamente en esos momentos en potencia con Estados Unidos y quizá Rusia, pero además de eso al haber integrado a Suiza a su territorio Alemania había ganado un fuerte poder económico y muchas riquezas además de la posibilidad de grandes negociaciones con sus vecinos en el continente europeo.

 

 

Un claro ejemplo de tranquilidad y mejora era Munich, situada al sur en los límites con Liechtenstein gozaba de una calma única además de una remodelación completa de la infraestructura de sus ciudades. El estar tan cerca de Suiza le hacía gozar de los beneficios económicos y la protegía de ataques terroristas, después de todo Suiza seguía trabajando como el banco del mundo y los conflictos de intereses hacían que toda la zona disfrutara de inmunidad, por lo que los únicos problemas restantes no eran nada de lo que la policía no pudiera ocuparse. Las personas disfrutaban de las distintas tiendas, plazas y bares del lugar, pero había un bar que sobresalía de entre todos, el  _Eglantina._ El mismo era dirigido por un militante retirado bien conocido por todos allí, y por su hermosa hija.

Mónica Schuster era el nombre de la hermosa y dulce joven, su piel suave y clara parecía hecha de porcelana, su largo y sedoso cabello hebras de oro y sus ojos, solo el cielo podría rivalizar con tan hermosos orbes celestes. La creciente fama del bar se debía indudablemente a ella, no había hombre en Munich que no cayera ante sus encantos ni persona que no se sintiera impulsada a tratarla de forma especial. Se la mirara como se la mirara Mónica era como un ángel.

Sin embargo eso solo la hacía un objetivo más llamativo. Mientras la joven caminaba por las concurridas calles hablando alegremente con los vendedores y comprando lo necesario para el bar alguien la asechaba. En el techo del edificio en la calle contraria se encontraba un francotirador con la mira lista para incapacitar a la rubia. Una vez que el trabajo estuviera hecho, o en el remoto caso de que fallara, otros dos hombres escondidos entre la multitud se encargarían de ella. Las órdenes de su contratista habían sido claras, llevarle a la chica a toda costa pero sin matarla, se la necesitaba viva para poder pedir un rescate. No era de su interés el para qué querían a la chica, no era hija de ningún político o magnate, pero por la suma de dinero prometido eso daba igual.

– Veamos, desde aquí seria un tiro limpio en la clavícula, eso le asustaría y paralizaría dando tiempo a los otros dos de actuar. También podría darle en la espina dorsal pero el viejo no específico si dejarla paralitica era una opción. Que problemático. – Exclamó chistando mientras se preparaba para disparar.

– Pues si te molesta tanto entonces no lo hagas. – Soltó repentinamente una voz femenina.

El francotirador se giró con un extraño presentimiento, una especie de escalofrió. Había estado en lugares peligrosos y bajo situaciones extremas muchas veces, pero aun así aquella voz había logrado poner en alerta cada fibra de su ser. La dueña de aquella voz era una chica joven de unos 19 años, llevaba el cabello corto de forma salvaje y desprolija de un negro azabache pero sus ojos, si su voz había hecho que se le erizara la piel sus ojos le congelaron las venas. Unos orbes de un brillante rojo sangre con un aura poderosa y salvaje, como los de un lobo a punto de atacar.

– ¿Qué quieres? – De alguna forma se las había arreglado para que esa oración saliera de su garganta sin parecer débil y patética. Sin importar lo que sintiera era como mínimo el doble en edad y músculos que esa chica, si le causaba problemas solo debería derribarla de un golpe.

– ¿Qué quiero? – Repitió la chica antes de sonreír de forma atemorizante enseñando sus filosos dientes. – Quiero que te apures en sacar tu mugroso trasero de esta ciudad.

– No me jodas ¿Y quién va a obligarme? Si no desapareces ahora mocosa no respondo por lo que podría pasarte.

La pelinegra rompió en una corta carcajada. – Que gracioso, estaba por decirte lo mismo.

La insolencia de esa chica era en verdad irritante, deseaba pegarle un tiro en medio de la frente pero no podía, el sonido del disparo alertaría a todos y echaría sus planes a perder. Sin embargo que estuviera acostumbrado a las armas no significaba que no supiera pelear, tomaría a la chica por sorpresa y le rompería el cuello antes de que pudiera gritar.

O ese era el plan, pero en cuanto dio unos pasos sintió con creciente pánico como las manos de la chica se cerraban en su cuello apretándolo con una fuerza inhumana. En unos segundos su cuello se rompió matándolo al instante.

– Todavía hay dos desgraciados más, acabaré con ellos antes de que Mónica lo note. – Decidió la pelinegra saltando desde el techo a uno de los callejones para evitar llamar demasiado la atención.

Los otros dos hombres se impacientaron al no ver que el francotirador hiciera su trabajo. Sabían que no demoraría tanto a no ser que algo hubiera pasado. De ese modo decidieron proseguir con la misión sin él, si en verdad alguien ya se había hecho cargo de él entonces tenían menos tiempo para lograr su cometido antes de ser descubiertos. Siguieron a Mónica hasta una zona con poca o casi ninguna persona, donde la rubia ingresó a una panadería. Emboscarla ni bien saliera seria sencillo y no había riesgo de testigos ni nadie que armara un alboroto cerca.

– Bien, al menos me lo han dejado fácil y están los dos juntos. – La voz de la pelinegra penetró en el silencio de la calle erizándole el cabello a los dos hombres. – No tengo todo el día así que acabemos con esto rápido.

– ¿Una niña? ¿Qué sucede, preciosa? ¿Estás perdida? – Comentó uno de los hombres acercándose a ella con una sonrisa picara en el rostro y sus ojos bastante ocupados examinando el voluminoso pecho de la chica.

– Estoy bien, no necesito nada tuyo salvo tu muerte, maldito asqueroso. – Contestó observándolo con un semblante frio y algo siniestro, sus ojos rojos penetraban en su próxima presa como frescos puñales.

– Vaya, parece que tenemos a una chica brava, bien, me gustan las difíciles. – Dijo acercándose más.

Si bien le habían prohibido matar a Mónica no le habían ordenado nada en cuanto a cualquier otra persona que interviniera. Poseía un cuchillo oculto en su manga, con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca podría sacarlo y abrirle la garganta, aunque consideraba una lástima desperdiciar así un cuerpo tan tentador. Con una sonrisa relajada se acercó a la chica que no había cambiado su posición, ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, y con un abrupto y rápido movimiento apuntó a su garganta, pero el cuchillo jamás llego a hacer contacto. A una velocidad aun más impresionante la chica le había tomado del brazo girándolo y haciéndole tirar el cuchillo, con una fuerte patada en sus piernas lo hizo quedar de rodillas y dobló su brazo por detrás de su espalda con suma facilidad.

Una extraña corriente eléctrica pasó por el cuerpo de la chica mientras sus salvajes ojos rojos se clavaban en él. – ¿Hay más como ustedes? – Indagó presionando con más fuerza el brazo del hombre.

El otro hombre observaba con creciente terror la escena. No era idiota, no había manera que una chica de esa edad pudiera hacer eso, de hecho era poco probable que un humano pudiera. Mientras la observaba atónito sentía como si estuviera viendo a un lobo negro clavando sus afilados colmillos en su presa. No solo eso, podía ver unos finos destellos de electricidad condensada surcar el cuerpo de la chica. No necesitaba ser un genio para llegar a la conclusión, por algo el pago era tan alto, por algo la dificultad de la misión era de las más altas, por algo la misma había sido encargada en el mercado negro.

Presa del pánico no le importo abandonar a su camarada, corrió lo más rápido que pudo sin mirar atrás dejando las calles mientras gritaba una única palabra: Biotic.

– ¡Ja! Menudo cobarde, al menos tú estas aguantando, pero no te preocupes, pronto aliviare tu dolor. – Le prometió la chica mostrando una afilada garra dispuesta a clavarse en el cuello del hombre.

– ¡¡Lily, no!! – El desesperado grito de Mónica frenó a la pelinegra y por ende salvó la vida del hombre.

– ¿Mónica? Eh... yo... no es lo que crees, te lo puedo explicar. – Se apresuró a excusarse nerviosa soltando al mayor.

La rubia le regaño con la mirada pero pasó de ello y se sentó junto al malherido. – ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? ¿Quiere que lo acompañe al hospital? – Ofreció revisando su brazo preocupada. – Que alivio, parece que no está roto. ¡Lily! Tienes que disculparte, no puedes irle causando daño así a la gente. – Le reprendió con un pequeño mohín.

Lily se cruzó de brazos chistando por lo bajo. – Eres demasiado blanda.

– Ese monstruo tiene razón señorita... no debería ser tan descuidada. – Le advirtió el hombre colocando una pistola en la frente de la rubia.

Sin embargo Mónica le sonrió, una sonrisa radiante y llena de compasión, y le acaricio la mano que sostenía la pistola. – Por favor bájela. Siente mucho dolor ahora ¿Verdad? – Dijo buscando algo en su bolso y dedicándole otra cálida sonrisa cuando se removió inquieto por sus movimientos. – Aquí tienes, esta pastilla aminorará el dolor. Siempre llevo conmigo por si Lily se mete en problemas. – Le ofreció junto con una botella de agua. – Si gustas también tengo pan recién horneado.

– ¿Acaso no entiendes tu situación? – Cuestionó el hombre desconcertado. Había esperado y visto muchas reacciones cuando apuntaba a alguien, pero era la primera vez que alguien se mostraba tan tranquilo e incluso se preocupaba por él.

– La comprendo, te pagaron para asesinarme ¿Verdad? – Contestó la chica sin inmutarse. – Por eso te pido mil disculpas. No puedo morir ahora, mi padre no tiene a nadie más y debo cuidar de él, además si sigue intentándolo mucho me temo que terminará mal herido. Lily no es una mala persona pero su deber es protegerme. Por lo mismo por favor, le pido encarecidamente que evitemos más dolor.

– Pedir encarecidamente una mierda, si intentas volver a acercarte a Mónica te despellejaré vivo. – Le amenazó Lily mostrando unos filosos colmillos.

– ¡Lily! Por favor no le haga caso. – Le pidió educadamente para luego agregar. – ¿Qué tal si nos acompaña al bar? Podría tomar una cerveza fría y olvidaremos que todo esto sucedió. ¿Le parece bien?

Lily tuvo que reprimir sus insultos, no le agradaba pero yendo al caso esa era ya la rutina. Alguien enviaba sicarios a matar u secuestrar a Mónica prácticamente cada mes y si ella no se apresuraba a eliminarlos la rubia les ofrecía una comida y cuidados ¿Qué clase de persona en su sano juicio ayudaría a quien intentó matarla? Bueno esa era Mónica. Hija de Klaus Schuster, un militar retirado y el mayor constructor de armas de toda la nación alemana Mónica era un blanco bastante deseado ya fuese para obligar a su padre a fabricar armas para otros países o para que saboteara las que les daba al ejercito de su propio país.

Klaus era un hombre robusto y musculoso, Lily lo había visto partir troncos con las manos desnudas, nada para ella pero increíble para un ser humano. Hacía cinco años el ex militante había llegado a Japón rogando por un biotic al profesor Marvelous, no por poder, no por interés como constructor de armas, ni siquiera para uso a beneficio de su país, para lo único que Klaus deseaba uno era para proteger a su hija. Ya había perdido a su esposa hacia casi dos años por situaciones similares con su trabajo y su hija, la luz de su vida y su único motivo para seguir adelante, era todo lo que le quedaba.

Además de la armería y taller personal del mayor los Schuster poseían un bar, el _Eglantina_ , donde Mónica pasaba casi todo el día trabajando como mesera. Pero a pesar de la gran fama de sus platillos pocos eran lo suficientemente valientes como para ir. ¿La razón? El cocinero y la otra mesera eran ex militantes amigos de Klaus, el 35% de sus clientes eran hombres y mujeres del mismo rubro y el 65% restante sicarios que habían intentado matar a la joven rubia y habían sido derrotados por la biotic. Nada apto para familias y turistas. La amabilidad de Mónica y sus cuidados tocaban los duros corazones de sus agresores y estos, en parte fascinados por la amabilidad de la joven y también maravillados con la fuerza de Lily, se volvían clientes frecuentes del bar dispuestos a todo por proteger a los Schuster.

La pelinegra entró al bar cargando con el hombre de recién mientras Mónica se adelantaba a la sala de atrás por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y algo de comer o una cerveza para este. Lily soltó con brusquedad al mayor en el primer banco vacio que vio y escuchó inmediatamente a los otros clientes romper en carcajadas.

– ¡Oye Lily! ¿Solo uno? ¿Mataste a los otros o enviaron novatos esta vez? – Le preguntó Gunter, un mercenario tuerto al que había vencido hacia un año más o menos.

– Novatos, había otros dos, uno muerto y el otro escapó. – Contestó la pelinegra dejándose caer en la barra.

– ¡Ja! Vaya imbéciles, como si hubiera humano capaz de vencer a nuestra Lily. – Se jactó Julench, la otra mesera. Era una mujer hermosa de un sedoso cabello color ceniza, había servido en el mismo pelotón que Klaus y se había dedicado varios años al espionaje pero ahora solo tomaba trabajos ocasionalmente. Ella había sido prácticamente una madre y un divertido ejemplo a seguir para Lily. 

– Vamos Julench, no seas así. Si los imbéciles advirtieran a la hora de contratar que se enfrentarán a una maquina invencible nadie tomaría el trabajo. – Agregó otro de los hombres dándole un largo trago a su jarra de cerveza.

–  Cierto, cierto. Lily ya nos hubiera masacrado a todos aquí si no fuera por Mónica. Si podemos beber y respirar es gracias a su bondad.

– ¡Oigan! Me importa un carajo que tan ebrios estén, una palabra fuera de lugar sobre ella y tendrán que tomar su cerveza por un tubo. – Les amenazó la pelinegra logrando otra ronda de carcajadas.

– ¡Esa es nuestra Lily!

– Nadie golpea como ella y doy crédito de ello.

– Oigan, vamos cerdos, cierren la puta boca. – Les acalló Pauline. Una asesina que llevaba ya tres años como clienta y siempre lograba sacar a patadas a más de uno quedándose con todo su dinero. – Tranquila cariño, ninguno de estos viejos verdes les pondría una miserable mano encima a tu pequeña. Nadie sería tan estúpido, los destrozarías por completo.

El rostro de Lily se puso a tono con sus ojos, cosa que pasaba cada vez que Pauline abría su desvergonzada boca. – No digas que es mi "pequeña", el tono que usas suena simplemente mal.

–Jajajaja, perdón, perdón. A veces olvido que a pesar de tu actitud aun eres una niña. Ya hablaremos de cosas de adultas en otra ocasión, podría incluso enseñarte unos movimientos realmente buenos. – Ofreció divertida viendo enrojecer a la menor.

– Deja a Lily en paz Pauline. Ella no es una mujer vulgar que va por ahí dejándose las bragas en camas ajenas por dinero. – Le regañó Alberich, el único hombre al que Lily le había perdonado la vida por voluntad propia y con el que solía entrenar. – Si intentas pervertir a mi niña tendrás problemas.

– Agh odio cuando te las das de padre sobreprotector. Los hombres correctos como tú que aun así trabajan de esto son las contradicciones que odio. Tan guapo y tan aburrido, vaya desperdicio. – Bufó Pauline yéndose al sector del bar donde había mesas para juegos de cartas, pool y diversos juegos de apuestas. 

Alberich suspiró observándola marcharse y se acercó al recién llegado. – Mónica no debe tardar con el botiquín y la comida, revisemos tu condición. Por cierto puedes llamarme Alberich ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Indagó mientras revisaba las heridas del hombre.

– Karl Madxon... ¿Acaso esto es común? – Preguntó entre muecas de dolor, cualquier esfuerzo le provocaba incontables punzadas profundas de dolor, incluso el respirar.

Alberich soltó una carcajada pero sin malicia, por el contrario sus ojos reflejaban comprensión. – ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué te ayude o que terminaras en este estado? – Replicó divertido. – Mira, mientras no vuelvas a intentar agredir de ninguna forma a ningún miembro de la familia Schuster podrás vivir tranquilamente aquí. La comida y la cerveza de  _Eglantina_  es la mejor de Alemania, y Julench tiene una posada bastante económica de buena calidad aquí cerca.

– No tiene sentido. ¿Me estás diciendo que todas estas personas han intentado asesinar a Mónica Schuster, han fracasado y ahora viven en los alrededores y frecuentan aquí como si nada? Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado. – Contestó Karl con un deje de desprecio en su voz.

– No es ridículo, se llama seguir adelante. – Le corrigió Mónica llegando con un plato de wurst y el botiquín. – Creo firmemente que las personas pueden cambiar para mejor, solo hay que darles una oportunidad. – Dijo mientras empezaba a desinfectar y vendar las heridas de Karl. – Por eso no dejo que Lily los mate, porque sé que algunos de ustedes tienen esta vida por qué no hubo de otra, que no son malas personas.

– Ja, eso es demasiado ingenuo. Hay personas realmente retorcidas y crueles en el mundo ¿Cómo puedes confiar tan fácilmente?

– Solo lo hago. – Respondió honestamente mirándole a los ojos. – Si traicionan mi confianza, con mucho pesar en mi corazón dejaré a Lily cumplir con su trabajo pero si puedo evitarlo lo haré.

– Tch, esa forma de pensar será lo que te lleve a la tumba un día de estos, niña estúpida.

– ¡¿Eso es una amenaza?! – Le gritó Lily dejando ver una corriente de electricidad pasando por su cuerpo.

– Lily. – El tono de Mónica era dulce y amoroso, solo con decir su nombre sabía que podía tranquilizar a la pelinegra. – Beto necesita ingredientes ¿Crees que podrías ayudarle? – Pidió calmada, tanto por que el cocinero en verdad lo necesitaba como porque quería que Lily se tranquilizara.

La pelinegra chistó con desagrado pero hizo caso y salió del bar protestando. En las cercanías había un bosque a los pies de una gran montaña y de allí era de dónde sacaba la carne fresca, cazando animales. Los mejores platos de Beto hechos a base de aves los hacía pidiéndole a Lily que cazara para él, y para esta era entretenido, le recordaba a sus raíces, a su vida antes de ser una biotic. Mientras caminaba por el bosque llego a un punto donde creyó que nadie la vería y con una sonrisa volvió a su forma original.

El cuerpo de Lily comenzó a cambiar y a cubrirse de pelo, cola y orejas brotaron mientras sus colmillos y garras crecían y se afilaban, en cuestión de segundos donde antes estaba la chica ahora yacía una loba de lustroso pelaje negro. Sintiendo la tierra húmeda entre sus patas se lanzo a toda velocidad a la caza de algunas aves. Le gustaba aquella sensación familiar, llena de adrenalina y libertad.

Los biotics, antes de ser escogidos como tales, fueron animales. Sus almas fueron encerradas dentro de los SOURENS y desde entonces habitan bajo su nueva forma humana, sin embargo aun podrían regresar a su vieja forma si lo desearan, un escape de aquel entorno extraño, un poco de la normalidad salvaje a la que antes estaban acostumbrados. Regresar de alguna forma a su aspecto anterior los mantenía sanos, lejos de la locura y los aspectos negativos del ser humano, era su forma de recordarse así mismos, a lo que eran antes y el porqué de haber sido creados: demostrar que hay más de una forma de vida.

Había logrado conseguir dos patos y tras entregárselos a Beto se dirigió hacia la armería de Klaus para hablar con él. El padre de Mónica se la pasaba encerrado allí casi todo el día fabricando armas o hablando con quienes se las pedía, a Lily le gustaba allí porque de cierto modo le recordaba a su hogar con el profesor Marvelous pero mucho más silencioso. Para disfrutar alborotos como los que solían hacer sus hermanos iba al bar, aquí se relajaba oyendo las maquinarias y charlando ocasionalmente con el alemán.

– Hoy hubo otros tres, uno murió, otro escapo y el último esta aquí en el bar. – Informó regresando a su forma humana y sentándose en un banco balanceándose a causa de una de las patas chuecas de este.

Klaus pasó su mano grasienta por sus rubios cabellos peinándolos hacia atrás, traía la barba bien recortada con algunas partes quemadas debido a algunas chispas que saltaban cuando el mayor olvidaba colocarse la máscara. Sus ojos, grises y duros, parecían cansados pero el mayor tenía tan pocas variaciones de expresión facial que era difícil saberlo.

– ¿Otra vez el mismo sujeto? – Preguntó dejando su trabajo para sentarse frente a la pelinegra.

– Sí, Al Rashid Bin Maktum Zayed, el primer ministro de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos. Confirmé que fue el responsable de estos tres así de cómo los últimos este año.

Klaus suspiró revisando con la mirada un mapa mundial que estaba pegado en la pared junto a su escritorio y sus papeles. – Los árabes son insistentes, desde que los rechacé han insistido con más fuerza. No te confíes Lily, si enviaron tontos inexpertos habrá sido para probarte únicamente. Ya saben que eres una biotic, quieren ver hasta donde llegan tus poderes.

– Por mí que vengan, los eliminare a todos. Nadie ha podido conmigo hasta ahora.

– ¡No seas idiota! Si sigues siendo arrogante y confiada terminaras cavando tu propia tumba. – Le regañó con un tono severo. – No subestimes a los humanos, Lily. Los animales pelean por supervivencia pero la guerra la inventamos nosotros. Ten eso en mente.

– Perdón, Klaus. – Se disculpó agachando la cabeza avergonzada. Ella podía ser una maquina, podía ser considerada por casi todos como un arma viviente, pero no la hacía una experta en ello. Klaus había servido como verdadero soldado, había estado en incontables batallas y por ende entendía lo que ello en verdad significaba. – Aun tengo mucho que aprender, perdón por ser tan arrogante a veces.

– Mientras puedas reconocer tu error y aprender está bien. Si vas a cometer errores que sean corregidos ahora, de lo contrario llegado el momento dado será demasiado tarde. Cuando el momento de la verdad llegue, biotic o humano no importa, si no podemos proteger lo que amamos todos somos carne inservible. – Dijo tomando con delicadeza y una mezcla de nostalgia y profundo dolor un cuadro que estaba sobre su escritorio. Un hermoso marco donde salía una mujer de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules como dos zafiros, amables y cálidos, sin dudas dos de las más hermosas joyas que Klaus jamás pudo ver.

Lily miró el cuadro, era Anneliese, la difunta esposa de Klaus. Ella no había podido conocerla y el mayor jamás hablaba sobre su esposa pero Lily podía ver el increíble parecido que tenía con su hija Mónica y, según lo que esta y Julench le contaban, madre e hija eran iguales en personalidad. Klaus había perdido lo más preciado una vez, la poca felicidad que le quedaba ahora, su amada hija, estaba confiando en Lily para protegerla y ella hacia el idiota.

– Lo lamento mucho, señor. No volveré a bajar la guardia, prometo que nadie tocará a Mónica, la protegeré incluso si en eso se me va la vida.

– Es no me tranquiliza, sigues siendo cabeza hueca. Quien no puede cuidar ni siquiera su propia vida mucho menos podrá cuidar la de alguien más, aprende eso primero. Ahora déjame solo, tengo mucho trabajo. – Dijo con su típico tono seco y duro antes de volver a su trabajo sin volver la mirada hacia la pelinegra.

Sin decir nada Lily se dio la vuelta y regresó, pero no al bar. Detrás del mismo se encontraba la residencia de los Schuster donde además vivían Julench y Beto. Buscando alejarse del griterío del bar la pelinegra entró a la casa y se encaminó a la habitación que compartía con su dueña. Ni bien abrió la puerta de la habitación se dejó caer en su cama hundiendo el rostro en la almohada por lo que ella juraba habían sido unos minutos. Sin embargo cuando sintió una dulce sacudida en su hombro y abrió los ojos notó que ya había caído la noche.

– Demonios, dije que solo descansaría los ojos ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó fregándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Y entonces un repentino sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro al ver que la rubia estaba a solo escasos centímetros de ella.

Mónica sonrió dulcemente dejando escapar una fresca y contagiosa risa. – ¿Descansar los ojos? Por un minuto pensé que habías caído en coma, si no fuera por tus ronquidos me hubiera preocupado.

– ¡¿Ronquidos?! – Preguntó exaltada sintiendo como su rostro ardía más y más.

– Tranquila, no me molesta, además lo haces todas las noches, hasta creo que es tierno. – Le tranquilizó enmarcando con ambas manos el rostro de la pelinegra. – Sin embargo te agradecería que me esperaras para dormir. – Dijo depositando un beso en la frente de la chica. – Iré a cambiarme, tú deberías hacer lo mismo. – Y se levantó buscando uno de sus camisones.

Lily sonrió y todo lo que hizo fue deshacerse del cinturón de su short y de su sostén, estaba cómoda así. Cuando Mónica regresó le hizo un lugar en su cama abrazándola protectoramente contra su pecho. Las noches en Alemania podían ser realmente frías pero si por ella fuera afuera podría estar granizando y ni lo sentiría, el calor del cuerpo de Mónica contra el suyo le hacía olvidarse de todo. Cuando estaban juntas todo lo demás desaparecía, ya no había nada malo con el mundo, ya no había nada aparte de ellas.

Sin embargo su cálido descanso se vio perturbado repentinamente. Lily se despertó con un aullido de dolor que nacía de su cabeza. Sus sistemas entraban en corto mientras le llegaba a la distancia los gritos de preocupación de Mónica. Su visión se nublaba yendo del rojo al blanco y luego al negro, un único mensaje hacía eco por todas partes: "El laboratorio ha sido destruido". La alarma en caso de emergencias que el profesor Marvelous le había instalado era jodidamente insufrible, Lily casi deseo arrancarse la cabeza para aminorar el dolor pero tuvo que soportarlo.

Tras unos infinitos cinco minutos sus sistemas volvieron a la normalidad, su respiración y pulso estaban acelerados y rastros de dolor aun permanecían en su cabeza por lo que decidió no moverse. Cuando por fin pudo recuperarse se sentó en la cama y por primera vez vio a su alrededor, Mónica estaba sentada a su lado, sus bellos ojos estaban teñidos de preocupación y angustia, a su lado las sábanas y almohadas estaban despedazadas esparciendo sus restos por toda la cama. Mientras sufría, la pelinegra había sacado sus garras y se había desquitado con todo allí, afortunadamente o por instinto no había tocado a su ama ni en lo más mínimo, eso jamás se lo hubiera perdonado.

– ¿Lily? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Te sientes bien? – Le interrogó preocupada sosteniendo con fuerza su mano y entrelazándola con la de ella.

– Estoy bien... perdona por haberte asustado. Fue solo un muy brusco mensaje, mis circuitos duelen pero no hicieron corto así que no es nada. – Intentó tranquilizarla, pero al ver que sus palabras no hacían mucho efecto le dedico una sonrisa y beso el dorso de su mano. – Tranquila, si me pasará algo te lo contaría, esto de recién...

– ¿Tiene algo que ver con Japón? – Se apresuró a sacar conclusiones viéndose en lo correcto. – Dijiste que fue un mensaje y no se me ocurre nadie que pueda enviarte uno salvo el doctor Shem ¿Verdad? ¿Qué ocurrió, Lily?

Eso era lo que ella quería saber también, el mensaje se había enviado automáticamente por lo que algo serio debía de haberle sucedido al laboratorio y si nadie la contactaba entonces al profesor también. Si había algo que no soportaba era no saber qué estaba pasando, pero no había de otra, Japón estaba muy lejos y no tenia forma de ponerse en contacto con ellos, o al menos ella no tenía ninguna.

– Necesito hablar con tu padre, si algo le pasó al profesor mis hermanos deben estar enterados. El idiota de Kain, Shif y el pequeño Akutsu deberían de estar allí también. Necesito saber que está ocurriendo.

Mónica abrazó a Lily reteniéndola contra su pecho. – Primero necesitas calmarte, si no estás en frio no podrás tomar las decisiones que necesitarás. – Le aconsejó apartándose. – Son las 3 am, sé que esto es importante pero mi padre no estará "accesible" antes de las seis. No quieres escuchar esto, pero lo mejor será que durmamos un poco más y luego vayamos juntas a hablar con mi papá. Entiendo cómo te sientes pero por más que hablaras ahora con ellos ¿Qué harías entonces? No puedes lanzarte sin un plan, además si quieres irte deberías llevarme contigo o de lo contrario tu contrato te impedirá dejar Alemania. Y por si fuera poco un humano no puede salir tan fácilmente del país así como si nada. Sé que te sonará desagradable, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer por ahora es tranquilizarte y tomártelo con calma.

Lily se apartó bruscamente, al borde de la histeria y sin medir su tono de voz comenzó a hablar, o más bien a gritar. – ¡¿Con calma?! ¡¡Mónica, mi familia está en peligro!! ¡No puedo mantener la calma! Si no hago algo ellos... – De repente se detuvo en seco, gruesas lágrimas desfilaban por las mejillas de la rubia, sus hermosos ojos desbordaban tristeza y culpa.

– Lo sé, créeme que entiendo cómo te sientes y lamento tener que actuar así, pero si te arriesgas no conseguirás nada bueno, hay que usar la cabeza. No quiero que pienses que soy fría, sé lo que sientes, cuando mi madre murió me sentí igual de desesperada e impotente. Pero precipitarnos no traerá nada bueno así que por favor... por favor espera un poco.

– Mónica... perdóname, no debí gritarte, solo te preocupas por mi bien. No haré nada estúpido así que por favor no llores. – Le pidió besando sus lágrimas y acariciando dulcemente su cabello. – Soy cabeza hueca y arrogante, muy precipitada y temeraria. Klaus me regaña por lo mismo todos los días, debo corregirlo antes de que ello me cueste algo irremplazable. – Razonó acariciándole el rostro. – Y tú eres mi irremplazable.

– Siento igual, no quiero que te pase nada malo, por eso quiero que te calmes. Si lo haces entonces iré contigo, te acompañaré al infierno mismo si así lo deseas, pero cálmate, quiero saber que pase lo que pase no tomaras riesgos innecesarios solo por tu temperamento. No lo resistiría, no resistiría perder a otra persona importante para mí.

– Jamás permitiré que eso suceda. Tú y yo estaremos juntas siempre, jamás dejaré que nada te haga daño, seguiré peleando para que puedas tener una vida pacífica. Te protegeré a ti y a ese ideal de paz que quiero para ambas. Ahora vamos a dormir, la mañana será dura.

– Poder soportarla, si estás conmigo jamás voy a perder la esperanza.

Lily le sonrió, esa era su esperanza, llegar a poder vivir juntas sin preocuparse de que alguien quisiera matarlas a cada día, viviendo con los demás en el bar, sin guerras, sin sangre, sin tener que decir "adiós" a nadie más. Mónica le daba fuerza para creer que eso podía suceder, ella le daba una razón para pelear por aquello, así que por lo mismo creería en sus hermanos y en el profesor, creería en que podían esperar por ella y en que juntos lograrían resolver lo que fuera.

Con una sonrisa tomó el rostro de su ama entre sus manos y depositó un dulce y prolongado beso en sus labios abrazándola nuevamente contra sí. Sin oponer resistencia Mónica se acurrucó contra ella y se dispusieron a volver a dormir, la mañana estaría llena de cosas pero por el momento solo dormirían, se acurrucarían en el calor de la otra y se refugiarían del mundo allí, soñando con su esperanza. Con su flor en medio de la tierra reseca y manchada de sangre.

 

 

**CONTINUARA...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ORPHEN: Hola gente!!!! 
> 
> Ya estamos en la tercera historia de esta novela, listos para conocer a nuestro siguiente dúo. Les agradecemos enormemente su apoyo y que nos sigan a lo largo de este proyecto que recién esta empezando. 
> 
> Espero sea de su agrado y sin más les invito a seguir leyendo y a dejarnos su opinión al respecto ^^


	4. "Prófugos"

 

**__ **

 

  

**_"La vida es injusta y ciega, da longevidad y riqueza al corrupto y castigo al inocente. Dios no lo toleraría y yo tampoco"_ **

 

**_"Sé y reconozco que por la sangre que llevo en mis manos solo merezco el infierno, y lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos"_ **

 

**_"Doy testimonio que no hay otro Dios que Dios. Doy testimonio que Mahoma es el profeta de Dios"_ **

 

 

Noruega era jodidamente fría, la chica de cabellera roja ya sabía eso pero una cosa era saberlo y otra vivirlo. La ciudad de Tynset estaba a -13 Cº y si esa noche llegaba a nevar estaba segura que de la nariz le saldrían estalactitas. Aun tenía muchas cosas por comprar antes de regresar a su escondite y la nieve en sus botas ya le estaban molestando. Que todos se voltearan a observarla como si fuera un mutante tampoco ayudaba. Sí, reconocía que resaltaba, sobre todo en un lugar como ese, con su cabello largo, rojo como la sangre atado en dos coletas hasta después de su cintura y sus penetrantes ojos azules. Llevaba un vestido invernal rojo al estilo Santa Claus, holgado y demasiado largo para su cuerpo, nada sensual, siendo delgada y con curvas tan poco definidas era difícil que alguna ropa le luciera sexy, sus botas blancas decoradas con piel falsa y su corta capa rosa chillón con los bordes en peluche blanco, nadie podría darle más de 15 años.

Compró un poco de pan y estaba dispuesta a volver cuando una multitud llamó su atención. Se amontonaban susurrando preocupados contra la vidriera de un local de electrónica que mostraba en una de sus pantallas el noticiero local. El hombre que salía en él hablaba muy seriamente sobre los últimos atentados terroristas ocurridos en el mundo describiendo detalladamente los modos operandi y todo dato que habían podido conseguir de los terroristas identificados. Eso no la impresionó, noticias como esa solían ser moneda corriente en su vida y más teniendo en cuenta lo cerca que se encontraba el mundo de otra guerra.

Sin embargo lo siguiente si la dejó helada. El condenado noticiero le había dedicado un segmento entero al, considerado por todo el mundo, terrorista más peligroso de los últimos tiempos. Blake Dacaret, nacido en Yemen, un hombre alto y formido, de piel oscura y cabello color negro azabache, unos 25 años aproximadamente. ¿Por qué era tan famoso? Bueno, uno simplemente no podía volar la mayor institución de poder estadounidense, la mismísima casa blanca sin que el mundo se enterara. Como si fuera poco, de eso ya habían pasado ocho años, ocho años en los que nadie había podido atraparlo. Interpool o la policía transfronteriza, Mossert e incluso el MIF ingles, podías nombrar cada agencia de poder u policía de cualquier país, todos habían fallado.

– Escuche que pertenecía a un grupo de grandes terroristas. – Empezó a comentar un hombre frente a la pantalla. – Pero luego se cansó y mató a todos para convertirse en mercenario independiente.

– Yo escuche que la razón por la cual no pueden atraparlo es porque sobornó y amenazó a todos los políticos. – Le siguió otro a su lado.

Estúpido, todo sonaba cada vez más estúpido y exagerado. Ponían a Blake como un demonio inmortal capaz de borrar países enteros de un solo golpe. Sin duda los humanos tenían una interesante e inagotable fuente de absurda imaginación. Tomó sus cosas dispuesta a seguir su camino cuando uno de esos estúpidos rumores, el menos estúpido y más cercano a la realidad de todos, llamó su atención.

– Ese hombre es un monstruo, escuche que secuestró a una niña y que la arrastra consigo a todos lados como protección. – Agregó indignada una mujer mayor.

– ¡¿Es eso en serio?! – Cuestiono otra horrorizada con tal noticia.

– Mi esposo es oficial y según me dijo parece ser una niña pequeña, de unos 14 o 15, de cabello rojo. Dicen que puede ser un rehén o simplemente un escudo humano para evitarse problemas. – El tono de la mujer estaba cargado de desdén y asco. – Personas como esa son las que enferman el mundo, deberían eliminarlos de una buena vez.

La chica de cabellos rojos apuró el paso, debía alejarse lo antes posible, si los rumores ya habían llegado a los oídos de la gente común no tardarían demasiado en identificarla y hacer preguntas, ya era hora de que se marcharan de ese lugar. Tampoco era como si quisiera estar allí mucho tiempo, tenía que seguir su viaje, apurarse, regresar a casa, a Japón, al laboratorio. Habían pasado dos días desde que recibió aquel mensaje, tenía que volver, asegurarse de cómo estaban sus hermanos, pero tampoco era como si pudiera tomar un avión o cruzar fronteras y ciudades como si nada, no con su acompañante. Si la noticia de que ella viajaba con Blake ya era transmitida a los civiles poco faltaría para que una foto de ella comenzara a circular y entonces escapar seria aun más difícil, pero incluso así Tim no pensaba rendirse, corrió lo más rápido que pudo de regreso a su escondite.

Se estaban quedando temporalmente en una cabaña en medio del bosque congelado, con aquellas temperaturas nadie se atrevería a seguirlos y afortunadamente el hombre al que le habían "pedido prestada" la cabaña no parecía tener familiares ni nadie que notara que no estaba.

Entró arrojando las bolsas en la pequeña cocina mientras se quitaba la capa para dirigirse al otro con una voz algo tensa. – Tenemos que irnos pronto. No tardaran nada en identificarnos, estoy segura que si vuelvo una vez más al pueblo estamos perdidos. – Comentó con un tono exasperado y molesto, odiaba tener que huir de cada maldito lugar al que iban, odiaba esa parte de su vida. – ¡¡Oye, di algo!!

Una espeluznante risa se apoderó de la habitación, perteneciente a un hombre alto sentado en una esquina observando por la ventana. Blake era de tez oscura y un enmarañado cabello negro, sus ojos eran negros también, Tim podía perderse horas observándolo intensamente intentando diferenciar el iris del resto. Además de ello otra cosa que a la pelirroja le resultaba interesante en su aspecto eran sus cicatrices, su cuerpo estaba lleno de ellas pero una destacaba sobre las otras, una enorme cicatriz de quemadura que se extendía desde su ceja derecha hacia abajo deformándole la boca, dejando su piel abierta ahí donde antes debía estar su mejilla para dejar al descubierto sus dientes. Las personas solían gritar horrorizadas al ver el rostro de su compañero, y si, Tim reconocía que ver a un hombre de casi dos metros con pedazos de piel que apenas unían sus mandíbulas de un lado era motivo para pesadillas, pero Blake no era tan malo como parecía. Bueno, no todo el tiempo.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes ahora, demente? – Inquirió cruzándose de brazos, no se encontraba precisamente de buen humor y Blake solo la desesperaba más.

– Todo. – Contestó vagamente el pelinegro restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano. – Estos idiotas buscándonos, que aun nos falte medio continente por cruzar y que seguramente cuando lleguemos todo empeore.

– Wow, tú si eres optimista. – Ironizó pero al no recibir respuesta se acercó hasta el rincón donde el más alto se hallaba sentado. – ¿Qué sucede? – Indagó suavizando su tono, su irritación desapareció siendo reemplazada por un sentimiento más cálido y empático. – Vamos, podemos hacerlo. Una vez que lleguemos a Japón podemos quedarnos con mis hermanos, nadie nos molestara con el doctor Marvelous, estaremos a salvo. Sé que hay un gran camino desde Noruega, pero lo hemos hecho antes, podemos con esto.

– ¿Y luego qué? – Respondió secamente y se pasó las manos llenas de cicatrices y callos por el enmarañado cabello. – Mira, será más sencillo si sigues sola desde aquí, dudo que te cueste hacerlo, además así será después de todo. Aun si llegáramos a Japón yo no podría quedarme.

– ¿Sigues con eso? Te recuerdo que yo tome mi decisión, el doctor Marvelous no se enojará, es una buena persona y lo comprenderá. – Sabía que aquel era un tema delicado pero aun así no soportaba que Blake aun lo tuviera en mente, o al menos tan presente.

– Tch, como si pudiera confiar en el juicio de una niña. – Se quejó el otro divertido poniéndose de pie. – Si te hiciera caso en menos de cinco minutos estaría en una celda, los niños piensan que el mundo es tan sencillo, que envidia. – Continúo burlándose.

– ¡¿Niña?! – Si había dulzura u compasión en el tono de Tim aquella sola palabra los reemplazo por una furia asesina. – ¡¿A quién demonios llamas niña, imbécil?! Soy mayor que tú ¿Recueras? Tienes 25 y yo 27, así que respeta a tus mayores, maleducado. – Le reclamó exasperada, como si ya no tuviera suficientes problemas con su apariencia como para que el otro se burlara.

Blake dejó salir una estruendosa carcajada y luego le alborotó el cabello a la pelirroja fastidiándola más. – ¿Respetar a mis mayores? Claro enana, cuando pases el metro y medio hablaremos de ello. – Se burló dirigiéndose a la puerta.

– ¡¡Vuelve aquí gran imbécil, aun no terminamos de hablar!!

– Yo ya termine, iré a cazar algo así que prepárate, esta noche nos largamos de este iceberg. – Dijo sin prestar atención a los reclamos de la chica. – Nos vemos luego, pequeña idiota.

– ¡¡Tú...tú... gran idiota!! – Pero el más alto ya se había alejado riéndose. Tim pateo la silla de lo frustrada que se sentía, Blake era muy bueno para sacarla de quicio, este adoraba molestar con su altura y su apariencia. Pero sabía que esta vez lo había hecho por algo más que solo molestar.

¿Y si tenía razón? Blake era un mercenario y terrorista buscado mundialmente ¿Qué le garantizaba que Marvelous le diera una oportunidad? ¿Qué no la apartara de él? Aun así quería volver, debía hacerlo, ella era la mayor de los biotics, sus hermanitos la necesitaban. Pero Blake, aunque no lo supiera o no admitiera ni bajo tortura, también la necesitaba y al parecer ya se había resignado a la idea de que una vez llegarán a Japón se separarían. Eso solo la deprimía más aun. Hacía ya casi cuatro años que viajaba de un sitio para otro con él, se habían acostumbrado a cuidarse mutuamente, a meterse en líos y salir de ellos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas. Pensar que todo aquello pudiera acabar la asustaba, parte de ella quería incluso ignorar la alarma y no ir.

No sacaría nada estudiando sus sentimientos en conflicto así que decidió empezar a cocinar, siempre lograba distraerse mejor cuando se ponía a hacer algo. Entonces, casi a propósito, su mente se fue a un lugar muy lejano, a un recuerdo muy antiguo teñido de sangre y miedo, pero también de calidez: la primera vez que vio a Blake.

Hacia ya siete años, Tim había sido la primera de sus hermanos en ser entregada a alguien, siendo la mayor era lo esperable y aunque iba a extrañar mucho a todos sabía que estarían a salvo siempre que estuvieran con el profesor Marvelous. Sus dueños eran una pareja de ancianos, el hombre había sido gobernador de Portugal, actual provincia de España, y se había retirado a vivir con su esposa en una casa de campo. Sin embargo no se podía ser político sin ganarse unos cuantos enemigos, si bien el señor Leleco Assunção ya no estaba interesado en nada que no fuese cultivar su granja temía que alguien viniera a hacerles daño a su esposa y a él por viejo conflictos. De ese modo habían contactado con el profesor Marvelous y había pedido un biotic para protegerse.

A pesar de que la señora Trinidad, esposa de Leleco, considerara su "humilde" morada una simple granja Tim sabía que, para empezar, una granja no tendría una mansión de dos pisos y hectáreas suficientes para alimentar a toda una ciudad con su cultivo; cosa que de hecho hacían, incluso en su retiro la pareja hacia donaciones y ayudaba a alimentar a los menos afortunados con su granja; pero no dijo nada. La pareja de adultos mayores tenía empleados que hacían el aseo, vigilaban los campos y cuidaban de los animales, así que ellos se dedicaban a descansar y a hacer algunas tareas solo por el placer de hacer algo útil. Además de ello ambos eran muy amables con ella, su único hijo se dedicaba a la política así que nunca los llamaba, mucho menos visitaba, por lo que ambos volcaban todo su amor en Tim, como si fuera su hija.

Extrañaba a sus hermanos y al profesor pero sabía que así debían ser las cosas, además amaba a sus amos y no soportaría dejarlos, les partiría el corazón. Así que pronto se instaló una rutina para ellos, desayunaban juntos luego Tim ayudaba al señor Leleco con los animales mientras este insistía en contarle sobre para que servía cada cosa de estos y a veces anécdotas de sus días al poder. Ella podía buscar lo que le decía en su base de datos o decirle que ya había escuchado alguna de esas anécdotas como diez veces pero no quería, el señor Leleco lucía sumamente feliz cuando le hablaba, con una pasión y cariño incalculable y a ella le hacía feliz escucharlo. Lo mismo pasaba cuando ayudaba a la señora Trinidad a preparar la comida, podía tener mucamas o chef profesionales que lo hicieran por ella, pero la cocina y su jardín eran sagrados, nadie más que ella los tocaba y bueno, Tim cuando estaba con ella. Había aprendido a cocinar platos deliciosos, a hacer de todo con los pocos ingredientes que encontraba en donde sea, incluso había aprendido mucho sobre flores, plantas y los diversos usos de estas.

Aquellos días pacíficos que parecían eternos y luminosos lamentablemente llegaron a su abrupto final.

 

Como era costumbre los fines de semana la servidumbre se retiraba y en la granja solo quedaban ellos tres, era lo que Tim amaba llamar un "tiempo de familia". Tras cenar se sentaban junto a la chimenea, algo muy agradable sobre todo en esas noches frías de invierno, Tim se probaba los nuevos vestidos que la señora Trinidad arreglaba para ella y luego se sentaba a escuchar alguna historia del señor Leleco, a veces anécdotas, otras inventadas y otras simplemente las leía de un libro, no importaba el contenidos sino esos hermosos momentos que pasaban juntos. Esa noche Tim llevaba una camisa blanca y sobre esta un hermoso vestido azul cielo con encajes y moños en la falda, la parte superior era sin tirantes por lo que al colocarse sobre la blanca camisa daba un contraste hermoso. Llevaba su largo cabello rojo suelto, como siempre, mientras la señora Trinidad le ataba un lazo a modo de moño para combinar.

– ¡Listo! – Anuncio triunfante la señora Trinidad acomodando un mechón de sus grises cabellos tras su oreja y anteojos para observar detenidamente a Tim. – Has quedado preciosa cariño. El azul resalta tus ojos aun más y vuelve tu cabello incluso más brillante y hermosos que de costumbre.

El señor Leleco soltó una corta risa, su esposa amaba la ropa, sobre todo los vestidos, y tenía por pasatiempo vestir a la pelirroja. – Ya Trinidad, Tim no es tu muñeca personal. – Le riñó con cariño y una pequeña risa.

– A mi no me molesta, me gustan muchos los vestidos que me hace la señora Trinidad. – Afirmó la chica con una cálida sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie rumbo a la cocina. Solían terminar esa noche con un poco de chocolate caliente así que mientras la pareja se relajaba junto al fuego ella fue a preparar todo a la cocina.

Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última vez que los vería hubiera hecho algo, o quizá así fuera mejor, su ultimo recuerdo seria ese, ellos riendo pacíficamente junto al fuego, felices como siempre.

Fue de repente, la luz se fue y el sonido del cristal roto se extendió por el lugar. Un horrible escalofrió recorrió su espalda y corrió con todas sus fuerzas de regreso, en momentos como esos odiaba que sus piernas no fueran más largas. Si bien al ser una biotic tenia capacidades, resistencia, velocidad, fuerza, superiores a las humanas Tim se había acostumbrado a muchos años de una vida pacífica, se había confiado demasiado, se había "oxidado". Aterrada pudo escuchar unos disparos y cuando abrió la puerta del salón la luz que otorgaba las crujientes llamas de la chimenea enmarcaban la escena: los cuerpos de ambos ancianos tirados en el suelo entre charcos de sangre. Tim sintió como si su propia vida se le escapara, el rastro de su contrato con los Assunção se desvaneció dejando un hueco doloroso en su pecho.

Seguramente se hubiera desplomado en el suelo a llorar por horas, pero una voz profunda y grave la sacó de su shock. – ¿Qué hace esta niña aquí?

Entonces reparó en los perpetradores. El que había hecho la pregunta era un hombre joven alto y formido, de tez oscura y cabello negro, pero lo más remarcable era sin duda esa gran y horrible cicatriz de quemadura que le desfiguraba el rostro: ese era Blake. A su lado había otro hombre de características similares, piel y cabello oscuro, pero notoriamente más mayor y si bien no presentaba ninguna cicatriz visible su rostro era repulsivo de por sí.

– Esa niña es la mercancía ¡¿Qué te dije?! Trabajo rápido y dinero fácil, en cuanto entreguemos a la mocosa todo estará hecho. – Afirmó aquel hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sin embargo Blake no parecía convencido, su boca se torció en una mueca que sin duda debería resultarle dolorosa. – Esto no está bien, Ahmed. Dijiste que el objetivo eran basuras corruptas y todo lo que veo son dos ancianos que ni siquiera pudieron decir algo para defenderse y a una mocosa ¿Este fue el trabajo todo este tiempo?

Ahmed rodó los ojos hastiado de lo mismo. – Si no te lo comente es porque siempre te pasas de imbécil, era un trabajo fácil con una gran paga, no iba a permitir que tu estúpida y retorcida moral nos impidiera conseguir todo ese dinero. – Explicó el mayor exasperado. – Los viejos eran ex políticos, todos los políticos son corruptos. Y en cuanto a la mocosa, no es lo que parece. – Indicó señalando a la pelirroja. – Es una biotic, un arma con aspecto humano ¿Necesitas más pruebas para abandonar esa estúpida lastima?

Tim había convivido y juntado la suficiente data sobre los humanos como para entender lo que a simple vista no se ve. Y podía entender que Blake y Ahmed estaban teniendo una pelea silenciosa con la mirada y que, ganara quien ganara, no acabaría bien. Sus opciones eran limitadas, estando los Assunção muertos debía alejarse, huir lejos, y sus opciones se reducían a dos hombres. Ahmed era un hombre codicioso y sin escrúpulos, si ponía sus manos sobre ella la vendería a vaya a saber uno que basura humana. Su otra opción era Blake, el hombre traía un arma y se notaba que este no era su primer trabajo, no estaba limpio y también representaba un gran peligro. Pero hubo algo, algo en sus ojos, que le dio a la pelirroja la sensación, casi la certeza, de que no tenía que temer si le seguía, que no caería en manos corruptas.

Sus ojos azules conectaron por unos segundos con los negros de Blake, y en ese cruce intento trasmitirle todo, sus miedos, su determinación y un suplico de ayuda. Quizá el joven tuviera un buen corazón a pesar de ser mercenario o quizá el aspecto de niña de Tim había ayudado en la persuasión. Fuera lo que fuese, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el pelinegro le había disparado a su compañero en el hombro y con dos patadas lo arrojó al suelo y alejó su arma fuera de su alcance. Entonces sin perder el tiempo y sin mediar palabra alguna, tomó a la chica de la cintura y se la subió al hombro como si de un costal de harina se tratase y emprendió la huida.

Habrían corrido varios kilómetros a través del bosque cercano, entre la adrenalina y lo espeso de la noche la noción del tiempo y la distancia se perdía fácilmente y el frío tampoco ayudaba, hasta que finalmente se detuvieron cerca de una especie de cueva. Una vez hubo comprobado que no los seguían y que la cueva era segura, Blake bajó a Tim estudiándola con una mirada inquietante e indescifrable.

– No pareces herida. – Declaró al fin.

– Es difícil dañarme. – Concedió antes de agregar con un tono más gélido y mordaz. – A diferencia de los humanos, sobre todo las personas mayores ¿Se sintió bien atacar a presas fáciles?

– No necesito lecciones de moral. – Fue todo lo que el pelinegro respondió antes de volver a inspeccionar el camino del que habían venido desde la entrada de la cueva. – Podremos descansar un poco pero no nos quedaremos mucho o nos encontraran.

– ¡¿Acaso te importa?! – El momento de shock y adrenalina había pasado, ahora que se sentía a salvo sus sentimientos empezaron a aflorar con fuerza uno tras otro: angustia, tristeza, miedo, furia. – ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡¡El señor Leleco y la señora Trinidad eran buenas personas!! ¡¡ ¿Cómo pudiste matarlos?!! – Le reclamó golpeado su pecho, si se lo proponía incluso sus pequeños puños podrían matarlo y romper todos sus huesos, pero Tim no era violenta mucho menos asesina, aun así necesitaba desquitarse.

Blake esperó a que la chica se cansará de golpearlo y cuando finalmente lo hizo se apartó un poco estudiándola con la mirada. – ¿Vas a decirme qué eres? – Inquirió con brusquedad.

– ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? – Preguntó con un tono rencoroso, intentaba calmarse pero no le era sencillo, había pasado demasiado en tan poco tiempo.

– Mira, solo quiero entender la situación en la que me encuentro para saber qué demonios hacer. Si me dices lo que necesito yo te diré algo que quizá te interese. Si no lo haces te dejaré aquí a tu suerte, tú eliges. – Le espeto tajante recostándose contra la pared y cruzándose de brazos. Lo que ella hiciera, ya fuera que hablara o no, definiría que harían a continuación.

Tim quería golpearlo nuevamente pero eso no sería racional. Aquel hombre la había sacado de allí y a pesar de lo que había hecho parecía tan perdido como ella. – Mi nombre es Tim O' Tambellder, soy la B-001, un biotic. – Observó como el otro asentía sin quitarle la mirada de encima, su existencia no era en si un secreto de estado por lo que no le sorprendió que alguien como un mercenario entendiera, aunque fuera a rasgos generales, que era un biotic. – Los señores Assunção eran mis dueños. Y para tu información eran personas pacificas, el señor Leleco se había retirado hace años de la política y vivía en paz con la señora Trinidad, eran buenas personas que solo querían pasar sus últimos años en paz. – Agregó levantado la voz, no iba a permitir que la reputación de sus amos fuera manchada.

Se hizo un silencio cargado por las emociones de la pelirroja. Blake no hizo ningún comentario, se había limitado a teclear algo en una especie de celular o mini computadora. Cuando levanto la mirada del aparato sus profundos ojos negros mostraban cierto... ¿Arrepentimiento? – Leleco Assunção, el ex gobernador de Portugal ya en sus 86 años se había retirado a vivir en la paz de sus tierras privadas junto a su esposa. Si bien durante su mandato hubo una que otra transacción deshonesta llevó un buen mando para ser político, lo cual le causó tantas enemistades. – Recitó con voz neutra. – Así que me han engañado. – Dejó salir con cierta frustración y enojo. – Quien nos contrato a Ahmed y a mí nos había dicho que eran personas relacionadas al bajo mundo y que poseían un arma capaz de liquidar parte de un país. Y resulta que al entrar me encuentro con una niña y un par de ancianos, Ahmed me la ha jugado.

Sabía que había temas más importantes que tratar pero había llegado a su límite, podía soportar un par de veces la palabra "niña", pero ya se habían excedido. – ¡Primero que nada, no soy una niña! – Protestó molesta. – Puede que mi apariencia no ayude pero tengo 23 años y mi cerebro funciona acorde a esa edad así que deja de llamarme "niña" y háblame con más respeto.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio observándola hasta que, poco a poco, una carcajada salvaje brotó de él. – ¿23? ¿Me estás diciendo que eres dos años mayor que yo? Buena broma enana.

– ¡¡No estoy bromeando!! Y a todo esto ¿Quién demonios eres?

– ¿En verdad no lo sabes? Supongo que al vivir tan lejos de cualquier ciudad y pueblo los rumores no te llegan. Mi nombre es Blake Dacaret, soy mercenario y terrorista. – Se presentó con calma y una sonrisa mordaz, con la misma sencillez que si hubiera dicho que media casi dos metros, lo cual era cierto.

Solo le tomó unos segundos buscar en su base de datos el nombre de Blake Dacaret y enseguida tuvo toda la información sobre él, que países lo buscaban (casi todos), que había hecho, cuantas personas había asesinado y hasta sus tarifas frecuentes. Con todo aquello una única pregunta se formuló llena de rencor en el pecho de la chica. – ¿Quién te contrató?

La sonrisa burlona se borró del rostro del más alto, en sus ojos se veía una especie de batalla por si hablar o no. Pero al parecer el haber matado a una pareja de ancianos inocentes había sido el argumento que finalmente le había hecho hablar. – Un hombre de unos 50, es una especie de empresario o algo así, ahora que lo pienso era muy sospechoso y fui un idiota por dejarme engañar, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que hará lo que sea por capturarte. – En respuesta a toda su palabrería la pelirroja se limitó a arquear una ceja con impaciencia arrancando así otra sonrisa de la monstruosa boca del hombre. – Tienes carácter, eso me agrada. Mira enana, no sé cómo te tomarás esto pero... quien nos contrató para esto fue un sujeto llamado Paolo Assunção.

Aquel nombre se hundió en su pecho como un dolor insufrible y un asqueroso sentimiento de traición. Paolo era el nombre del único hijo del señor Leleco y la señora Trinidad, sabía que hace años que se habían peleado y desde entonces él no había vuelto a comunicarse pero ¿Mandar a matar a sus propios padres? ¿Esto lo había provocado ella? ¿Por su culpa los Assunção habían sido asesinados? ¿Por qué su hijo la quería a ella y el señor Leleco se rehusó?

Cayó de rodillas sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a picar en sus ojos, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir, se sentía horriblemente culpable. Sollozó durante varios minutos hasta que algo se posó en su cabeza, una gran y pesada mano áspera y callosa. Al levantar el rostro vio a Blake inclinado sobre ella observándola detenidamente con aquellos profundos ojos negros.

– Si ya terminaste, arriba. Tenemos que seguir. – Dijo soltándola. – Personalmente me importa una mierda el dinero, pero odio ser estafado. Así no te voy a entregar con ese mal nacido ¿Hay algún lugar al que pueda llevarte? – Preguntó alistando las armas que llevaba tanto en su ropa como atadas en su cuerpo.

Tim lo miró confundida, no sabía qué hacer ni porque él la ayudaría, pero tampoco era como si tuviera muchas opciones. A diferencia de sus hermanos ella no tenía grandes habilidades de combate, de hecho no tenía ninguna, así que debía aprovechar lo que tenía.

– A Japón. – Se apresuró a responder. – El profesor vive en Japón, mis otros hermanos también. Es el único hogar que conozco y al que puedo regresar.

– Y considerando que estamos en Portugal no podías elegir otro sitio más inalcanzable ¿Verdad? – Ironizó el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos.

– Te recuerdo que no estaríamos en este problema si tú y tu amigo no hubieran venido a jugar a la guerra. Además, te ofreciste a llevarme y me lo debes. – Le remarcó con un tono severo y autoritario.

Blake le mantuvo la mirada durante unos segundos y luego su rostro se torció en una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. – Tienes agallas enana, y eso lo respeto. Tú ganas, te llevaré a Japón, pero te advierto que no será fácil.

– Dime algo que no sepa. No soy tan tonta como para creer que nos dejaran abordar un vuelo directo allá con un terrorista como compañero. – Sabía que estaba siendo impetuosa, en circunstancias normales, o si el sentido común le funcionara, no hubiera dicho nada. Pero había algo que le incitaba a retarle, que le impedía dejarse pisotear. Quizá fueran sus ojos, esos extravagantes y cautivantes ojos negros como la noche, la inquietaban pero también la fascinaban y eso hacía que nada más importara.

Tras terminar los preparativos Blake inicio la marcha teniendo cuidado a cada paso, no sabía si Ahmed los seguía o si Paolo Assunção enviaría a alguien más a por ellos y no pensaba dejárselas sencillo de ser así. En unas horas el sol iluminaria todo con sus primeros rayos así que debían aprovechar las horas de oscuridad para avanzar y cubrir su rastro. Para su sorpresa la menor mantenía bien el ritmo de su caminata, quizá fuese porque no era humana pero Blake se esperaba que al menos se quejase o saliera con uno de esos típicos "Estoy cansada" o "Me duelen los pies". En cambio la pelirroja avanzaba con paso decidido, los sentidos alerta y una expresión de seriedad y control tan madura que desentonaba con su aspecto.

– Parece que en verdad voy a tener que creerte sobre eso de ser mayor. – Soltó con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Estas nervioso, tienes algo en mi contra o siempre eres así de encantador? – Cuestionó fastidiada.

– No suelo tener compañía pero debo admitir que molestarte es una fantástica forma de pasar el tiempo. – Contestó maliciosamente. – Tal vez sea porque tu actitud no va acorde a tu apariencia. Quieres comportarte como una mujer cuando luces como una niña.

Tim hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no saltar sobre él para matarlo. No le convenía pelear con su único camino seguro de regreso a casa, pero tampoco se lo dejaría pasar así como si nada. – ¿Y según tú que es lo que no va acorde? – Cuestionó desafínate dejando de caminar, le fulmino con la mirada cruzándose de brazos esperando por la reacción del otro.

Blake se rió, podía sentir la mirada asesina de la chica en su nuca así que se volvió para aceptar la pequeña contienda de miradas. – Bien, para empezar tu estilo. Tus ropas son demasiado anticuadas y aburridas, pareces esas niñas que juegan a disfrazarse con ropas de muñecas.

– ¡¡No te lo permito!! La ropa que la señora Trinidad hace para mi es especial, no voy a tolerar que nadie la critique. – Le espeto con una furia que, a pesar de su tamaño, lograría poner nervioso a cualquiera.

– Bien, vale, no volveré a decir nada sobre tus ropas de abuelita. – Dijo con una risa corta recibiendo a cambio un par de piedras que la menor lanzó. – Cuidado, no te conviene que me saques un ojo o me causes una contuncion cerebral de un piedrazo. – Siguió bromeando, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de la chica decidió intentar decir algo un poco más amable. – Tu cabello podría estar mejor... quiero decir, es de un buen color, me gusta, pero no te queda llevarlo así. Con esa apariencia bien podrías hacerte dos coletas de caballo, te quedarían bien.

– Jajaja muy gracioso. – Contestó cada vez más molesta. – ¿Te parece divertido burlarte de mí? ¿Tanto te gusta verme como estúpida niña?

– Depende ¿Te consideras una estúpida niña? No proyectes en mí tus inseguridades, pelirroja. Yo fui sincero, me gusta tu cabello y verdaderamente pienso que te luciría muy bien en dos coletas. – Respondió acercándose a ella sin romper el contacto visual.

Tim tenía unas ganas inmensas de darle un par de golpes, si en verdad se iba a comportar así todo el viaje prefería probar suerte por su cuenta. Preparó un par de insultos para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro al más alto cuando escuchó un disparo. Normalmente sus sentidos hubieran estado más alerta, pero estaba tan enfocada en Blake que no lo notó, afortunadamente el pelinegro reaccionó a tiempo acunándola contra su pecho y protegiéndola de los proyectiles de plomo.

– Si sabías que ella es una maquina y por ende su piel es más dura que la humana ¿Verdad? – Cuestionó Ahmed recargando su pistola con una sonrisa sínica. – Blake no hagamos esto, somos socios, no tenemos que terminar así. Vamos a llevar a esa cosa con el jefe y luego obtendremos nuestra paga. Justo como siempre, este es solo un trabajo más.

Blake tomó a Tim del brazo y la arrojó hacia los arbustos, confiaba en que la enana se perdería fácilmente entre los matorrales. – No, dejó de ser un trabajo más cuando matamos a esos ancianos. – Le recriminó con un odio palpable.

Cierto, era un terrorista, había matado a mucha gente, sus manos estaban llenas de sangre como ninguna. Pero también tenía sus reglas, su moral. Ancianos, niños, toda persona que no interfiriera directamente con el bajo mundo, eran inocentes, no tenían porque pagar por el mal que otros hacían. Le había estado dando vueltas durante las últimas horas, Tim podría ser un arma viviente, pero también era inocente, no había asesinado a nadie, solo vivía en paz con sus amos hasta que él había llegado. Él la había dejado sin familia, sola, tenía que compasárselo.

Ahmed era mayor que él y mucho más fuerte, pero Blake tenía más experiencia, pelear por su supervivencia era algo natural, siempre alerta y listo para recibir cualquier golpe sin comprometer sus órganos vitales. Lo principal era desarmar a Ahmed, con las armas de fuego a un lado sería más fácil pelear. Todo se reduciría a una cuestión de fuerza y Alá decidiría a quien favorecer. Blake tuvo que recibir un par de disparos antes de poder desarmar por completo a Ahmed, estaba sangrando y adolorido pero si iba a caer caería peleando.

Tim vio todo casi con horror, había presenciado algunas peleas entre sus hermanos, pero ninguno había ido con toda intención de asesinar. Los puños de ambos hombres volaban a una gran velocidad y los cuchillos que sostenían, convertidos en rápidos y mortales destellos de plata, abrían surcos de sangre con cada arco y movimiento. Tim no estaba diseñada para el combate, era la única biotic "inofensiva" en ese sentido, era más rápida y fuerte que los humanos normales, también era más resistente y sabía cosas como artes marciales básicas pero no importaba, bastaba una mirada para entender que solo estorbaría. Se mantuvo gritando cosas para distraer a Ahmed o para aconsejar a Blake, como si fuera la coach de un boxeador en una pelea de campeonato. El estomago de Blake había comenzado a sangrar en abundancia, si las cosas se prolongaban más seria sin dudas el perdedor, pero él contaba con eso, conocía a Ahmed, sabía lo mucho que este adoraba regodearse y jugar con su víctima antes de matarla para mostrarse fuerte y todopoderoso. Así que cuando Ahmed lo pateo y posó su bota sobre su pecho como si estuviera admirando a su trofeo de casería Blake ataco.

Todo pasó en unos segundos, Blake usó toda su fuerza para tumbar a Ahmed aprovechando que este había bajado la guardia, luego con un movimiento casi imposible de seguir tomó con fuerza su daga y la enterró en el pecho del otro. Si le había dado o no al corazón no sabía pero tampoco importaba, había dado en su blanco, las arterias. El mayor dejó salir un horrible grito hasta que su garganta se quebró y entre maldiciones la vida lo abandonó.

Arrastrándose como pudo el pelinegro se recostó contra un árbol y presionó con sus pocas fuerzas la herida del estomago, de seguir así acabaría por desangrarse y moriría pero no iba a quejarse por ello. Había hecho cosas realmente terribles a lo largo de su vida, sus manos, todo su ser estaba manchado en sangre, pero estaba en paz. El aceptaba sus acciones, se enorgullecía por algunas y llevaría las otras como un peso sobre sí a donde fuera, Alá sería quien lo juzgara y nadie más.

– ¡Ni te atrevas a cerrar los ojos! – Le ordenó Tim saliendo de los arbustos con una urgencia casi desesperada en su voz. – Mira cómo has quedado, podrías haber muerto, ¡Eres un estúpido inconsciente!

Una débil y rasposa risa afloró en la garganta del más alto ante los comentarios de la pequeña pelirroja. – Siempre debes tener la última palabra y regañarme de paso ¿Verdad, enana?

– ¡¡Calla!! Ahora déjame trabajar... mira que acabar en este estado, eres un verdadero desastre. – Continuo retándole mientras le quitaba la camisa haciéndola trizas con las manos para revisar la herida. Esta parecía mucho más profunda de lo que esperaba, no podría curarla en su estado actual. Si quería salvar a Blake solo había una cosa que hacer pero, ¿Estaba realmente bien eso?

Tim volvió a dirigir la mirada a esos ojos negros que tanto la cautivaban y se sorprendió al sentir un repentino dolor en el pecho al notar como de apoco aquellos ojos perdían la fuerza y el brillo. No podía darse el lujo de seguir dudando, "todo pasa por algo" amaba decir el señor Leleco, encontrarse con Blake no podía ser casualidad. Si podía creer en algo como el destino se aferraría a ello por más absurdo que sonase con tal de salvarlo. Sin perder tiempo se causo una pequeña herida en la mano y mezcló su sangre con la que emanaba del costado del moreno, solo con verlo sabía que no existía objeto alguno que él atesorara lo suficiente como para nunca perderlo así que decidió usar el mismo cuerpo de este como base del contrato.

Estaba hecho, las marcas que había dibujado en el costado de Blake con la sangre de ambos habían quedado tatuadas en su piel con un color negro, sus sistemas habían terminado de leer el código genético, Blake era ahora su amo y de ese modo Tim podía usar todo su poder. – Vas a sentir un dolor punzante, aguanta. Prometo que intentaré hacerlo lo más rápido posible así que solo debes resistir. – Le ordenó con firmeza, pero por su tono de voz aquella oración resonó en los oídos del más alto como una súplica.

Tim O' Tambellder, B-001, la primera biotic y la única que no poseía una habilidad destinada al combate. Ella había nacido con el poder contrario, el poder de sanar. Acelerar la regeneración y producción de células para ser exactos. Ella había conseguido salvarle la vida a Blake al volverse su biotic y decidió quedarse a su lado. Sus hermanos y el profesor Marvelous no la necesitaban, Blake sí. Destino o lo que fuera, sabía que su lugar era con Blake, aunque eso supusiera vivir como convictos de un país a otro y siempre al filo del peligro. Estaba bien, así lo prefería ella, porque si podía ayudar a mantener con vida al único terrorista con sentido de la moral y, aparentemente, buen corazón bien valía intentarlo.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Blake desplegó sobre la mesa sus mapas, en ellos siempre detallaba la situación actual de cada país y que rutas de escape les convendría tomar en cada sitio. Desde Noruega hasta Japón tenían un largo viaje y no sería sencillo pasar desapercibidos, o al menos hacerlo sin morir por las bajas temperaturas de camino.

Tras lo ocurrido durante la tercera guerra mundial y gracias a catástrofes ambientales muchos países habían terminado o bien rindiéndose y formando parte del gobierno de otro, o desapareciendo. La situación en Europa, un continente que en su época de antaño había estado lleno de tantos países se había ahora dividido en únicamente en siete: Alemania, que ahora abarcaba también los antiguos países de Suiza, Liechtenstein y Austria, y teniendo como colonias y tierras de producción a países como Argentina y Paraguay. Francia, que se había adueñado de Bélgica, Dinamarca y Países bajos, teniendo como tierras dedicadas a la cosecha y producción de bienes para su nación a Guayana, Guayana Francesa y Surinam. Italia, que conquistó Eslovenia, Croacia, Serbia, Bosnia, Grecia, Albania, Macedonia, Monte negro, Kosovo y Bulgaria convirtiéndose en el país más poderoso en fuerza marítima y controlando todo el comercio del Mediterráneo, además de contar con países como Brasil y Uruguay como sus tierras de cultivo y producción. Polonia, que sorprendió a todos al tomar los territorios de Republica Checa, Eslovaquia, Hungría y Rumania. España, conquistador de Portugal, Marruecos, Argelia y Túnez manipulando así la salida del Mediterráneo al océano. Y el Reino unido, conformado como siempre ha sido por Inglaterra, Irlanda (ambas partes desde la tercera guerra), Escocia, Gales y agregando los territorios de la India, Nepal y Bhutan.

En Asia en cambio todo se había reducido a cinco países: Rusia, que no solo logro seguir adelante a pesar de los hielos sino que reincorporó a aquellos países que una vez fueron suyos, Ucrania, Belarus, Lituania, Estonia, Letonia, y agregó a Moldavia y Mongolia. China logró expandirse hasta tomar Kazakistan, Uzbekistan, Turkmeinstan, ambas Corea, Tailandia y Vietnam. Japón por su parte tomó bajo su guía y protección a Filipinas, Taiwán, Malasia e Indonesia. Mientras que en la zona más central Turquía se expandió tomando Chipre, Georgia, Armenia y Azerbaiyán. Dejando así como único otro país de ese continente a Arabia, que había absorbido a Yemen, Omán, Qatar y Kuwair.

Los otros países o potencias restantes en el mundo eran la Asociación Nórdica, conformada por Finlandia, Suecia y Noruega; y Estados Unidos que había integrado a su territorio a Canadá, México y Cuba. Fuera de ellos a excepción de África que había sido utilizada en su totalidad como el "granero del mundo", donde cada país tenía sus tierras y las destinaba a la producción de alimento a base de la esclavitud local, los demás países por una u otra razón habían desaparecido u eran inhabitables, como tal era el caso de las llamadas "Zonas de disputas" (Irán, Siria, Irak, Líbano, Israel, Jordania, Afganistán, Pakistán, el Caribe, Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Perú, Egipto, Libia, Sudan, Etiopia y Chad) las cuales eran países cuya economía y gobierno habían caído y se encontraban en un estado de crisis tal que se habían convertido en el escenario de las masacres y guerrillas más violentas de la historia.

Con todos aquellos inconvenientes cruzar fronteras de un país a otro, y más aun de un continente a otro, incluso en circunstancias normales era como caminar por un campo minado. Blake y ella deberían ser muy cuidadosos y tener demasiada suerte para poder lograr llegar a Japón a salvo. La verdad no quería presionar a Blake u exponerlo a tales peligros pero tampoco podía ignorar aquel mensaje, algo grave había sucedido en su hogar con sus hermanos y el profesor, y ella debía ir.

Blake levantó la vista del mapa para enfocarla en el deprimido rostro de la pelirroja, dejó salir un suspiro y se acercó despeinándola al pasar bruscamente su mano por la cabeza de esta. – ¿Y esa expresión tan lamentable? No es como si no hubiéramos estado en situaciones así antes así que déjate de melodramas, enana.

– ¡¡No son melodramas, esto es serio!!

– Pues deprimirte no hará que sea menos "serio". – Respondió el moreno dándole un trago a su botella de cerveza. – Lo más seguro será cruzar por Rusia y luego tomar un tren hasta China y de ahí ver si podemos "pedir prestado" un barco para llegar. El único inconveniente será que para entrar a territorio ruso sin ser descubiertos deberemos viajar al norte, como por Siberia, y allí el clima desciende hasta los -77º.

– Pues entonces será un problema para ti, yo puedo regular mi temperatura. – Señaló con cierto aire petulante. Pelear con Blake siempre levantaba su ánimo y sabía que él tenía razón, llegados hasta ese punto deprimirse y preocuparse por lo que podría pasar solo la retrasaría.

El pelinegro torció el gesto en una de sus perturbadoras sonrisas al escuchar a la pelirroja. – Digas lo que digas te preocupas por mí.

– Tanto como por una piedra, me tienes sin cuidado.

– Seguro, entonces que te peines el cabello en dos coletas es mero capricho ¿Vedad? – Inquirió desafiante dejando salir otra corta y seca carcajada antes de darle otro trago a su botella.

El rostro de Tim adquirió un matiz parecido al de su cabello pero no iba a dejarse humillar, ella era la mayor y se hacía respetar. – Es molesto tenerlo en el rostro, además de este modo los humanos me toman solo por una mocosa y no se detienen a observarme con más detenimiento. Te recuerdo que somos mundialmente buscados, sería un dolor en el trasero si nos encontraran por algo como un descuido en la estrategia. Es únicamente una acción táctica para prevenirnos problemas. – Se justificó cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho demostrando que no estaba dispuesta a seguir tratando el tema.

Blake volvió a soltar otra carcajada y tras vaciar la botella se puso en pie rumbo a su habitación. – Lo que tú digas enana, ahora solo descansa. Saldremos por la mañana temprano y nos espera un largo viaje. Te quiero bien descansada para primera hora o no me haré responsable si al llegar a Japón lo haces en forma de coladora por los disparos.

– Vaya que caballero, si que sabes que decirle a una chica. – Ironizó con fastidio. – Sé muy bien lo que debo hacer así que vete a descansar y ya no molestes. La hora de dormir de los niños pasó hace ya rato.

Y con esa última broma y algunas risas y maldiciones más de por medio ambos se dispusieron a descansar para prepararse para la larga travesía que les aguardaba. Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para cuando llegara, que sus hermanos estuvieran bien cuando se reencontraran, que el profesor estuviera a salvo. Y por sobre todo, que pasara lo que pasara, no tuviera que abandonar a Blake luego.

 

 

**CONTINUARA...  
**


	5. "Ángel de la muerte"

****** **

 

****“La muerte es justa y pareja para todos pues todos vamos a morir."** **

****

****“Ya no sufras por aquellos que sofocan tus plegarias, tus lágrimas no habrán sido en vano, la muerte enviará un ángel y liberará tu alma.”** **

****

****“Si mi existencia daña a la gente entonces haré que ese dolor se convierta en la salvación de otros.”** **

 

          

 

Todo había sido demasiado repentino, la explosión, el humo; el caos había explotado en su pequeño paraíso sin previo aviso. Shif había crecido en el laboratorio y nunca había salido de este, ningún biotic salía a no ser que le hubieran encontrado un dueño. Sus hermanos se habían ido uno a uno hasta que finalmente solo quedaban Akutsu, Kain y él.

Shif era el B-009, el segundo menor, su piel era suave y blanca como la porcelana, sus ojos eran grandes y de un violeta que resaltaba aun más al ser enmarcado por su larga y lacia cabellera albina. Su apariencia era por lo cual Kain constantemente le molestaba, y justamente en uno de esos “juegos” se encontraban antes de que todo sucediera.

– ¡Vamos, zorra! ¿Acaso no puedes trepar árboles? ¿No lo quieres de regreso? – Se burlaba el castaño agitando un pañuelo brillante. Si bien tenían prohibido salir de las instalaciones Marvelous había creado un pequeño bosque con un lago y zona rocosa para sus entrenamientos, el cual usaban como patio de juegos constantemente si los científicos no les necesitaban para algo.

– ¡¡No me llames así, gato estúpido!! – Contestó el albino con un berrinche. Originalmente Shif era un zorro antártico, razón por la cual debido a su forma de vestir y ser Kain disfrutaba de llamarlo zorra. – ¡¡Devuélveme mi pañuelo, vas a romperlo!!

– Oh, entonces ya no tendrás nada que combine con ese vestido, ¡Qué tragedia! – Dramatizó en burla. Su hermanito tenía la costumbre de vestir como una chica, y dado a su físico si no lo conocías no podrías darte cuenta de que en verdad era un chico. Simplemente le dejaba muy fácil el burlarse. – Si vas a llorarle a Marvelous destrozaré esta cosa, estas advertido.

– ¡¡No es justo!! – Sollozó el menor. – Siempre me molestas así, yo no te hago nada ¿Si estas aburrido porque no juegas con Akutsu también?

– No, a Kuma si lo quiero. – Contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Kain soltó una carcajada mientras veía como su hermano hacia un berrinche, hubiera seguido molestándolo si alguien no los hubiera interrumpido. – Kain ya basta. No seas así con Shif, él es menor que tú, pon el ejemplo. – Le regañó con cariño el profesor Marvelous.

– ¡¡Profesor!! – Shif se secó las lágrimas y corrió a abrazar al pelirrojo con una sonrisa. – ¡Bienvenido! Pensé que hoy no vendría.

– ¿Y dejarlos solos? Claro que no, sabes que a no ser que tenga mucho trabajo siempre vendré a verlos. Ahora dime ¿Qué te hizo Kain esta vez?

– ¡¡Yo no hice nada!! – Se apresuró a defenderse el castaño bajando del árbol. – Ten tu estúpido trapo. – Le dijo a su hermano lanzándole el pañuelo a la cara. – Y tú, vejestorio, ¿Está bien que estés aquí? ¿Qué no tienes un hijo propio que molestar?

Marvelous sonrió y acarició la cabeza del castaño antes de que este apartara su mano de un golpe. – Por supuesto que cuido de mi hijo, pero ustedes son importantes para mí también. Eres mi niño especial Kain, no tienes que estar celoso.

– ¡¡Cómo si fuera a estarlo!! – Respondió bruscamente mientras su cabello se crispaba como el de un gato.

– Pfff ¿Especial? Si claro, especialmente inadoptable. – Comentó por lo bajo Shif. – Akutsu y yo somos los más jóvenes así es que es normal que aun estemos aquí, pero tú tienes tan mala actitud que nadie te quiere.

– ¡¿Qué dijiste zorra?! ¡Cómo si quisiera un dueño de todos modos! Una basura humana no merece ni pararse a la sombra de alguien como yo.

– El profesor quiere encontrarte un dueño porque teme que te conviertas en un gato callejero, maldito ególatra. – Le riñó el albino.

– Muy bien los dos, alto. Son hermanos, no tienen por qué decirse cosas que luego puedan lamentar. – Les regañó con un tono paciente el mayor. – Kain, Shif no lo dice para molestarte, lo dice porque te quiere y le preocupa que te quedes solo. Y Shif, si Kain te molesta ¿No crees que sea porque considera que eres digno de su atención? Él no estaría siempre contigo si no le agradaras.

Kain protestó, su rostro estaba al rojo vivo por la mezcla de rabia y vergüenza mientras le dirigía unas palabras insultantes al mayor y este solo sonreía. Shif abrazó su pañuelo y disfrutó del momento, poco a poco sus hermanos se habían ido y se sentía muy solo, por eso apreciaba tanto que Kain estuviera allí, aunque pelearan la mayor parte del tiempo Kain y Akutsu siempre estaban con él. Mientras sus dos hermanos y el profesor siguieran a su lado todo estaría bien.

Marvelous regañó un poco al castaño y luego se llevó a ambos rumbo a la cocina para la cena, donde ya les esperaba Akutsu. Era difícil no centrar la vista en Akutsu, su cabello era de un color rosado oscuro, como un fucsia, y le llegaba hasta los codos, sus ojos eran de un color bordo y reflejaban el cansancio en ellos, si la comida no llegaba pronto probablemente terminaría dormido en su plato. Sin embargo lo que realmente le hacía llamar la atención era su altura, siendo el B-010 y el menor de todos sus 2,20 cm parecían algo bizarro, aunque quizá no tanto considerando que era un oso.

– ¿Mmm? ¿Ya terminaron de jugar a las atrapadas? – Preguntó ni bien vio a sus hermanos entrar junto al profesor.

– ¡No era un juego! Kain volvió a meterse en mi habitación y robó mi pañuelo. – Protestó Shif sentándose junto a su hermano.

– Oh vamos, tienes como veinte, no sigas con eso reina del drama. – Respondió Kain sentándose al otro lado de Akutsu. – ¿Qué hay de ti Kuma? ¿Ya tienes sueño?

– Sí, pero quiero comer con ustedes. – Respondió el menor soñoliento.

La comida estaba por ser servida y tras ello seguramente irían a dormir o a molestar a Akutsu en su cuarto hasta que se durmiera, otra típica noche. Sin embargo no fue así. De repente la alarma de emergencia empezó a sonar, la habitación se llenó de luces rojas, ruidos y gente corriendo. Marvelous salió de la habitación y sin saber que hacer los chicos le siguieron. Kain salió primero intentando moverse entre la gente, Akutsu algo soñoliento e irritado por la alarma lo siguió y Shif se había quedado atrás, le dolían los oídos por los ruidos fuertes y no le gustaba no entender lo que estaba pasando, todo el mundo gritaba y corría en todas direcciones. En medio del caos todo explotó.

Shif solo recordaba un fuerte impacto y luego silencio. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba afuera, veía la luna, tan plateada y hermosa como en las fotos, como en sus viejos recuerdos animales. Aun estaba aturdido y mareado, había mucho humo y su cabeza daba vueltas pero su cuerpo se movió. No sabía hacia donde pero decidió entregarse a sus instintos animales para que lo sacaran de allí. Nunca había salido del laboratorio, no sabia donde estaba, no veía a nadie, ni al profesor ni a sus hermanos. Simplemente empezó a caminar alejándose del fuego y el humo, sin un rumbo fijo se movió siguiendo la brillante luna en el cielo. Sus pies dolían al pisar descalzos la tierra pero no podía parar, si se detenía moriría, ese era su sentimiento, siguió caminando quizá por horas, forzó su cuerpo hasta lo último, solo quería alejarse.

 

      

 

La pequeña ciudad de Yahomu estaba a unos 10 km del bosque, a diferencia de otras ciudades de Japón era sencilla y sin mucho movimiento, de no ser por la famosa clínica Harumiya que se ubicaba a sus afueras seguramente nadie sabría de ella. La clínica Harumiya era famosa a nivel nacional por ser la más avanzada tecnológicamente, un lugar donde se podía encontrar cura a cualquier enfermedad. A pesar de su gran fama y renombre no estaba en zonas céntricas como Tokyo y no tenía ninguna sucursal, su único edificio se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad Yahomu, cerca del gran bosque, en conjunto con sus laboratorios y centros de investigación. Esto se debía a que anteponían la tranquilidad del ambiente para trabajar y mantener la privacidad de sus pacientes ante todo, argumentando que el ajetreo de las grandes ciudades empeoraba las condiciones de las personas, aun así las malas lenguas soltaban toda clase de rumores negros sobre ello. Pero nada que la reputación de la clínica no pudiera aplastar.

El imponente edificio de blanco inmaculado gozaba de una gran vista hacia el bosque así que era de esperar que fueran los primeros en notar la columna de humo negro emergiendo de este. Sin embargo nadie hizo nada por alertar a los bomberos o a la policía, los pacientes en su mayoría tenían prohibido acercarse a la ventana y la poca luz ayudaba a disfrazar el humo, si alguien del personal lo notó no le dio importancia. Era de conocimiento público que aquella zona era propiedad privada, le pertenecía a un importante científico que vivía allí por lo que no querían involucrarse. Todos siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

– Debes tomar tu medicamento, solo así mejoraras. – Le repetía una enfermera a una niña pequeña.

Una de las tantas mentiras de su repertorio. Del de todos en ese lugar podrido.

– ¿Mi mamá vino a verme? – Preguntaba esperanzada la niña reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. – Me he portado bien, he rezado por mi salud. Va a venir a verme si me pongo mejor ¿No?

– Por supuesto que si cariño. Cuando estés mejor tu mamá vendrá, pero para eso debes tomar tu medicina. – Respondía la enfermera con un cariño fingido.

Otro paciente frente al cual actuar. Otra niña a la que mentir, otra plegaria que desechar a la basura. Yill ya estaba cansado de ello. Yill era el único paciente que tenia la ventana de su habitación abierta de par en par mientras observaba preocupado el humo, también era el único dolor de cabeza del personal de la clínica. ¿Por qué? Porque era el único que podía ver la podredumbre del lugar.

Yill era listo, no existía tal cosa como la cura a todas las enfermedades, él mismo tenía una que no se podía curar y ya llevaba diez años con ella. Hacía ya cinco años que estaba en esa clínica, seguramente más tiempo que nadie, por lo mismo había podido ver muchas veces como realmente funcionaba todo. Sí, la clínica era buena, estaban al frente en cuanto a tecnología y habían tratado con éxito muchas enfermedades. Pero había algunas que ni siquiera ellos podían curar. Aunque no dejarían que eso se supiera o perderían su prestigio. Las personas que no se podían curar eran gradualmente separadas del resto, recibían cada vez menos visitas hasta quedar prácticamente abandonados, a lo largo de ese proceso se les usaba para probar medicinas nuevas. Una y otra vez tomaban cosas con la promesa de sentirse mejor mientras lentamente morían. Y cuando sus cuerpos ya no podían aguantarlo, cuando ya no les servían más, entonces los dejaban morir, solos y peor que nunca.

Pero Yill era diferente, él no tomaba ninguna medicina y a diferencia de otros pacientes a él no podían aislarlo o simplemente deshacerse de él. Yill era hijo de Satoru Hirokawa, el primer ministro japonés. Era sabido por todo el mundo que el primer ministro tenía un hijo muy enfermo y que estaba internado en la clínica Harumiya, Yill no podía simplemente desaparecer un día sin que la prensa hiciera preguntas. Su muerte no sería una cualquiera, sería una que llevaría al lugar a caer de su pedestal.

– Todas las personas son falsas. Toman las creencias de la gente y las pisotean, les dan esperanza para luego hacerla añicos. Y culpan de todo a la muerte, a la desgracia, cuando es lo contrario. La muerte nos libra de nuestro sufrimiento, no nos discrimina, todos somos iguales para ella. Dios le dio una gran trabajo, penoso y con una gran carga, pero lo hizo porque Dios sabe que la muerte es una ley natural, no hay que evitarla. La muerte obedece a Dios y sufre por ello, es un ángel que viene a rescatarnos del sufrimiento. – Pensó Yill en voz alta mientras contemplaba la luna plateada contrastando en el cielo con el negro humo. – ¿Habrá muerto alguien allí? Entonces estarás cerca salvando gente. Por favor ¿Podrías apurarte conmigo? Quiero que esto pare. Por favor ven a buscarme.

El viento nocturno se llevó su plegaria y él se quedó observando por la ventana por lo que quizá fueron horas. Estuvo a punto de cerrarla y regresar a dormir cuando un punto blanco llamó su atención. En el límite del bosque apareció una figura blanca, conforme este se acercaba al hospital pudo diferenciarla, parecía una chica. Yill nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa, iba descalza y llevaba puesto un simple vestido blanco hecho jirones y manchado, pero la suciedad no opacaba su belleza, su larga cabellara blanca bailaba con el viento y sus ojos, sus ojos… Por unos minutos que parecieron eternos la chica levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Yill, eran de un hermoso color violeta, parecían cansados pero eso no empañaba la pureza que reflejaban.

– Un ángel. – Comentó Yill asombrado. Y entonces la chica se desplomó.

Shif abrió los ojos algo desconcertado, no recordaba bien que había pasado pero repentinamente se halló en una cómoda cama en una habitación blanca y pulcra. Junto a él en la cama se encontraba un chico delgado de cabello de un rubio ceniza, estaba leyendo en una tablet cuando su mirada pasó a centrarse en Shif, sus ojos azules le recordaban al albino a un par de zafiros, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

– Emm… ¿Qui vous êtes? – No quería sonar grosero pero su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y no sabía siquiera donde estaba.

– Me llamo Hirokawa Yill, si fue eso lo que preguntaste. – Respondió llanamente, evidentemente no había entendido al albino pero podía imaginárselo.

Shif desvió la mirada avergonzado, en el laboratorio hablaba en ingles normalmente y cuando despertaba tenía la costumbre de hablar en su lengua principal programada: francés. Era normal que el chico no le hubiera entendido del todo, por lo que concentró sus sistemas en cambiar el idioma para hacerse entender.

– Perdón, pero al menos pudiste entenderme. – Dijo con una risa nerviosa ya en japonés. – ¿Dónde estoy?

– En la clínica Harumiya. Saliste del bosque, de una especie de incendio. – Le informó estudiándolo con la mirada.

– ¿Un… incendio? – Preguntó confundido, hasta que las imágenes volvieron a él de golpe. – ¡¡El laboratorio!! Debo volver, el profesor y mis hermanos, y las personas que trabajaban ahí, yo debo…

– Debes mantener la calma. – Le aconsejó Yill tomándole la mano. – Llevas horas dormido, ya son las 4 am, no hay fuego. Si alguien salió vivo ya debieron encontrarlo, si no fue así nada podrás hacer a estas alturas. Tampoco es como si estuvieras en condiciones de hacerlo.

– Pero… mis hermanos, no puedo no hacer nada. – Una lágrima se deslizó por su rostro mientras sentía como la angustia le hacia un nudo en la garganta.

Yill apretó su mano y le acaricio la cabeza. – Déjalo salir, te hará mejor. No conozco a las personas que nombras pero si tú estás bien, ¿Por qué ellos no habrían de estarlo?

Shif levantó la cabeza y se quedó contemplando a aquel extraño que le consolaba. Era verdad, sus hermanos eran más fuertes que él, si había podido sobrevivir ellos con mayor razón, una explosión no le haría nada a la piel de Akutsu, y Kain bueno, yerba mala nunca muere, además se suponía que los gatos tenían 9 vidas. El profesor también debía estar bien, tenía que creer en ello.

– Parece que ya estás un poco mejor. – Continuo Yill con una ligera sonrisa. – Debes tener hambre, no me dan la gran cosa para comer pero puedes tomarlo. – Le ofreció trayendo una bandeja de la mesa, esta tenía un poco de carne, puré y manzana cortada en pequeños pedazos.

– ¿De verdad puedo comer esto? – Con lo de la explosión no había tenido tiempo de cenar y ya habían pasado muchas horas de eso, necesitaba comer algo. Agradeció los alimentos y empezó a comer mientras el otro volvía a su lectura.

Yill aguardó hasta que el albino terminara de comer, mientras leía su mirada lo vigilaba detalle a detalle, estaba muy interesado en él. – Si hay algo que necesites no dudes en pedírmelo, _Shiten_. Conseguiré lo que sea.

– Emm gracias pero, mi nombre es Shif Gaultier, no _Shiten_. Sé que debí presentarme antes, lo siento.

– No hay problema, además _Shiten_ es un apodo, creo que te queda.

– _"Shiten_ ” ¿Es una combinación de dos palabras? Por más que la busco no aparece en mis datos así que es lo único que se me ocurre.

– Shi Tenshi, “Ángel de la muerte”. Eso eres para mí. – Se limitó a explicar el mayor. – Ahora descansa, mañana hablaremos mejor. Puedes seguir usando la cama, yo iré al sillón.

Shif no quería dejar las cosas así, pero entonces reparó en las ojeras del otro, le había respondido con exactitud cuánto llevaba dormido así que era lógico pensar que se había quedado despierto cuidándolo todo ese tiempo, tomando eso en cuenta decidió dejarlo descansar. El día siguiente fue un poco más extraño, Yill le pidió que se escondiera en el armario cuando unas personas, aparentemente enfermeros, entraron a dejar el desayuno. Para ser el personal de una clínica lucían algo hostiles pero se fueron en poco tiempo. Mientras desayunaban Shif explicó todo, sobre el laboratorio, los Biotics y lo que había pasado esa noche, el profesor le había dicho que se suponía que los Biotic eran secreto de estado pero viéndose solo decidió que confiar en Yill sería lo correcto.

El mayor lo escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirlo ni cuestionar nada, ni siquiera parecía muy sorprendido al respecto. Para cuando Shif terminó su relato volvieron a tocar la puerta de la habitación y tuvo que repetir la escena del armario. Yill le dio la bandeja a la enfermera y recibió unas bolsas de esta.

– Ya puedes salir. – Le indico entregándole las bolsas. – Tengo tarjeta de crédito y una tablet, hice unas compras, espero te gusten. Eres un chico pero creo que te veras bien de todas formas.

Shif no preguntó nada y fue al baño de la habitación, el vestido que traía estaba muy arruinado así que saltó de la felicidad al ver que lo que Yill había comprado para él era ropa. El conjunto constaba de una camisa de tirantes y unos shorts blancos, unas botas cortas también blancas y una especie de abrigo ligero largo sin mangas en color celeste.

– ¿Cómo luzco? – Preguntó con entusiasmo saliendo del baño.

– Muy bien, sabía que eso te quedaría perfecto. – Le elogió el rubio. – Ya has descansado lo suficiente y no tienes que preocuparte por la vestimenta así que supongo que puedes volver a buscar a tu familia.

Las palabras de Yill shockearon un poco a Shif, sabía que debía irse y buscar a los otros, pero un hueco se formaba en su pecho al pensar en marcharse. Quizá fuera poco tiempo pero en verdad disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de Yill, había sido tan amable y desinteresado con él que no podía creerlo.

– Yill… emmm… ¿Por qué estas en la clínica? – No sabía qué hacer o que decir así que intentó con lo primero que vino a su mente. Además quería saber más sobre él, se sentía bajo algún hechizo extraño, como si algo los atara juntos. – Quiero decir que te he visto muy saludable, bueno no comes mucho y no tomas tus medicinas pero… em…

El rubio soltó una corta y ligera risa. – Esta bien. Si quieres resumir, mi corazón me odia. – Comentó ya con una risa seca. – Empecé con arritmias debido a una vena extra que tengo, los médicos no pueden quemarla ya que esta junto a la vena principal, para colmo esto se desencadenó luego en una insuficiencia cardiaca del lado izquierdo que terminó en edema agudo de pulmón, ya sabes, se acumula liquido en los pulmones lo que dificulta el intercambio de oxigeno entre el pulmón y la sangre.

Shif se quedó en silencio, sabía que los humanos eran personas frágiles y no sabía que decir. El único humano que conocía era el profesor, y sus hermanos al ser Biotics rara vez se enfermaban, y de ser así nunca llegaban a nada tan grave así que no sabía cómo actuar o que decir.

– No me tengas lastima, es lo único que pido. – Le interrumpió Yill. – No necesitas decir nada, no es como si unas palabras fueran a cambiar mi cuadro clínico de todas formas. Solo, no quiero que sientas lastima.

– No, yo no… Tienes razón, no diré nada. – Cedió cabizbajo. Sabía que tenía que irse pero no quería hacerlo, cada vez más se sentía más reacio a dejar solo a Yill, y menos después de esa desastrosa charla. – Yill yo…

– ¡Escucho pasos! – Le interrumpió el mayor. – Escóndete, tendremos problemas si te ven, será la última vez.

El albino no protestó y volvió al armario. Esta vez el que entró en la habitación fue un enfermero robusto y con una expresión de malhumor que lo hacían parecer más adepto a las luchas clandestinas que a un hospital.

– Hola Sato, ¿Necesitas algo? – Inquirió Yill con una sonrisa de superioridad.

– Que respondas de una vez. – Contestó el hombre con brusquedad. – De repente comes todo lo que te sirven y recibes cosas.

– Según tengo entendido no estoy en la cárcel, tengo libertades dentro de esta jaula. – Le interrumpió viendo como la paciencia desaparecía del rostro del hombre.

– No juegues, sabes porque estoy aquí. Cada vez que haces algo perjudicas a la clínica, robar medicamentos, sustituir drogas ¿No te detendrás hasta causar una muerte?

– Es misericordia, dejarles morir como humanos y no como objetos desechables. – Defendió el rubio con una expresión seria ahora.

El hombre, Sato, apretó los dientes, aquel mocoso lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Era una amenaza constante pero nadie se atrevía a hacer nada con él debido a su padre. Sin embargo Sato ya estaba harto. El mocoso tenía una forma perversa y cruda de verse el mismo, no costaría mucho hacer pasar su muerte por suicidio, la clínica ya sabría arreglárselas luego para salir indemne. Llegando al caso el mismo primer ministro había demostrado con anterioridad que le importaba más el qué dirán que su hijo en sí, seguro se alegraría de tener una carga menos.

Sin pensarlo mucho el hombre tomó el cuello del chico con sus gruesas manos y empezó a estrangularlo. Con suerte eso podría detonar uno de sus ataques y lo dejaría simplemente como muerte natural ya que el estúpido se había encerrado en su cuarto y se había negado a pedir ayuda, era un buen plan.

Desde el armario Shif lo observó todo y el pánico se apoderó de él. Podía escuchar el corazón de Yill acelerándose, el aire escapando de sus pulmones, no necesitaba seguir analizando para saber que moriría. No quería eso, no entendía bien la situación pero no pensaba permitirlo, Yill había sido muy amable con él, Shif quería seguir a su lado, más que nada en el mundo quería estar con él. Presa del pánico salió del armario, sus brazos se tiñeron de negro desde arriba de los codos hasta la punta de los dedos, todo lo que hizo fue tocar a aquel hombre antes de que lo apartara de un golpe, pero eso bastó.

Repentinamente la piel del hombre empezó a teñirse de morado y un desgarrador grito brotó de su garganta, sangre comenzó a salir de cavidades como sus ojos, orejas y boca. Poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo dejando su cuerpo convertido en un morado saco de piel relleno únicamente de huesos y sangre.

De haber tenido tiempo el albino se hubiera horrorizado por lo que hizo, pero entonces escuchó las arcadas en busca de aire del rubio, no le importó el cadáver en lo más mínimo y salió a gran velocidad del cuarto, usó todo su entrenamiento para evitar llamar la atención, localizó lo que necesitaba y volvió a la habitación trayendo consigo una maquina de respiración artificial. Con cuidado sentó al rubio en la cama y le colocó la mascarilla ayudándolo a respirar. No se movió de su lado, lo abrazó mientras esperaba que su respiración se normalizara con los ojos fijos en lo que antes había sido el enfermero.

Shif era el Biotic especializado en el veneno. Cuando sus brazos se tornaban negros administraba su veneno a todo lo que tocara, era mortal y de efecto inmediato. Consistía en una mezcla extraña de diversos venenos que entraba por los poros de la piel y derretía cual acido la carne y los órganos dejando la piel de un color morado y vaciando el cuerpo salvo por los huesos y sangre, algo en verdad macabro.

Luego de unos minutos tanto la respiración como el corazón de Yill volvieron a la normalidad y este le indicó a Shif que podía retirar la mascarilla. El albino no se animaba a mirarlo a los ojos, después de ello el rubio debía odiarlo.

– ¿No piensas dirigirme la mirada? – Inquirió Yill divertido. – Ey, no fue tu culpa. Todo está bien mi pequeño Shiten. – Dijo con un tono dulce acariciando el rostro del menor y girándolo en su dirección. – No hiciste nada malo, la muerte nos llega a todos y él realmente se la merecía si me preguntas.

– Pero está mal… yo no quería, yo…– Las lágrimas comenzaron a desfilar por su rostro sin que pudiera hacer nada.

Yill secó cada una de las lágrimas del menor en silencio. – Shif ¿Me matarías?

Shif levantó tan rápido la cabeza que casi se hizo daño, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos buscando algún signo en el rostro de Yill que le indicara que estaba bromeando, pero no era así. El corazón de Shif le oprimió con un dolor que jamás había sentido al pensar en la muerte de Yill.

– No, no quiero… ¡No quiero que nada te pase!

Yill le sonrió y lo atrajo hacia sí. – Eres muy dulce, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, no es la primera vez que intentan algo como esto. – Explicó observando los restos del enfermero. – Pero si pudiera elegir, creo que morir por tu veneno no estaría mal. No puedes cuidarme para siempre, debes buscar a tu familia y quizá para cuando lo hagas y quieras venir a verme ya este muerto. Así que si esta es mi única oportunidad, por favor mátame. Eres mi Shiten, toma mi vida.

Yill tenía razón, tarde o temprano descubrirían el cuerpo del enfermero y Yill seria culpado, sin nadie para protegerlo moriría pronto. Había sido poco el tiempo que habían pasado juntos pero aun así Shif sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que no soportaría que muriera, jamás podría reponerse de ello. Si seguía pensando no llegaría a ningún lado así que dejó a sus emociones elegir. Se levantó y tomó la tablet del mayor empezando a tallar unas letras extrañas al dorso con sus uñas. Yill no protestó por ello, se limitó a observarlo con su calma característica, tampoco dijo nada cuando el albino mordió su dedo vertiendo su sangre en el grabado.

Shif vertió también un poco de su sangre y entonces las marcas se tornaron carmesí absorbiendo la sangre, con una mirada decidida le devolvió la tablet a su dueño. – Es un contrato. – Explicó. – Ahora eres mi dueño y yo soy tuyo. Me quedaré a tu lado y te protegeré. Así que no digas más esas cosas.

El rubio dejó escapar una pequeña y débil risa. – ¿Irías hasta ese extremo para evitar que muera? Me lo imaginaba, eres una persona muy amable. Pero también muy incauto, hay un límite entre inocencia y estupidez. Es peligroso para un Biotic hacer esto con alguien que apenas conoce.

– No lo es. Pude que acabe de conocerte pero confió en ti. El tiempo no importa cuando en verdad llegas a conectarte con alguien y contigo siento una conexión realmente profunda, sé que no eres mala persona. – Afirmó tomándole las manos.

– Pfff… ¡Jajajajaja! En verdad eres especial, decir esas cosas sin dudar y tan seriamente… Pero, mi pequeño Shiten, me temo que no existen cosas como las personas buenas. Si te quedas conmigo te pediré dos cosas y quizá no seas feliz con ello ¿Aún así quieres quedarte a mi lado?

– No importa lo que me pidas, siempre querré estar a tu lado. De alguna forma, lo supe cuando te vi.

La noche era fría y algo aterradora en los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos de la clínica. La niña no podía dormir debido a los terribles dolores, llevaba tres años internada y cada vez veía menos a su familia. Ya no le importaba mucho curarse, para lo único que rezaba era para ver a su familia, para al fin descansar del dolor. Fue entonces que en medio de sus plegarias la ventana se abrió sola y una figura de un blanco inmaculado se posó en la ventana, una hermosa chica enteramente blanca salvo por unos hermosos ojos violetas.

La niña salió de su cama y se acercó a la extraña chica entre maravillada y asustada. – ¿Eres… un ángel?

Shif sonrió y acaricio la cabeza de la niña. – Sí, soy un ángel enviado por una persona especial para desaparecer tu dolor. Ahora ven, vamos a hacer que el dolor desaparezca.

El albino acostó a la niña en su cama y con una cálida sonrisa besó su frente. Cuando lo hizo sus labios eran negros, el veneno no era tan devastador como el de sus manos, simplemente entró por su frente hacia su cerebro y lo apagó lentamente, como si la niña solo estuviera quedándose dormida por última vez. La pequeña murió sin dolor con una sonrisa en el rostro y una pequeña marca morada en la frente.

Shif dio unos pasos fuera de la habitación y cambio su forma, un hermoso zorro blanco como la nieve con las patas negras como si usara botas largas se deslizó con gracia y en silencio por los pasillos de regreso a la habitación de su amo. El cuerpo del enfermero fallecido no había sido encontrado hasta la cena de ese día y como nadie pudo probar que el rubio fue su asesino lo dejaron ir pero manteniendo cierto recelo y una vigilancia más aguda. Pero eso solo divertía más a Yill, él había iniciado su plan, con la ayuda de Shif el rubio quería liberar a todas las personas de las cuales la clínica se aprovechaba, mientras aun viviera usaría todos sus recursos para ayudarles.

– Ya volví. – Anunció aun en su forma animal subiendo a la cama junto a su amo.

Yill acarició las orejas del zorro con una sonrisa. – Bienvenido, gracias por tu esfuerzo.

– ¿Sospechan algo? – Preguntó temeroso a la respuesta.

– Mmm sí y no. Obviamente los rumores de las muertes jamás llegaran al exterior, pero entre los pacientes dicen que todo es obra de un asesino en serie, nos han llamado “ _ángel de la muerte_ ** **”**** o “ _ángel de la misericordia_ ”. Gracioso, ¿No?

– ¡¡No lo es!! Si nos descubren estaremos en problemas, no quiero que nada te pase. – Protestó volviendo a su forma humana. Acostados juntos en la cama Shif rodeo el torso del rubio con sus brazos y descansó su cabeza en su pecho haciendo un berrinche. – Prometí ayudarte en esto, no me gusta asesinar pero después de escuchar lo que estás personas sufren entiendo que quieras salvarlas. Lo entiendo y lo respeto, pero si eso pone en riesgo tu vida no quiero.

– Es cierto que los enfermeros sospechan de mí desde que el primer cadáver y caso más extremo fue hallado en mi cuarto, además amarían tener una excusa para matarme, pero mientras no les demos nada concreto estará bien. – Respondió relajado acariciando la cabeza del albino. – Mientras ellos no te vean y comprueben que yo estoy en mi habitación tranquilamente cuando los asesinatos se llevan a cabo no podrán probar nada.

– Aun es arriesgado. Si algo te pasara Yill, no sabría qué hacer, moriría de tristeza.

– ¿Qué eres? ¿Zorro o conejo? – Se burló recibiendo algunos golpes en el pecho como castigo, pero nada fuerte. – No tienes de que preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, los rumores corren. Como es mi culpa que no puedas ver a tu familia me encargaré de que ellos vengan a vernos, hasta entonces no moriré. Además, tú y yo tenemos una promesa más, ¿Recuerdas?

Shif apretó la mano cerrándola con fuerza en el pecho del mayor, odiaba esa promesa, la odiaba con todo su ser. – Cuando el momento llegue, seré yo quien tome tu vida. Lo odio pero lo prometí, además también me lo ordenaste… lo quiera o no… tomaré tu vida…

– ¿Ya estas llorando otra vez? Eres un niño mimado. Pero también, tienes el corazón más amable y puro que haya visto, mi querido Shiten. – Dijo acariciando su rostro y besando sus lágrimas una por una.

– Y tú eres cruel, me tratas con dulzura pero me dices que debo matarte… eres muy cruel conmigo… pero eso solo hace que este sentimiento crezca más.

– ¿El sentimiento que dices que tienes en el pecho? – Preguntó divertido el mayor. – Me temo que no puedo hacer nada por ello, pero si puedo usar mi miserable existencia para salvar y cuidar a otros lo haré. Si el que yo respiré te hace feliz entonces dedicaré los días que queden a hacer buenos recuerdos para ti. Si quieres algo solo pídelo.

– Tonto, si hay algo que quiero es lo que me niegas. Te quiero a ti. – Confesó abrazándolo con más fuerza y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

Yill lo acercó más rodeándolo con sus brazos. – Tienes unos gustos horribles, pero si eso quieres intentaré dártelo. Mi vida entera te pertenece, por eso solo tú debes arrebatarla. Sé que puedes, eres más fuerte de lo piensas mi Shiten, y más bondadoso.

– Seguramente Kain no diría lo mismo, yo no soy fuerte como él o Akutsu, como ninguno de los otros en realidad. Pero si existe algo que solo yo pueda hacer me esforzaré, así eso me destroce por dentro.

– ¿Ves como si eres fuerte? Solo espera un poco más, seguro tus hermanos ya vienen por ti.

– Como si quisiera ver a ese estúpido gato, con ver a Akutsu me basta. – Protestó con un mohín.

– Jajaja ¿Y cuando mencione yo a Kain o Akutsu? – Inquirió divertido observando como el menor se sonrojaba. – Los veras pronto, y podrás pelear con ellos todo lo que quieras así que se paciente. Hasta que vengan por ti yo te cuidaré. Eres la respuesta a mis plegarias, lo que yo necesitaba. Gracias por permitirme conocerte, Shif.

 

 

**CONTINUARA…**

 

 

 

> **NOTA:** Un ****ángel de la muerte**** o ****ángel de la misericordia**** es un término utilizado en la _criminología_ para referirse a un tipo de _asesino en serie_ , usualmente empleado como un cuidador o enfermero.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente!!!  
> Tanto tiempo XD  
> Ya ha llegado el quinto cap de esta historia. Orphen y yo estamos muy felices por ello ya que este proyecto es importante para ambas y nos anima mucho ver la aceptacion que poco a poco va consiguiendo. Esperamos lo disfruten y nos dejen saber su opinión.  
> Sin mas les dejo leer, besos <3


	6. "Saranghae"

****

 

**"No me gusta dudar de todos a mi alrededor, prefiero confiar y perdonar. Al menos viviré con la conciencia limpia."**

 

**"Si el mundo realmente entendiera el dolor de la guerra no se la desearían nadie."**

 

**"Saranghae..."**

 

 

Estados Unidos nunca decepciona. De todos los países, como una de las potencias mundiales más antiguas, era el puntero en cuanto a guerras se trataba, y Roll no podía estar más feliz por ello. Desde que había conquistado México y los países de centro América las guerrillas internas se habían hecho moneda frecuente, sobre todo en las zonas fronterizas.

Roll Smith tenía 17 años, llevaba el cabello en picos de un color violeta oscuro y vestía al más puro estilo punk, difícilmente podían pasarlo por alto. Era violento y competitivo así que, ¿Qué mejor para alguien como él que pertenecer al ejecito? Amaba a su país por ser tan bélico y caótico. Dentro de su escuadrón era el soldado más joven en tener un alto rango, pero nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo, sabían que se lo había ganado. Roll siempre estaba en frente de la batalla, en la primera línea de fuego haciendo los trabajos más peligrosos. Había eliminado tantos soldados enemigos como instalaciones completas, lo cual no siempre era bueno. Era fuerte pero también irresponsable e imposible de manejar. Imposible para todos salvo para alguien.

Yeon Jung Lon, un chico nacido en Corea, actualmente perteneciente a China, que se había mudado a Estados Unidos y servía como soldado. Para sus 22 años ya poseía un titulo en medicina y su personalidad serena y amable lo convertía generalmente en el sublíder del escuadrón. También era la única persona quizá en el mundo entero que podía controlar al indisciplinado Roll.

Actualmente el escuadrón al que ambos pertenecían acababa de reducir a un grupo de rebeldes en la frontera mexicana por lo que se encontraban en descanso antes de partir mañana por la mañana. La mayoría aprovechaba para recorrer el lugar y obtener provisiones y otras cosas de los lugareños, Lon por su parte se había quedado en el pequeño edificio que usaban como base temporal para atender a los enfermos y terminar el papeleo. Fue entonces, cuando Roll entró azotando la puerta tras de sí, que dejó los papeles a un lado de la cama y lo miró divertido.

– Pareces de mal humor. Creí que serias el primero en salir por ahí para buscar pelea con alguien. – Comentó el mayor con una sonrisa.

– Cierra la maldita boca y borra esa sonrisa. – Respondió Roll malhumorado. – El sargento me prohibió salir, dijo que necesitamos abandonar este sitio sin contratiempos. – Maldijo por lo bajo dejándose caer en su cama.

– ¿Y decidiste enojarte y romper mi puerta a comportarte? – Cuestionó divertido.

– Comportarme no es exactamente mi especialidad. – Respondió este sentándose en su cama. – Hablando de eso, ¿Qué demonios haces?

– Papeleo. – Respondió el mayor regresando a este. – Ya revisé y me encargué de los heridos, ahora solo debo terminar este informe y estaré libre de trabajo.

– ¿Y no puedes dejar eso para mañana? No le crecerán piernas al papel y se largará. – Refunfuñó este.

Lon sonrió siguiendo con su trabajo pero intentando darse prisa, ya se esperaba lo que pasaría a continuación. – No te cuesta nada esperar cinco minutos. – Replicó divertido con el comportamiento del menor.

Paciencia era una de las cosas de las que Roll carecía, en realidad encabezaba la lista. Así que cuando se vio ignorado por el asiático tomó su mentón y lo giró bruscamente devorando sus labios con una ferocidad salvaje. El beso se mantuvo, ambos disfrutándose con un salvaje deseo, sin embargo cuando Roll buscó pasar sus manos por debajo de la camisa del mayor este le pellizcó la mano alejándose de él con una mirada de reproche.

– Cinco minutos, hasta que termine mi papeleo. – Le repitió.

– Puede esperar a mañana. – Protestó frustrado.

– Y tú a la semana que viene, Ronald. – Amenazó Lon con una sonrisa triunfante.

Roll decidió dejarse caer en la cama y esperar, sabía que Lon no amenazaba en vano y menos si lo llamaba por su nombre completo, el bastardo no le dejaría ponerle un dedo encima en una semana así que tuvo que ser paciente.

– No me llames así, sabes que odio mi nombre, es patético. – Se quejó con la mirada fija en el techo. – ¿Acaso quieres que yo te llame Yeon Jung o algo así?

– ¿Por qué no? Ese es mi nombre, que mi apellido sea más sencillo para todos es otro tema. – Respondió Lon.

– Tch, eres insufrible... si sigues tardando tanto iré a _cogerme a unas morras_. – Soltó finalizando la frase en español.

Ante las palabras del pelivioleta el asiático se levantó, habiendo terminado su papeleo, y se sentó sobre este pasando sus manos por su torso y dejándolas a ambos lados de la cabeza del otro sosteniendo su peso al inclinarse. – _¿A quién planeas coger?_ – Inquirió también en español.

Con una sonrisa lasciva Roll pasó sus manos por los muslos del otro masajeando su trasero. – No lo sé ¿Quieres ofrecerte voluntario? – Preguntó divertido volviendo al inglés.

– De acuerdo, pero sabes las reglas, nada demasiado drástico mientras aun estemos de servicio.

– Nada drástico mi trasero, si alguien dice algo se las verá conmigo.

Roll estaba harto de los superiores creyéndose la gran cosa y mandoneandolo como querían, la única razón por la que estaba en el ejército era que podía pelear tanto como quisiera, no tenia porque escucharlos. Bueno en realidad la razón principal por la que estaba allí era Lon, a donde él fuera iría y no podía estar más agradecido de que eso fuera a una guerra. Mordió el cuello del mayor clavando sus dientes y dejando profundas marcas, a veces podía llegar al punto de hacerle sangrar y dejarle mordidas que tardaban semanas en desaparecer del todo, pero así era él, quería marcarlo, poseer su cuerpo salvajemente y sin restricción alguna.

Lon soltó un pequeño quejido pero no se apartó, ya estaba acostumbrado. Roll tenía una forma muy brusca y a veces dañina de demostrar amor pero sabía que eso era debido a su naturaleza, era inseguro sobre sus sentimientos, Roll no creía que alguien pudiera amarlo tanto como para quedarse a su lado. Por lo mismo solía hacer aquello, lastimarlo y ver si aun así permanecía a su lado, si a pesar de su forma de ser y de las heridas seguía a su lado entonces y solo entonces confiaba en esa persona. Lon veía aquello como algo muy lindo, aunque sus compañeros lo trataban de masoquista por voluntariamente abrazar un alfiletero.

La temperatura no hubiera tardado en elevarse más de no ser porque la radio comenzó a sonar. Roll gruñendo por lo bajo optó por ignorarlo y seguir con lo suyo, pero cinco minutos después los insistentes golpes a la puerta les hizo desistir, en realidad Lon le obligó, por él podría entrar el sargento y sentarse a observar, no le importaba solo deseaba seguir con el pelinegro. Lamentablemente su pareja tenía un asqueroso "sentido del deber y de lo correcto".

Si no fuera porque los llamaron para una misión que involucraba un combate Roll hubiera despellejado vivo al infeliz que les interrumpió. Habían recibido una llamada de sus superiores informando sobre un caso de tránsito de drogas e inmigrantes en el estado de Tamaulipas, Ciudad Reynosa, territorio mexicano en la frontera al sur de Texas. Como eran el equipo más cercano se les asignó el liberar el lugar, confiscar la droga y eliminar a la resistencia. Podía sonar algo extremista pero donde antes había sido la frontera entre ambos países siempre era un baño de sangre donde cada paso era de vida o muerte.

El plan era sencillo, o más bien era el de siempre para esas ocasiones. Una vez localizaron el lugar, unos galpones alejados, hicieron un reconocimiento y ubicaron al enemigo. Se postrarían para poder disparar desde la distancia y mientras llamaban la atención en la parte delantera un equipo liderado por Lon iría desde atrás y se infiltraría buscando reducir a los atacantes y revisando en busca de "victimas". Esos sujetos eran famosos por engañar inmigrantes y una vez conseguían traerlos allí los convertían en prostitutos, la prioridad sería liberarlos. Pero la clave del éxito del plan radicaba en una cosa, o persona, Roll. Francotiradores los pondrían alerta pero no crearían la distracción necesaria para que el segundo grupo se infiltrara sin problemas, ahí entraba Roll. Él iría de frente y se enfrentaría a ellos cara a cara matando a todos los posibles y haciendo suficiente escándalo como para atraer a la mayor cantidad posible para luego reducirlos.

– ¿Entendiste bien las instrucciones? – Cuestionó Lon al ver como el menor mataba enemigos en su mente con suma emoción. – No queremos que se repita lo de Florida.

– ¡Oh, vamos! Nunca vas a olvidarlo ¿verdad? – Reprochó le otro molesto al ser sacado de su mutilación imaginaria para recalcarle un viejo error. – Si escuché bien, ahora lo importante, ¿Entendiste tú?

Una corta risa se escapó de entre los labios del coreano. – Que yo sepa el desobediente no soy yo.

– No, tú eres el suicida. Pareces tan enamorado de la muerte que hasta me dan celos, en serio siempre haces algo estúpidamente arriesgado. ¿De veras buscas que te maten?

– Aww, no te pongas celoso, estoy seguro que a la muerte no le importaría un trío. – Bromeó viendo a su pareja fruncir el ceño. – Tranquilo, solo es un chiste. Y si hago cosas arriesgadas como dices es porque tengo completa confianza en que tú me protegerás si algo sale mal.

– Claro ve a suicidarte y déjame el cargo de conciencia de que si algo te pasara es porque fui lento. – Rezongó el más alto haciendo mala cara.

Lon puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó al menor robándole un beso. – Si ya terminaste empecemos con la misión, yo rescato gente mientras evito matarme y tú matas gente.

– Seguiremos con esto y con lo anterior luego. – Replicó Roll pero ya con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Bien cariño iré a matar algunos idiotas. _Wait for me back, baby_. – Se despidió dándole una palmada en el trasero.

Bien, solo sería divertirse matando a unos idiotas y luego podría regresar con Lon y si el jodido papeleo no les seguía estorbando, pobre de quien quisiera darles más reportes que hacer, tendrían sexo hasta hartarse. Varios soldados empezaron a rumorear cuando lo vieron acercarse, lo normal ya que muchos eran nuevos o de otro pelotón y nunca lo habían visto en acción. Los humanos del ejército eran estúpidos y violentos, Roll apreciaba eso. Se había pasado toda la vida rodeado de gente intelectual en el laboratorio y estaba hastiado de ello. No soportaba que la gente se creyera superior a él, que lo mandoneara o que empezara con esos debates interminables en los que siempre terminaba como el salvaje inadaptado. Roll era un biotic, el B-007 para ser precisos, y a diferencia de sus otros hermanos que les fascinaba aprender de los humanos y de cosas aburridas él prefería ir a lo sencillo: peleas. Ellos no habían nacido como humanos, eran animales que ahora caminaban como humanos, eso debería colocarlos como algo superior, con la libertad de hacer lo que quisiesen. En lugar de eso Roll se la pasaba escuchando regaños sobre lo salvaje que era y como debía adaptarse a la sociedad. Hasta que conoció a Lon.

De eso habían sido ya tres años. Por aquel entonces además de él los únicos otros biotics eran Akutsu, Shif y el insoportable de Kain. El profesor Marvelous se ensañaba en encontrarle un dueño apropiado tanto a él como a Kain, estaba casi desesperado. A Roll no le gustaba que lo encasillaran con Kain pero hasta él debía admitir que ambos tenían una actitud horrible y eran igual de reacios a congeniar con humanos. Marvelous comenzaba a pensar que nunca podría encontrarles un compañero, no era como si quisiera deshacerse de ellos pero, según él, salir al mundo y compartir un lazo con un ser humano les serviría para aprender y entender cosas que de otra forma jamás podrían experimentar.

Ese día había escuchado que unos militares estadounidenses habían llegado al laboratorio para negociar con el profesor. No pudo evitar colarse en la parte "exterior" de las instalaciones para escuchar por sí mismo de que iba aquello. Originalmente Roll era un erizo así que con su cuerpo pequeño no le costó nada pasar desapercibido y llegar a la pequeña sala que el profesor destinaba a sus encuentros con cualquier persona ajena al proyecto.

– Estamos dispuestos a pagarle cuanto desee. – Decía un hombre robusto, tenía la mirada afilada y potente, como un rifle recién cargado. – Sabemos que usted es muy "exclusivo" con sus creaciones, pero al ejército de los Estados Unidos le vendría bien su colaboración y no me iré sin conseguirla.

– ¿Debo tomar eso como una amenaza, general? – Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa calmada.

El supuesto general se tensó un poco ante aquello, seguramente siendo mayor que el profesor y más grande en tamaño esperaba poder intimidarlo sin problemas, gran error. No importaba si el mismísimo rey de un país venia allí, que de hecho había pasado hace poco, Marvelous no se dejaba intimidar por nadie. Una vez dentro de las instalaciones el dinero, los rangos, la política y los contactos sociales perdían toda validez, nadie podía forzar al profesor a nada y si esa era la actitud del americano bien podía tomar sus cosas y retirarse, así se adhiriera a ese sillón y esperara allí los siguientes diez años no lograría hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Fue entonces cuando Roll notó que el general no venia solo, un chico joven de cabello oscuro y rasgos asiáticos se acercó con un silencio y una elegancia admirables. Roll lo había ignorado por completo, no porque esté fuera un genio del espionaje y se mantuviera oculto sino porque no tenía olor. Podía distinguir a alguien poderoso por su olor, su lado animal se lo decía, incluso si ese poder no venía de la fuerza bruta sino del cerebro, también podía oler a los que venían confiados de su poder adquisitivo o político, olían a imbéciles. Pero aquel chico sencillamente no olía a nada en esencia, una fragancia neutra demasiado desconcertante. Aunque quizá fuese algo más porque no fue el único en notarlo, ni bien este chico se había acercado Marvelous clavó la mirada en él.

– Pido disculpas por interrumpir. – Comenzó con un tono gentil y sereno. – Pero quizá el general no se expresó bien, lo cual es entendible, tiene el peso de una nación sobre sus hombros en este momento. Vera señor Shem, como ha de ser de su conocimiento U.S.A. está teniendo algunos problemas. Somos un país enorme y tenemos muchas personas por las cuales ver, no solo en nuestro territorio sino en nuestros aliados, pero desgraciadamente hay revueltas que se están volviendo exageradamente sangrientas y pecaríamos de arrogancia si afirmáramos que podemos con todo solos. Sabemos perfectamente que usted no diseñó sus Biotics con propósitos bélicos y lo respetamos. Pero la guerra como tal no es solo violencia y muerte. Peleamos porque hay algo que defender, porque hay un orden sin el cual la hambruna y el malestar se dispersarían. Le pido no vea esto como mandar a uno de sus Biotics a un campo de batalla, sino como enviarlo a tener de primer plano una vista del porque el ser humano pelea y lo que debe proteger. Que aprenda lo mala y horrible que puede ser una guerra para que sepa que deben evitarse.

Roll lo veía y no entendía como no podía haberlo notarlo. La manera en que aquel chico había soltado su discurso torciendo las palabras y endulzándolas demostraba un gran intelecto y una fuerte confianza y seguridad en sí mismo, pero así y todo él seguía sin sentir ningún aroma proveniente de él, solo esa vaga esencia neutral y extraña.

Marvelous parecía haberla notado también porque sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. – Es un punto de vista muy interesante joven... ¿Podrías facilitarme tu nombre? – Pidió con una gran curiosidad brillando en sus ojos.

– Será un placer, mi nombre es Yeon Jung Lon, pertenecía a logística pero se me asignó recientemente al pelotón personal del general.

– Creo entender por qué. – Confirmó Marvelous poniéndose de pie. – ¡Roll! Sé que estas escuchando, baja ahora mismo. – Ordenó sin dirigirse a ningún sitio en específico.

El menor no tuvo otra que obedecerle, cuando se trataba de ellos el profesor parecía reaccionar como si tuviera un detector implantado, era imposible sorprenderle. Roll volvió a adoptar su forma humana detrás de unas maquinas y luego se dejó ver. Fuera lo que fuese que estaba planeando el profesor no le convenía mostrar una habilidad como el cambio de forma delante de esas personas. Mientras se dirigía a su lugar, junto al profesor, intercambio miradas con el chico asiático el cual se mantenía con su sonrisa serena, pero sus ojos eran diferentes. Eran de un color café pero el brillo en ellos parecía escanearlo y revelar todas sus falencias en segundos, a Roll se le erizaron los cabellos y tuvo que luchar para no sacar sus púas.

Afortunadamente el toque familiar de las cálidas manos del profesor en sus hombros lo relajaron. – Este de aquí es uno de mis niños, su nombre es Ronald Smith. – Le presentó utilizando apropósito el verdadero nombre de Roll solo para fastidiarle un poco. – Casualmente también es estadounidense, quizá sea por ello pero su comportamiento es un tanto... hiperactivo. – Finalizó con una corta risa, no de burla sino esa clásica risa que daban los padres cuando decían que sus hijos eran simplemente traviesos.

– Así que Ronald Smith, un buen nombre. – Respondió el general recuperando la voz. – América no olvidará esto profesor, cuidáremos muy bien de su invento y nos aseguraremos de donar cuanto podamos como patrocinadores.

Invento, odiaba ser tratado como si solo fuese un juguete inanimado, aquel hombre ni siquiera se había molestado en mirarlo, seguramente solo pensaría en él como un arma con piernas. Si Marvelous pensaba entregarlo a alguien así le clavaria a ambos una espina en el cuello. Sin embargo antes de que aquel hombre pudiera poder un solo dedo en él Marvelous le apartó la mano.

– Creo que tenemos un pequeño malentendido general. – Respondió el pelirrojo a la pregunta no formulada por el otro conservando su sonrisa. – Estoy dispuesto a cerrar un trato, me han convencido y creo que Roll estaría bien allá. Pero no es a usted a quien se lo estoy entregando. Mis niños cierran un contrato con alguien y solo le deben lealtad a esa persona, por ende mucho me temo no puedo dejárselo a alguien como usted. No lo tome personal por favor, muy raramente los entrego a quien viene a solicitármelos. Prefiero dárselos a quienes se han ganado de alguna forma mi confianza y sé que no los ven como un arma andante. – Agregó mirando a Roll ahora. Como odiaba cuando parecía que el viejo podía leerle la mente. – A quien le estoy ofreciendo cerrar el trato es al joven Lon.

El oriental levantó el rostro ligeramente sorprendido, evidentemente aquello no estaba dentro de sus planes. Seguramente él había sido enviado como ayudante diplomático, alguien que pudiera convencer por lógica y dialecto si la fuerza y el poder no podían.

Antes de que el general pudiera protestar Marvelous prosiguió. – Me considero alguien muy hábil cuando de juzgar a las personas se trata. Ahora mismo el joven Lon es su mejor oportunidad de llegar a un trato conmigo y como ya hemos aclarado que el poder y el dinero no funcionan conmigo mucho me temo que es su única oportunidad. Dicho sea de paso cuento con muy buena relación con personas influyentes con el reino de Francia, Portugal y el Imperio Italiano, así que por favor absténganse de amenazas o ataques.

El hombre mayor se vio visiblemente molesto pero se limitó a apretar los dientes y fulminar al profesor con la mirada en silencio. Por su parte el joven, Lon, parecía divertido con el asunto, una apenas percibible curva se formó en sus comisuras como única delatora de su sonrisa. Si bien Roll estaba en desacuerdo en pertenecerle a aquel viejo general la idea de pertenecerle a aquel chico, por raro que le pareciera, no le molestaba. Había algo en su particular aroma que le llamaba la atención de forma poderosa.

Como si hubiera captado el hilo de sus pensamientos Lon se acercó a él con una sonrisa y le extendió la mano. – Mucho gusto, Ronald. – Dijo con una sonrisa resaltando el nombre de este.

Roll había tenido la impresión de que no se llevarían nada bien a partir de ese momento y aunque en un principio no se equivocaba, sin darse cuenta, incluso él comenzó a cambiar. Lon era casi lo opuesto a él, era calmado y amable, acataba las órdenes y su fuerte era la estrategia. Pero lejos de molestarlo esas diferencias hacían que se llevaran mejor. Roll había empezado a desarrollar un fuerte respeto por la forma de ser de Lon y por como este lograba imponerse siempre. Era como su conciencia, siempre le ponía limites y le hacía recapacitar pero sin molestarlo demasiado. Y a diferencia de todas las personas que había conocido, con excepción de Marvelous, él se tomaba el tiempo de conocerlo y comprenderlo.

Por lo mismo había siempre querido ver hasta donde llegaba aquello, probó su paciencia en infinitas ocasiones y luego pasó al dolor físico. ¿Cuánto sería capaz de aguantar antes de mandarlo al diablo? Pero para su sorpresa no parecía haber un límite, Lon se limitaba a aceptar todo de él y tomarlo como algo valioso. Antes de darse cuenta ya se había enamorado.

Y era en situaciones como la actual donde ello le jugaba horriblemente en contra. ¿Entrar desarmado a una base enemiga y enfrentarse a todos? Pan comido ¿Hacerlo sin estar preocupado como el infierno por lo que podría pasarle a su temerario compañero? Imposible. Debía entrar a lo grande, llamar la atención rápido y de gran manera, atraer todas las miradas a él y lejos de Lon, para él esa era la única misión.

Fuera del lugar había unos cuatro sujetos, civiles sin entrenamiento militar ni parecido a juzgar por cómo sostenían sus armas, blancos fáciles. Ignoró los gritos y advertencias de estos mientras se acercaba y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando, al dispararle, el rostro de los sujetos se deformaba en incredulidad y miedo al ver las balas rebotando contra su piel. Nunca se cansaría de esas expresiones. Al ser un Biotic su piel era más dura y resistente que la de los humanos, las balas no podían hacerle daño, si eso sujetos querían lastimarlo unas espadas hubieran sido más eficientes. Pero eso era algo que deberían de recordar en su próxima vida. De los brazos de Roll empezaron a emerger gruesas púas, como espinas, de un color carmesí violáceo. Solo por lucirse lanzó algunas como afilados proyectiles que se clavaron en el pecho de los más cercanos y mientras los demás se debatían entre huir y luchar púas más gruesas crecieron en sus manos y codos. Roll se abalanzó sobre estos usándolas como espadas.

Su estilo de pelea no seguía una forma fija, frenaba golpes y rebana con las púas de las manos como si empuñara dos sables y las de los codos las clavaba con golpes feroces en quienes eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para acercársele. Algunos de los soldados en los que posiblemente serian sus últimos segundos de lucidez reemplazaron las armas por cuchillos e intentaron agredirlo, Roll maldijo por lo bajo. Si bien la piel de los Biotics no podía ser atravesada por proyectiles como las balas si podía hacerlo con objetos filosos o contundentes, seguía siendo mucho más resistente que la piel humana pero no era invulnerable. Aun así Roll tenía práctica aguantando el dolor, además la adrenalina del momento ayudaba bastante a mitigarlo.

Siempre que empezaba una pelea era igual, sus sentidos se agudizaban y perdía por completo la percepción de lo que le pasaba al resto, como si solo importaran él y sus enemigos. El tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta, la sangre le hervía y su cuerpo se llenaba de una energía explosiva. Se sentía rápido y ligero, como si cortara agua en vez de cuerpos, el dolor era apenas una picazón, sabía que sangraba pero ni así lo notaba. También era vagamente consciente de que su "apoyo" había comenzado a disparar y que el enemigo había llamado a refuerzos, pero para él daba igual, las balas no lo dañaban y no importa cuántos humanos vinieran, sin preparación jamás podrían matarlo.

Con el grito de un hombre al que le había cortado la mano acabó todo, ya no llegaban más refuerzos y los disparos habían cesado. Mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba y la adrenalina abandonaba su cuerpo entró a los galpones para asegurarse que la misión había sido un éxito, que para él solo significa si Lon se encontraba bien. El lugar estaba muy oscuro y apestada, las chapas oxidadas usadas como cascaron exterior estaban corroídas y arrojaban aces de luz aleatorios por todas partes. Podía oler la droga que se suponía debían confiscar pero no era allí donde su pareja estaría. Entonces lo captó, aquel atrayente aroma neutro mezclado con el dulzón metálico de la sangre.

Lon se encontraba en uno de los últimos galpones ayudando a tratar a las víctimas, pobres inmigrantes que habían sido engañados y prostituidos. Pero no era lo único que su asiático hacia, además de atender a las victimas también se molestaba en vendar a los hijos de puta de los traficantes. Roll chasqueo la lengua molesto, Lon tenía la estúpida costumbre de ayudar a todo aquel que estuviera herido, sin importar de que bando fuera este ¿Por qué esas basuras merecerían vivir después de todo lo que habían hecho? La ira se acumuló en su garganta cuando vio que junto al hombre que Lon curaba había un cuchillo ensangrentado. No necesitaba siquiera echar un vistazo para saber de quién era esa sangre, podía olerlo.

– ¡¿Qué mierda te hizo?! – Demandó saber acercándose a zancadas.

Lon pareció recién percatarse de que su pareja estaba en lugar, se dio la vuelta algo sorprendido pero en posición de alerta, sabía que necesitaría defender a su paciente si no quería que le arrancara la cabeza. Y efectivamente los ojos de Roll estallaron en cólera al ver la gran mancha de sangre que salpicaba su hombro.

– No es tan grave como parece. – Le aclaró levantando lentamente las manos y vigilando sus movimientos para intentar tranquilizarlo.

– ¡¡No lo defiendas!! – Le gritó este mientras pequeñas y finas espinas creían tanto en sus brazos como en su rostro. – No merece seguir respirando, mucho menos que intentes protegerlo.

– Una vida es una vida, ninguna es más importante que otra. – Respondió este tozudo y se acercó intentando ocupar todo el campo visual del menor para que este no intentara nada impulsivo.

Un poco tarde. Roll había conseguido disparar un par de espinas y darle en el hombro a aquel hombre cuando Lon lo inmovilizó abrazándolo. Las púas de los brazos de Roll se clavaron en los bíceps de Lon pero como eran finas y cortas causaron solo heridas menores y poco profundas. Lon se separó lentamente de él y con una sonrisa acarició su rostro causándose ligeros cortes en las manos.

– ¿Te calmaste? – Inquirió el coreano con dulzura.

En respuesta Roll soltó un bufido. – ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron que si no quieres salir herido no abrases un cactus?

– Si, pero sucede que amo a los cactus. – Respondió reprimiendo una carcajada y lentamente depositó un beso en sus labios.

Roll retiró sus púas inmediatamente pero aun así había conseguido arañar los labios del mayor. Aquel beso se tiñó con el embriagador aroma de la sangre y su sabor metálico. Era una mezcla tan exquisita que no deseaba soltarlo nunca, pero el resto de los miembros del operativo estaban empezando a entrar en los galpones y su líder de escuadrón siempre le reñía cuando los encontraba en "situaciones personales" durante las misiones. Además su novio aun debía terminar de atender a los heridos, a los que lo merecían y a los que no también porque así era Lon. Ya retomarían luego en su habitación.

Tras aquella misión se había decidido que pasarían la noche en un complejo de cabañas del ejército del cuartel zonal. Afortunadamente no les habían dado más papeleo que hacer así que Lon se apresuró a terminar el anterior y como no partirían de regreso a Washington hasta mañana por la tarde tenían toda la noche para hacer lo que quisieran.

Más tarde, tras el tercer round, Roll dejó al otro descansar un poco y pensaba si tomar una ducha o dormir un poco, pero como parecía que se le estaba haciendo costumbre a todo el mundo alguien interrumpió sus planes, o en este caso algo: un fuerte dolor de cabeza producto de una alarma. Sus circuitos dolían y parecían estar a punto de hacer corto, Marvelous si que sabía cómo fastidiar y llamar la atención.

– ¿Roll, sucede algo? – Inquirió Lon preocupado y acercándose a él acariciándole el rostro.

– Nada... solo una jaqueca, ya pasará... Pero si estas tan preocupado ¿Porqué no prestas tus servicios? – Sonrió conteniendo el dolor y delineando los labios del otro. – Un poco de placer va bien con el dolor, tú sabes bien de eso.

Lon dejó escapar una carcajada. – Por esta vez te la dejó pasar, pero sigue tratándome como una perra y uso los dientes. – Le advirtió divertido comenzando a besar el abdomen del menor.

Roll sonrió dejándose llevar por el placer que comenzaba a sentir, no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría aquella molesta alarma pero era un experto en ignorar cosas que le fastidiaban. Entendía perfectamente el mensaje, alguien había atacado el laboratorio, pero tampoco le interesaba mucho. Incluso si estuviera súper preocupado y tomara el primer vuelo a Japón llegaría demasiado tarde para lo que fuese que ocurría. Además si todo seguía como siempre en el laboratorio aun estaban Kain, Shif y Akutsu, sabrían arreglárselas. Y si ese no era el caso bueno... Marvelous era inteligente, algo pensaría, además también estaba Sirius, el segundo al mando del proyecto. A diferencia del profesor Shem, Sirius Beilchmighent era agresivo, no tenía ningún problema en tomar un arma y actuar. Al fin y al cabo él era quien estaba a cargo del entrenamiento en combate de los Biotics. Ellos podrían hacerlo perfectamente solos. Y si no ya no era su problema.

Ahora todo su mundo giraba en torno a Lon, en mantenerlo a salvo, en estar a su lado. Si siguiera siendo el mismo de antes se golpearía por sonar tan asquerosamente cursi y estúpido. Pero conocerlo cambio no solo su manera de ver las cosas, lo cambio a él. Eran tan diferentes que llenaban los agujeros del otros a la perfección, Lon lo hacía sentir completo, que todas sus piezas quebradas volvían a estar perfectas. Amaba a Lon y eso era todo lo que le importaba en ese absurdo y devastado mundo.

– ¿Se te fue la jaqueca o solo fue un truco para disfrutar de la vista? – Preguntó divertido el coreano lamiéndole el cuello.

– ¿Y si dijera ambas? Porque sinceramente no me molestaría sacarte una foto y dejarla de fondo de pantalla del celular.

– ¿Qué? ¿La que me tomaste mientras lo hacíamos en la oficina del sargento ya pasó de moda? – Siguió con picardía besando su miembro.

– Me ofendes, ninguna de tus fotos pasa de moda, las tengo todas guardadas perfectamente, pero si estas inseguro las reparto al resto del grupo como una encuesta. Seguramente más de uno estará feliz de tener algo más estimulante que las revistas baratas para masturbarse.

Lon volvió a besarle el cuello pero esta vez apretó con los dientes maliciosamente la nuez del menor. – Primera advertencia.

– ¡ _Puta madre_! – Maldijo en español con una sonrisa _. – Me vale mierda el dolor, ahora estoy más caliente. Déjame cogerte de nuevo, Yeon._

– ¿Tan desesperado estas para usar mi nombre, Ronald? – Preguntó subiendo y besándolo en los labios. – Tenemos toda la noche por delante, hace conmigo lo que quieras, sabes que te pertenezco así como tú me perteneces a mí.

– I love you, Lon. – Susurró volviéndolo a besar. – No, eso suena estúpido. Me gusta más en coreano ¿Cómo era?

– ¿Un Biotic como tú tiene tanta mala memoria? No me lo creo. – Replicó besándolo otra vez. – _Saranghae_. – Susurró sobre sus labios. – " _Sa_ " significa " _morir_ ", " _rang_ " significa " _juntos_ " y " _hae_ " significa " _hacer_ ", por lo tanto decir " _Saranghae_ ", que significa " _Te amo_ ", también quiere decir " _Vamos a morir juntos_ ".

– _Vamos a morir juntos_. – Repitió Roll con una sonrisa ladina entrelazando la mano con la del mayor. – Me gusta como suena, _saranghae_. Es una promesa.

– Si, nuestra promesa.

 

 

**Continuará...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS DE LAS AUTORAS:
> 
> KUROKAZE: Hola gente!!! 
> 
> Mil perdones por la super demora, se ha ido complicando las cosas tanto para Orphen como para mi, pero no se desesperen firmes y fieles aquí les traemos un nuevo cap. 
> 
> Retrasarse probablemente, abandonar... ¡¡Nunca!!
> 
>  
> 
> ORPHEN: Hallo~
> 
> Fransua ya lo dijo pero yo lo repito, nos tardamos, la vida se nos complica, el estúpido trabajo absorbe y en mi caso la tierra se mueve, pero aquí seguimos y seremos lentas a veces pero no abandonaremos el trabajo hasta darle fin. GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS ANIMOS Y COMENTARIOS.


	7. "Mentiras blancas"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**"La doncella se vistió de caballero, no temió ser lanzada a la hoguera porque por su país abrazaría las llamas con orgullo."**

 

 

**"Ni las guerras podrán destruirnos, ni sus amenazas acallarnos. El pueblo de Francia seguirá unido ¡A la familia real, gloria y salud!"**

 

 

**"Cuando mis heridas me impidan levantarme se mi apoyo, se la única en conocer mi corazón"**

 

 

 

 

Tras la tercera guerra mundial algunos países habían adoptado grandes cambios en su estructura gubernamental, la gran mayoría siguió con el sistema de presidencias pero perdurando los mandatos eliminando la prohibición de reelección consecutivas, algunos países que estaban bajo el mando de familias o dinastías habían cambiado a una nueva pero manteniendo esa estructura, e Italia estaba bajo el mando indiscutible de la mafia. Por su parte Francia había regresado al modelo feudal, como su presidente se había rendido y abandonado su país cuando la guerra había empeorado el general que tomó el control y lideró los ejércitos hacia la victoria fue proclamado rey. Desde entonces la familia real había gobernado y mantenido las tierras y a sus ciudadanos a salvo de todo mal, se enorgullecían de su poder y forma de gobierno y mantenían su reputación fuerte e impugne.

El actual rey, Stephane Faerre Boudelier era un hombre experto en comercio, economía, política y combate, se encargaba de todo aludiendo que el rey era el único que debía cargar con el pueblo, que vivía por y para el país. Ese modo de pensar era justamente lo que mantenía a su gente unida, lo que les hacia amar a su rey y respetarlo. Y más que al rey, el pueblo amaba y aclamada a su príncipe, el único hijo varón y heredero al trono, Charles Boudelier.

Charles era un joven alto y apuesto ya en sus 21 años, su cabello de un rubio ceniza era corto con mechones que enmarcaban su rostro y se cruzaban como cortinas ante sus ojos azul profundo. Sin embargo no era su aspecto lo que atraía de él sino su nivel de compromiso. El príncipe se mostraba públicamente todo el tiempo, asistía a los eventos, contribuía con donaciones y actos en pos de la caridad, atendía a las asambleas para saber que necesita sus habitante y personalmente se ocupaba de solucionarlo, además de ello cada vez que podía, o que lograba zafar de la guardia real, iba al campo de batalla para apoyar a sus soldados, para demostrarles que no estaban solos.

Justamente volvía junto a uno de los pelotones de una batalla que se había desatado en la frontera con Italia. En un inicio los ciudadanos de la capital los recibían como si se tratase de un desfile, pero Charles sabia que ni bien llegara al palacio lo que le esperaba era una buena reprimenda de su padre, de su padre y de Amanda. Dios se apiade de su alma si Amanda andaba de mal humor, su esposa podía ser más temible que enfrentarse a la armada italiana desarmado.

El joven príncipe se despidió de los valientes soldados y fue sin rodeos a la sala del torno para reportarse con su padre, no ganaría nada postergándolo y además si daba el informe él los soldados podrían centrarse en su recuperación y estar con sus familias.

Justo como espero su padre se encontraba sentado en su trono, su madre estaba ausente pero era de esperarse, había estado muy enferma los últimos meses. Tras hacer una reverencia y esperar de rodillas a su padre este finalmente ordenó que les dejaran solos, entonces Charles levantó la cabeza dispuesto a responder por sus acciones. - Me presento ante ti, padre, para traer el informe del frente de batalla ¿Tengo permiso de hablar?

Stephane se frotó las sienes cansado, había pasado por esta situación miles de veces y sin importar cuánto gritara o le castigara, su hijo no cambiaba. - Supongo que seguirá siendo en vano que te recuerde que como príncipe no debiste haberte marchado y unido al campo de batalla.

\- Con todo respeto padre, como soy el príncipe es que **_debo_** unirme al campo de batalla. Si nuestros hombres arriesgan valientemente sus vidas por nuestro país ¿Por qué nosotros no? ¿Qué nos hace mejores? ¿Qué nos diferencia y nos exime de los horrores del campo de batalla? En mi humilde opinión padre, todas las vidas valemos lo mismo, como gobernantes no podemos sentarnos y esperar que nos protejan, debemos ser nosotros quienes dejemos nuestro cuerpo ahí afuera para proteger a otros. Si se obtiene poder es para proteger al débil no para satisfacernos a nosotros mismos, es la primera lección que me diste. - Le recordó con un tono firme y decidido sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su padre ni un segundo.

\- Y estoy muy feliz de que creas eso, Francia necesita un diligente como tú, pero también necesita que estés vivo para dirigir nuestra nación. Hijo mío, no quiero restar valor a tus sentimientos, solo pido que no te ponga s a ti mismo en lugar de mártir, ve por tu propia vida como ves por la de los demás. - Le rogó su padre, su hijo era muy terco pero de buen corazón, sin embargo temía que ello acabara matándolo con el tiempo.

Charles estuvo a punto de protestar nuevamente pero se detuvo, en ese instante una de las puertas laterales se abrió y de ella se asomó una joven chica, no más de 16 años, su sedoso cabello castaño llegaba hasta su cintura a pesar de ser sostenido en una coleta de caballo con una hermosa peineta dorada, sus brillantes ojos lila se centraron en el príncipe y frunció el ceño acercándose a este. - Piensa antes de hablar, tu padre tiene razón, eres un irresponsable. - Le regañó cruzándose de brazos. - Tu pobre madre está muy enferma y tú vas y le das estos sustos ¿Acaso te detienes a pensar en los nervios y los dolores que les causas a tus padres con tus incursiones al ejercito?

Amanda Sevilla, si Charles tenía un talón de Aquiles era su esposa. Podría ser joven pero tenía un temperamento y una actitud inigualables, la castaña lograba imponerse sin importar cuál fuera la situación.

\- No es que no piense en mis padres. - Empezó a explicarse el rubio tragando saliva. - Pero no puedo quedarme quieto si sé que hay algo que puedo hacer, incluso por pequeño que sea, si puedo marcar una diferencia deseo hacerlo.

\- Y luego morirás honorablemente, como tu madre esta delicada de salud ya no podrá tener más hijos, la línea familiar se acabará, habrá una insurrección, anarquía, el país se descontrolará llegando a una guerra civil. Y todo porque nuestro querido príncipe no pudo mantener su real posadera en la silla y hacerse cargo de asuntos políticos como se supone que debe hacer. - Sugirió cruzándose de brazos y fulminando a su esposo con la mirada. Era buena haciendo eso para provocar que sus palabras se asentaran como piedras en el estomago, lo consideraba un gran don.

Charles no supo responder a ello, como era de esperar sentía cemento en su estomago, la castaña siempre sabía cómo pegar para que doliera. Afortunadamente fue su padre quien termino con aquel silencio incomodo. - Quizá sonará extremista pero Amanda tiene razón, debes pensar más en las consecuencias que traen tus acciones. Ahora por favor retírate, en unas horas deberás dar una demostración de esgrima en la plaza central y no quiero que nada salga mal.

\- Si padre, lamento lo ocurrido y prometo que las cosas seguirán su curso sin inconvenientes. - Le aseguró antes de marcharse con una reverencia. Sin embargo no pudo irse muy lejos antes de que su esposa lo detuviera.

\- ¿No vas a decirme nada? Un "lo lamento cariño, no quiero preocuparte" o "hago esto por los dos, para que vivamos seguros". - Le espetó molesta.

\- Diga lo que diga no lo tomaras para bien. - Respondió el mayor, estaba cansado y sabía que la castaña no se calmaría y no escucharía nada de lo que dijera, o al menos no lo haría sin antes gritarle cinco veces mínimo.

\- ¿Eso piensas? ¿Qué solo soy una niña insoportable y egoísta? ¡Pues si! ¡Tienes toda la razón, soy egoísta! - Le gritó llena de frustración. - Y soy egoísta porque sé que sin importar qué tu gente siempre será lo primero. Por una vez me gustaría ser tu prioridad, que no te lanzaras a una batalla sin pensar, que recordaras que si te pasa algo yo me muero. Pero no puedo ganarle a Francia ¿Verdad? - Subió aun más el tono de su voz, lágrimas amargas desfilaban por su rostro ahora.

Charles quedó atónito ante aquello, normalmente Amanda se molestaba con él por irse sin avisar a alguna batalla pero esta era la primera vez que la veía llorar por ello, eso fue como un puñal helado al corazón. Quiso decir algo, disculparse, pero la menor dejó la habitación a toda velocidad antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Incluso si reaccionaba a tiempo no la alcanzaría, ella era inhumanamente rápida y en nada la perdió de vista.

\- Genial, lo hiciste perfecto Charles, bravo. - Se reprochó a sí mismo. Quería correr tras ella pero debía prepararse para la demostración de esgrima y prepara el reporte de lo ocurrido en la batalla.

Charles amaba a Amanda, la amaba como jamás amaría a nadie más, pero era un príncipe. Cada paso que daba, cada pensamiento, cada acción, todo era en post de su reino, así había sido desde antes de que siquiera naciera, tenía una responsabilidad y una carga pesada pero debía sobrellevarlo por el bien de su gente. Las guerras no solo dañan a los ejércitos sino el ambiente y la salud de las personas, vivir con miedo a una invasión, con el dolor de perder a un ser querido, con la angustia de no saber que pasará, eso no es vida. Charles quería hacer todo por protegerlos, porque los ciudadanos de Francia pudieran vivir sin preocuparse y sin miedo al mañana. Pero su deber arruinaba su vida privada.

Amanda tenía razón, Charles sierpe ponía primero a su pueblo y esperaba que ella lo entendiera, pero sabía que no era justo. Ella había sido la primera y única persona a la que le había confiado todo, había abierto su corazón y mostrado su verdadero ser sin temor a nada, solo a ella se había entregado enteramente y ahora pasaba esto.

Había conocido a Amanda hacia ya dos años, cuando tras una batalla había sufrido una herida profunda en el abdomen. Su padre había enloquecido por ello, recriminándole que era un irresponsable y que era el futuro de Francia, en ese entonces solo pensaba que su padre quería presionarlo, no podía ver lo preocupado que en verdad estaba. Debido a ello ambos viajaron a Japón.

\- ¿Se puede saber que hacemos aquí? - Cuestiono al bajar del auto. Desde el aeropuerto habían subido a un auto que los llevo directo a una especie de edificio en medio de un bosque. - Si lo que querías era ir a una casa de campo no hacia falta ir a otro continente.

\- No hables Charles, estamos aquí por un negocio importante. - Contestó su padre encaminándose dentro del edificio que era una especie de laboratorio de investigación. Ambos se vieron obligados a esperar en una sala sin sus guardias pero Stephane no estaba nervioso. No fue hasta que un hombre de cabello rojo como la sangre entró que se puso de pie. - Un gusto finalmente verle en persona Dr. Marvelous. - Saludó educadamente extendiendo la mano.

\- Usted debe ser el rey de Francia, Stephane Faerre Boudelier ¿Verdad? Un verdadero placer. - Respondió estrechándole la mano el pelirrojo.

\- Por favor, llámeme Stephane por ahora. No vengo a negociar con mi título de rey, vengo a hablar con usted como un padre preocupado. - Aclaró el francés relajándose un poco.

Marvelous entonces desvió la mirada y vio al joven sentado cerca de ellos, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al comprenderlo. - Todo por nuestros hijos ¿No? Sé como se siente eso. Charles ¿Verdad? ¿Podrías hablarme de ti? - Pidió dirigiéndose al menor.

Charles no entendí nada, aquel hombre no parecía imponente ni nada, estaba muy lejos del nivel de las personas con las que solía tratar, parecía tan normal. - Mi nombre es Charles Boudelier, tengo 19 años y como príncipe doy todo de mí por ayudar y proteger a mi pueblo.

\- Se escapa del castillo y se mete en el campo de batalla. - Tradujo su padre.

\- Entiendo... personalmente no parece algo malo. - Dijo el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa. - Si hubiera más diligentes con ese sentido del deber el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Pero entiendo a tu padre, no importa nuestros puestos o títulos, los padres siempre pondremos a nuestros hijos primero, incluso si es ante el mundo.

\- ¡Pero si una persona puede salvar a cientos ¿No es mejor dejarlo seguir?! - Protestó Charles poniéndose de pie y acercándose al mayor.

\- De acuerdo, supongamos que tienes razón. - Cedió Marvelous tenía una paciencia infinita y la verdad aquel joven le divertía. - Pero entonces ¿No debería alguien proteger a aquel joven para que pudiera salvar a las demás personas? Stephane síganme, ya tengo a la candidata perfecta para esto. - Le indicó al mayor empezando a caminar hacia otra sala sin esperar si los otros dos le seguían o no.

Marvelous le dio unas indicaciones a algunos de sus científicos, llamar a alguien, los cuales regresaron unos minutos después con una chica. Charles había visto muchas mujeres bellas, el era joven así que no era extraño que las chicas intentaran coquetearle, pero la chica que entró le ganaba a todas. Su piel era clara como la nieve, su cabello de un castaño chocolate y sus ojos eran lilas como las flores silvestres. A simple vista podría parecer frágil pero había una fuerza y seguridad en su mirada que inmediatamente te hacia olvidar de ello.

\- Ella es la B-008, Amanda Sevilla. - Presentó Marvelous. - Su especialidad es la tecnología, fuerte y discreta, creo que es lo más apropiado para alguien que cuida tanto la apariencia como usted Stephane. - Comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

Las palabras del pelirrojo tomaron por sorpresa al rubio dejándolo congelado unos minutos. - ¿Cómo lo...? No importa, confiaré en su juicio. - Aceptó Stephane para luego dirigirse a la chica. - Entonces tú eres la biotic.

\- Y tú eres un humano muy observador por lo que veo. - Replicó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.

Charles tuvo que reprimir la risa, nunca había visto a nadie responderle así a su padre, la chica tenía agallas. Entonces reparó en como la habían llamado, una biotic, según había escuchado de parte de los asesores de su padre los biotic eran una especie de mito, una supuesta arma con forma humana. Aquello le había parecido sacado de una historia de ciencia ficción así que lo había tomado como un tonto rumor pero ahora, ahora no sabía que pensar.

\- Amanda, él es Charles, príncipe de Francia. Será tu compañero a partir de ahora así que procura ser respetuosa. - Le pidió Marvelous con delicadeza como si esperara que la chica explotara en cualquier momento.

En vez de eso la castaña se acercó al rubio con paso decidido y extendió la mano esperando que este la besara. - Mucho gusto, puedes llamarme Amanda.

Ella no sonreía, pero tampoco estaba enojada, parecía más bien con un semblante orgulloso y fuerte. Pero el rubio sentía que había más detrás de ello. Aquella chica ejercía una fuerza en él tan atrayente que antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba con una rodilla en el suelo besándole la mano. - El placer es todo mío.

Como ventaja su padre se había vuelto más permisivo desde la llegada de Amanda, esta lo vigilaba e intervenía de verlo necesario para protegerle, claro que a cambio quien le gritaba y daba sermones ahora era ella. Para mantener las apariencias el rey se había tomado la molestia de preparar documentación falsa para hacer pasar a Amanda como una noble española que estaba como invitada en el castillo por asuntos políticos. Anunciar que poseían un biotic solo alarmaría innecesariamente a la población y los preocuparía. Y aunque al principio le fue difícil a Charles tratar con ella, poco a poco fue cayendo en sus encantos.

En pocas semanas aprendió mucho sobre ella; originalmente había sido un conejo, de ahí su color de cabello y la suavidad el mismo, y era la mujer más joven entre sus diez hermanos, solo había dos chicos menores a ella, se llevaba mal con alguien llamado "Kain" y por lo visto era por sus actitudes tan similares. Cada vez que la castaña se quejaba de aquel hermano suyo, de que si era orgulloso, egocéntrico o mandón, ella terminaba comportándose exactamente así. Pero a Charles eso no le importaba, por el contrario la joven era un cambio refrescante en su vida, siendo el príncipe había nacido rodeado de atención, cumplidos y elogios, caras amigables y voces dulces. Solo sus padres le habían regañado o hablado de mala manera antes, por eso que Amanda se pusiera firme frente a él cuestionándolo, exigiéndole cosas, sacándole en falta sus errores, de cierto modo inexplicable lo llenaba de placer, como si por fin lo trataran como un ser humano real y no un ser perfecto.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba profundamente enamorado de ella y en unos pocos meses había logrado convencer a sus padres de que le permitieran casarse con ella. Si se volvía su esposa legalmente nadie preguntaría el porqué estaba allí o porque estaba siempre con él, seria normal que una mujer cuidara a su esposo.

Amanda le había dado todo, la libertad que jamás soñó tener y un amor más allá de lo que consideraba merecer. Y ahora la había lastimado. Quería correr a disculparse, decirle cuanto la amaba. Pero sabía que si ella le pedía elegir entre su relación y su deber con su país por más que doliera elegiría su país y Amanda no merecía eso ¿Entonces debía dejarla partir? Su corazón oprimía con fuerza de tan solo pensarlo.

Por su parte la castaña había salido a relajarse a los jardines, su lugar favorito del palacio. Estar en contacto con la naturaleza le traía lejanos y felices recuerdos de una vida más simple y sin sentimientos tan complicados. Amanda se alteraba fácilmente, no soportaba la presión y sobre reaccionaba con emociones fuertes, pero no podía evitarlo. Si aun siguiera siendo un conejo tantas emociones ya la hubieran matado de un infarto pero por suerte solo la alteraban un poco ahora. Sabía que estaba siendo injusta con Charles, sabía que lo estaba acorralando y que terminaría dándole una respuesta que ella no quería escuchar, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que él desaparecía su corazón se desbocaba imaginando lo peor hasta que volvía a verlo, en cuanto le quitaba la vista de encima desaparecía hacia el peligro y ella ya no quería eso ¿Era tan malo pedir ser felices juntos sin tener que preocuparse de que alguna batalla se lo arrebatara?

En ese sentido Amanda odiaba a los habitantes del imperio francés, todos y cada uno de ellos vivían vidas tranquilas y felices gracias a los esfuerzos de la familia real, ninguno tenía que pasar por lo que ella pasaba, ninguno tenia que vivir con el miedo de perder a la persona que amaban.

Le amaba. Si sus hermanos pudieran verla ahora se reirían, o al menos Roll y Kain lo harían. Esos dos siempre se habían metido mucho con ella, sus personalidades podían coincidir un poco pero ella no era tan bruta y poco refinada como ellos, ella era una dama y si pedía cosas era porque las merecía. Pero pensar en ello solo la deprimió más, sabía que en verdad estaba mal cuando extrañaba las peleas con esos dos. Entonces decidió encaminarse a la plaza central, ya habían pasado unas horas y Charles debería estarse alistando para la demostración. No había enfriado su cabeza del todo, aún se sentía mal pero seguirle dando vueltas sería retrasar lo inevitable.

La plaza estaba inusualmente repleta para tratarse simplemente de una demostración de esgrima. Amanda entendía que sentir celos sería estúpido pero no lo controlaba, era obvio que todas esas chicas se reunían allí por un motivo y no era justamente el esgrima. Aunque debía admitir que las entendía, Charles se encontraba en el centro del área que habían designado junto a otro competidor en el uniforme blanco blandiendo el estoque, no solía usar ropa muy ajustada al cuerpo pero aun así su figura era digna de admiración.

Se había sentado en la sombra de un árbol a admirar el espectáculo alejada de la multitud, al ser una biotic podía sentarse a un kilómetro si lo deseaba y bastaría con esforzar un poco la vista para captar cada movimiento como si estuviera frente a él. Lamentablemente no fue a su esposo a la única persona que vio.

\- Valery Sairgou. - murmuro entre dientes arrastrándolos molesta.

Valery era una noble de hermosa cabellera dorada y ojos azul cielo, la clásica chica linda y educada de la alta sociedad a la que todos amaban. Vaya fraude, Amanda ya había visto como era en verdad. Hacía ya un año, cuando habían anunciado la noticia sobre su casamiento aquella chica no había perdido el tiempo en encararla y amenazarla para que abandonara a Charles. No hacía falta ser un genio para ver que tenía una obsesión poco sana con el príncipe. Incluso después de que Amanda le dejara en claro que Charles jamás sentiría nada por ella, después de que se casaran, Valery había insistido mandándole cartas al rubio, persiguiéndolo por todas partes, inventando excusas para verle.

Podía soportar a un grupo de admiradoras, al menos esas sabían cuál era el límite, pero no soportaba a Valery. - ¿Se puede saber qué observas? - Cuestionó con cierta hostilidad acercándose a ella.

\- Observó a Charles, quiero decir no falta mucho para que se dé cuenta del error que cometió al casarse, y cuando lo haga quiero mostrarle que yo siempre estuve esperándolo, que tenía fe en él. - Confesó con petulancia.

Amanda se preguntaba si había un modo de romperle la cara de un golpe y lograr que nadie la culpara por homicidio. - Charles y yo estamos felizmente casados así que esperas en vano.

\- ¿En serio? Porque según tengo entendido discutieron esta mañana, parecía algo serio. - Le recordó con un deje de malicia. - Mentirse a uno mismo es tan feo. - Comentó con lastima.

¡¿Cómo se había enterado de eso?! Definitivamente hablaría con la servidumbre luego. - Y sentir envidia lo es más. - Replicó con una sonrisa.

No andaba de buen humor y ver a Valery sacaba su lado menos refinado, pero antes de que pudiera soltar cualquier insulto la cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Era un dolor agudo y penetrante en su cabeza, una señal de alarma, un mensaje claro y conciso, algo malo le había pasado al laboratorio. A pesar de lo grave del mensaje Amanda solo podía pensar en ese momento en que ojala el profesor hubiera hecho una alarma más discreta, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría del dolor.

En medio del insoportable dolor gritó sin importarle estar en un lugar público y prefirió apagarse y dejarse caer con la esperanza de así detener el sufrimiento. La multitud se giró al instante atraídos por el grito y no tardo en escandalizarse cuando vieron que no era otra que la princesa la que yacía en el suelo. Valery optó por salir de escena antes de que pudieran relacionarla con lo ocurrido.

Charles escuchó el grito e intentó abrirse paso entre la multitud lo más rápido que pudo, pero ni bien pudo divisar que la que se encontraba en el suelo era su esposa comenzó a empujar a las personas para poder pasar. Tras comprobar el estado de la castaña pidió disculpas a todos y la cargó en brazos de regreso al palacio.

Cuando Amanda volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en la cama de su habitación y junto a ella estaba su esposo, aun vestido con el uniforme de esgrima, observándola con una mezcla extraña de preocupación y alivio.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? - Preguntó intentando levantarse, mala idea.

Charles le ayudo a recostarse nuevamente y reordenó las almohadas para que pudiera sentarse en la cama sin dificultad. - Casi una hora ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te atacaron? - La preocupación había hecho una bola en su garganta y no fue hasta que Amanda le aseguró que estaba bien que esta desapareció. - ¿Entonces un virus o actualizabas la base de datos? - Inquirió divertido imitando el acento español.

\- Muy gracioso. - Respondió la castaña golpeándolo con una de las almohadas. - No fue nada de eso, fue... Charles, primero hay algo que debemos arreglar. - Se interrumpió cabizbaja. - Sobre lo que pasó antes, lo lamento. Supongo que a veces exagero las cosas pero no volverá a pasar. Eres un príncipe, tienes tus responsabilidades, nunca te haré escoger entre ellas o yo, ni siquiera tienes que seguir conmigo si no quieres, puedo fingir delante de la gente y...

El resto de las palabras murieron en su boca, Charles la cortó con un beso, en un inicio algo desesperado pero a medida que se profundizaba se volvía dulce y lleno de amor. Amanda llego a olvidar todas sus preocupaciones, incluso la molesta alarma que había causado todo eso, se dejó llevar por los besos del rubio y se aferró a sus brazos deseando que jamás tuviera que abandonarlo, ese era el lugar al que ella pertenecía.

\- No vuelvas a decir algo así jamás, por favor. - Le pidió Charles ni bien se separaron. - Cuando te vi colapsar el mundo se hizo añicos para mí, ya no importaba nada, me sentía hueco. No quiero volver a experimentar eso, no deseo perderte. Y sí, soy un príncipe y siempre veré por mi pueblo, pero si algo le pasará a mi nación lucharía para recuperarla, en cambio si algo te pasará a ti no podría seguir adelante. Si te vas me iría contigo. - Afirmó besándole la mano.

El rostro de Amanda enrojeció pero no aparto la mano, ni quiera se movió, dejó que su corazón se acelerara y que él lo notara, le entregaba todo de ella incluso su vergüenza y su emoción. - Capullo, si estoy intentando romper contigo no digas esas cosas, me lo haces más difícil.

\- Entonces me encargaré de hacértelo imposible. - Comentó con una amplia sonrisa. - Pero antes de seguir necesito saber algo. ¿Qué te ocurrió? Si dices que no fue nada grave te creo pero no puedo evitar preocuparme.

\- Tranquilo, no se repetirá y eso es justamente lo que me trae preocupada. - Le informó algo triste, no quería preocupar a su esposo pero tampoco podía ocultárselo. - Me llegó un mensaje del laboratorio, más precisamente una alarma de emergencia, algo malo pasó, el laboratorio fue atacado. No sé bien los detalles ya que el comunicado fue corto e impreciso, además el dolor en mi cabeza fue tal que preferí apagarme momentáneamente hasta que pasara. El profesor nunca fue demasiado discreto que digamos, pero esta alarma ya fue pasarse de la raya. - Bufó por lo bajo con fingido mal humor. Amaba al profesor como si fuera un padre, y le partía el corazón pensar que algo le hubiera pasado.

\- Si el ataque hubiera sido pequeño o al menos puesto bajo control seguramente hubiera vuelto a comunicarse para informar la situación, el que no lo haya hecho... no quiero pero habrá que asumir uno de los peores escenarios. - Reflexionó el rubio poniéndose de pie. - El profesor Marvelous Shem es un amigo de la familia, su trabajo no debe verse amenazado o empleado por malas manos, debemos prestar nuestro apoyo y defenderlo. Además Francia y Japón se encuentran en buenos términos, podemos garantizar la ayuda.

Charles no tenía mucha experiencia en asuntos internacionales al nivel de un ataque o misión de rescate, pero eso no iba a detenerlo. Un amigo era un amigo y si se necesitaba él no pararía hasta ayudarlo, sin importar en que parte del mundo estuviera. En esos casos lo difícil era en realidad convencer a su padre, pero incluso el rey Stephane debía reconocer la importancia de aquella misión. Marvelous era un amigo muy querido del rey, y aunque ese no fuera el caso su mente encerraba los secretos de las armas más peligrosas jama s creadas por el hombre, como mínimo le debía el rescatarle por su simple deber como ser humano para con el resto de la población.

\- Hablaré con mi padre. - Le prometió poniéndose de pie. - Fuera lo que fuera que haya pasado iremos a averiguarlo, y lo haremos juntos.

\- Pero Charles... no tienes que hacerlo. Será mejor para ti permanecer en Francia. - Protestó más por sentido del deber que otra cosa, por dentro cada fibra de su ser gritaba de alegría y alivio por lo reconfortante que le resultaba saber que no le dejaría sola.

\- ¿Qué te acabo de decir, Amanda? - Cuestiono volviéndose hacia ella. - Eres mi mundo y lo único que me mantiene unido a esta realidad. Nunca te dejaría correr tales riegos sola. Eres mi esposa y juré ante la iglesia "hasta que la muerte nos separe". Esas no eran solo palabras, la muerte deberá arrancarme de tu lado para llevarme.

\- ¡Ni de broma digas eso! - Le reprendió sentándose en la cama. - Agradezco tus sentimientos, pero lo mismo digo yo, no menosprecies los míos. Deberán romperme en mil pedazos y destrozar mi SOUREN antes de que yo consiga dejarte solo.

\- Entonces prepárate, porque me acompañaras a explicarle a mi padre nuestro pequeño viaje a oriente. Amara escuchar cómo nos metemos en medio de un posible ataque o guerrilla. - Ironizó el rubio buscando ropa limpia para cambiarse.

\- ¡Ey! Que Stephane me escuche más a mí que a ti no significa que nos dejará ir de luna de miel a la boca del lobo. Sabe que es peligroso y no será fácil convencerle, ni siquiera para mí.

\- Tranquila confió en tus habilidades. Eres imparable cuando se trata de conseguir lo que quieres. ¿O debo recordarte como convencimos a mis padres de aprobar nuestro matrimonio? - Preguntó divertido sacando una camisa celeste limpia y unos vaqueros.

La castaña soltó un gran suspiro y se dejó caer en la cama de espaldas. - Vale iremos ambos a hablarle, pondré todo mi encanto y tu colabora quedándote quietito y sin recordarle las pequeñas incursiones a los campos de batalla que has tenido este mes. Con suerte y se olvidará que su hijo suele dejar el castillo con un cartel de "Soy de la familia real, máteme por favor" pegado en la espalda. - Ironizó la menor girando sobre su estomago para poder posar la mirada en su esposo que comenzaba a desvestirse.

\- No digas esas cosas, me haces quedar mal. - Pidió el rubio removiendo la parte superior del traje de esgrima. - Intento cuidarme, y lo admito, no soy el mejor para convencer a mi padre de algo, siempre terminamos peleando, pero eso no quiere decir que al dar dos pasos fuera del palacio me convierta en una diana humana automáticamente.

\- No, para nada. Y yo puedo pasar por el aeropuerto sin problema alguno. - Dijo la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco. - Solo déjame hablar a mí, sé manejarlo mejor... pero ¿En verdad quieres hacer esto? ¿Es esto lo que deseas... Charlotte?

Charles había terminado de sacarse la camisa rebelando un vendaje que se encargaba de apretar su pecho y esconder sus curvas. El verdadero nombre de Charles era Charlotte, pero esto únicamente era sabido pro sus padres y su esposa, había nacido como mujer pero criada y presentada ante todo el mundo como un hombre ¿La razón? Stephane no podía permitirse lucir débil, si los otros países sabían que tenía un joven y fuerte heredero lo pensarían mejor antes de declararle la guerra, en cambio si sabían que su único hijo era una mujer pensarían que no tenían nada que temer y atacarían. Sonaba horriblemente sexista pero era cierto, de todas formas a Charles no le importaba, había sido criada como un hombre y así era como se sentía.

Al mismo tiempo era una libertad incomparable poder mostrarle su cuerpo a Amanda y saber que ella la aceptaba. No pretendía ser femenina ni nada por el estilo, pero tener alguien con quien ser sincera, alguien a quien no necesitara mentirle y poder mostrarse tal cual es la liberaba, le daba su vida una luz cálida bajo la cual pararse a descansar, le recordaba que podía vivir por si misma además de para su pueblo.

\- No me llames así, las paredes oyen. - Le reprendió la rubia terminando de ajustarse las vendas del pecho y acercándose a su esposa para robarle un beso. - Incluso si estamos en nuestro dormitorio a esta hora las sirvientas van y vienen, y sin ánimos de ofender pero si esas mujeres se dedicaran tanto a sus empleos como a chismear no habría microbios en el país entero. - Bromeó tomando la camisa y abotonándosela.

\- No te preocupes, todo el personal del plació es 100% devoto a la familia real, aun si se enteraran jamás dirían una palabra. Es más probable que inunden la sala con su llanto al enterarse de la noticia. "Oh, pobre de mí. El sexy príncipe de mis fantasías resulto ser una mujer ¿Y ahora que haré con tanta pasión contenida?" - Bromeó imitando de un modo teatral y exagerado a aquellas mujeres.

Charles hizo su mejor esfuerzo para contener la risa, no debía reírse de esas tonterías pero Amanda siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa. - Bueno yo ya no me preocuparía por eso, si todo sale bien con mi padre pronto estaremos en Japón. Así que más que de las doncellas ve preocupándote de tu familia ¿No estás ansiosa por ver a tus hermanos?

\- Por supuesto muero por ver al imbécil de Kain, ya quisiera. - Refunfuñó molesta.

\- Claro, y lo mencionas a él porque es el único hermano que tienes. - Le recordó divertido viéndola enfadarse más. Aun no tenía el placer de conocer al famoso Kain pero por como Amanda siempre hablaba de él, muchas de esas veces enojada y diciendo cuanto la molestaba, podía darse una clara imagen, moría por conocerlo.

\- Muy bien princesa, tú lo quisiste. Termina de vestirte y vamos ya mismo a hablar con Stephane. No perdamos tiempo. - Le ordenó bajando de la cama y empujándole. - Ya estas presentable, o bueno al menos con tu apariencia masculina, no te hará mal salir desarreglado de vez en cuando a ver si así esas mujeres de hormonas alteradas te quitan un poquito la vista de encima.

\- ¿Celosa? - Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia mientras se dejaba empujar por los pasillos rumbo a la sala del trono. Sabía que si quería la menor podía darle una patada y mandarlo allá en un segundo, pero que lo empujara como si de verdad le costara moverlo era un gesto por mantener las apariencias que él valoraba mucho. Si alguien supiera que él era mujer o que su esposa era en realidad una bioarma el reino entero perdería la cabeza. Sabía que eso significaba pedirle a Amanda que mintiera y basara su misma existencia en un engaño, justo como él, pero no quedaba de otra. Lo que más le conmovía era que ella estaba dispuesta a todo ello con tal de ayudarle, con tal de protegerle, por ello la amaba aun más.

Ya era de tarde, cuando el rey tenía menos audiencias y contacto con el pueblo, generalmente Stephane dejaba esas horas previas a la cena para organizar los archivos importantes y consultar las reuniones para luego poder cenar y acompañar a su esposa hasta quedarse dormidos. Y ese hubiera sido el plan para esa noche si su hijo no hubiera entrando a la habitación siendo seguido de su nuera. El rey le indicó a los sirvientes que quedaban que les dejaran solos, la mirada en el rostro de los dos jóvenes le decía que aquello era serio y seguramente privado.

\- Están los dos aquí, esto no puede ser bueno. - Se resignó el rey.

\- El laboratorio fue atacado. - Amanda sabía que pudo haberlo dicho con más tacto, pero al diablo con las formalidades, su familia estaba en peligro.

El rostro de Stephane se descompuso en una mueca de incredibilidad y preocupación. La ubicación del laboratorio no era información que cualquiera pudiera conseguir, si se habían atrevido a atacar el lugar debían ser muy poderosos. Marvelous era brillante pero no era un guerrero, sin mencionar el hecho de que ya había vendido a la mayoría de sus biotics, si estaba en una situación como esa no podría escapar solo. Las personas que trabajaban para el eran simplemente un grupo reducido de científicos, no soldados.

\- Asumo que no has podido comunicarte y ahora quieres ir a verles. - Comprendió Stephane tragándose su preocupación. Como rey no podía mostrarse afectado por ninguna noticia, pero francamente agradecía estar sentado en su trono.

\- Su majestad sé que estoy pidiendo algo arriesgado pero necesito volver, tengo que saber que mi familia está bien. - Rogó la menor. No iba a justificarse ni andar con rodeos, solo quería una cosa y el porqué era sencillo.

\- Padre, creo que no hace falta mencionar que a donde Amanda decida ir yo la acompañaré. - Intervino Charles apoyando una mano en el hombro de la castaña rodeándola con afecto. - Conozco los riesgos y estoy dispuesto a tomarlos. Además podemos justificar nuestra ausencia como un viaje de luna de miel, será menos sospechoso si mi esposa no se va del país por sí sola.

\- De eso nada. - Le cortó su padre poniéndose de pie. - Charles esto es peligroso, y no peligroso como las batallas en las que te metes. Si alguien atacó el laboratorio sabía ya de la existencia de los biotics y o bien no le importó o confiaba en ser capaz de lidiar con ellos. Personas así están fuera de tu alcance hijo. Quiero ayudar a Marvelous créeme, pero no sacrificaré a mi propia sangre por ello.

\- Entonces no quieres ayudarlo en verdad. - Le replicó desafiante.

\- Stephane. - Volvió a interrumpir Amanda. - Estamos al tanto de lo peligroso que puede resultar, pero yo también soy una biotic, tienes que confiar en que podré proteger a Charles, de lo contrario ¿Para qué me compraste? ¿Necesitabas solo una novia para tu hijo que ayudara a sostener su farsa?

El rey volvió a sentarse en su trono y masajeo sus sienes, no quería dejarlos ir pero sabía que no podría retenerlos ¿Qué debía hacer? Los otros dos siguieron argumentando en pos de convencerlo pero él ya no los escuchaba. Tomar la decisión correcta jamás será sencillo, por eso es la correcta y no la fácil, esa era una frase que su padre siempre le repetía. Stephane toda su vida había optado por la fácil, comerciando solo con quienes le traerían beneficios, alejándose del territorio de enemigos que no podría vencer, escondiendo el género de su hija por temor a que lo tomaran como debilidad, nunca se había arriesgado a nada.

Pero ahí estaba ahora, frente a su propia hija y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en el encuentro de Juana de Arco y el rey Carlos VII. Juana de Arco era una heroína y santa francesa, una mujer que vestida de hombre se metió al ejercito y lo lideró a la victoria por el bien de su país hasta ser quemada viva, igual a lo que su hija estaba dispuesta a hacer. No necesitaba preguntarle para saber que Charlotte elegiría caminar sobre carbón caliente y ser cremada viva si eso ayudaba a proteger a su pueblo. Y al igual que el rey Carlos VII, Stephane se sentía incapaz de evitar ese destino, él quería mantener encerrada a Charlotte y protegerla de la crueldad del mundo, pero eso sería imposible.

\- Bien. - Dijo con actitud solemne. - Si eso es lo que han decidido tienen mi bendición. - No podía evitarlo por eso iba a apoyarlos, como padre eso era lo único que podía hacer. - Sin embargo van a tener que esperar un poco, hay que organizarlo bien. Si se marchan ahora que Amanda se ha desmayado en público comenzaran a circular rumores extraños sobre alguna enfermedad o un embarazo. Esperaremos a que las cosas se calmen un poco y luego actuaremos ¿Puedo pedirles que esperen un poco?

Charles estuvo a punto de replicar pero Amanda lo detuvo aceptando las condiciones del rey, no necesitaba de una aguda visión ni de procesadores para ver la mirada del rey y entender lo que sentía, lo que estaba sacrificando y cuanto le dolía. Le agradeció por todo y se marcho de la mano de su esposo. Odiaba dejar al rey con aquella expresión rota y descorazonada en los ojos pero no había de otra, en el peor de los escenarios si no actuaban ahora algo peor que una simple batalla comenzaría y ya no solo ellos o Francia, nadie estaría a salvo de lo que vendría.

 

 

**CONTINUARA...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUROKAZE: Hola gente!!!
> 
> Estamos de vuelta con un nuevo cap de Biotic. Gracias a todos los que están apoyando esta novela nueva que Orphen y yo hemos creado, significa realmente mucho para nosotras. En esta ocacion vimos como son las cosas en Europa, así que espero disfrutaran Francia. A la familia real gloria y salud!!
> 
>  
> 
> ORPHEN: Yeih!!! Ahora actualice más pronto por que ya me había retrasado en eso de subir los capis XD espero les haya gustado este nueva pareja.
> 
> Esperamos todos sus comentarios, ya saben que todos los respondemos XD


	8. "Mi enfermedad"

 

**"Te veo a lo lejos y a pesar de que solo deseo alcanzarte sé que no puedo, porque te me escapas entre los dedos igual que la vida misma"**

 

**"Y entonces te conocí, y todo el sufrimiento de alargar mi vida hasta ahora cobró sentido"**

 

**"Desde mi jaula solo puedo añorar el azul del cielo, ese azul que solo tú puedes surcar"**

 

 

 

El viento azotaba con fuerza aquel día, lo cual en el poco variado clima inglés no era ninguna novedad. De entre todos los países europeos el Reino de Gran Bretaña, que había conservado ese nombre a pesar de ser gobernado en su totalidad por la corona inglesa, era el que se había mantenido con mayor firmeza y la frente en alto. Conquistando la parte sur de Irlanda y sumando a los territorios de la India, Nepal y Bhutan, la corona inglesa gobernaba todo nuevamente bajo el mandato directo de la familia real y ya no mediante la intercesión del parlamento. Las familias nobles y adineradas habían tomado el control y el extenso reino regresó en el tiempo a su "época dorada". Sin embargo las cosas no podían salir dos veces de la misma forma, Leiza lo sabía muy bien.

Gran Bretaña era especialmente odiosa para ella, las familias de la aristocracia habían vuelto a sus costumbres puristas y alienaban a cualquiera que no entrara en su molde. Para una chica como ella, de tez oscura, el pasearse por allí era insufrible. Las personas la miraban como si estuvieran esperando que alguien reportara un esclavo extraviado y así poder devolverla a la jaula de la que seguramente se escapó. Pero a Leiza le tenía sin cuidado, por el contrario, le causaba placer pasearse con sus shorts y top luciendo descaradamente su piel oscura y recibiendo miles de miradas de desaprobación y comentarios cobardes por lo bajo.

No es que buscara pelea con alguien ni intentara probar algo, simplemente le gustaba ser ella misma, sentirse libre. ¿Y qué si tenía la piel oscura, o un cabello de un rosado llamativo?, Así había nacido y estaba orgullosa de ello. Su hermano mayor se lo había dicho varias veces, que no se avergonzara porque esa era su esencia. Al igual que ella Leo también tenía la piel oscura, siendo ellos los únicos en tenerla así, y siempre la exhibía con orgullo y naturalidad, él era su ejemplo a seguir.

Aunque seguramente si todos esos viejos criticones supieran lo que realmente era ella la alabarían sin descanso muy a pesar de su piel. B-003, la tercera biotic en ser creada, Leiza Sother. Aunque eso era solo su título, una simple etiqueta de especie, nada especial igual que cualquier "humano". Decidió dejar de pensar en esas cosas y centrarse en su tarea asignada.

Odiaba ir al puerto tan temprano, el olor a pescado le despertaba fuertemente el apetito pero no podía darse el lujo de distraerse, toda una tortura. Se suponía que debía encontrarse con el idiota que le vendería los medicamentos, o en su defecto con uno de sus ayudantes. Pero en su lugar apareció un "representante" disculpándose por la ausencia del otro y entregándole el paquete con una sonrisa que le ponía la piel de gallina. Pero no iba a quejarse, si no tenía que verlo a _él_ mejor para ella. Sin perder el tiempo su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar cubriéndose de plumas, donde antes estaba la chica ahora yacía un águila lista para levantar el vuelo con el paquete entre sus garras.

 

Por otra parte, entre los verdes prados de la propiedad privada perteneciente a la familia Crismond se alzaba un imponente castillo de apariencia neo gótica en tonos grises y leves salpicaduras de bordo. Dentro, en una de las habitaciones, la inmensa biblioteca estaba cubierta literalmente del suelo al techo por estantes de libros salvo por la pared donde iba la chimenea que estaba ocupada además por un amplio modular lleno de fotos sobre el cual nacía un espejo que terminaba con un marco de caoba pulida, junto a los mismos había un antiguo reloj de péndulo y luego una ventana de doble vidrio cubría toda la otra pared dándole al lugar una gran iluminación natural. Descansando junto al fuego de la amplia chimenea había una persona en silla de ruedas. Julián tenía 21 años, pero gracias a su demacrado estado la gente lo confundía con un anciano. Su piel era tan pálida que sus venas resaltaban verdes e hinchadas, sus manos eran huesudas y frías como las de un cadáver mientras que su cuerpo era tan delgado que los huesos de sus costillas y clavícula resaltaban dolorosamente a la vista. Su cabello era también de un intenso blanco, normal para un albino, y sus ojos, que en tiempos mejores podrían haber sido celestes, eran de un pálido color lechoso.

Con cierto trabajo Julián acercó su silla de ruedas a uno de los estantes par buscar algo nuevo que leer. Asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca que le regañara se levantó de su silla, paseo por lo largo de la estantería y cuando encontró algo bueno que leer subió la larga escalera para conseguirlo. Sin embargo calculó mal la resistencia de su cuerpo, las palpitaciones de su corazón comenzaron a ir cada vez más rápido y le costaba respirar. Seguramente habría caído de la escalera presa del ataque si Robert, su mayordomo y cuidador, no hubiera entrado. Con unos reflejos envidiables el hombre mayor se apresuró y atrapó a su joven amo antes de que se golpeara, y probablemente se rompiera algo.

Robert frunció el ceño y para sus adentros deseó que su corazón recordara como seguir funcionando. Había servido a los padres de Julián toda su vida y les había ayudado con el cuidado de su hijo enfermo. Cuando un accidente aéreo cobró la vida de ambos, señor y señora, él se hizo cargo del chico como su tutor al no haber más familiares. Y desde entonces cuidaba de él en todo momento, Robert sabía que la salud de su joven amo era tan frágil como el cristal, que a pesar de todas sus buenas intenciones él no podía mantenerlo apartado de todo lo "peligroso". Aun así cada vez que veía al pobre chico sufrir siquiera un poco tenía ganas de envolverlo en plástico de burbujas y cuidar de él.

– ¿Se puede saber qué intentaba hacer? Si quiere algo debe pedirlo. – Le recordó con un tono firme.

– Perdón. – Julián agachó la cabeza apenado, no le gustaba ser cuidado con tantos excesos pero tampoco quería preocupar a Robert, el pobre hombre lo había cuidado tanto y más de la mitad de sus canas se debían a él. Le debía tanto y se sentía fatal al preocuparle, pero aun así no podía evitarlo, iba a enloquecer si seguía así. – Solo quería aquel libro, no quise molestar por algo así, estaba cerca y...

– Y casi se parte la cabeza intentando alcanzarlo. – Le cortó tajante.

– Hubiera sido un cambio interesante. – Carraspeó provocando una mueca al mayor. – No quiero preocuparte pero, ¿En verdad está bien seguir así? No digo que me dejes salir a que participe en los juegos extremos para parapléjicos, pero al menos las pequeñas tareas déjame hacerlas. Déjame sentirme vivo.

– Señor, usted está vivo.

– ¿En serio? ¿Cuenta como vida el imitar a los muebles? Robert dime, ¿Qué diferencia existe entre alguien muerto y la vida que llevo? ¿Qué define a alguien como "muerto" siquiera? Si las personas viven su vida al límite, dejan su huella en otros y al morir, cuando sus cuerpos se apagan por completo, logran dejar una marca en los vivos, entonces jamás mueren. Grandes artistas y escritores siguen vivos a pesar de los años que pasen desde que biológicamente mueren, porque alguna vez vivieron, sintieron e hicieron que eso valiera la pena. Si yo estoy aquí, dejando que todos hagan todo por mí, ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un cadáver y yo? ¿Entre un florero? Si ni siquiera se me permite sentir ¿En qué me convierte eso?

Robert abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar al acto, le fastidiaba un poco cuando Julián se ponía así, sobretodo porque necesitaba pensar mucho en qué responder o no podría ganar, bueno en realidad de por si ganar contra Julián en filosofía era imposible. Con una coordinación perfecta Leiza llegó ahorrándole el tener que responder.

Leiza podría escuchar el discurso de Julián desde el pasillo, y eso la hizo inmensamente feliz, amaba como su amo usaba las palabras y las transformaba en algo tan hermoso y lleno de sentido. Al abrir la puerta sin embargo su cerebro la golpeo con la sucia jugarreta de siempre. Desde hacía un tiempo se le había hecho costumbre imaginar a Julián, a como habría sido si no estuviera enfermo, y cuando bajaba la guardia la visión la golpeaba con un doloroso recordatorio, lo que pudo haber sido y jamás será. Se imaginaba a Julián con el cabello de un negro azabache, justo como el que lucían sus padres en las fotos, y sus ojos celestes como el cielo mismo, sin un rastro de ese color lechoso y enfermo; su cuerpo también, no pedía músculos, simplemente la carne y grasa suficiente para cubrir sus huesos, incluso no le molestaría imaginarlo con un poco más de peso, y del mismo modo su piel, bronceada y sin el verdor de sus venas a la vista. Se imaginaba a un Julián saludable que disfrutaba de tomar sus propios libros y leerlos fuera, de hacer deportes al aire libre, a un Julián lejos de esa jaula que era su enfermedad. Y al comparar aquella imagen con la realidad su corazón dolía.

Rápidamente escondió ese dolor y abrió el paquete que había traído del puerto, sacó una pequeña caja y le tendió el resto a Robert para que se la llevara. Una vez quedaron solos Leiza se apresuró a manipular las bolsas de suero y a cargar la dosis justa en una jeringa. Ya había hecho eso tantas veces que su cuerpo actuaba de manera automática, podría incluso colocarle la vacuna y la intravenosa a Julián con los ojos cerrados y no fallaría. Mientras ella preparaba todo con la eficiencia de una enfermera veterana Julián la observaba con una dulce sonrisa en lo que sentía como el suero y las drogas entraban en su sistema y ayudaban lentamente a que siguiera respirando otro día más.

– Lo lamento. – Dijo por lo bajo cerrando los ojos una vez todo estuvo en su lugar. – Jamás podré agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí, así como jamás podré expresarte cuanto lamento que debas hacerlo.

– No seas tonto. – Le cortó la pelirrosada acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura. – No hay nada que agradecer o lamentar, estoy aquí porque quiero estarlo. Porque eres mi vida, Julián.

– Pues que vida más fea y complicada tienes. – Bromeó el chico con una débil sonrisa.

– ¡Ey! Que sepas, que yo amo mi vida. – Le respondió con una sonrisa mayor.

Una débil risa brotó de los labios del albino y conmovió el corazón de la chica. Mientras ella ordenaba todo y charlaba con Julián para distraerlo en lo que el suero fluía no pudo evitar recordar aquel día, hacia ya cuatro años, cuando se conocieron.

Había sido la primera vez que el profesor Marvelous salía del país para llevar a alguno de ellos con un posible dueño. El profesor le había explicado que se había comunicado por teléfono con un buen candidato, pero que lamentablemente por problemas de salud esa persona no podía abandonar su país. Leiza sabía que debía ser en verdad importante como para que Marvelous accediera a viajar por él, pero ella no estaba del todo convencida. A diferencia de sus hermanos ella había tenido sus prácticas en el mundo humano hacia poco, un año y medio, y los humanos no le agradaban en lo más mínimo.

Había experimentado de primera mano lo prejuiciosos, arrogantes, interesados, vanidosos e hirientes que podían ser los humanos. Incluso sin saber lo que ella era realmente la habían maltratado y humillado por aquellos detalles que, a sus ojos, la hacían diferente e inferior, su piel oscura, su extraño cabello, su forma "imperfecta y fuera del estándar" de ser. Entendía perfectamente como era que el mundo había terminado así, el humano era un mero ser autodestructivo y sociópata, nada que mereciera la pena. Así y todo el profesor seguía insistiéndole en darles una oportunidad, en buscar a ese alguien que cambiara su forma de ver las cosas. Dudaba que existiera alguien así.

En el aeropuerto los esperó un hombre de nombre Robert, aparentemente el tutor de la persona que tanto interesaba al profesor. En el trayecto les habló de lo agradecido que estaba porque vinieran, y pasó a describir lo que necesitaba. Básicamente, una maldita enfermera. Un tal Julián Crismond, heredero de una gran fortuna, un miembro de la nobleza de Inglaterra, era quien estaba solicitando la aprobación del profesor. Era el único miembro vivo de la familia Crismond, dueño de empresas y una gran fortuna así como también de una deplorable salud; sería muy sencillo para cualquiera matarlo y hacerse cargo de todo, lo cual podría ser peligroso para el gran imperio Británico. Ok, entendía porque era importante protegerlo, pero si lo que el chico necesitaba era una chica linda que le diera de comer, las medicinas y cualquier otra cosa ella no era quien para el trabajo. Más les serviría Tim que ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, aunque claro ella ya tenía dueños.

Para cuando llegaron a la mansión para reunirse con el chico las ganas de salir corriendo de Leiza aumentaron. Sentado en una silla de ruedas y vistiendo una simple camisa blanca y unos vaqueros holgados, aunque considerando lo delgado que era el chico cualquier talle le iría holgado, se encontraba Julián. Si él fuera más pálido Leiza estaba segura que pasaría a catalogarse como dañino para la vista, igual que la nieve al sol.

– Ustedes deben ser el profesor Marvelous Shem y la señorita Leiza Sother, es un verdadero placer, soy Julián Crismond. – Les saludó con una cálida sonrisa.

Marvelous se acercó con una sonrisa curiosa, Leiza ya había visto ese brillo en sus ojos antes. El pelirrojo se sentó a conversar con el chico como solía hacer con cada candidato, charlando de cosas banales, gustos, rutinas. Ella no quería saber nada, aun si el profesor realmente creía que ese chico valía la pena, ¿Cuánto podía quedarle? Los cuerpos humanos eran demasiado frágiles.

Finalmente, tras lo que para ella fue una eternidad, Marvelous dijo que necesitaba hablar a solas con Robert y con una sonrisa picara dejó a Julián y a ella solos en la sala. Leiza quería gritar, quería transformarse y volar a casa. El silencio no tardó en volverse incomodo, hasta que una tos grave lo interrumpió.

La tos se convirtió lentamente en una seca risa. – Perdón, no quería molestar, pero por otro lado me alegra ver que puedes hacer más expresiones faciales. – Comentó con una sonrisa.

Leiza frunció el ceño pero se vio obligada a responder. – Lo lamento, pero no tengo demasiadas ganas de estar aquí.

– Lo sé, y te pido mil disculpas por hacerte venir hasta aquí en vano. Pero mentiría si negara que no estoy feliz por ello. Me siento muy afortunado de poder ver a alguien tan hermosa antes de morir.

– ¿Hermosa? – Cuestionó con una mezcla de asombro y vergüenza, nadie nunca había usado esa palabra con ella.

– Sí, no quiero presumir pero se me da bien la observación. Sentado aquí todo el tiempo uno aprende a prestar atención a los detalles. – Explicó complacido de poder disfrutar de una charla con otra persona distinta a su personal. – Tu modo de caminar, es seguro y fuerte, eso indica que eres orgullosa y acostumbras a llevar una armadura. Tu mirada va por encima de tu línea de visión y tus ojos tienen un brillo de adoración, eso me dice que acostumbras a estar en alturas, extrañas el cielo, sabiendo que eres una biotic supondré que eres un tipo de ave. Por tu forma de ser y moverte eres grande, estas acostumbrada a pelear, a ser la cazadora y no la presa.

– Soy un agila. – Respondió intentando que su voz no saliera débil. La forma en que Julián la describía, en la que la miraba, atravesando todo y viéndola como realmente era, era entre fascinante y aterrador.

– Entonces acerté. – Se felicitó con una sonrisa. – Estas incomoda, ¿Verdad? Si lo deseas puedo parar. No era mi intención forzarte a algo como esto, solo buscaba... nada.

– ¿Qué buscabas? – Cuestionó con renovado interés.

– La emoción. Quiero probar el placer efímero que otorga el hablar con alguien, alguien que me ve y ve lo que soy, un cuerpo decrepito que pronto morirá. No me malentiendas, me gusta la gente de aquí, todos son amables. Pero a veces siento que cuando me ven no es a mí lo que ven, sino al conjunto de lo que soy.

– ¿Y qué eso no es lo mismo? – Por primera vez Leiza se sentó, abandonando su pose defensiva. Se acercó a Julián y se sentó en el suelo expectante de sus palabras.

– No. – Negó rotundamente. – Todos estamos construidos de pequeños elementos, nuestros gustos y disgustos, nuestras memorias y vivencias, nuestros sueños y temores; todo eso y más en conjunto nos forman, pero como son cosas individuales que forman un todo habrá algunas que serán más grandes y llamativas que otras. En mi caso mi enfermedad, en el tuyo tu piel, las personas ven el conjunto que somos y su vista se desvía a lo que más llama la atención de nosotros. Pero hay otra parte, dentro del conjunto, que nos pertenece sólo a nosotros, que sólo nosotros decidimos si mostrar o no al resto, es nuestra alma, nuestra verdadera esencia. Quien busca encuentra, es una buena frase, si las personas se molestaran en buscar y conocernos encontrarían nuestra alma, por que formarían un lazo con nosotros que se tornaría puente y entonces le abriríamos las puertas de nuestra alma. Por eso me siento un poco triste, no importa cuánto abra mi corazón, si solo ven mi enfermedad no me verán jamás a mí.

Leiza desvió la mirada digiriendo las palabras del chico, pensó en ella y sus hermanos. – Tampoco es sencillo. Desnudar el alma digo. Haces sonar que el abrirse y formar puentes es tan senillo pero, ¿Qué pasa si abres las puertas y ellos solo buscan tirarlas abajo y saquear todo?

– Es cierto, suele ocurrir. – Concordó feliz de poder seguir charlando. – Por eso la gente construye muros, pero al hacer una muralla corres el riesgo de olvidar como hacer puertas. No digo que sea una mala opción, cada camino es bueno o malo dependiendo únicamente de quien haga el viaje. Personalmente prefiero arriesgarme, porque ser herido y provocar heridas es parte de vivir, y créeme, no hay nada más triste que pasar por la vida sin provocar nada en nadie.

Las palabras de Julián retumbaban en su pecho y su conciencia. El chico podía ser débil pero sus palabras tenían el poder de una bomba atómica. Sin mucho esfuerzo había minado la mente de Leiza y ya no estaba segura de nada. El intelecto que rebosaba en aquel demacrado cuerpo la atraía haciéndole pensar miles de cosas que jamás había siquiera cuestionado.

La risa entrecortada y seca de Julián la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos, sobre todo cuando esta volvió a terminar en una fea tos. – Perdón, no quería hacer que tu cerebro explotara. Encerrado aquí la única actividad "segura" es leer así que entiende que tiendo a divagar mucho.

– No, está bien. Es solo que... es demasiado que procesar.

– Tomate tu tiempo, tienes la vida por delante para pensarlo y reinventarte las veces que quieras. Algo maravilloso que tiene el ser humano entre todo su desastre es su capacidad para reinventarse infinitamente. La libertad de ser quien desees ser, eso es un milagro.

– Suena mal que me lo digas a mí.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No te gustan los consejos?

– No, es solo que me parce insultante obligarte a decir que tengo una vida por delante cuando tú tienes fecha límite.

Julián volvió a sonreír y se abstuvo de reír por precaución a otro ataque. – No me siento insultado, porque no lo veo como algo malo. Desde mi punto de vista lo que nace, nace para morir, lo que muere, muere para nacer. Antes o después no importa, cumpliré lo que deba hacer en este mundo y luego seguiré girando con él.

Leiza quiso responder algo pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Marvelous y Robert volvieron a ingresar. Tras volver a saludar a Julián, Marvelous se despidió un momento y se llevó a Leiza aparte para hablar. Los ojos del científico brillaban con mezcla de excitación y alerta.

– Voy a ser claro e ir al grano, lo apruebo. – Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa socarrona como si él hubiera descubierto lo bueno de la humanidad y hubiera que aplaudirle. Pero su rostro cambió, se puso serio. – Sin embargo Leiza, voy a darte algo que nunca le di ni le daré a tus hermanos. Vas a elegir.

– ¿Elegir? – No entendía de que iba todo eso. Pensó que Marvelous simplemente iría a comunicarle que se quedaría allí con Julián como su biotic. Y para su sorpresa, por primera vez, no le desagradó la idea.

– Sí, elegir. No suelo hacerlo pero el joven Julián es un caso especial. No le queda mucho de vida y siendo sincero no quiero probar ver los efectos que causa en un biotic la muerte de su amo. Cuando fueron creados se diseñó que el lazo que los unía a sus amos fuera especial, que desarrollaran un verdadero entendimiento con ellos para que los protegieran porque lo sentían y no por imposición. Pero por lo mismo si ese lazo se rompe, las consecuencias para ustedes... bueno los humanos no somos mejor ejemplo, muchos nos derrumbamos por completo al perder a alguien, nos destrozamos y a todo lo que amamos. No quiero imaginar que eso les pase a ustedes. Por eso, quiero darte una elección. Si a pesar de todo quieres quedarte con Julián y afrontar el riesgo lo respetaré, pero si no lo quieres nadie va a juzgarte. Te quiero, como a todos ustedes, son como mis hijos y no quiero verte sufrir.

Elecciones, esa era la mayor ironía que Leiza conocía. Cuando estas atrapado no tienes opción, es si o si lo que te ofrecen, si Marvelous la hubiera obligado no tendría remedio. Pero le dieron libertad, y la libertad, irónicamente, obligaba a elegir. Una vez hecha sólo ella sería responsable de lo que será.

Leiza pensó entonces en los caminos que se abrían frente a ella, y junto a ello pensó en las palabras de Julián y lo que había aprendido. Si elegía renunciar no podría volver a tener voto, el próximo humano "digno" sería su amo, punto final. Si elegía aceptar el reto se arriesgaba, tarde o temprano, a experimentar un dolor profundo, pero entonces podría seguir eligiendo a partir de ahí, tendría libertad. Y eso asustaba. Un nuevo camino podría llevarla a un tesoro o al abismo, y ella debía lanzarse.

Pero cuando pensó más sobre ello dejó de pensar en sí misma, pensó en Julián. Lo imaginó solo en su biblioteca, leyendo mientras la vida escapaba de sus pulmones. Imaginó el no poder volver a verlo, y eso la aterró más que cualquier abismo. Porque en una hora él le había demostrado que había más en el mundo de lo que ella creía. Estaba un dueño seguro, aburrido, y él, que era peligroso y fascinante hasta el infinito. Ya tenía su decisión.

De eso ya hacía cuatro años. Desde entonces Leiza había elegido miles de veces, saliéndose de caminos predeterminados y creando el suyo propio. Estaba feliz con su decisión, esos años con Julián habían valido cada segundo, para ambos, y no permitiría que terminaran. Las palabras de Marvelous habían resonado en su cabeza cada día desde entonces, sabía que cualquier día podría perder a Julián. Primero quiso prepararse para ello, ir haciendo las paces con la idea. Pero hoy sabía que no estaba más lista para dejarlo partir de lo que lo estaba hace cuatro años. Por eso se esforzaba, buscaba medicinas, comerciaba con quien sea, hacia todo por prolongar la vida de Julián, porque lo amaba.

Cuando el suero se terminó Leiza guardó todo y dándole un beso a Julián se estiró y decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Estirando sus músculos cambió nuevamente a un águila y tomó vuelo fundiéndose con el cielo azul. Julián la vio partir con una sonrisa, sobre todo cuando una fuerte ráfaga entró por el ventanal que había dejado abierto. Aunque la sensación de viento en el rostro duró poco, Robert enseguida entró y la cerró refunfuñando por lo bajo.

– No la vayas a regañar. – Le pidió entre risas.

– Ella sabe que su salud es delicada y se descuida. – Argumentó molesto. – Ahora se ríe porque cree que es solo viento, pero mi señor, si usted se resfriara ¿Sabe que tan grave podría ser?

– Mi sistema inmunológico es prácticamente inexistente así que supongo que grave. Pero si llego a morir por un resfriado por favor falsifica los papeles de defunción. No quiero pasar por la vergüenza de que pongan en mi epitafio "Muerto por un estornudo".

– Por favor no bromee con eso. – Le imploró con cierta severidad. – Y si no quiere que eso ocurra recuérdele a su novia que debe ser más cuidadosa. O mínimo, que se preocupe por usted. – Agregó con cierto desagrado.

– Aquí vamos otra vez. – Soltó girando los ojos. – ¿Qué tienes en su contra?

– Nada. – Respondió secamente pero ante la mirada analítica del menor continuó. – Si ella lo amara tanto como dice debería cuidarlo más. Y a la vez, si usted la ama no deje que se vaya.

– ¿Y qué me sugieres? ¿Qué la enjaule? Si hiciera eso no la amaría.

– No que recurra a jaulas. Aunque siendo honesto a veces no le caería mal un bozal. – Carraspeó por lo bajo. – Simplemente quiero que hablen. Veo como la ve mi señor, como si no existiera obra en la creación más majestuosa que ella. Y aun así ella huye a los cielos lejos de usted. No le pido que la enjaule, solo que le diga que usted no puede volar, que debe hacerle compañía.

Otra sonrisa tiró de la comisura de la boca de Julián. – En lugar de explicarte lo que está mal con lo que dices, te dejaré con una simple frase. "Encontré un ave herida, la sané y la amé. Aun así se fue volando. Si la hubiera enjaulado, si le hubiera roto las alas, habría sido mía. Pero entones habría dejado de ser un ave, y yo... yo lo que amaba era un ave". – Citó con sus ojos fijos en el cielo. Jamás sería capaz de retener a Leiza, ella se escapaba de sus manos como el agua, pero él estaba bien con ello. Amar no tenía por qué ser sinónimo de "pertenecer", bastaba con que lo fuera de "acompañar", y sin importar que tan lejos volara, ya fuese con la mirada o con el corazón, Julián siempre la acompañaba.

Volar era el mejor sentimiento, Leiza no tenía palabras para describirlo. Cuando recién había "nacido" como una biotic sintió mucha desesperación, su mente aun recordaba volar pero su cuerpo era incapaz de hacerlo. Restringida y frustrada había atacado a todos hasta que una mujer la detuvo, ya no recordaba ni su voz ni su rostro pero tampoco recordaba la de nadie en el laboratorio salvo por Marvelous y Sirius. Y como si ese pensamiento lo hubiera invocado, un dolor punzante golpeó su cabeza. Una fuerte y dolorosa alarma sonó en su cabeza repitiendo el mismo mensaje una y otra vez, llenándola de olor, distrayéndola de todo lo demás, dejándola caer.

Robert salió de la biblioteca para buscar el té y preparar algunos aperitivos. Fue entonces cuando mirando por la ventana, y abriéndola un poco como una travesura, Julián escuchó el grito de un águila. Un sonido penetrante que le heló la sangre. Entonces la vio, a gran altura y precipitándose sin control rápidamente hacia el suelo. Haciendo acoplo de toda su fuerza y desesperación abrió la ventana y giró las ruedas de su silla lo más rápido que pudo. Afortunadamente Leiza seguía en su forma animal, al ser pequeña y ligera no caía tan rápido, pero aun así cuando su silla comenzó a trabarse con el césped del patio Julián la abandonó y corrió con sus propias piernas.

Sus pulmones ardían, las piernas amenazaban con separarse de su cuerpo, su corazón latía como loco. Todo su cuerpo gritaba con agonía, pero él no tenía tiempo de escucharlo. Normalmente estaba tan débil que no podía permanecer de pie más de unas horas, mucho menos correr, pero en ese momento su salud no le importaba, biotic o no esa caída sería mortal.

Julián sintió sus pies sucumbiendo a su peso, dio un último salto apostándolo todo y atrapó a Leiza justo a tiempo. Sin embargo no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para frenarse, abrazándola aun en su forma animal contra su pecho ambos cayeron al lago del patio. Si dios existía, le debía una muy grande. Afortunadamente el jardinero había visto todo y se tiró tras ellos para rescatarlos, el delegado cuerpo de Julián no servía para nadar y menos tras aquel mini maratón, de no haber sido por ese pequeño milagro él y Leiza se hubieran ahogado.

El sermón de Robert podría haberse escuchado tranquilamente hasta Francia. Tras su pequeña "salida a bucear" Julián había terminado resfriado y con un inicio de pulmonía leve. Y como si su sobreprotector mayordomo no fuese suficiente, ni bien recobró la conciencia Leiza también lo regañó.

– ¡Eres un inconsciente! ¡¿Te das cuenta que te pudiste haber matado?! – Le gritó histérica.

Julián reunió fuerza, y aunque sabía que sería nuevamente regañado, se quitó un minuto la mascarilla de oxigeno que le ayudaba regularizar su respiración y le sonrió. – De nada, tú... también pudiste ha... ber muerto... Además técnica... mente la inconsciente... eras tú. – Agregó con un intento fallido de risa y se volvió a colocar la mascarilla.

– ¡No mezcles una cosa con otra!

Leiza no sabía que sentir en ese momento. Estaba horriblemente preocupada por Julián, si no le ponían atención podría agravarse. También estaba aliviada de que no fuera aun más serio, y estaba enojada a más no poder con él por ser tan descuidado. Sin embargo también se sentía culpablemente feliz por todo aquello, que Julián la quisiera tanto como para arriesgarse de esa forma hacia que su corazón estallara de alegría. Pero debía ser firme, la salud del chico era lo primordial.

– Robert, será mejor que le traigas algo caliente de comer, como una sopa. También alguna medicina para la gripe y coloque más mantas en su habitación. Es crucial que al menos en estas veinticuatro horas mantengamos el cuerpo de Julián a una temperatura estable. – Ordenó con la misma firmeza y eficiencia que una enfermera.

El hombre mayor no iba a discutir con ello, sabía que eso sería lo mejor para su amo, además si se trataba de salud, aunque no siempre fuera conveniente, la sola presencia de Leiza ayudaba a mejorar mucho la salud del albino. Decidiendo que ya había recibido demasiados retos por un día, Robert le dedicó una sonrisa a Julián y se fue a preparar todo.

Tras un incomodo y corto silencio Julián esperó a que la pelirrosada le diera permiso de retirar la mascarilla y en un tono preocupado prosiguió. – ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió allá arriba?

– ¿Arriba de dónde? – Le siguió el juego intentando de ser posible no darle importancia al tema.

– Caíste en picada, te desmayaste mientras volabas. Si no crees en lo que digo y te parece "normal" entonces a la que tendrá que ver el médico será a ti. – Le replicó preocupado y con un suspiro agregó. – Leiza, no me malentiendas. Apreció que te preocupación por mí, jamás podre agradecerte todo lo que haces, y sé que yo mismo hago algunas estupideces y luego no digo nada para no preocuparte ni a ti ni a Robert pero... No quiero que tomes esto como una orden, porque justamente no tengo ningún derecho a decirte como debes vivir tu vida. Así que por favor tómalo como una petición, mi deseo, preocúpate por vivir para ti.

Los lechosos ojos del chico brillaban débilmente con una resolución férrea, ella simplemente no podía escapar ni apartar la mirada. – ¿De qué estas hablando? Por supuesto que vivo para mí misma, ¿Para quién lo haría sino? Este cuerpo es mío, vaya tonterías que dices. – Respondió con una risa nerviosa.

La mirada de Julián se tornó un poco más triste. – Esta bien, si no quieres contestarme no te obligaré, sólo... por favor ten más cuidado, si algo llegara a pasarte...

– ¡Nada va a pasarme! Ni tampoco a ti, así que deshecha ya mismo esas ideas sobre ti mismo. Y también, confía en mí. – Le pidió acercándosele y entrelazando sus manos con las de ella. – Julián, yo te amo. Por eso no estoy viviendo para ti, estoy viviendo para "nosotros". Te cuido porque disfruto hacerlo, y porque pase lo que pase necesito que sepas que nada ni nadie me apartará de tu lado jamás.

Una débil sonrisa chueca se formó en los labios del chico. – ¿Y qué pasará cuando ya no pueda caminar? ¿O incluso si me vuelvo incapaz de seguir con el negocio familiar? Si llegó a vivir tanto y debo retirarme por enfermedad, ¿Pasarías el resto de mis días conmigo?

– Todos y cada uno de ellos. – Le prometió acariciándole el rostro y repartiendo besos por doquier.

No podía ni iba a decirle a Julián sobre lo ocurrido en el laboratorio. No es que no estuviera preocupada por sus hermanos o por el profesor, que de hecho si lo estaba. Simplemente sabía que por su forma de ser Julián insistiría en que ella fuera a Japón. Pero no quería dejar a Julián solo. Por ello tomó una decisión, pasara lo que pasara en el laboratorio ahora era problema de ellos. Su única misión en el trabajo y en general era velar por la seguridad y bienestar de Julián, no existía nadie más.

– Fue solo un dolor de cabeza, tuve un día largo. Y tú también, así que vayamos a dormir un poco. Luego podremos tomar un poco de sopa. – Le propuso con una sonrisa entrelazando sus manos. – Nunca me voy a alejar de ti, pase lo que pase siempre buscaré protegerte, te lo prometo.

Julián sonrió y apretó la mano de Leiza con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. – Entonces te tomaré la palabra.

 

 

 

**CONTINUARA...**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUROKAZE: 
> 
> Hola gente!!!
> 
>  Aprovecho para saludarles antes de ir al infierno mejor conocido como "Universidad en tiempos de los exámenes finales." – Música tetrica de fondo– Si sobrevivo espero ver sus comentarios sobre el cap. 
> 
> Ya casi acabamos con los "prólogos" y ya que que varios me lo han preguntado, recuerden que son 10 biotics asi que serán diez prólogos (lo sé, ni soul eater tuvo tantos pero me gusta innovar (?))
> 
> Los quiero <3
> 
>  
> 
> ORPHEN:
> 
> Yeih!! llego su sección favorita!! La de *Rayos esto ya se acabó y ahora tenemos leer a las boludas!!* (?) pero bueee ya ni modo.
> 
> Traigo buenas noticias. Estuve viendo que para variar estoy retrazada con las actualizaciones de Biotic pero yo prometí uno por mes y les debo dos más, así que la próxima semana y la que le sigue tendremos mucho mas de Biotic!! Así que espérenlo. Así como nosotras esperamos sus review... "Con mucha, mucha esperanza"


	9. "Cruel vacío"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREAMOS UN GRUPO PARA QUE PLATIQUEN CON NOSOTRAS
> 
> Y OTROS LECTORES ADEMÁS DE QUE HABRÁ ACTIVIDADES,
> 
> INFORMACIÓN ADICIONAL A LOS CAPÍTULOS Y MUCHO MAS!!!
> 
> BUSQUENNOS EN FACEBOOK COMO
> 
> "MANICOMIO SHEM – Precaución ¡¡Animales sueltos!!"
> 
> o en la dirección
> 
> "https://www.facebook.com/groups/novelabiotic/"

 

**"El calor representa a la familia.** **Quizá por eso ya solo siento frío, nunca tuve a nadie en realidad"**

 

**"Si nadie se disculpó por convertirme en un monstruo, ¿Porqué debería disculparme por actuar como uno?"**

 

**"Ya no lo aguantaré más. Hoy rompo mis cadenas y asciendo.**

**Alábenme y griten: _Larga vida a nuestra reina_."**

 

 

 

De los países que conformaban la Nueva Europa, Polonia era uno de los que más destacaba. Habiéndose mantenido al margen sin sobre salir tanto como sus vecinos del oeste, Polonia fue reuniendo poder lentamente y cuando el momento llegó fue de los más poderosos en atacar. Su territorio se extendió anexando Republica Checa, Eslovaquia, Rumania y Hungría, y rápidamente conformó un imperio firme y poderoso. Sin embargo lo que los distinguió del resto, y quizá la clave de su éxito, fue el modo de ejercer el poder de sus monarcas.

Polonia, al igual que muchos, había regresado al sistema feudal con un rey como gobernante. Sin embargo el país había dividido este puesto en dos: existía un rey que se encargaba de las relaciones políticas, bélicas y judiciales; mientras que el otro de la economía, la cultura y la administración de las regiones y sus reursos. De ese modo se habían organizado y mantenido unido a su imperio a pesar de la lejanía entre algunas zonas.

La familia real, Tomislaw, había aplicado este sistema con sus hijos sin distinciones. Fuesen de la misma o diferente edad y género ambos eran educados a la par hasta los ocho años, a partir de allí tras varias evaluaciones se determinaba para que puesto era mejor cada uno. Si bien de ese modo la familia se ahorró disputas internas de poder sus enemigos creían que así era más sencillo desestabilizarlos. Debido a ello fueron víctimas de un ataque sorpresa por parte de Rusia desatando lo que quedó en la historia como " _Czerwona noc_ ", o " _La noche roja_ ". Un brutal asedio por parte de las fuerzas rusas que tiñó el castillo con la sangre de la familia real y la servidumbre. Afortunadamente hubo dos sobrevivientes, los hijos gemelos del rey mayor quienes, con sus ya nueve años y roles asignados, subieron a la corona.

Desde la " _Czerwona noc_ " la enemistad entre Polonia y Rusia creció hasta convertirse en un odio salvajemente arraigado en el corazón de cada habitante de los dos países, y en conmemoración al aniversario de la tragedia se mandó a construir un muro separando los límites entre ellos.

Los fuegos del odio empezado con aquel incidente crecieron aun más con los años hasta llegar a la cúspide hacia apenas un año con el hecho más insólito e imperdonable de la historia polaca. La coronación de su nueva y **_única_** reina, o como ellos la llamaban " _Pani lodu_ ", " _La dama de hielo_ ". La fría mujer conocida por todos como una rusa al servicio de los reyes se autoproclamó reina de la noche a la mañana encerrando a sus señores y comenzando una dictadura absoluta. Los habitantes protestaron, intentaron rescatar a sus reyes, pero nada se podía hacer, no por nada esa mujer era llamada _Pani lodu_. Cualquiera que intentara hacerle frente terminaba muriendo de la forma más horrible imaginable. Era un monstruo de corazón de hielo que había traído el desagradable clima helado de su país natal. Nunca podrían perdonarla, e incluso si debían inclinarse y obedecerle nada era hecho con respeto, solo con fría y resentida obediencia.

Debido a ello repetidas protestas y ataques eran dirigidos por los propios habitantes polacos intentando acabar con el régimen de su reina. Cada uno de los episodios fueron reprendidos con la violencia más cruel y brutal. Aun así los ciudadanos volvían a levantase y protestar.

 

Aquella mañana solo eran alrededor de veinte hombres pero aun así con sus carteles golpeaban las puertas del portón que llevaba al castillo y arrojaban ladrillos y botellas en llamas. La policía no se hizo esperar, dispersó a la multitud utilizando cañones de agua a presión, y como si aquello no fuese suficiente golpearon a los desequilibrados hombres con porras hasta reducirlos por completo o, en el caso de quienes se resistían más, romperles algunos huesos.

La brutalidad de la escena tuvo que ser ignorada por los transeúntes, quienes indignados sabían que nada podían hacer. Inclusive los funcionarios políticos que servían directamente a la reina sabían sobre la disconformidad de las personas y comenzaban a preocuparse cada vez más por ello.

– Si esto continua no sé cuanto podremos durar antes de que se desate una guerra civil. Las personas están disconformes y las fuerzas no dejan de responder con medidas cada vez más violentas. – Comentó uno de los ministros mientras caminaba con otro por los largos pasillos del castillo rumbo a entregar su reporte. Desde los amplios ventanales se podía observar los portones donde había tomado lugar hace poco la reprimenda.

– No te fijes tanto en eso, solo sopórtalo. – Le aconsejó su compañero reanudando la marcha. – Si crees que no puedes piensa en cosas buenas, por ejemplo, en que pronto podríamos usar la plaza central para ejecutar a esa _Pani lodu_ como en la época feudal autentica. – Comentó con una sonrisa torcida como si al girarse hacia el ventanal ya pudiera ver la escena.

– Oh, ¿así que ya han planeado mi ejecución?, impresionante. – Una voz de mujer mandó un frío asolador por la columna de ambos hombres inmovilizándolos.

No la habían visto llegar pero allí estaba delante de ellos, su reina. Nashell Hezchelbert era una hermosa mujer en la flor de sus veinte años. Nadie podía negar la belleza sobrenatural de la reina, su piel era blanca como la nieve, e igual de fría, mientras que su cabello caía como cascadas de rizos turquesas hasta sus codos cerrando su esencia invernal. Hasta allí con sus brazos delgados y labios carnosos sería fácilmente el sueño de todo hombre, pero sus ojos rompían cualquier encanto, toda su apariencia de mujer era reemplazada por la de una bestia por esos ojos. De un salvaje anaranjado oscuro resaltaban en su paleta de clores invernales y destilaban una crueldad y desprecio dignos de las llamas del infierno.

Sus hombre tragaron en seco maldiciendo por lo bajo el haber sido tan descuidados. – Mi señora, nosotros no... no...

– Ahórratelo. – Le cortó exhibiendo una sonrisa torcida. – Adelante, confabulen. No es como si hiciera mucha diferencia en realidad. Si tanto me odian inténtenlo, traten de matarme. – Les desafió lanzándoles una mirada helada y afilada. Y tras no recibir respuesta siguió su camino.

Uno de los hombres apretó los dientes con impotencia. – ¿Crees que no lo haríamos si pudiéramos? Pero para ello primero habría que encargarse de Lietori... e incluso si la matamos... no podríamos contra usted, ¿Quién podría matar a semejante monstruo? – Masculló con desdén.

Nashell no le prestó atención, los parásitos que no tenían el valor suficiente para decirle aquello mirándola a los ojos no merecían que gastara ni medio segundo pensando en ellos. En ese momento estaba ocupada, debía reunirse con unos representantes de Hungría en su sala de trono y entonces quizá, y solo si eran los suficientemente estúpidos, tendría algo de diversión antes de que la hora de la revisión llegara.

La sala del trono no era diferente a otras, alfombras moradas de terciopelo decoraban el suelo desde la puerta de doble hoja de oro hasta el atrio con los tronos, las banderas del imperio colgaban de los pequeños palcos y una pintura conmemorando la declaración de Varsovia (día en que surgió como tal el nuevo imperio polaco) decoraba el techo emulando el estilo de la capilla Sixtina. Lo único que ella había cambiado del lugar era un detalle pequeño pero que sabía que para los habitantes estaba cargado de significado. A los dos tronos, uno de plata y otro de oro, que correspondían a los dos reyes se les había quitado un lado de los reposabrazos y se los había juntado al centro de modo que formaran uno. No habían encargado un trono nuevo, no, para Nashell destrozar y utilizar los tronos de sus anteriores amos era una demostración divertida y maliciosa hacia ellos y hacia el imperio en sí.

Se sentó disfrutando estar allí e indicó que les dieran paso a los embajadores que venían a discutir con ella. Lo mismo de siempre. Sin esconder el temor en sus ojos dialogaban dando miles de estadísticas estúpidas para justificarse, diciendo porque "sería mejor para Polonia dejarlos ir". Ciertamente el actual imperio Polaco era basto y por ende difícil de controlar, pero ella no pensaba ceder, ese era su reino, su poder, nadie iba a arrebatarle más nada, ya no.

– Nuestro pueblo ya no puede soportar más esto. – Comentó uno de los embajadores dejando patéticamente que el temor y la indignación se mezclaran. – Esto ya no es un "reinado", es una dictadura. Usted es una extranjera que ha usurpado el poder, y mi pueblo no está dispuesto a tolerarlo más.

Increíbles palabras, o lo serian si el sujeto no las dijera temblando del miedo. Patético, tan patético que le molestaba, y como prueba de ello la temperatura de la habitación descendió unos grados. El segundo embajador, que se había mantenido sabiamente en silencio hasta entonces, palideció apretando con fuerza las manos. Al menos uno tenía sentido común, por el contrario el otro siguió su discurso.

– Usted cree que la intimidación lo es todo, pero se equivoca. – Sentenció dándose aires de importante. – Sabemos que no tiene el apoyo de su gente, que estos solo le temen. Un gobernante sin un pueblo es inservible. Se lo repetiré por última vez, libere Hungría o sino iniciaremos una guerra.

Guerra. ¿En serio creía que le temía a esa palabra? El bastardo se regodeaba pensando que esa afirmación le protegía. ¿El apoyo y amor de su pueblo? Esas cosas no podrían importarle menos, incluso si estos decidían unirse a Hungría en una revolución no podrían hacerle nada. Pero tampoco podía dejar las cosas así, no toleraría esa falta de respeto, y todos debían recordarlo.

Siguiendo su filosa mirada la temperatura siguió descendiendo, pero únicamente entorno a aquel imbécil. Su máscara de superioridad se hizo añicos inmediatamente al sentir el inminente frío atacando por sorpresa su cuerpo.

Muerte por congelamiento.

Pocas cosas eran tan horribles como esa. Lenta y dolorosa, sumamente horrible en muchos aspectos. Pero esta vez Nashell no tenía tiempo para saborearlo. Se acercó al hombre con una maliciosa sonrisa tirando de sus comisuras y posando su mano en una de las mejillas de este, su piel se congeló tan rápido que ella pudo arrancarla con sus uñas. Observando con diversión sádica el terror en los ojos del hombre y la creciente desesperación en él consiguió arrancar lentamente una sección de su piel de lado a lado, como si retirara una larga tirita, dejando debajo la carne descubierta. A causa del congelamiento él no pudo gritar, pero su compañero se encargó de hacerlo por él. Soltando un desgarrador alarido de horror el otro hombre se aparató tropezando con sus propios pies.

Nashell pudo haberse divertido más, quizá pelarlo por completo como una fruta antes de matarlo. Sabía cómo ejercer su frío para alargar su sufrimiento y mantenerlo vivo lo máximo posible, pero no se sentía de ánimos. Con un rápido chasquido de dedos acabó con todo. Picos de hielo crecieron empalando al hombre y matándolo en el acto, muy misericordioso. Las hermosas agujas traslucidas de hielo brillaban como cristales, y más al acabar cubiertas del espeso y brillante liquido carmesí.

Los brillantes orbes naranjas de la chica se clavaron en el otro hombre, con un brillo salvaje. – No te mataré. – Declaró como si estuviera dándole la mejor noticia de su vida y este debiera agradecérselo de rodillas. – Pero a cambio serás mi mensajero, cuéntaselo a todos. Diles que les espera si se rebelan contra Polonia.

El hombre no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir repetida y desesperadamente, ya ni siquiera sabía si asentía o temblaba por el miedo. Lo había oído pero nunca creyó que fuese real. Los ignorantes soltaban sandeces sobre que los poderes de la reina eran cosa de magia negra, otros señalaban a un pacto con el diablo, nada más lejos de la verdad. La verdad. Aquella que solo los que poseían contactos que rondasen el bajo mundo o las altas esferas del poder conocían. _Los Biotic_. Nashell Hezchelbert, la _B-004_ , un arma con rostro humano y un poder terrible: controlar el frío. Sonaba tonto y sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero acababa de presenciarlo con sus propios ojos. La reina podía controlar la temperatura a su antojo, crear hielo como si eso no supusiese ningún esfuerzo. ¿Cómo podía siquiera uno intentar explicar eso? O más importante aún, ¿Cómo se peleaba contra ello?

"Rusa tenía que ser", había comentado con desprecio su, ahora muerto, compañero antes de llegar, "Ellos y su jodido frío, saben usarlo como un arma. ¿Cómo hace uno para pelear contra la naturaleza?". Y razón no le faltaba, a lo largo de la historia la mayoría de los asedios a Rusia fracasaban a causa del cruel clima, y si eso venía de la naturaleza entonces ¿Cómo enfrentar a alguien que podía dominarlo a voluntad? Si la reina lo deseara los mataría a todos con un movimiento. No había esperanzas.

– ¡Guardias! – Llamó la chica normalizando la temperatura a su alrededor. – Limpien este desastre, no quiero ni una gota de sangre cuando regrese. – Les ordenó una vez estos llegaron. – También asegúrense de conseguir una caja para la cabeza del señor, estoy segura de que su amigo querrá llevársela como recuerdo, ¿Verdad? – Preguntó devolviéndole la mirada por encima de su hombro, con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – Me retiraré al jardín, una vez acaben manden a llamar a Lietori.

Y dicho eso salió.

El jardín era una especie de santuario para ella, nadie entraba en él, no sin su consentimiento. Una ligera nevada caía constantemente, únicamente dentro de los límites del jardín dejando el césped pintado de un adorable blanco, siempre lo justo para mantener esa apariencia, nunca había nieve acumulada. El lago en el centro se encontraba parcialmente congelado, es decir con una fina capa de hielo encima, como una cubierta plástica. La temperatura estaba cuidadosamente mantenida para que las plantas y los arboles mantuvieran sus hojas, pero todas estaban al igual que el césped pintadas de una escarcha blanca. Un verdadero y hermoso jardín del invierno. Nashell se sentó en el borde del lago usándolo como espejo, eso siempre la relajaba.

Observando la mirada que le devolvía su reflejo dejó su mente vagar, pasear sin rumbo hasta chocarse con la realidad que le transmitían sus ojos. Anaranjados y cargados de una fiereza y crueldad que antes no estaba allí, no que recordara. Monstruo. ¿Cuándo habían empezado a llamarla así? Recordaba su infancia, su vida en el laboratorio. La mirada orgullosa de Marvelous y Sirius mientras aprendía a controlar sus poderes, la forma en la que sus hermanos mayores, Tim y Leo, se la pasaban dándole consejos e indicándole cómo comportarse. Cuando conoció a sus hermanos menores, como peleaba con Kain y Roll. Todo estaba en su memoria, la palabra "monstruo" aun no aparecía. Pero todo cambió cuando Marvelous le presentó a su amo, parecía un buen chico, de unos veinte y tantos con una sonrisa cálida. Eso solo hizo que su sorpresa fuera mayor cuando al llegar a Polonia su amable dueño fuera asesinado frente a sus ojos y se le obligara a firmar un contrato con dos chicos de su edad, los dos príncipes.

Con doce años ninguno era idiota, sabían que de presentarse ante Marvelous él los hallaría indignos. En su lugar enviaron a un sirviente de buen corazón, una vez este volvió con la Biotic simplemente lo mataron y tomaron el control de ella. Nadie nunca le había enseñado que hacer si se le presentaba una situación así. No supo como escapar, que ocurriría. No pudo evitarlo.

_"Fue ahí cuando poco a poco mi vida se volvió un infierno, y nadie vino a rescatarme."_

Un leve carraspeo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Al darse la vuelta encontró allí a Lietori de pie. Lietori Armandek era una chica de veintidós años que actuaba como su mano derecha, vestía siempre pantalones blancos, botas y una chaqueta al estilo antiguo de los soldados (de esos que en la actualidad asemejaban más al uniforme de los botones de un hotel) cerrando su atuendo con un sable en un funda colgando de su cintura. Su cabello castaño caía sobre su hombro en una desprolija pero ajustada trenza y sus ojos azules la miraban expectantes.

– Mi lady, ya preparé los narcóticos y los apliqué, está todo listo. – Anunció con un tono formal y calmado.

Nashell se incorporó sosteniéndole la mirada. – ¿Y se puede saber porqué tardaste tanto? – Demandó saber. Sin embargo no esperó una respuesta, abofeteó a la chica y comenzó su marcha esperando que esta la siguiera.

Tuvo que admitir para sus adentros lo admirable de la actitud de la castaña. Al ser un arma viviente sus golpes no eran como los de los humanos, si bien la fuerza no era su atributo sabía que era mayor a la humana, una simple bofetada suya podría equivaler a un buen puñetazo. Aun así Lietori apenas si se había inmutado, no se quejó ni masajeó el área ahora roja de su mejilla, simplemente se limitó a seguirle en silencio.

Justo debajo del castillo, por una escalera en caracol y paredes de piedra, como en las películas antiguas, se encontraba la prisión. Pero no cualquiera, a ese lugar solo eran enviados los prisioneros más importantes, aquellos a los que los gobernantes querían cerca. Usualmente usado para espías enemigos o diligentes de países extranjeros. Ahora ocupado por los dos anteriores reyes. Los hermanos gemelos Szczepan y Kaspar Tomislaw, los dueños de Nashell. La celda en la que se encontraban no era más que una cámara escavada en la roca con un par de camas y una pequeña caseta a modo de baño, también había pilas de libros que Kaspar conseguía que se le trajeran, pero más allá de ello la habitación estaba únicamente iluminada por las antorchas y apestaba a humedad.

Usualmente los Biotic tenían prohibido hacer cualquier cosa en contra de sus dueños que implique dañarlos. No podían desobedecer sus órdenes ni lastimarlos, sus circuitos y programas se los prohibían por completo. Pero Nashell había encontrado la forma de superar aquello. Descubrió que si actuaba " _creyendo que era lo mejor para protegerlos_ " podía torcer un poco las cosas. Mantenerlos encerrados por ejemplo, mientras no permitiera que murieran podía mantenerlos allí con la excusa de " _protegerlos_ ". También sabía que si indirectamente daba la idea alguien más de lastimarlos tampoco incumplía sus normas. Todo lo que restaba era cuidarse de sus órdenes, pero también había encontrado la solución a ello. Bastaba con drogarlos, una droga que Lietori había conseguido para ella en el mercado negro, " _Lemiosa_ ". No era letal ni adictiva, simplemente se encargaba de relajar el cerebro, lo suficiente como para que mantuviera sus funciones y permitiera a la persona hablar pero le incapacitaba por completo de usar un tono imperativo. Si sus palabras no sonaban a ordenes podían tomarse como simples sugerencias, nada que ella estuviera obligada a obedecer.

Verlos le producía cierto placer, o al menos ver a Szczepan, que siempre se aferraba a los barrotes lanzándole miradas de odio puro. Kaspar por su parte se limitaba a mantenerse sentado en una esquina leyendo y aportando comentarios de vez en cuando. Ambos hermanos tenían el cabello de un rubio ceniza y unos ojos de un azul verdoso como el mar, sin embargo sus similitudes acababan ahí. Donde Kaspar era todo calma y análisis, Szczepan era violento y emocional, en el mal sentido.

– Vaya, vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. La inmunda usurpadora. – La recibió golpeando los barrotes.

– No te pases, Tomislaw. – Le advirtió Lietori adelantándose. – No pienso tolerar tu impertinencia hacia mi lady.

– ¿" _Tu lady_ "? En serio, a veces me sorprende lo bajo que puedes caer, pequeña rata traidora. – Escupió con rabia.

– Hermanito, tus modales. – Le recordó Kaspar sin despegar la vista de su libro y pasando la página con desinterés.

– Lietori, ya basta. Desperdicias saliva. – Le indicó Nashell acercándose. – Pueden decir lo que quieran de nosotras, pero eso no cambia que ustedes son los que están tras las rejas. ¿Les gusta la suite que preparé para ustedes? Es justo el pozo al que pertenecen, combina con ustedes a la perfección.

– Si eso es cierto para nosotros también lo es para ti, no actúes como si fueras diferente. – Le respondió Szczepan con rabia. – Sabes de sobra que esto no acabará así, saldremos de aquí, y cuando lo hagamos vas a conocer el verdadero infierno.

Nashell sonrió y acarició el rostro de Szczepan estrujando su mandíbula con fuerza. – ¿En serio? ¿Entonces a qué esperas?

– Yo a que me traigan una mejor selección de libros. – Les interrumpió Kaspar observándolos por arriba del que leía. – Me aburro fácil con contenido tan pobre.

– ¿Celoso? Siempre igual... incluso si me niego siempre consigues libros sin que te vea. – Comentó divertida dirigiendo su atención hacia el mayor de los gemelos pero sin soltar al otro. – Como gustes, Kaspar. Al menos uno de ustedes sabe bien su posición. – Soltó el rostro del otro chico y se dirigió hacia la escalera consiente de las miradas puestas sobre ella. – Enviaré a alguien con su cena más tarde, después de todo no quiero que mueran. Los quiero tanto, mis dueños. – Se burló desapareciendo.

– Parece que tendré más libros. – Se regodeó Kaspar con una sonrisa altanera.

Su hermano soltó un gruñido frunciendo el ceño. – Eres patético.

– Solo estás celoso de que ella aun sienta algo por mí. – Afirmó el mayor con suficiencia regresando a su lectura.

– A quien le importa que mierda sienta, ella es **_mía_** , nada lo cambiará. – Sentenció con firmeza apretando los barrotes.

Ante aquellas palabras Lietori dio una brusca patada a las rejas de la prisión fulminando con la mirada a Szczepan. – Cuida tu asquerosa boca. La señorita Nashell no es un objeto, no le pertenece a nadie.

Szczepan soltó una carcajada tomando los barrotes con ambas manos y aproximó su rostro lo más que pudo al de Lietori. – ¿Te molesta? Siempre escuche que la verdad duele. Te guste o no ella es nuestra, nos pertenece. Esto es solo un percance y cuando acabe "tu lady" volverá a arrodillarse. Y cuando eso pase pienso encadenarla a mi cama y hacerle pagar por todo esto. – Una sonrisa torcida se formó en sus labios al pensar en ello. – Quizá debería dejarte ver, si te portas bien puedo conseguirte un asiento en primera fila para que veas todo. Eso te encertaría ¿Verdad?

Lietori en un arranque de furia tomó al ex rey del cabello y golpeó su cabeza con fuerza contra los barrotes. Aun así él no parecía divertirse menos por ello.

Kaspar cerró su libro y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. – Ya basta ustedes dos. Siempre han sido iguales... en cierta forma. – Dijo pasando su mirada de la chica a su hermano. – Szczepan, es vulgar hablar de esas cosas delante de una dama, guarda tu imaginación para cuando estés solo y aburrido. Y no te preocupes Lietori, cuando todo esto se arregle me aseguraré de darle un tratamiento " _gentil_ " a Nash antes de que mi hermano siga con sus manías. – Agregó con una sonrisa ladina.

La castaña quería golpearlo, pero Kaspar no era idiota, no iba a acercarse a las rejas. Con desdén soltó a Szczepan y se dispuso a marcharse no sin antes dejar algo en claro. – Nunca voy a perdonarlos. Y sepan que si por algún milagro logran algún día escapar, jamás permitiré que le hagan daño a la señorita Nashell. Los mataré antes de que le toquen un solo cabello y luego colgaré sus cabezas en picas fuera del palacio. Se los juro. – Y con aquella amenaza se volteó sin escuchar sus respuestas siguiendo el camino por el que se había ido su señora.

Tras aquello el día siguió con normalidad. Tal y como lo había pedido la sala del trono había sido aseada minuciosamente, incluso con su vista mejorada Nashell no pudo encontrar ni una mancha de sangre. La habitación resplandecía en su impecable mármol blanco, ni una mota de polvo.

Cuando Lietori se le unió después estaba igual de calmada que siempre, pero ella la conocía, la chica era capaz de asesinar a un consulado entero y apenas cambiar la expresión en su rostro. De hecho generalmente Lietori era inexpresiva, quizá porque sentía que debía estar alerta todo el tiempo, desde que había tomado el poder hacia ya un año no la había visto relajarse casi nunca.

Sin embargo ahí, solas en la sala del trono, la castaña se permitió relajar la postura y regalarle una dulce sonrisa a su señora. Pero incluso ese gesto se borró inmediatamente de su rostro cuando Nashell comenzó a doblarse sobre si misma presa del dolor.

Era como estar dividida entre dos planos, por un lado podía ver el rostro de Lietori alterarse mientras esta corría a su lado y la llamaba presa del pánico. Por otro podía escuchar la voz de Marvelous, fuete y clara, comunicándole un único mensaje: la destrucción del laboratorio. La alarma sonó con fuerza sacudiendo todos sus sentidos, pero Nashell solo quería empujarla lejos, ignorarla y enterrarla en el olvido.

_"Si ellos no vinieron a salvarme, si no les importé, ¿Por qué habrían de importarme ellos a mi?"_

Poco a poco el dolor pasó y la alarma se acalló. _¡Qué se jodan!_ No iba a desperdiciar ni un segundo pensando en ellos. No lo merecían, no les debía nada. Sin la alarma en su cabeza ya el único sonido en atormentar sus oídos era la incesante voz de la castaña. Le bastó un puñetazo para arrojarla lejos y hacer que se callara.

– ¿Quién te dio permiso de acercarte a mí con tanta confianza? – Le recriminó pateándola.

Con trabajo la castaña se volvió a incorporar sin quejarse. – Lo lamento mucho, mi lady. La vi doblarse de dolor y por un momento pensé... pensé que quizá de algún modo ellos...

– ¿Ellos? Si ellos pudieran hacerme algo sería por negligencia tuya. Si lo pensaste siquiera significa que no sabes si hiciste bien tu trabajo. – Respondió dándole otra bofetada.

– Mis más sinceras disculpas... siempre doy todo de mi pero... siempre puede haber una primera vez... algo puede fallar, seriamos idiotas si no contemplamos esa posibilidad por nula que parezca...

Nashell volvió a golpearla obligándola a ponerse de rodillas. – Patético.

– Siento mucho decepcionarla. – Volvió a disculparse manteniéndole la mirada. Pero a diferencia de la de muchos no había odio en la de ella. No había ni siquiera rabia o una pizca de molestia o desagrado. Sus ojos solo reflejaban calma y cariño.

– Tu desempeño no es lo patético, tú lo eres. – Le respondió manteniendo la mirada. – ¿Por qué sigues aquí siquiera?

– ¿Disculpe? – Por primera vez realmente parecía desconcertada.

– Te he dado golpizas peores, he llegado a romperte huesos, te he insultado de mil formas. ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Qué no tienes amor propio? Eso es lo que encuentro patético de ti. – Se explicó perdiendo la paciencia.

Ante sus palabras Lietori simplemente le sonrió. – Yo nunca la dejaría sola. Jamás. Quizá luzca patética, sin amor propio como usted dijo... – Reconoció poniéndose de pie. – Pero esto es lo que quiero. Quiero estar a su lado y protegerla, sin importarme más nada. Mi lealtad hacia usted es incondicional.

– Eso es simplemente estúpido... Me retiraré a mi habitación, termina los informes para mí esta noche. – Ordenó sin voltear a mirarla para dirigirse a sus aposentos. Ni siquiera necesitaba voltear para saber que ella ahora sonreía y asentía con una reverencia.

Si ella hubiera sido así desde el inicio, ¿Cómo hubiera sido todo? Si Lietori hubiera sido así de incondicional desde el principio, ¿Sería ella diferente ahora? No, aquello solo había sido el quiebre final, el último clavo en el ataúd, nada habría cambiado.

Recordar su infancia nunca era placentero, se sentía tan distinta que le daba asco. Aquella pequeña niña alegre que había sido probablemente se asustaría de su yo actual. Y no podía sentir más que nauseas al recordar lo ingenua que había sido, lo mucho que había amado a sus dueños a pesar de todo. Las noches en las que ilusamente había fantaseado con que Marvelous se diera cuenta de que algo no iba bien con ella y la viniera a buscar.

_"Ellos no tuvieron tiempo para ver como estabas, si necesitabas ayuda. Pero ahora que ellos la necesitan recuerdan que existes"_

Hipócritas, traidores. No los necesitaba, no eran nada para ella. Cada quien estaba por su cuenta, los fuertes sobrevivirían, los demás mala suerte, ya no era problema suyo.

Volvió a pensar en una frase, la que Lietori le dijo cuando se arrodilló ante ella la primera vez: _No creo que su corazón se haya vuelto de hielo. Sé que aun hay un lado cálido y amable en él, y daré mi vida por protegerlo_. Pero si no sentía nada por nadie, ni por los que una vez consideró su familia, ¿En verdad podía decir que su corazón no se había vuelto de hielo? Lo dudaba. Ella era un monstruo, en eso la habían convertido y con placer había aceptado el nuevo papel que le habían impuesto.

Soy un monstruo con el corazón de hielo. No me importa nadie salvo yo misma. Vivo haciendo lo que quiero, todo por y para mi bienestar. Soy la dictadora, _Pani lodu_ , después de todo. En mi castillo de invierno dirijo un país, no por poder, no porque quiera gobernar, simplemente por el placer de sentir que puedo tomar decisiones, de que puedo manejar a otros y no al revés. Por una vez no sentirme como la marioneta de nadie, sino lograr que otros bailen a mi son. Soy la reina y ya no debo arrodillarme ante nadie. Hoy el mundo puede arder, porque yo estoy en paz. Que arda.

 

 

 

**CONTINUARÁ...**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUROKAZE: 
> 
> Hola gente!!! 
> 
> Lamento terriblemente la tardanza, pero entre mis finales y mi flojera la verdad ha estado difícil :p Bueno aquí un nuevo cap de Bitoic, y creo que todos coincidiremos en que esto ha roto el hielo, oka no doy para chistes, pero ya en serio Nashell ha roto con todo lo visto hasta ahora, de eso creo que no hay duda. Espero les haya interesado, no siempre todo es miel a veces hay toques muy amargos. Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y esperen ansiosos el siguiente que será, por fin, el último de estos "prólogos" por así llamarlos, ya luego verán la historia avanzar más. 
> 
> Nos vemos!!! 


	10. "La Promesa"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREAMOS UN GRUPO PARA QUE PLATIQUEN CON NOSOTRAS
> 
> Y OTROS LECTORES ADEMÁS DE QUE HABRÁ ACTIVIDADES,
> 
> INFORMACIÓN ADICIONAL A LOS CAPÍTULOS Y MUCHO MAS!!!
> 
> BUSQUENNOS EN FACEBOOK COMO
> 
> "MANICOMIO SHEM – Precaución ¡¡Animales sueltos!!"
> 
> o en la dirección
> 
> "https://www.facebook.com/groups/novelabiotic/"

 

 

**"No importa si ya no vuelvo a verte seguiré manteniendo nuestra promesa. Puede ser tonto, pero es mi prueba de que exististe"**

 

**"¿Destino o casualidad? Prefiero pensar que son mis decisiones"**

 

**"Donde estén ellos, ese siempre será mi hogar y haré lo que sea por protegerlo"**

 

 

Habían pasado ya dos días desde el incidente del laboratorio, si bien la historia de la explosión de gas había causado un par de revuelos y Muroto había tenido que hablar con la prensa un par más de veces, pronto fue dejado de lado. Al parecer otros fenómenos estaban teniendo lugar en la ciudad, y en un lugar tan pequeño como Yahomu eso no era normal.

Cosas "raras" ocurriendo por el mismo tiempo del ataque al laboratorio, no había que ser un genio para figurarse la razón. A pesar de ello Kain no podía evitar estar de mal humor, dos días, dos días habían pasado y aun no tenía noticias de sus hermanos. De los que andaban diseminados por el mundo ni se molestaba en pensar, incluso si sabían lo que pasó con el mundo como estaba no era sencillo solo tomar un avión y llegar. Sin embargo los que le preocupaban eran Shif y Akutsu, ambos estaban con él cuando ocurrió todo, ambos sabían que el profesor tenía su casa allí, ¿Por qué no habían venido directamente entonces? ¿Dónde estaban?

El castaño se había dejado caer en el sofá cambiando los canales intentando despejar su mente. Tenía aproximadamente veinte minutos antes de que Muroto volviera de hacer las compras y comenzara a molestarlo. No había tenido a alguien tan molesto diciéndole que hacer desde que Leo vivía con ellos en el laboratorio, definitivamente no lo extrañaba.

Mientras cambiaba los canales algo llamó su atención, un canal de noticias local estaba presentando una nota sobre extraños asesinatos en un famoso hospital cercano. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera saber más sobre ello el estridente grito de Yuki llamó su atención. Eso ya no era novedad, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, por más corto que fuese, había aprendido que el pelirrojo era increíblemente torpe, ya no le extrañaba porque Muroto le anotaba hasta el tiempo que debía poner un plato en el microondas.

Se levantó perezosamente del sofá y lentamente su cuerpo fue encogiéndose y cubriéndose de pelo. Aun recordaba con diversión el susto que le había dado a Yuki la primera vez que se transformó delante de él. Para que no perdieran su lado animal y para ayudarles a adaptarse mejor el profesor Marvelous los había diseñado con la habilidad de volver a adoptar su forma animal. En el caso de Kain él era un gato, un _orange tabby_ para ser más precisos, y su pelaje era corto y más de un castaño claro yendo a naranja.

Con un elegante paso se deslizó sin hacer ruido hasta el lugar de donde había detectado el grito, el cuarto de lavandería. Podía tanto maullar como hablar estando en forma animal, pero hacer gestos o reírse era complicado, si no fuera así habría reído a todo pulmón por la escena que tenía delante.

– Honestamente nunca espero nada de ti pero siempre encuentras la forma de sorprenderme. – Se burló subiendo al borde de la lavadora que escupía espuma por todo el suelo inundando el lugar.

– ¡¡No te burles!! – Lloriqueó Yuki desesperado, su ropa estaba llena de espuma igual que todo el lugar. – Solo quería ayudar a Muroto y poner la ropa a lavar pero... no sé cómo ocurrió esto.

– Déjame darte una pista Einstain. – Dijo Kain estirándose. – Tiene que ver con que hay una medida especifica de jabón por carga de ropa, y algo me dice que la excediste.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Medida? ¿Dónde dice eso? – Cuestionó intentando buscar el embace. Pero con el suelo lleno de espuma era difícil caminar, el pelirrojo terminó resbalando y por error arrojando al gato dentro de la lavadora, el cual soltó un sonoro maullido. – ¡¿Kain?!

Muroto debía tomar nota de comprar un auto, no le molestaba pedir un taxi o usar el transporte público, pero cargar con todas las bolsas desde el portón hasta la casa era agotador. Ni bien entró fue directamente a dejar todo en la cocina, no tardó mucho en notar que algo andaba mal. Normalmente ese estúpido gato estaba recostado en el sofá haciendo el vago. Entonces escuchó a Yuki.

– ¡Ya te dije que lo lamento! No fue a propósito, lo juro.

Siguiendo las voces, o más bien la voz y los gruñidos, Muroto llegó a la lavandería y sintió como una enorme carga caía sobre sus hombros. El lugar estaba completamente inundado por la espuma, le llevaría horas limpiarlo. Y en el centro de todo estaba Yuki, con el rostro lleno de arañazos, arrodillado en el suelo intentando secar con una toalla a un gato. A pesar de ser un gato relativamente pequeño y delgado la furia en la mirada de Kain era semejante a la de un tigre.

Muroto quiso patear al gato por los arañazos en el rostro de Yuki, pero viéndolo así, temblando y con el pelaje pegado al cuerpo tuvo compasión. – ¿Se puede saber qué rayos ocurrió aquí? ¡Una hora! Los dejo solos una hora y esto ocurre.

– Aaa mi nnno me mires. Eeel que inunndó esto fffue él. – Respondió Kain aun como gato sin poder evitar temblar.

– ¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo, no tengo tiempo para esto. – Contestó Muroto intentando calmarse pero visiblemente molesto. – Ahora tengo que limpiar el lugar, volver a poner bien la ropa y aun debo cocinar el almuerzo... Ahhh, solo séquense, cámbiense y vayan a ver la tele o algo. Yo me haré cargo.

Ambos obedecieron al pelinegro y salieron del lugar. Yuki no tardó mucho en cambiarse, sin embargo Kain ni bien regresó a su forma humana no solo cambio sus ropas sino que se robó un par de suéteres de Muroto y junto a una frazada se instaló con eso frente al televisor.

– ¿No crees que exageras un poco? – Preguntó Yuki sentándose junto a él y observando todo el abrigo de este.

– Cubre todo tu cuerpo con pelo, mójalo en su totalidad con agua helada y luego háblame. – Le respondió entre dientes.

– Perdón, en serio no fue mi intención, fue solo un accidente. – Se disculpó por la que sería ya la decima vez.

– Ese es el problema contigo, todo lo haces por accidente. Algo me dice que si un día va con verdadera intención acabaré muerto. – Espetó molesto dirigiendo su mirada a la lavandería. – Y en cuanto a tu nana, ¿Qué no lo quieren en su casa? Bueno con ese carácter no me sorprende.

Yuki torció el gesto confundido. – ¿De qué hablas?

– De que lleva ya dos días aquí molestando, ¿Qué no se preguntan en su casa qué rayos está haciendo? ¿Su familia? ¿Su esposa?

– No, es decir... Muroto no está casado. Ni siquiera tiene familia, vive solo.

Los ojos dorados el castaño se giran sorprendidos. – ¿No lo está? Pero lo vi, él lleva una especie de alianza, mano izquierda y todo.

– Bueno si pero, que yo recuerde la tiene desde que empezó a trabajar con mi papá. Además nunca en estos diez años lo vi hablar de que se interesara en alguien o de que estuviera saliendo o esas cosas.

– ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó incredulo el felino. – Porque con lo distraído que eres permíteme dudar.

La discusión de ambos fue subiendo de tono mientras Kain se burlaba de él y este intentaba sin éxito defenderse. Desde la lavandería Muroto los escuchó sin poder evitar reírse. Quizá fuera el doble de trabajo pero, mentiría si digiera que eso era del todo desagradable. Cuando sus manos se llenaron de espuma levantó la izquierda observando su alianza. Acabaría perdiéndola de seguir así por lo que con cuidado la guardó en su bolsillo antes de seguir. Después de todo no se perdonaría nunca el perder algo tan importante.

Muroto tenía veintiséis años, su primer trabajo lo había conseguido a los dieciséis en un kínder. Él nunca había conocido a su padre y su madre había muerto hace poco por exceso de trabajo, su salud se había deteriorado tanto pero nunca dejó de preocuparse por él. Antes de morir había llamado a una antigua amiga suya que trabajaba como directora del kínder para pedirle que le diera trabajo a su hijo una vez ella ya no estuviera allí para cuidarlo.

Con solo dieciséis años lo máximo que la directora Inako podía hacer por él era dejarlo como asistente de la profesora a cargo. Sin embargo la apática expresión del joven no le daba mucha confianza, de no ser el hijo de una amiga nunca habría siquiera pensado en dejarlo dar la entrevista de trabajo. Muroto sabía eso y no le importaba, si se quedaba o no con el empleo no le interesaba, estaba allí más por compromiso con su madre que porque de verdad le importara que pasaría con él de ahí en adelante.

La maestra a la que debía asistir era demasiado estridente para su gusto, hablaba como si la mitad de la clase estuviera a diez metros de distancia y su sonrisa era algo espeluznante. La mejor parte fue cuando tocó el receso y ella le pidió que vigilara a los niños en el patio. Las cosas parecían ir bien, a decir verdad incluso le sorprendía lo bien que se comportaban los niños, salvo por una pequeña disputa por el columpio que tuvo que solucionar todos jugaban tranquilos.

Fue entonces cuando su vista se desvió a un niño en particular, era más alto que los demás, parecía de primaria, pero no era solo eso lo que llamó su atención. El cabello del chico era de un extraño gris, casi plateado, y sus ojos de un color bordo. Se pregunto si sus padres le habían dejado pintarse el cabello y usar lentillas, cosa que le parecía bastante irresponsable, pero al mirarlo bien supo que, por extraño que pareciera, eran sus colores naturales, sus pestañas y cejas lo confirmaban también.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba junto al niño. – Emm... ¿por qué no estás jugando con el resto? ¿Te duele algo? – Preguntó algo incomodo, no sabía cómo actuar para consolar a alguien.

El pequeño lo miró sin decir nada. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, la gente se colgaba mirando el extraño color de sus ojos, aunque en su opinión los del niño eran más fascinantes.

– No quiero jugar. – Respondió finalmente sin dejar de hacer contacto visual.

– Bien, nadie te obliga. – Concordó sentándose a su lado y sacando una bolsa con golosinas. – La maestra me los dio en caso de que hubiera peleas para calmar a los niños, pero creo que no harán falta ¿Quieres? – Dijo extendiéndole la bolsa. – Soy Asakura Muroto ¿Tú?

– Murasame Akutsu. – Respondió el niño divertido comiendo las golosinas.

– Bien Akutsu, termina la bolsa si quieres. – Dijo entregándosela y regresando a supervisar al resto de los niños.

Sabía que era raro pero no le importaba, disfrutaba hablar con ese chico. Era el único que hablaba calmado, sin gritar como si tuviera una bocina instalada en la garganta, incluida la maestra principal, y le traía cierta paz. Con el paso de los días se había vuelto su rutina sentarse juntos a hablar mientras supervisaban a los otros niños. Así se enteró de varias cosas curiosas, como que cada día Akutsu era traído y retirado por personas diferentes, asistentes de su padre según el niño.

– ¿No te molesta que tu padre envié gente extraña a buscarte en lugar de venir él? – Le preguntó un día.

– No, él está muy ocupado, además con mis hermanos fue igual, no creo merecer un trato especial solo por ser el menor. – Contestó con su natural serenidad.

– Oh, ¿Tienes muchos hermanos? Debe ser lindo. – Observó ligeramente sorprendido.

– Demasiados, pelean mucho. – Protestó el niño con una mueca. – Pero igual los quiero a todos, además como son muchos nunca estoy solo. ¿Y usted? ¿Tiene hermanos, profesor Asakura?

– Técnicamente no soy profesor, así que solo llámame Muroto. – Le recordó mientras reflexionaba sobre la pregunta. Le habían aconsejado tratar de endulzar las cosas para los niños, no hablarles de cosas lúgubres como la muerte. Pero Akutsu era diferente, sentía que podía hablar con él como lo haría con cualquier persona de su edad. – No tengo hermanos, tampoco familiares. Siempre fuimos mi madre y yo, pero al final fue demasiado para ella, así que ahora estoy solo.

Akutsu le regaló una mirada con sus ojos cargados de preocupación. – Eso no está bien, no es lindo estar solo, no me gusta.

– Supongo que a nadie le gusta, pero así son las cosas, no hay nada que hacer. – Se resignó cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡Si hay! – Protestó enérgico. Desde que lo conoció esta era la primera vez que Muroto lo veía alzar la voz con tanto ímpetu. – No voy a dejar que esté solo, ya no. Yo voy a estar con usted.

Ante la determinación del niño Muroto no pudo evitar reír y acariciarle la cabeza, esas palabras habían sido las más dulces que alguien le hubiera dicho desde hace tiempo. Le tomó poco más de un mes a Muroto comenzar a amar su trabajo, no solo con Akutsu, disfrutaba hablar y jugar con todos los niños y era realmente bueno en ello. Tras unos días en los que la maestra principal había faltado por enfermedad se adueñó completamente del curso, aparentemente los niños también estaban hartos de la voz estridente de la señora.

Fue en uno de esos días, al salir al receso, que la directora Inako lo citó en su oficina.

– Relájate, no estás en problemas. – Comentó la mujer con creciente diversión al ver la expresión del chico.

– Está bien. – Se limitó a decir tomando asiento. No importa qué edad o cargo se tuviera, siempre era incomodo ser llamado a la oficina del o la directora.

– No voy a reprenderte, por lo contrario Asakura, quiero felicitarte. – Le comunicó con una sonrisa. – Hace unos meses eras un chico bastante sombrío, sinceramente si no fueras hijo de mi amiga no te habría dejado poner un pie aquí, tenía tantas dudas. Pero ahora es todo lo contrario, eres amable y hasta cariñoso con los niños, y ellos te quieren mucho. Si sigues así, bueno, no me molestaría que fueras más que un asistente. Ya has demostrado que puedes encargarte bien de una clase por tu cuenta.

– Yo... no sé qué decir, muchas gracias. En serio tengo mucho que agradecerle, no la decepcionaré. – Prometió algo avergonzado agachando la cabeza.

¿Cambiado? ¿En verdad parecía tan sombrío antes? Ciertamente reconocía que tenía un carácter bastante explosivo si se le fastidiaba, pero no creía que fuera a tal extremo. Aun así podía decir que, comparado a cuando había llegado, ahora estaba en paz. Había encontrado algo en lo que era bueno y que disfrutaba hacer, y se lo debía a alguien en particular.

Usualmente Akutsu lo esperaba en la galería desde donde ambos podían observar todo el patio mientras vigilaban y comían algunas golosinas. Sin embargo Akutsu no estaba igual que siempre, ni siquiera había tocado los caramelos, lucia algo triste de hecho.

– Ey, Aku ¿Sucede algo? – Le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

– Me voy. – La frase sonó hueca y dolorosa, como si se la hubieran arrancado de la garganta a la fuerza, y lo golpeó igual de fuerte.

– ¿Qué? – Ni se molestó en ocultar el shock que le causó.

– Mi padre dijo que... que ya no puedo seguir asistiendo, se me enseñará en casa como a mis hermanos.

Muroto sintió como si alguien le hubiera llenado el estómago con cemento. No quería que se fuera, sabía que sonaba ridículo, incluso que quizá otros lo encontrarían repulsivo, pero se había encariñado tanto con aquel niño que no quería dejarlo ir. Sin embargo no podía comportarse así. Seguramente Akutsu también estaría triste, no era de hablar mucho con los otros niños pero suponía que se habían hecho buenos amigos, y siempre es difícil decir adiós a un amigo.

– Al menos no estarás solo, pasaras más tiempo con tus hermanos, eso es bueno. – Comentó con una sonrisa. – Además tomar clases en casa no es como ir a prisión, puedes venir a visitarme y tus otros compañeros, pienso volverme maestro principal aquí por lo que siempre tendrás a alguien a quien venir a visitar.

– Pero hasta entonces vas a estar solo. – Protestó el menor. – No quiero eso, no quiero dejar a Ao solo y tampoco quiero estar con nadie más. Quiero quedarme con Ao para siempre.

Muroto sonrió acariciándole la cabeza al menor, le gustaba cuando él le llamaba por ese curioso apodo. – Y con solo decir eso ya estas cumpliendo. Que importa si no estás a mi lado, mientras haya alguien pensando así nunca me sentiré solo. – Le dijo con una sonrisa.

– Ao... ¡Te quiero! Te quiero mucho así que déjame regalarte algo. – Pidió el niño casi con desesperación.

Era la primera vez que veía a Akutsu tan alterado por algo, era realmente lindo. Accediendo a sus pedidos Muroto se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su mano pero no dijo nada, solo cuando Akutsu se lo indicó abrió los ojos. Allí en su mano izquierda estaba ahora una alianza de lo que parecía ser acero brillante. Tenía como único decorado un grabado carmesí "MA2", estando el dos recostado.

– ¿Qué es esto, Aku? – Preguntó sin poder evitar sonreír.

– Es nuestra promesa. – Dijo el niño repentinamente animado. – Es inoxidable así que va a durar para siempre, en cuanto al grabado, son nuestras iniciales, tenemos las mismas solo que en orden distinto, por eso puse el "2". Además al ponerlo de costado parece la mitad del símbolo de infinito, pensé que eso le daría más significado.

– Es hermoso Akutsu, lo cuidaré mucho. – Afirmó acariciando el anillo. – Entonces es una promesa, nos volveremos a ver.

– No. – Le cortó este con una sonrisa. – No es solo eso, es mi promesa más importante. Prometo que cuando sea mayor volveré y entonces estaremos juntos para siempre.

Luego de aquel día no había vuelto a ver a Akutsu. Tras unos meses se había convertido en maestro principal, y al poco tiempo había conocido al profesor Marvelous quien le había ofrecido un trabajo extra, con una paga ridículamente alta, por cuidar de su hijo ya que según él había escuchado cosas buenas del trabajo de Muroto. Había pasado de no tener nada a tener un trabajo que amaba y una familia con Yuki y el profesor, todo gracias a ese chico. Nunca se detuvo a cuestionárselo, pero en retrospectiva ahora se preguntaba si inconscientemente había querido mantener aquella promesa. Nunca había tenido pareja, y no porque no se le ofrecieran oportunidades, simplemente no se sintió atraído ni interesado. Sus compañeros le habían insistido en aceptar citas para pasar el rato, pero le parecía terrible salir con alguien solo por aburrimiento. Él estaba bien así, no necesitaba nada más en su vida.

Y aun así cada noche se encontraba contemplando su alianza y sonriéndole tontamente. Había terminado de limpiar y se había vuelto a colocar la alianza para cocinar, no le gustaba quitársela por mucho tiempo, se sentía incorrecto. A pesar de lo cansado que había sido todo recordar aquello lo había puesto de buen humor.

– Esta tarareando, eso no puede ser algo bueno. – Masculló Kain desde la puerta de la cocina. – Apuesto a que le está poniendo veneno a mi plato.

– Solo porque puso extra picante en tu plato la otra vez no significa que Muroto este confabulando para matarte. – Respondió Yuki a su lado.

– Los gatos somos sensibles al calor, ese maldito lo sabe, no estoy paranoico.

– ¿Sabes que puedo escucharte, verdad? – Comentó Muroto sin voltearse. – Y no, no voy a envenenar tu comida, no hoy. Solo estoy feliz por otra cosa, el mundo no gira para ti.

– Pues me temo que tenemos perspectivas diferentes sobre eso último. – Soltó el castaño sentándose en la isla de la cocina. – Sabes, creo que al final el cuatro ojos tiene razón. Tienes pinta de eterno solterón.

– Estoy reconsiderando lo del veneno. – Gruñó el mayor.

– ¡¡Alto el fuego!! Fue un día agotador para todos, ¿Por qué no lo dejamos en tregua y almorzamos en paz? – Propuso Yuki un tanto nervioso poniéndose entre los dos. No quería ni imaginar de qué serían esos dos capaces si los dejaba seguir.

Cierto, Kain era un _Biotic_ , era mucho más fuerte y resistente que cualquier humano, además del hecho de que podía transformar sus garras en espadas alucinantes. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que se preocupara también por él. Muroto enojado era aterrador, solo lo había visto realmente molesto pocas veces en su vida pero el recuerdo era suficiente como para provocarle miedo por Kain.

– Bien, tregua. Terminaré de cocinar, ustedes dos pongan la mesa. – Cedió el pelinegro dejando escapar un largo suspiro.

Kain no quería dejarlo así, pero tras entrar en pánico Yuki juntó coraje y le ordenó ayudarle con la mesa, así que refunfuñando por lo bajo no tuvo más opción que dejar las cosas así e ir a ayudar. Además conociendo la torpeza de su "amo" astillaría un plato o un vaso sin querer y terminarían masticando vidrio junto con su comida.

Kain tenía un don natural para sacar a Muroto de sus casillas, pero Yuki parecía feliz con él así que no tenía más remedio que soportarlo. Había abandonado su departamento en la ciudad para mudarse a la mansión, si algo le sobraba a ese lugar eran habitaciones, y aunque en un principio se dijo que lo hacía estrictamente por el bien de Yuki pronto incluso él se encontró disfrutando de aquello. Siempre había considerado al profesor Marvelous y a Yuki su familia, pero las pocas veces en las que el profesor dejaba su trabajo y cenaba con ellos Muroto no podía evitar sentirse como un intruso. Sin embargo ahí, con Yuki y Kain, se sentía más en su hogar que nunca.

Volvió su mirada hacia su alianza otra vez y pensó en Akutsu de nuevo. Ya debería ser un poco más grande que Yuki, de la edad de Kain más o menos, ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Aun recordaría aquella promesa? ¿Siquiera lo recordaría a él? Lo más probable era que no. La mayoría de los niños tiene un crush por sus profesores cuando son pequeños, nada serio.

– ¡¡Ey!! ¡La tierra a la chacha! ¡¡Quiero otro plato!! – Demandó Kain alzando su plato vacío en el aire.

– ¡¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!!

– Jajaja... supongo que no será un día tranquilo. – Se rindió Yuki soltando una risa nerviosa.

Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros del centro de la ciudad de Yahomu, se alzaba el distrito pesquero y en el mismo el puerto de la bahía. Tras los acontecimientos ocurridos los últimos días las actividades comerciales se habían suspendido y el puerto se había cerrado como espacio privado por una de las compañías. Utilizando los galpones del lugar como centro de reunión pequeñas embarcaciones extranjeras habían llegado, todo perteneciente a un mismo hombre: Feliciano Parmino.

Parmino era un hombre de unos cuarenta y seis años, de nacionalidad italiana y líder de una pequeña mafia que se oponía al gobierno de la familia Fabrizzi. Desde hacía ya varios años había buscado por una forma de aumentar su poder para derrocar a los Fabrizzi, pero simplemente estaba muy lejos de su alcance aun. Entonces cuando se había enterado de los biotic no desperdició ni un segundo en encontrar al profesor Marvelous Shem. No tardó en encapricharse con uno en particular, el B-010, pero el profesor Shem se lo negó. Mayor fue su resentimiento cuando averiguó que los Fabrizzi sí tenían uno. ¿Qué tenían esos buenos para nada que los hacía dignos de un arma tan poderosa? Había seguido insistiendo por un tiempo pero cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencido **_él_** vino a su puerta y le trajo una oferta que no pudo declinar.

La fecha y hora fueron las que le dijo, la seguridad era mínima y las alarmas estaban desactivadas, todo perfectamente dispuesto para dar un golpe. Nunca lo vieron venir, fue demasiado rápido para permitirles reaccionar.

Muchos investigadores murieron esa noche, pero ese no era su problema, una explosión como esa no mataría a una maquina. Mandó a sus hombres a localizar su recompensa, tenía entendido que además del B-010 había otros dos aun. Premio doble. **_Él_** le dijo que podía quedarse con los biotics y todo lo que quisiera, pero que el profesor Shem era **_suyo_**. No tenía problema con ello. Encontró a su premio rápidamente, pero de los otros dos uno huyó y el otro asesinó a sus hombres. Tampoco le importaba, tenía al que quería.

Parmino entró en uno de los galpones del puerto y observó su adorado premio. Sentado contra la pared estaba un chico de dos metros veinte de altura. Su cabello caía hasta la altura de sus codos como cortinas plateadas escondiendo su rostro del visitante indeseado.

Una amplia sonrisa se apodera del rostro de Parmino. – Mira que me has causado tantos problemas. Admito que enfurecí y casi maté a alguien cuando descubrí que ya tenías un dueño, pero solo me costó un poco más de dinero que **_él_** me diera la solución a ese problema también. – Se regodeó acercándose al otro y apartándole el cabello para observar aquel artefacto. Un collar de metal se apretaba contra el cuello del chico salpicado con la sangre del cuello de este. – ¿Aun intentas quitártelo? Bestia tonta, nunca podrás. Solamente una persona puede quitarlo y es quien lo colocó. Aunque claro si tu dueño estuviera aquí él podría retirarlo sin problemas también. Pero como eso no va a pasar tendrás que resignarte. Con ese collar no importa que tengas ya un dueño, tus circuitos interpretaran que ese " _dueño_ " soy yo, así que alégrate, ahora me perteneces.

El chico le lanzó una mirada de odio, siendo el Biotic cuya especialidad era la fuerza física deseaba golpearlo y ponerle fin a todo ello de una vez, pero el collar interfería y hacía que sus circuitos lo vieran como su dueño, un biotic tiene por sobre todo prohibido lastimar a su dueño.

Parmino volvió a reír ante la expresión de impotencia del chico. – Mejor ríndete y guarda tus fuerzas, quiero hacer algunas pruebas contigo antes de llevarte a Italia. Esta asquerosa ciudad está tan alejada de todo que nadie la extrañará.

–¡¡NO!! – Gruñó con una mezcla de rabia y desesperación.

– ¿No? Creo que no lo entiendes. Ahora eres mío, B-010, para siempre. – Le remarcó con malicia acariciándole el rostro. – De los diez biotics el menor, el del SOUREN del oso polar cuya particularidad es la fuerza bruta y el combate mano a mano. Ni siquiera Fabrizzi con su gato sobre alimentado podrá hacerte frente. Una vez las pruebas terminen iremos a Italia, alégrate por ello volverás a ver a uno de los tuyos, claro que luego tendrás que matarlo pero bueno, para eso fueron diseñados, ¿No?

Lanzando otra carcajada Parmino se alejó soltando otra ronda de insultos a la familia Fabrizzi dejando a Akutsu solo nuevamente en el galpón. Sabía que era inútil pero ni bien se quedó solo volvió a intentar quitarse el collar, arrancándose la piel del cuello en el proceso. Solo deteniéndose cuando la sangre volvía la zona resbalosa y ya no tenía tantas energías. La frustración ardía en su garganta, lo odiaba, odiaba toda esa situación.

Se sentía asqueado, profanado. Tener que reconocer a alguien como él como su dueño... su dueño. Los ojos se Akutsu se llenaron de lágrimas con el recuerdo de unos ojos de un celeste turquesa siendo enmarcados por cabello negro como el ébano.

– Muroto... mi Ao... – La frustración se abrió paso por su garganta con un grito a medio camino entre humano y el gruñido de un oso, las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro aumentando su pena.

De niño había sido temerario y terco, no había querido separase de Asakura Muroto, no quería que al crecer el profesor eligiera a un amo para él que lo llevara lejos. Sin decirle a nadie había tomado sangre de Muroto al hacerle cerrar los ojos para darle el anillo y había firmado un contrato con él en el mismo. Marvelous tuvo que resignarse ante aquel hecho, simplemente le había regañado y había contratado a Muroto para tenerlo cerca y vigilado, pero le había prohibido verle, al menos hasta que el profesor decidiera que era momento. No le importaba, no realmente, su promesa estaba a salvo, en algún momento podría regresar por Muroto y estar con él para siempre.

Pero todo ello se vio arruinado en unos minutos. Aquel collar alrededor de su cuello era la prueba. Había roto su promesa, había traicionado a Muroto al responder a alguien más como su dueño. No lo quería, lo odiaba, le daba asco. Pero tampoco podía pedirle ayuda a nadie, no podía escapar. Ahora solo le quedaban sus recuerdos de cuando todo había sido mejor, pero no se sentía digno de siquiera pensar en Muroto ahora. No quería abandonar la esperanza, sabía que no habían atrapado a Kain o a Shif, sus amados hermanos, ellos podrían ir por él pero, ¿Cómo? No podía contactarlos y ellos no sabían nada.

Sentía la garganta cerrándosele por la angustia. Solo se dejó caer en el frío piso deseando despertar de esa pesadilla. Sin fuerza volvió a intentar arrancarse el collar mientras sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

– Ao... perdón, por favor perdóname... nuestra promesa yo... perdón...

 

**CONTINUARÁ...**

 

 

 

 

 


	11. "Cuando esté muerto"

 

**"Cuando este dolor me devore y se escape mi último aliento... ¿Querré que estés ahí?"**

 

**"¿Verdugo o Memorándum? ¿Qué busco de ti?"**

 

**"Sólo sé que no quiero que estés triste"**

 

 

Kain se había adueñado por completo de la sala en tan solo tres días. Usualmente su rutina consistía en levantarse, desayunar, mirar el televisor, comer, mandonear a Yuki, tomar el té de la tarde, mirar el televisor, molestar a Muroto y ya cenar y dormir. Estaba seguro de que de seguir en el laboratorio Amanda y Lily se la pasarían chillando sobre ello. Quizá estaba demasiado relajado pero tampoco podía tirar la casa por la ventana. Estaba preocupado por Akutsu y Shif, pero sin una pista con la cual trabajar de nada serviría destrozarse los nervios.

Ayer, antes de que lo de la lavadora ocurriese, había visto algo interesante en un noticiero, pero sin importar cuánto zapping hiciera no podía encontrarlo otra vez. Desperezándose en el sofá en su forma de gato una de sus pequeñas patas pasaba los canales mientras con la otra arañaba el encuerado del apoyabrazos. Yuki había dejado de hacerle caso y se había concentrado en un libro lleno de remarcas en color, no fue hasta que Muroto regresó que la "paz" se volvió a alterar.

– ¡Maldito gato! – Gritó el mayor dejando las bolsas y agarrando de golpe al gato por el pellejo. – ¡¿Qué mierda crees que hacías?! Los muebles no son para que te afiles las garras, eso luego no lo pagas tú. – Le regañó molesto, pero al ver que este poco o nada le importaba se giró hacia Yuki. – O domesticas a este gato o lo haré yo. Al menos ordénale no dañar la casa.

Yuki frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que Muroto se enfadara con él pero tratar con Kain era difícil. – Lo intenté, créeme, pero él no me hace caso. Hasta probé usar una orden pero...

– Es patético. – Replicó Kain sin molestarse en zafar del agarre de Muroto. – Ni siquiera para dar órdenes sirve, es como si se hubieran olvidado de instalarle el tono imperativo. Incluso cuando consigue subir la voz duda tanto que no califica como orden, más bien parece un ruego. Reitero, P-A-T-É-T-I-C-O. – Finalizó el gato con una sonrisa entre burlona y de desaprobación.

Muroto frunció el ceño y arrojó con fuerza al animal hacia el sillón. – La lengua de los gatos es sensible al calor y el picante, ¿Verdad? Escúchame bien maldito gato, te doy hasta que el almuerzo esté listo para arreglar el sillón o sino... bueno digamos que conozco una buena tienda de comida mexicana.

Kain gruñó pero sabía que el mayor no amenazaba en vano. De mala gana buscó algo para reparar el sillón mientras seguía mirando las noticias. No había nada realmente remarcable. Otra declaración impertinente de Al Rashid Bin Maktum Zayed, el primer ministro de los Emiratos Árabes, contra Alemania; la "emocionante" cuenta atrás para el cumpleaños de la princesa de Inglaterra, Ivanessa Baltimore Hetfiels; los tratados de España y Francia, etc.

Frustrado levantó la voz para que le oyeran en la cocina.– ¡Ey, chacha! Haz algo útil y dime un canal mediático.

– ¡¡ ¿A quién mierda le dijiste "chacha"?!! – Se escuchó gritar a Muroto.

– ¿Prefieres que utilice referencias nativas? Me encantaría pero no te veo como Mary Poppins. – Respondió el castaño con desinterés.

Antes de que Muroto tomara algún cuchillo de la cocina Yuki decidió intervenir. – Canal 312 de la televisora local, ahí siempre van a la contraria de los demás y se dedican a difamar a las autoridades. – Respondió rápidamente intentando cambiar de tema. – ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?

Kain regresó su atención al pelirrojo, más calmado. – Porque desde hace tres días, cuando el laboratorio fue atacado, ha habido "muertes inesperadas e inexplicables" en una clínica aquí cerca. Necesito confirmar algo, pero por más que lo intento no logro encontrar donde vi esa noticia. – Repitió molesto tomando el control y poniendo el canal 312.

Y tal y como Yuki dijo ahí encontró lo que buscaba. Comenzando desde extraños altercados y asesinatos en casa de varias personas de un barrio privado hasta lo que en verdad había llamado la atención de Kain. La noticia estaba siendo tratada como la primicia del siglo, muertes en la famosa clínica Harumiya. El gato no entendía porque tanto alboroto, era normal que un par de personas estiraran la pata en el hospital, había cosas que no se podían arreglar. Pero según fue viendo en el reportaje, la clínica tenía gran fama y estima por, en contra de todas las probabilidades, jamás haber tenido ni un muerto. Sin embargo tras la "desaparición" de un par de pacientes un reportero había logrado colarse y sacado fotos dignas de una película de terror. Por consideración a la sensibilidad de la audiencia y a la familia de la víctima no se mostraron las fotos, pero el reportero describió al cadáver lo mejor que pudo. El difunto en cuestión parecía una momia ya que era puramente piel y huesos rebalsando sangre, con el único detalle que la piel estaba de un morado/negro. La clínica Harumiya respondió inmediatamente descartando la posibilidad de un virus y atribuyendo todo a un envenenamiento por sustancia desconocidas por parte de la competencia. De ese modo en pos de desacreditarlos alguien se había colado a envenenar y asesinar a sus pacientes.

Los familiares de las víctimas fueron notificados y tras prometer duplicar la seguridad el personal de la clínica prometió traer a la justicia al responsable y que cuidarían de los demás ingresados.

Una sonrisa afloró en los labios de Kain mientras tomaba del mueble un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. – Cuatro ojos, mantén la racha y ayúdame. Esta clínica Haru-no-sé-que, ¿Exactamente donde esta ubicada?

Yuki no entendía muy bien porque aquello llamaba tanto la atención del castaño, pero por experiencia propia decidió contestar deprisa antes de que se alterara. Tras anotar los datos y garabatear una especie de mapa el castaño volvió a sonreír. – ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia? – Preguntó Yuki curioso.

–¡¡Al fin lo encontré!! – Festejó Kain sin prestarle atención. – Quizá sea solo la zorra pero al menos le encontré.

– ¿Y ahora que le pasa? Parece fanático en pleno mundial. – Se quejó Muroto desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina.

– No lo sé, me preguntó una dirección y se puso a garabatear una especie de mapa. Luego empezó a gritar. – Indicó el pelirrojo sin dejar de observar a su compañero.

Muroto se acercó al castaño torciendo el gesto. – ¿Llamas a eso mapa? Mis alumnos pueden dibujar mejor que eso, y usan crayones de colores.

–¡¡Cierra la maldita boca!! Es para uso práctico, no debe ser una obra arte. – Se excusó el gato molesto, con un leve sonrojo mientras arrugaba la hoja. – A lo importante, debemos ir a la clínica.

– Y yo quiero visitar el Reino Unido pero tampoco va a poder ser. – Respondió Muroto con acidez. – La clínica Harumiya tiene un sistema de seguridad mejor que el de muchos bancos, sin mencionar que para ser paciente debes ser o bien alguien importante, tener mucho dinero o una enfermedad rara. Y dado que no cumplimos con ninguna de las tres...

– ¡¿Cómo que no?! – Le interrumpió Kain escandalizado. – El profesor es alguien muy importante a nivel mundial.

– Sí, en un proyecto militar/ científico secreto, énfasis en **secreto**. Si entiendes el significado de esa palabra, ¿Verdad? – Cuestionó Muroto divertido.

Kain chistó por lo bajo desviando la mirada, no le gustaba que le corrigieran y mucho menos saber que estaba equivocado. – Como sea, debe haber un modo de entrar. Si estas "extrañas muertes" han estado ocurriendo bajo sus narices su sistema de seguridad no es tan infalible.

– ¿Porqué tienes tanto interés en la clínica? – Le interrumpió Yuki fijándose en el pequeño "mapa" que había hecho el castaño.

Kain dudó si responder o no. No les debía anda y no le agradaba andar divulgando cosas, pero dado que Yuki era hijo del profesor finalmente decidió hablar, sobre todo porque sería más sencillo que cooperaran con él si estaban al tanto de la situación. – Uno de mis hermanos, otro de los biotic que estaba en el laboratorio conmigo, está allí. Estoy 100% seguro. – Afirmó cruzándose de brazos. – Somos 10 biotics en total, de nosotros siete ya tienen dueños y están por algún lugar del mundo; de ellos la alarma en su cerebros ya se habrá encargado de avisarles sobre el ataque al laboratorio por lo que es posible que en unos días estén llegando. Sin embargo junto a mi estaban la zorra y Kuma, ellos no tenían dueño por lo que al explotar todo seguramente comenzaron a deambular aturdidos. – Supuso guiándose más por el querer creer aquello que por evidencias en sí.

– ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? – Le interrumpió Muroto. – No quiero ser pájaro de mal agüero, pero puede que no hayan resistido la explosión. Ya he ido a revisar ese lugar el otro día... No hay nada más que escombros, incluso si por la explosión todo se fue al subsuelo, por los daños dejado es difícil creer que algo lo haya sobrevivido. – Comentó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, no deseaba seguir dándole vueltas a aquella espantosa escena en su mente.

–¡¡Espera!! – Yuki les interrumpió poniéndose de pie de golpe. – Papá no trabajaba solo, si Muroto tiene razón con la explosión entonces las otras personas...

– Todos están muertos. – Le confirmó Kain. – Si te sirve de consuelo únicamente había tres asistentes, dos becarios, siete guardias y un total de doce personas como personal de limpieza, cocina y demás. Y si, pude confirmar la muerte de todos ellos. Únicamente el profesor y Sirius siguen con paradero desconocido. Pero regresando al comentario macabro de la chacha, no, mis hermanos no están muertos. No somos tan patéticamente débiles como ustedes, humanos. – Respondió remarcando con acidez la última palabra, como si ser considerado humano fuera en si un insulto. – Kuma es el biotic especializado en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, su piel es la más dura de todos nosotros, incluso si le cae un edificio encima le haría poco más que cosquillas. En cuanto a la zorra... yerba mala nunca muere, no tengo tanta suerte. Además, aunque sea irritante es quien tiene los instintos de supervivencia más afilados de todos, por más que se hubiera desmallado por lo ocurrido inconscientemente su cuerpo hubiera llenado con ese veneno suyo el perímetro a su alrededor. – Explicó dejando que su tono transitara desde la fanfarronería hasta el orgullo por las habilidades de sus hermanos menores.

– Ok, ya entendí. Bla bla bla humanos inútiles, bla bla bla los biotic somos superiores. – Comentó Muroto rodando los ojos. – Entonces, ¿Crees que uno de tus hermanos está en la clínica Harumiya?

– Si, no me queda duda. Por la distancia y cómo describían la causa de muertes no hay otra opción, esto es obra de esa zorra, Shif. – Explicó torciendo el gesto en desaprobación.

Yuki aun intentaba recuperarse de la noticia de los trabajadores. Se sentía horrible, en aquel momento solo le preocupaba su padre, y tras haber encontrado a Kain y que este le confirmara que su padre no estaba allí no había vuelto a pensar en ese lugar. Nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que más gente estuviera allí, que alguien habría muerto. Entonces las palabras del castaño le hundieron aun más. – ¿Estas... estás diciendo que alguien está... usando el trabajo de mi padre p... para matar personas en esa clínica?

– Y de una forma muy horrible. ¿Quieres detalles? – Preguntó Kain divertido con una gran sonrisa.

– Bien, hasta ahí Cheshire. – Dijo Muroto dirigiéndose a la cocina y volviendo con un rociador de agua. – Malo, malo, gato malo. – Le regañó rociándolo con una amplia sonrisa mientras el castaño dejaba escapar algunos bufidos en lo que se defendía del agua.

Kain y Muroto comenzaron a discutir nuevamente pero Yuki no les prestaba atención. Se dejó caer en el sillón enterrando el rostro en sus manos. No podía creer aquello, era tan irreal. Su padre siempre había sido su héroe, un hombre brillante y optimista. Que el trabajo por el cual se había desvivido tanto estuviera siendo utilizado para asesinar le revolvía el estomago. En tres días su mundo se había puesto de cabeza, todo era tan horriblemente real.

– ¡Ey, nerd! – Le gritó Kain sacándolo de su mente y agarrándolo de su camisa para obligarlo a ponerse en pie. – En marcha, tenemos permiso de colarnos en una clínica.

Yuki no entendía nada pero como si estuviera siendo tirado por una soga invisible siguió a Kain fuera de la casa y rumbo a la ciudad. En algún momento mientras había estado "ausente" Kain y Muroto habían terminado de discutir, el mayor se había ido y el gato tenía una marca rojiza en el mentón. No preguntó por ello. Ya no quería pensar en más nada, como si hubiera desconectado su cerebro se limitó a seguir a Kain y centró toda su atención en el curioso andar del más alto. Seguir a Kain no era sencillo, era veloz; pero lo que fascinaba a Yuki era su modo de andar, ligero y silencioso, como si flotara, y con una gracia y equilibrio impresionante a pesar de que este iba encorvado y con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Kain era un gato, algo obvio pero fascinante cuando en verdad se pensaba en ello. Si se lo observaba con atención, incluso en su forma humana todo su cuerpo parecía gritar su verdadera naturaleza. Su cuerpo era delgado, casi sin musculatura, pero en lugar de hacerle parecer escuálido le daba un porte elegante y agraciado, su altura también ayudaba a ello. Su caminar, incluso si iba dando zancadas, era delicado como los pasos de un bailarín; y su cabello parecía una melena castaña que suavemente bailaba rosando sus hombros. Si deseaba distraerse no había nada más fascinante y que le absorbiera por completo que observar a Kain.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció haciendo eso, pero debió ser mucho ya que de un momento a otro unos orbes dorados de pupilas ovaladas se posaron en él irritados. El escalofrío que le provocó esa mirada bastó para volver a encender sus neuronas, dándose cuenta así que se encontraban en el bosque cerca de la clínica.

– Despierta cuatro ojos. Si vas a estar en modo zombie no podremos ingresar. – Comentó Kain de mal humor. – Solo lo diré una vez así que si no prestas atención jodete. Entraré y le robaré la tarjeta de acceso a algún imbécil. Luego cuando salga entramos por la puerta de atrás, con tu ropa ya pareces un jodido interno así que bastara con que espabiles y respondas bien si llegan a llamarnos la atención. Yo estaré en todo tiempo en mi forma animal, me será más sencillo mezclarme así. ¿Dudas?

– ¿Eh? No... me das la tarjeta de acceso, si me detienen actúo como si trabajara ahí, tú serás un gato...

Molesto Kain chistó por lo bajo y golpeó al pelirrojo en la cabeza. – ¡Despierta de una jodida vez! ... ¿Todavía sigues en shock?

Aquella pregunta hizo que levantara su cabeza para reencontrarse con esos ojos dorados nuevamente. – Perdón... es solo que... todo se está yendo de control, si personas retorcidas obtienen acceso al trabajo de mi padre para hacer cosas malas, o incluso si secuestraron a mi padre para lo mismo... el mundo será un desastre, no puedo evitar sentir miedo.

Nuevamente molesto Kain abofeteó al menor dejándolo atónito. – Espabila niño, el mundo no es horrible porque tu papi no este, el mundo siempre ha sido horrible, simplemente ahora no está él para poder vendarte los ojos. Ahora tienes dos opciones, seguir de idiota y lamentarte, o aprender a moverte en este infierno. Ya nadie va a protegerte, yo no voy a hacerlo, estás por tu cuenta, tú decides. Welcome to the real world! – Pronunció mientras picaba el pecho del menor con el dedo índice.

Tras aquello simplemente le dio la espalda y lentamente recobró su forma animal para ingresar por una ventana del edificio. Yuki se quedó observándolo e intentando procesar lo que este le había dicho. No era tonto, sabía que deprimirse o estancarse no iba a devolverle a su padre, no iba a mejorar el mundo, pero se sentía demasiado pequeño e insignificante en ese momento, nada de lo que hiciera parecía poder hacer la diferencia tampoco. Pero entonces pensó en Kain, quizá no podría corregir nada ahora, quizá ese sentimiento de impotencia no desapareciera nunca, pero de algo si estaba seguro. Eso jamás detendría al castaño, y con seguirlo estaba bien.

Entrar fue un poco más sencillo de lo que pensaron, Kain se las había arreglado para desmayar a un interno y robarle la tarjeta, con sus conocimientos básicos y su apariencia Yuki podía pasar perfectamente por uno de los estudiantes de medicina de la clínica, la cual estaba llena de carros y muebles debajo de los cuales un gato podía fácilmente esconderse.

Por lógica lugares como los laboratorios o la morgue estarían fuera de su alcance, pero siempre y cuando no llamaran demasiado la atención podrían pasearse por todo el lugar. Casi no había visitas en los pisos por arriba del tercero y los pacientes de allí en adelante no parecían del tipo que no abandonaba la cama ni por incendio. Incluso cuando se equivocaban de cuarto apenas si reaccionaban. Parecían muertos en vida, anestesiados de cualquier estimulo, fuera de sí mismos.

– Ahora comprendo porque la mayoría de las películas de zombies pasan por un hospital, hasta un muñeco estaría más animado que estos humanos. – Comentó Kain aun en su forma felina.

– Shhh, baja la voz. Puede haber reporteros infiltrados o algo, lo último que necesitamos es "el extraño caso de un gato parlante". – Le pidió Yuki mirando nervioso a todos lados.

– Oh sí, porque estos monigotes definitivamente van a acusarme. – Comentó Kain señalándolos con sus patas delanteras y sentándose sobre las traseras. – Podría cantar una ópera completa sobre ellos y apenas lo notarían, y no vuelvas a siquiera sugerirme que me call...

Kain se detuvo en seco al captar cierta fragancia, movió la nariz intentando reconocer ese aroma tan familiar y empezó a seguirlo cual sabueso con el pelirrojo protestando nervioso tras él. Reconocería ese perfume donde sea, sobre todo porque su hermano adoraba bañarse en el al grado de que Kain ya no deseaba volver a oler jazmines en su vida.

Guiado por el aroma pudo divisar una cabellera blanca deslizarse dentro del ascensor. Fue solo un segundo, pero le pareció que fueron horas, pudo ver nítidamente aquel cabello largo blanco que adoraba jalar para molestar. Sin pensárselo dos veces volvió a tomar forma humana y tras confirmar que el ascensor se detuvo en el piso cinco se apresuró a subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

Yuki seguía a Kain con dificultad, agradecía que solo hubieran sido dos pisos, si hubiera tenido que subir tres hubiera vomitado. Sin decirle nada Kain corrió por el pasillo, y tras detenerse frente a una habitación la abrió con brusquedad. Oyó el jadeo de una voz delicada y cuando llegó al marco de la puerta vio a Kain sujetando del brazos a una hermosa chica de cabellera blanca y piel cual porcelana. A un lado, un joven de cabello rubio castaño los observaba atónito desde su cama de hospital, Yuki no pudo dejar de notar que sus ojos si estaban vivos.

– ¿Kain? – Shif se congeló cuando al sentir que lo jalaban del brazo y darse la vuelta encontró a su hermano. Una mezcla de alivio y sorpresa le debilitó las piernas haciéndolo descender al suelo mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, tras unos segundos no lo dudó, se lanzó contra su hermano para abrazarlo.

– Creo que sería mejor que pasen y cierren la puerta, tienen políticas tontas con respecto a las visitas aquí. – Comentó Jill sonriéndole a Yuki. Con solo oír el nombre "Kain" pudo imaginarse quienes eran.

Kain apretó a su hermano más contra si en lo que evaluaba con la mirada al otro chico. – ¿Quién eres?

– Oh, vaya tono más aterrado. – Comentó Jill con una sonrisa. – Aunque para ser sincero esperaba que me bufaras como hacen los gatos.

– Emm, ¿Kain? ¿Qué está pasando? – Les interrumpió Yuki cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Shif se apresuró a zafarse del agarre del más alto y le dirigió una mirada curiosa al pelirrojo. – ¿Y tú quien eres? ¿Qué haces con Kain?

– Larga historia zorra, te pondré al tanto ni bien salgamos de aquí. – Le cortó Kain sin sacar la mirada de encima del otro chico.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Jill, aquello era muy oportuno. – Mucho me temo que no se puede, Shif es **mi** biotic y yo no tengo permiso de dejar este cuarto así que me temo que su charla deberá ser aquí.

– Tch, así que eres tú. Tenía mis sospechas, esta zorra será descarado pero no es un asesino. Todo esto lo montaste tú, ¿Verdad?

Ante las palabras de su hermano Shif se movió rápidamente entre él y Jill extendiendo sus brazos de forma protectora. – No es lo que crees, bueno si pero no. Jill no es mala persona, es mi amo.

– ¿No es una mala persona? Entonces deberé suponer que los asesinatos eran solo publicidad gratuita para clínica, ¿No? – Escupió con desdén el castaño. – ¿Qué crees que pensaría el viejo si supiera esto? Si en verdad crees que no le daría importancia eres más imbécil de lo que creí.

–¡¡Cállate, maldito gato callejero!! Tú no sabes cómo son las cosas, así que abstente de opinar sin conocer todos los hechos. – Le gritó el albino. Estaba aliviado de reencontrarse con uno de sus hermanos, pero Kain tenía un don para sacar de quicio a cualquiera y se negaba a escucharle.

Antes de que la discusión siguiera su rumbo Jill se aclaró la garganta interrumpiéndolos. Sus ojos no rebelaban nada, ni una pisca de emoción, cuando habló también lo hizo calmado y sin ningún tono en específico. – Es cierto, no sabes nada. Shif no ha hecho nada malo, solo seguía mis órdenes. Después de todo, tiene un contrato conmigo, mi palabra es ley. – Se regodeó exhibiendo la parte posterior de su tablet con el contrato grabado. Solo entonces, cuando captó por completo la atención de Kain y Yuki su voz se tiñó de un tono egocéntrico, lleno de superioridad. – Estoy harto de esta vida, ver a todos curarse e irse felices de aquí mientras yo debo seguir pasando mis días pudriéndome aquí. – Jill dejó escapar una corta carcajada. – Fue por eso que me sentí extasiado cuando conocí a este biotic. Por fin podría hacer lo que quisiera, deshacerme de los que me desagradaban, hacer que otros se pudran igual que yo ya lo estoy. Ver sus rostros retorcerse en agonía ha sido lo mejor. – Presumió rompiendo en risas.

Kain no soportó ni un segundo más de aquel discurso bizarro. No tuvo ningún reparo en golpear a aquel chico en el rostro, tras lo cual lo sujetó del cuello de la bata. – Enfermo de mierda, ¡¿Cómo puedes jugar así con la vida de la gente?!

– ¿Y qué si lo hago? – Le desafió Jill con la mirada vacía. – Mira haz lo que quieras, reventarme la cara a golpes no cambiará nada. Sin embargo tampoco deberías ensuciarte las manos con un vulgar humano como yo. ¿Qué te parece esto? Vete, llévate a tu querido "hermanito" contigo. – Sugirió con un tono burlón. – No soy tan imbécil como para plantarle cara a alguien tan fuerte como tú solo para mantener un juguetito caro. Ya me divertí como quería, no podría interesarme menos lo que haga esa cosa con apariencia humana ahora.

El gato apretó los puños dispuesto a volver a golpear a ese infeliz, pero entonces su hermano lo interrumpió. – ¡Ya basta! Deja a Jill en paz. – Le rogó Shif pasando la mirada frenéticamente desde su amo hasta su hermano. – Jill, deja de decir cosas sin sentido, harás que malentiendan todo.

– No hay nada que "malentender". – Le cortó el mayor. – Simplemente ya me aburrí de ti, a todo el mundo le aburren los juguetes una vez ya se gastan. – Shif estuvo a punto de protestar pero Jill se adelantó y con una voz firme se dirigió a él. – Shif, es una orden: vete con ellos, vete y no abras la boca hasta que estés lejos.

El peso del poder de esas palabras fue inmediato, Shif quedó enmudecido, incluso si trataba frenéticamente de hablar ni un sonido saldría de su garganta. Yuki se había quedado en silencio observando todo, no estaba realmente convencido de lo que estaba pasando, pero aquel chico tenía la misma calma que poseían los presos ante su ejecucion, ya no tenia nada que perder. Sin entender aun del todo que estaba ocurriendo decidió evitar que Kain siguiera intentando remodelarle la cara al chico.

– Ya le has oído, podemos irnos, no hay necesidad de seguir con esto. – Le pidió tomándolo del brazo.

Pedido, no orden. Quizá porque acababa de presenciar lo absoluto que era el poder de una orden, pero Kain sintió una calidez relajante. Sin decir nada tomó del brazo a su hermano que lucía realmente desdichado, como si le obligaran a ver la ejecución de alguien sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Sin volver a pronunciar palabra alguna Shif se dejó guiar por los otros dos fuera de la habitación. Entonces al voltearse por última vez pudo ver de nuevo la calidez en los ojos de Jill y a este despedirle con la mano y una dulce sonrisa. Pronunciado un silencioso "gracias" Jill lo dejó ir, quizá para siempre.

La desesperación le formó un nudo en la garganta, avanzaba únicamente porque Kain lo arrastraba de la mano, sentía los pies pesados como bloques de cemento. Había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No había asesinado solo pacientes, también uno que toro enfermero o doctor que había querido dañar a Jill, sin querer había dejado un rastro apuntando a su débil amo, lo había acorralado. Y justo cuando temían ser descubiertos, Kain había aparecido y Jill había asumido la culpa. ¿Qué debía hacer? No quería que nada le pasara, quería protegerlo, debía protegerlo. Pero las órdenes eran absolutas y Kain era un cabeza dura, de milagro no lo había matado a golpes ahí mismo. Y ese otro chico pelirrojo, no sabía nada de él, pero no parecía confiable tampoco. Cada paso era como una puñalada en el pecho con hiel, frío y doloroso.

Salir no fue complicado, quizá porque con la mirada asesina de Kain nadie se animaba a decirles nada. No fue hasta que se adentraron un poco en el bosque que Shif sintió que podía volver a usar sus cuerdas vocales, entonces se zafó bruscamente del agarre del castaño.

– ¡Tonto! ¡Imbécil! ¡¿Por qué me sacaste?! –Le reclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Auch! ¿A ti qué te pasa? Te conozco, no disfrutas pelear, mucho menos matar. Entonces, si tu querido amito es tan bueno e incomprendido como dices, ¿Por qué te obligó a hacer aquello? Porque tu veneno no es que digamos una forma rápida y hermosa de morir. – Le remarcó con cierta malicia.

– ¡Eso no lo sabes! Hay modos de aplicarlo que son menos... desastrosos. Además Jill no es una mala persona, solo es mucho más inteligente que tú. – Le soltó molesto.

–¡¡Muy bien, tiempo fuera!! ... Por favor. – Les imploró Yuki interponiéndose entre ambos. – No entiendo muy bien que está pasando, pero si ese chico es inocente todo debería de aclararse pronto. Y en el peor de los casos, parecía que aun es menor de edad, no recibirá un castigo más allá de la prisión, entonces tendremos tiempo de pensar en cómo ayudarle.

– No, se equivocan. – Negó Shif con una mezcla de frustración y desesperación. – No va a tener tanta suerte y todo por mi culpa.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Tras el patético intento de Yuki por poner un alto a su discusión Kain se había calmado. – Antes dijiste que simplemente era inteligente. ¿Qué hizo?

–Te vio la cara, tonto. – Remarcó Shif frunciendo el ceño. – Con solo verte Jill supo qué clase de persona eras, y que si se comportaba como un bastardo te iba a hacer enojar y te irías llevándome contigo... Jill lo hizo para protegerme.

– ¿Protegerte? – Preguntó Yuki.

– Si, los asesinatos los inicie yo, los más brutales también son mi responsabilidad, culpa de mi programación. Jill solo aprovechó eso para traer un poco de orden y misericordia a este enfermizo lugar.

Kain dejó escapar un largo suspiro. – Así que fue eso. – Al notar la mirada confusa de Yuki el castaño se apiadó de él y le explicó todo. – Nuestra programación, por sobre todas las cosas, nos insta a proteger a nuestros amos. O bueno, depende del contrato, pero por lo visto el de Shif si toma eso como prioridad. Es decir, si alguien intentara agredir al rarito de allá Shif automáticamente haría lo que sea para protegerlo del peligro, eliminar a su atacante esta dentro de las acciones a tomar.

– Pero, si es verdad ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué está pasando en esa clínica que pone en riesgo la vida de ese chico? – A Yuki no le gustaba estará ciegas con la información... No lograba entender ni en lo más mínimo de que iba toda la situación, pero quería creer en el trabajo de su padre. Shiff no parecía una mala persona y en verdad se veía que quería mucho al chico del hospital. – Regresaremos, nos aseguraremos de que ese chico este bien y luego nos pondrás al tanto de todo lo que ocurrió desde la explosión del laboratorio. – Decidió finalmente dirigiéndose a ambos hermanos con el tono más firme que pudo.

Kain se limitó a rodar los ojos y murmurar algo de que simplemente lo haría porque le haría pagar a aquel chico por haberlo usado. Shif por su parte parecía al borde del ataque nervioso o de desmayarse del alivio.

– Sí, sí, sí, te diré lo que quieras. No me importa quien seas pero si estas con Kain no puedes ser malo. Así que por favor, ayúdenme a salvar a Jill, a cambio haré lo que sea. – Les rogó.

Por su parte Jill esperó en su habitación con una sonrisa pacifica en el rostro, ya sabía que le esperaba y no iba a resistirse. Los experimentos de esa clínica eran nefastos, y normalmente cualquiera que los descubriera tendría motivos de sobra para montar aquello, pero los asesinatos a los dos enfermeros que vinieron a su habitación le habían dejado como único sospechoso, y ahora sin su Shiten nada lo salvaría del tercero.

El personal no era idiota, si bien todas las pistas conducían a él era imposible que pudiera hacerlo solo, por lo mismo habían dejado de enviar personas a su habitación tras el segundo asesinato, salvo por quienes traían sus medicamentos nadie siquiera se acercaba. Del mismo modo habían relajado un poco la seguridad, posiblemente para que al tener mayor libertad pudieran atrapar a Shif en un descuido. Ciertamente la llegada del otro biotic había sido una bendición, no quería ni imaginarse que podría ocurrir si los directivos de Harumiya se hacían con algo como un biotic. Convencer al chico castaño de que se llevara a Shif había sido mucho más sencillo de lo que había creído, ahora cuando alguien viniera a darle fin solo se encontraría con él.

Efectivamente no pasó casi nada de tiempo cuando su puerta se abrió de un golpe. Reconoció inmediatamente a Inomoto, el guardia de seguridad. Habría sido más sutil enviarle a un verdugo medieval, Inomoto poseía la fuerza bruta de una bestia y cero delicadeza.

Este le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras se acercaba a su cama. – ¿Estás solo? Según tenía entendido habías estado teniendo una visita constante últimamente. – Se burló en un tono teñido de desprecio.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? Esto de estarse muriendo no ayuda a las relaciones. – Respondió con una sonrisa ladina.

Inomoto tenía una paciencia muy limitada y una crueldad sin límites. Tomó con fuerza al chico del cuello arrastrándolo fuera de su cama. – Veamos si sigues sonriendo después de esto. – Le amenazó. – Has sido un dolor de trasero para esta instalación por demasiado tiempo. No solo una peste incurable sino que ni siquiera servías como sujeto de prueba debido a tu familia. – Y tras aquello una sonrisa siniestra tomó forma en su rostro. – Oh, pero cuando se sepa que el responsable de los envenenamientos era un niño malcriado que usaba los fondos de su papi en una venganza sin sentido debido a su poca paciencia e inconformidad... Tu padre no pondrá ninguna queja ante tu "suicidio" con tal de que la prensa no se le arroje encima. – Anunció triunfante.

Sin soltar su cuello Inomoto lo arrastró fuera de su habitación por las escaleras rumbo al techo. Jill apenas podía seguirle el paso, su mano oprimía su garganta lo suficiente como para que fuese doloroso pero sin impedirle respirar u hablar. Dos pisos fueron como correr una maratón, y el aire helado del techo tampoco ayudaba en nada a su condición, como si respirara hielo molido.

– Se toman... demasiadas... molestias... innecesarias... M-mi padre... no es d... de los que toma... ría venganza en... nombre de la familia... Si yo muero,... ¡Hurra! ... Para eso están los... bastardos, como reemplazo... ¿No? – Comentó con una débil sonrisa arreglándoselas para respirar y no lucir como un pez recién sacado del agua.

– Sigue hablando cuanto quieras. Deberías de agradecernos, siempre has dicho cuanto deseas morir, bueno hoy se te cumplirá el sueño. – Le garantizó soltándolo con fuerza, como si buscara azotarlos contra el suelo.

Afortunadamente no había caído con mucha fuerza, se las arregló para sentarse en el suelo y devolverle la mirada confiada y su sonrisa sarcástica. – Vaya suerte... justo cuando La Muerte me envía... a uno de sus ángeles... llegas tú a arruinarme la muerte... – Comentó con ligereza. Su cuerpo era patético, lo único que tenía era su actitud y orgullo, no iba a tirarlos ahora. Si iba a morir a manos de ese sujeto no sería suplicando.

_Pero será mejor así, ¿No? Si tú estuvieras aquí probablemente llorarías y te quejarías, como un niño. Porque así eres, tienes la calidez y la pureza de un niño, eres tan amable y bello, un ángel. ¿Realmente estaría bien que alguien así presenciara estas cosas? ¿En verdad quiero que estés aquí? Es la primera vez... que conozco a alguien tan cálido. Ser asesinado por alguien así... ser recordado por alguien así... Duele, me queman los pulmones... Pronto se detendrá... ¿Llorarás entonces? ¿Serías capaz de llorar por mí? De ser así serías el único... ¿Quiero que llores? No lo sé... sólo sé... que no quiero que estés triste..._

 

 

**CONTINUARÁ...**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!
> 
> Aquí Orphen. Lamentablemente para sus fans, solo estoy yo. Ultimamente la vida de Fransua la quiere fuera de la red y hasta hizo volar su computadora para lograrlo (descansa en paz computadora-chan u.u) pero...  pese a los tiempos y todo logramos sacar nuevo capítulo (Yeih!!) espero lo disfruten, y si se que lo dejó así super emocionante yo también le pelee por eso pero prometo no tenerlos tanto tiempo en misterio XD.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que nos siguen ^-^ adoramos todos sus mensajes y estreshitas :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> CREAMOS UN GRUPO PARA QUE PLATIQUEN CON NOSOTRAS
> 
> Y OTROS LECTORES ADEMÁS DE QUE HABRÁ ACTIVIDADES,
> 
> INFORMACIÓN ADICIONAL A LOS CAPÍTULOS Y MUCHO MAS!!!
> 
>  
> 
> BUSQUENNOS EN FACEBOOK COMO
> 
> "MANICOMIO SHEM – Precaución ¡¡Animales sueltos!!"
> 
> o en la dirección
> 
> "https://www.facebook.com/groups/novelabiotic/"


	12. "Medicina"

 

**"Si los químicos apenas pueden hacer funcionar mi cuerpo,  ¿Por qué respiro más ligero cuando estoy a su lado?"**

 

 

**"¿Esto es a lo que llaman psicosomático?  De ser así, ¿Por qué mi cerebro cree que es bueno?"**

 

 

**"Quizá ya no existe cura para la enfermedad que soy..."**

 

 

 

Fue como una migraña concentrada, un dolor agudo que perforaba el cráneo. Shif tropezó debido a la intensidad del mismo. Habían decidido subir por la escalera de incendios para evitar problemas pero al llegar a la habitación Jill ya no estaba. La desesperación comenzó a crecer oprimiendo la garganta del albino. Estuvo a punto de transformarse en animal y destrozar todo pero Kain lo tomó del hombro.

– Quieto. – Le ordenó cerrando los ojos. Los gatos no eran tan buenos como los perros a la hora de seguir un rastro, pero era sin dudas mucho mejor que un humano. – Subamos, el olor de ese maldito sale de la habitación, y si todo es como dices dudo que lo llevaran abajo a darle de alta.

Shif regresó de prisa a la escalera de incendios, si esperaba al ascensor moriría de nervios. En ese momento su corazón latía a toda su capacidad y su estómago se retorcía provocándole un vacío horrible. Marvelous nunca les había explicado cómo funcionaban los vínculos, pero debió suponer que siendo animales podrían sentir el peligro asechando a sus dueños de manera natural. Era horrible, Shif quería que parara.

Kain iba justo detrás de su hermano observándolo atentamente. No lo entendía. Shif era un cachorro mimado, siempre lo había sido; Marvelous tenía la culpa de ello, siempre lo había consentido y tratado más como una muñeca que un biotic. Por eso mismo le resultaba extraño, que su egocéntrico y quisquilloso hermano menor se preocupara a tal punto por alguien... ¿Era obra del contrato? ¿Le afectaría así a él también? No, no podía ser.

Tuvo el impulso de empujar al pelirrojo por las escaleras para comprobarlo pero tras recordar la discusión de esa mañana con la niñera no estaba de humor para volver a recibir un sartenazo.

Por su parte Inomoto estaba listo para llevar a cabo su cometido. Sería sencillo, apretaría su pecho hasta aplastarlo, como un insecto, luego arrojaría el cuerpo y diría que el chico se suicidó. Nadie haría preguntas, con lo débil de su cuerpo nadie cuestionaría que su pecho se aplastara culpa de la caída. Además era satisfactorio, casi como el estrangulamiento, irlo sofocando hasta que no pudiera respirar, hasta que sus costillas se rompieran.

– ¿Últimas palabras? – Preguntó con una sonrisa sínica mientras ponía su pie sobre la caja torácica del chico y comenzaba a hacer presión.

Jill no hizo ni el mínimo esfuerzo por pelear o sacarlo de encima, no le daría esa satisfacción. En su lugar sonrió y respondió. – Supongo que es muy tarde para pedir que hagas algo con la peste de tus pies, ¿Verdad?

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, bruscamente Inomoto pisó el pecho de Jill haciendo que este gimiera del dolor. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más y más mientras observaba como el chico luchaba por conseguir algo de oxigeno, bastarían unos segundos más. Pero en ese instante la puerta se abrió de un sonoro golpe. Fueron solo unos segundos, pero antes de que Inomoto se diera cuenta un chico delgado de cabello castaño apareció a su lado y de una patada lo lanzó lejos.

Shif se precipitó sobre Jill, sintiendo como su corazón se detenía comprobó si seguía convida y solo entonces respiró. – Gracias a quien sea, estas vivo. – Exclamó entre lágrimas de alivio.

Jill tosió retorciéndose en los brazos del albino, respiraba, con dificultad pero respiraba. Kain no pudo evitar apartar la mirada ante aquello. La forma en la que su hermano recostaba a aquel humano en su regazo y acariciaba sus cabellos con una sonrisa mientras esperaba a que pudiera respirar como era debido. Era extraño, como si necesitara que él respirara para poder hacerlo también. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Kain mientras miraba por el rabillo del ojo a Yuki, ¿Algún día él también terminaría así? ¿Deseando que aquel cuatro ojos inútil siguiera respirando como si de eso dependiera su propio aliento?

Antes de que pudiera llegar a cualquier respuesta el enfermero se levantó. – Así que ustedes eran los cómplices... Ja, pensar que este infeliz podría ser capaz de aliarse con alguien. Bueno, si entrego sus cuerpos como los responsables de los asesinatos no habrá ningún problema.

Kain sonrió mostrando un gesto altanero. – ¿Matarme? Debes tener delirios de grandeza muy graves si crees que un insecto como tú podría siquiera hacerle un rasguño a alguien como yo. La diferencia es la misma que entre un piojo y un elefante.

Yuki se había quedado congelado a unos pasos de la puerta. Había estado escuchando todo lo que Shif les había contado, pero no fue hasta que lo vio que la realidad le dio de lleno. Un enfermero intentando quitarle la vida cruelmente a una persona, esa imagen simplemente no encajaba en su concepto de realidad. No era ingenuo, sabía que estas cosas pasaban, las miraba en la televisión a diario, leía de ellas, sabía que existían, pero por primera vez las presenciaba.

La patada de Kain hacia el enfermero detonó también recuerdos de cuando había sido testigo del asesinato de esos hombres armados el día que el laboratorio explotó. ¿Por qué esa vez no le había importado? ¿Tan hipócrita era? No, simplemente había sido un contexto distinto. Aquella vez las personas venían armadas, dispuestas a matar o morir, era como en las películas, una cuestión de supervivencia. Aquí no, era un simple asesinato, un acto criminal, podían detenerlo, inmovilizarlo, buscar otra solución además de matarlo.

Esa angustia se transformó rápidamente en desesperación cuando vio que aquel hombre volvía a ponerse de pie dispuesto a enfrentar a Kain. Recordó la facilidad con la cual las garras del castaño desgarraban la carne, la increíble habilidad que tenía para convertirlas en filosas espadas. No quería verlo esta vez, no deseaba que las cosas terminaran así.

Sin pensarlo gritó. – ¡¡No le hagas daño!!

Kain lo ignoró, sacó sus garras y se abalanzó sobre aquel sujeto, pero algo inesperado sucedió. Sintió un profundo pinchazo en su cerebro, corto pero intenso, sus garras se retrajeron contra su voluntad y su puño se freno en el aire. Fue como si una cinta invisible lo envolviera restringiendo sus movimientos, no podía mover su cuerpo sin importar cuanto lo intentara. Despojado del control de su cuerpo su cerebro empezó a entrar en pánico, entonces el enfermero lo golpeó derribándolo.

Inomoto sujetó su puño reprimiendo el dolor entre maldiciones. – ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?! ¿Cómo es posible que ese mocoso tenga el rostro tan duro? ¡¿Tiene metal por huesos o qué?!

Y efectivamente eso le había salvado. Su piel era casi como la de cualquier humano, el área del golpe se había puesto morada, su boca sangraba y le dolía como el infierno, pero gracias a que su esqueleto era metálico no había pasado a más. Ese hombre tenía una fuerza bruta impresionante, si Kain hubiera sido cualquier humano le hubiera roto la quijada y tirado varios dientes. Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba ahora.

Se puso de pie, nuevamente podía controlar su cuerpo. Queriéndose convencer a sí mismo de que aquello había sido casualidad volvió a lanzarse contra el enfermero, el pinchazo y la inmovilidad volvieron. Cuando Inomoto lo golpeó, esta vez en el estómago, al cerrar los ojos letras rojas aparecieron en su mente: "No le hagas daño". Era una orden, Yuki le había dado una orden y por primera vez Kain aprendió el peso y poder del contrato que habían hecho.

De repente el cuerpo le pesaba, como si gruesas cadenas lo envolvieran dificultando o hasta impidiendo sus movimientos, era semejante a estar preso en su propia mente. Podía pensar e intentar moverse, rebelarse, pero su cuerpo se resistía, como dejándole en claro que moverse o no ya no era más su decisión.

Su pulso se aceleró y le costaba respirar, era como sentirse claustrofóbico e incorpóreo a la vez, y para alguien tan orgulloso como él, sentirse diminuto, indefenso, insignificante, era un castigo peor que la muerte, era la locura en sí.

Inomoto no esperó a que la aparente crisis nerviosa del castaño pasara, aprovechó aquello para tratarlo de saco de arena. Una vez acabara con él los demás no serían un problema. Un niño, un enfermo y una chica, acabaría en cinco minutos.

Yuki observaba todo sin entender, Kain no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada, no quería que peleara en serio pero tampoco que se dejara lastimar así. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? La respuesta vino de boca de Shif.

– ¡Retira la orden! – Le gritó el albino mientras ayudaba a sentarse a su amo. – Kain no puede moverse por la orden que diste, retírala o cámbiala. – Le rogó. Kain y él podían no llevarse muy bien todo el tiempo, pero aun así era su hermano y no deseaba ver que lo lastimaran de ese modo.

– ¿Orden? ¿Yo di una orden? – Cuestionó Yuki aun sin entender, sin querer entender.

– ¡La orden de recién! – Afirmó el otro. – "No dañar", entiendo que quisieras frenarlo pero debiste escoger mejor tus palabras. – Le regañó Shif, ya no podía soportar ver a su hermano siendo maltratado así. – Si no lo querías muerto bien pudiste decirlo, "No lo mates", si le prohíbes dañar no podrá siquiera defenderse.

Shif tenía razón, no lo había pensado, hubiera sido tan sencillo como cambiar las palabras. Pero esa vez tampoco lo había pensado, simplemente lo dijo, ni siquiera sabía que esa había sido una orden. Yuki se congeló, había intentado darle ordenes a Kain varias veces antes, ninguna había funcionado, ¿Y si no podía repetirlo? ¿Si no podía dar otra orden para anular la que había dado sin querer? ¿Significaría entonces que Kain no podría hacer nada? Y si no podía hacer nada surgía una pregunta peor, ¿Podía un humano matar a un biotic?

Jill apenas podía respirar pero tenía una buena idea de la situación. El chico pelirrojo parecía haberse congelado, debía ser la primera vez que cargaba con la responsabilidad de "amo", no le sorprendía. El ser humano vagamente y podía hacerse responsable de sus actos, cargar con la responsabilidad de los actos de otros era abrumador, saber que una palabra mal dicha podía condenar a alguien... no era algo a tomar a la ligera y él era solo un niño. Bueno para ser justos lucía solo uno o dos años más joven que él, pero resaltaba a simple vista que a lo que el mundo se refería aun era un niño. Jill ya había arrebatado vidas, ya sabía cómo cargar con el saber que ordenas a alguien hacer algo que odia, ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el amo cruel.

Con dificultad se sentó sin apoyarse en Shif y le echó un vistazo. Shif mordía su labio inferior mientras observaba con impotencia como su hermano se ganaba la paliza de su vida. Los biotics eran duros, con mucho trabajo le rompería los huesos, aun con eso podían ser reparados, mientras el SOUREN estuviera bien no morirían. Pero al ver a Inomoto con los nudillos ensangrentados y en carne viva de tanto golpear al chico gato, supo que mínimo una costilla o hueso facial habría roto.

Jill soltó un profundo suspiro. – Y yo que creí que podría usarlos, mira que tener que rescatarlos ahora... Shiten, llévatelo. – Ordenó con un tono firme.

Tras escuchar aquello Shif se levantó inmediatamente y caminó tranquilo hacia Inomoto. Al verle acercarse Inomoto dejó a Kain y sonrió. – ¿Qué ocurre señorita, se cansó de esperar su turno? Honestamente nunca creí que ese enfermo fuer tan cobarde de mandar a su novia a morir por él. – Se mofó mirando más allá de Shif, directo a donde Jill estaba sentado.

Al escucharlo Yuki reaccionó. – ¡Debes detenerlo! La señorita no podrá hacer nada, sé que es una biotic pero si ese hombre pudo hacerle daño a Kain entonc...

Jill levantó el dedo índice indicándole a Yuki que guardara silencio. – Tranquilízate, primero que nada mi Shiten no es ninguna "señorita". Y segundo, aprende. Hay dos formas básicas de dar órdenes: la literal, es que la que tú empleaste sin saber, donde los circuitos de los biotics reaccionan al sentimiento impuesto en el tono de voz y traducen literalmente lo dicho como una orden. Y luego está la segunda, el sobre entendimiento, cuando amo y biotic se conocen el sistema de sus cerebros aprende a interpretar las palabras, ya no las acatan literalmente sino que saben que quiso decir su amo. Claro que la base de esto depende de cuánto te conozca tu biotic y las pautas hechas en el contrato, pueden modificar tus palabras mentalmente o crear huecos legales, de ahí el "sobre entendimiento". Pero por ahora calla y observa, limítate a aprender.

A medida que caminaba los brazos de Shif se empezaron a teñir de negro desde sus dedos hasta un poco más arriba de sus codos, como si se trataran de guantes. Inomoto no prestó atención a esto y tomó al albino por el cuello ni bien este se acercó demasiado, Shif se dejó, como si fuera solo una muñeca. Porque no importaba, ese no era su estilo de combate, estar cerca bastaba. Tocó los brazos de Inomoto y entonces se desató el horror.

El negro de sus manos comenzó a pasarse a los brazos del enfermero, allí donde el albino tocaba la piel se ennegrecía formando moretones, como las manchas podridas de la fruta. Inomoto soltó repentinamente a Shif observando con creciente horror sus brazos, siendo afín a la medicina podía distinguir un brote de necrosis, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso esa chica le había echado algo? No le había visto ningún frasco ni nada.

– Espera a que penetre más en tu cuerpo. – Dijo Shif acercándose. – Mi veneno de necrosis tiene diferentes intensidades, apenas pude rosarte por lo que tu piel se pudrirá lentamente, el dolor no es tanto pero podrás sentir todo el proceso. La carne al lentamente descomponerse su vuelve puré mientras las infecciones especiales crean a gran velocidad pequeñas larvas, y estas devoran la carne muerta; el olor también atraerá moscas que harán lo mismo. ¿Debería dejar que te pudras lentamente o te debo poner fin? Me ordenaron llevarte, pero no se me dijo "cuando"... Lastimaste tanto a Jill, lo disfrutabas, ¿Debería disfrutarlo también? – Le preguntó Shif con un tono sínico.

Inomoto sintió el sudor frío recorrerle la espalda, entonces prestó más atención y lo supo. Vio en los ojos vacíos de la chica albina una furia animal, despojada de cualquier humanidad. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, algo en esa mirada le dejaba en claro que no había matices. La crueldad humana era excesiva, innecesaria en mucho casos, por eso debías tener cuidado al maltratar animales. Ellos no entienden de matices o "razones", y todo lo que les das lo regresarán, lo regresarán junto a toda la furia de la naturaleza.

– Detenlo... ¡Por favor, detenlo! – Le gritó Yuki. Podía darse una idea de cómo acabaría todo. Las horribles descripciones del noticiero vinieron a su mente. No, no quería verlo.

Jill lo observó por sobre su hombro. – ¿Por favor? Ahí viene otra lección sobre el mundo real. – Anunció cansado. – "Por favor" no sirve para nada, quienes te hagan daño no se detendrán solo porque supliques y llores. El mundo es cruel, si te pisan debes pisar con más fuerza. Si perdonas, nada te garantiza que no te disparen por la espalda. – Y tras decir aquello se dirigió a su amado compañero. – Shiten... no quiero que descanse, quiero que se arrastre lejos.

Los ojos del biotic brillaron al procesar las nuevas órdenes. Sus pasos sonaron retumbando por el techo que repentinamente se había envuelto en silencio, como si la tensión en el ambiente se hubiera condensado allí. Inomoto comenzó a llorar, su ritmo cardíaco se había acelerado, así se sentían los humano frente a la muerte inminente. Shif pensó en el apodo por el cual su dueño le llamaba. No le gustaba mucho pelear u asesinar, pero si era por Jill, sería el ángel de la muerte sin dudarlo.

Rodeó el cuello del enfermero con ambas manos y presionó liberando más toxinas en su veneno. Esta vez la necrosis no fue lenta, no hubo parásitos ni larvas. Con aquella presión el veneno dejaba la piel y se colaba dentro cual acido, derretía todo dentro salvo los huesos. La piel funcionaba como una capa impermeable, de ese modo se teñía de morado y se hinchaba sin dejar escapar el veneno. Era un proceso doloroso y extremadamente vivido, los pocos segundos que duraba hasta la muerte se convertían en horas. Inomoto lo sintió todo. Como su carne, grasa, tendones, venas, órganos, como todo se disolvía culpa del acido. Quiso gritar, manifestar aquel terrible dolor, pero las frías manos negras del monstruo con cara humana frente a él aprisionaban con fuerza su garganta. No la rompían pero al ser el centro de propague del veneno la sentía arder y corroerse lentamente. Sin poder gritar sus lagrímales exploraron y lágrimas de sangre fueron el único indicio de la agonía que lo llevó a la muerte.

Cuando Shif lo soltó era una bolsa de carne morada e hinchada, rellena de huesos y sangre. La expresión de horror del hombre había quedado deformada por la hinchazón, los ojos se habían deshecho y mares de roja sangre caían de las cuencas vacías. Lo que alguna vez había sido un horrible ser humano, ahora era un retrato mismo del más terrible horror.

Ni bien Inomoto había dado su último y lamentable respiro Kain se sintió más ligero. Las ataduras se soltaron, sus ojos brillaron por unos segundos al sentirse sus programas libres de aquella orden. Sin embargo, lejos de sentirse aliviado sintió miedo, al haberse deshecho de aquella carga y comprobar que tan pesada era en realidad tuvo miedo, miedo de cómo toda esa presión había logrado subyugar su autonomía, como le había arrebatado el control de su propio cuerpo.

Aquel sentimiento de ligereza lo perturbó profundamente, como un ave a la que habían encerrado en una jaula diminuta y hubieran liberado tras cortarle las alas, se sentía libre y ligero, pero eso era a cambio de no volver a ser realmente libre de nuevo.

Shif por su parte se giró sobre sí mismo, indiferente ante lo que había hecho, y prácticamente corrió a los brazos de Jill, todo había terminado, ya nada amenazaba su vida, todo estaba bien, él estaba bien. Jill correspondió el abrazo acariciando la cabeza del albino para tranquilizarlo. Dio una mirada por sobre el hombro de este hacia el cadáver que alguna vez había sido Inomoto, necesitaban irse.

Jill se separó de Shif y se dirigió a Yuki. – Ey, no es por nada pero créeme, no querrás seguir congelado allí cuando los de seguridad lleguen. Pasemos a buscar algo de mi habitación y larguémonos de aquí deprisa. Ya charlaremos luego.

Como si las palabras del rubio fueran una orden general todos lo siguieron sin oponer resistencia ni protestar. Parar en su habitación fue rápido, una mochila y una tablet era todo lo que este quería retirar, afortunadamente el hospital parecía sacado de un videojuego de terror en ese momento, ni un alma se asomaba por ninguna parte. Sin querer tentar a su suerte decidieron salir por las escaleras de emergencias, únicamente se encontraron a una enfermera fumando pero esta no les prestó la más mínima atención, solamente enarcó una ceja al ver a Jill pero al reparar luego en su mochila apartó la mirada.

Tras salir del edificio corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron rumbo al bosque, quizá de modo inconsciente hacia el laboratorio y su hogar, pero cuando tuvieron una buena cubierta de árboles entre ellos y el hospital Kain los frenó.

Visiblemente más calmado se dirigió a Jill. – Bien, creo que nos debes unas cuantas explicaciones. Pero primero que nada quiero saber ¿Quién eres? Porque nadie se toma tantas molestias para asesinar a alguien porque sí.

Las palabras del gato iban con toda la tensión de un interrogatorio policial, pero Jill solo pudo sonreír. – Al grano, me agrada... Mi nombre es Hirokawa Jill, soy el hijo del primer ministro, Hirokawa Setsui. – Ante aquella declaración el castaño apenas había enarcado la ceja con interés, Yuki por su parte había quedado boquiabierto y sin saber que decir. Eso solo divirtió más a Jill. – Como verán, no podían matarme sin una muy buena excusa, o de lo contrario mi padre se vería obligado a responder y sería otro escándalo político.

– Linda historia, pero no contesta mi pregunta. – Replicó el gato.

– Si lo dejaras hablar de corrido quizá podría contestar. – Murmuró Shif sin mirara a su hermano, estaba más al pendiente de su entorno, si habían decidido perseguirlos estarían en problemas. Kain estaba bastante magullado, sin mencionar que el chico pelirrojo podría volver a dar una orden que lo restringiera, Jill estaba enfermo y él no era exactamente el más indicado para el combate.

Jill ignoró a ambos y prosiguió. – He estado enfermo desde que tengo memoria, pequeño accidente genético que causó el no oficial divorcio de mis padres, a esta altura a él no podría importarle menos si vivo o no. Sin embargo, si muero la prensa no dejaría de hostigarlo, y con el mundo como está lo último que él necesita es un escándalo político del estilo "¿Cómo confiarle el país a un hombre que no pudo encargarse ni de su hijo?". Terminé en la clínica Harumiya para ver si podían hacer algo con mi enfermedad, pero fue inútil. De ese modo no fui más que un incordio para ellos, no podían curarme, cosa que opacaría su gran fama, y no podían usarme de rata de laboratorio por quien es mi padre.

– ¿Rata de laboratorio? – Preguntó Yuki alarmado, aquella sola frase había logrado sacarlo de su conmoción.

– Sí, la clínica Harumiya no es para nada tan infalible como hace ver, simplemente esconden a sus enfermos terminales y de a poco al aislarlos, cuando ni su familia los pueda ver seguido, los utilizan como sujetos de prueba en el desarrollo de nuevos medicamentos. Alargan la tortura de personas que ya no tienen cura mintiéndoles al respecto para su propio beneficio. Esa es la clase de lugar que es. – Comentó Jill con desdén.

Kain sonrió ante la mueca amarga del joven. – Así que aprovecharon todo el asunto para silenciar a su único testigo intocable. Si se te acusaba de algo como asesinato masivo tu padre tendría que entregar tu cabeza para que su "amado" pueblo no se le eche encima. ¡Ja! Los humanos son tan simples y salvajes, luego los animales somos nosotros.

– No te llevaré la contraria en eso. – Aceptó Jill con una sonrisa y luego le dirigió una cálida mirada a Shif. – Por lo mismo, cuando conocí a mi Shiten y él insistió en quedarse a mi lado lo usé para poner finalmente a descansar a esas pobres personas. Lo sé, no justifica lo que hice, un asesinato es un asesinato, sobre todo los de los doctores que intervenían. Pero a mi modo de ver sólo les di la piedad que todos le negaban, responderé por mis actos con la cabeza en alto.

– ¡Ey! Tranquilo, niño. No somos la policía ni nada, es más me agrada tu estilo. – Agregó Kain con una sonrisa ladina.

– Pero está mal... bueno lo que ellos hacían también está mal... ¿No podías reunir evidencia y denunciarlos? Aunque... gente así quizá compre a la policía, pero... – Yuki estaba visiblemente incomodo. Entendía como se supone funcionaba el mundo, pero aun así ver la realidad de frente era tan diferente. No era igual escuchar sobre un asesino y su justificación en las noticias que tenerlo confesando enfrente de ti. Su moral y sentido común estaban en guerra en ese momento.

Kain chasqueó la lengua, no solo le fastidiaba esa forma de ser del pelirrojo, sino desde el asunto de la orden le molestaba el poder volver a quedar sujeto a aquella voluntad tan débil. Para poner un poco de orden en sí mismo, para demostrarse de que él aun decidía, tomó al pelirrojo del cuello con aire decidido. – Escúchame, genio. Más allá de lo que hayan o no hecho, ellos ya tienen un contrato, ergo la zorra y él ahora son un paquete al dos por uno, no puedes separarlos. Y te recuerdo que tú aceptaste el deber de reunir a los diez biotics y averiguar que demonios pasó con el profesor. Si te vas a poner a chillar por cada tontería que los dueños hagan esto no va a terminar nada bien. Créeme, podrán estar con "buenas" personas pero no con pacifistas. Si vas a vivir en un mundo tan podrido como este tarde o temprano acabaras manchándote las manos.

Yuki se quedó en silencio cabizbajo, sabía que Kain tenía razón pero tampoco podía aceptarlo así sin más. – Por ahora... por ahora volvamos a casa. – Decidió. Sabía que era un comportamiento un tanto infantil, volver a casa y delegar la carga de aquellas decisiones a un adulto. Pero en ese momento todo lo que quería era volver y que Muroto decidiera que era mejor. Confiaba en que él sabría.

Esa frase trajo un nuevo escalofrío al castaño que se giró rápidamente para ver la posición del sol. – Mierda... estuvimos mucho tiempo fuera. ¡Bien, ustedes dos, sígannos! Seguiremos esto en la casa... no tengo ganas de otro sartenazo. – Murmuró entre dientes acariciándose el moretón del mentón.

Sin otro plan en mente Jill y Shif siguieron a los otros dos por el bosque rumbo a la casa. El viaje no fue muy largo pero bastó para al menos hacer las presentaciones, Yuki se sorprendió un poco al saber que Shif era un chico, y este a su vez que el pequeño pelirrojo era hijo del profesor. Jill se limitó a mirarlos con una sonrisa un tanto involuntaria, no sabía bien porque pero en lo que ellos hablaban se dio cuenta de algo, habían salido corriendo de la clínica. Sí, algo tonto de pensar a esa altura, pero lo que le sorprendía era el haber corrido, el seguir caminando como si nada con ellos sin que su corazón acelerara hasta desfallecer, sin que sus pulmones amenazaran con salir de su pecho. Se sentía ligero.

No pudieron dar ni dos pasos dentro de la casa que Muroto apareció para gritarles por el retraso. Sin embargo al ver a los otros dos chicos nuevos el mayor decidió calmarse un poco y tras asegurarle a Kain que hablarían luego fue a preparar algo de comer.

Shif mirada en todas direcciones desde el sillón como un niño pequeño. Siempre había imaginado la casa del profesor pero estaba muy emocionado de finalmente estar allí. Jill por su parte lo observaba y sonreía ante la actitud del albino. Los cuatro chicos se habían quedado en silencio en el salón hasta que Muroto había regresado con un poco de té.

– Nada mejor para entrar en calor. – Mencionó mientras les servía y tomaba asiento. Kain ya le había puesto al tanto intentando así aplacar un poco el mal genio del pelinegro. – Veamos, si entendí correctamente sus nombres son Hirokawa Jill y Gaultier Shif, ¿Verdad?

– ¡¡Sí!! Y esto está muy rico. – Respondió Shif tomando un sorbo de té y comiendo unas galletas.

– No te pases de adulador, zorra. Son galletas del super, y el té tampoco está muy bueno, es barato. – Protestó Kain tomando el suyo.

– Vuelve a quejarte y la próxima hiervo el agua y te lo hago tragar, maldito gato. – Comentó Muroto con una sonrisa fingida.

Jill dejó su tasa una vez hubo terminado. – Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

– No hay de qué. Además, eres el dueño de Shif ¿No? Eso significa que eres algo así como nuestro aliado en esto, quiero decir Shif estaba en el laboratorio al momento de la explosión, me imagino querrá saber qué fue del profesor. – Comentó Muroto sirviéndole otra taza.

– ¡¡Y de Kuma también!! Si el imbécil de Kain y yo estamos bien, Kuma con mayor razón. Además si lo que nos contaron es cierto, además del profesor también falta Sirius, hay que buscarlos. – Aportó el albino preocupado.

– Están bien, Kuma es fuerte, al profesor lo necesitaban, a Sirius supongo que también y sino yerba mala nunca muere. Deben estar bien. – Comentó con dejadez el gato, sin embargo la fuerza en sus palabras tranquilizaron un poco a su hermano.

– Bueno, se supone que el aviso sobre la situación fue dado, así que especulamos que los demás poseedores de biotics estarán viajando para aquí en breve. Una vez estén todos discutiremos que hacer, ya que este es un tema de suma importancia que les compete a todos. Lo cual nos lleva a la pregunta más importante, ¿Tienen dónde hospedarse? – Preguntó Muroto con una cálida sonrisa al rubio.

Jill no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante aquello, para ser honesto consigo mismo había esperado que tras acordar un modo de comunicarse los echaran inmediatamente. – No, aun no tenemos nada. Pero tengo dinero, podemos pagar un hotel o algo.

– ¡Pero necesitas medicinas! – Protestó Shif. – No podemos estar de un lugar a otro, necesitas medicinas y alguien que vele por ti y te ayude cuando tu salud decaiga.

– Podemos ocuparnos con las farmacias y salas de emergencias, no te preocupes.

– Entiendo. – Afirmó Muroto. – Si ese es el caso entonces se quedarán aquí. – Aquella decisión llamó la atención de todos. – Sé que esta casa no me pertenece y por ende no me concierne tomar decisiones. Pero la cantidad de habitaciones es ridícula para dos personas, yo creo que el profesor Marvelous ya había pensado en que en algún momento podría llegar a necesitar hospedarlos a todos aquí. Además sería lo mejor mantenernos juntos, sobre todo desde que no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos exactamente. En cuanto a tus necesidades, conmigo y Yuki al menos siempre tendrás a alguien cerca que te ayude si decaes, y Yuki es un genio, podría conseguir tus medicinas o buscar alternativas sin problemas. Sé que no estamos siendo minuciosos pero no creo que sea una mala oferta, ¿Qué dicen?

Jill permaneció congelado unos instantes, intentando procesar aquello. – _Cálido_. – La forma en la que Muroto le hablaba, la forma tímida y nerviosa con la Yuki parecía apartar sus problemas morales y apoyar la decisión de hospedarlos, incluso la mezcla de curiosidad y arrogancia con la que Kain los observaba. Nunca había hablado tan libremente con alguien de ese modo, nunca lo habían mirado de ese modo. Desde muy joven las miradas de desdén de sus padres, sus voces reclamando como les había arruinado la vida habían gobernado su mundo. Y luego estaba Shif, su ángel personal, sí, era eso. Desde que lo había conocido todo había adquirido un nuevo color. – _Es más fácil respirar._ – Había corrido por un bosque, bajado las escaleras a toda prisa y ahora compartía un té con personas dispuestas a compartir un techo con él. Por primera vez su corazón latía sin el sentimiento de que cada contracción era un esfuerzo desgarrador. _– ¿Significa que esto es bueno? ¿Esto es lo que quiero?_ –

– Pagaré mi estadía, contribuiré con los gastos y lo que necesitemos Shif y yo correrá por mi cuenta. – Afirmó decidido. – No voy a ser un parasito, ni abusaré de su hospitalidad.

Kain se rió. – Linda comparación, yo hubiera dicho mejor un cáncer. Digo, no trabajas, dudo que sepas más de quehaceres que este inútil y además necesitas que otros cuiden de ti. – Enumeró señalando a Yuki de ejemplo. – Y a todo esto, ¿Cómo piensas pagar todo de lo que dices que "te harás cargo"? Es que, que yo sepa la incompetencia por enfermedad no era pagada.

–¡¡Kain!! – Gritó Yuki escandalizado. – ¡Por favor, perdónenlo! No quiso... bueno si quiso, pero...

– Está bien. – Le tranquilizó Jill desafiando con la mirada al castaño. – Y para tu información, tengo una cuenta bancaria en la cual mi padre me deposita dinero cada mes.

Era un hecho, Kain amaba que le contestaran con esa seguridad, porque entonces podía convertir la discusión en una batalla. – ¿En serio? ¿Por qué mantiene a un futuro cadáver? Que yo sepa es dinero que no va a recuperar.

– Se llama mantener las apariencias. Además si se niega siempre puedo contar con que mi madre hará lo que sea con tal de verlo miserable y que pierda dinero.

– Wow, que hermosa es la familia. Pero una duda, cuando la palmes, y yo te doy unos años con mucha suerte, ¿Qué pasará entonces? Mami deja de molestar a papi, pero este se queda sin ninguna ganancia ni nadie que le suceda. ¿Mantenerte vivo es solo su forma de que al momento de dejar el mundo tengas consideración y firmes un testamento?

– No hace falta, mi padre tiene otros hijos por allí que gustosamente reclamarán su legitimo derecho y mi madre no podrá objetar. Mantenerme vivo es solo un modo de contentarlay que ella siga cobrando su dinero, de ese modo no se centrará en hacer algo en contra de sus bastardos.

– ¡Aplaudid al concepto de familia de los seres humanos! – Gritó Kain con creciente ironía y diversión.

– Muy bien, basta los dos. – Los frenó Muroto poniéndose de pie. – Iré a preparar la cena. Shif y Jill, pueden subir y escoger habitaciones, tienen suerte, al ser los primeros en llegar tienen más libertad para escoger cual quieren. En cuanto a ustedes dos. – Prosiguió dirigiéndose a Yuki y Kain con un tono un poco más severo. – Si no quieren que me enoje, o quieren compensarme lo de hoy, se quedarán en la sala, leyendo un libro o mirando la tv, no me importa. Solo no quiero ningún "accidente" más hoy. Y garras fuera de los muebles o en vez de la sartén probarás una plancha. – Especificó clavando la mirada en el gato.

Shif trató de aguantar la risa. – Así que al fin apareció alguien que te pone los puntos.

– No te alegres tanto, porque en cuanto escuche lo mucho que te quejas te tocará a ti también. – Le replicó Kain. – A todo esto, antes de que vayas a escoger cortinas. ¿Por qué atacaste esas casas y los negocios del puerto?

– ¡¿Qué?! – Shif se giró desconcertado. – ¿De qué hablas? Desde que llegue a la clínica Harumiya no he salido de ahí. Nunca me arriesgaría a dejara Jill tanto tiempo solo.

– Pero, en las noticias notificaron que las muertes en la clínica estaban relacionadas con unos incidentes es casas de barrios privados y en los puertos. – Le informó confundido.

– ¡Yo no fui! – Remarcó molesto. – Además, deberías saberlo. Mi especialidad son los venenos, no puedo irrumpir y atacar lugares así. No a no ser que suelte una pandemia del calibre de la peste negra.

Kain se frenó al escucharlo. – Cierto, estos ataques son sin duda fruto de la fuerza bruta. Ni tú ni yo podemos hacerlo, y los demás... el más cercano de ellos aun está en otro continente, solo nos queda...

– Kuma... ¿Crees que alguien lo está usando? – Preguntó Shif entre confundido y alterado.

– Es lo más lógico. Es el único con la fuerza y que además está aquí... Prepárate, se vendrán cosas feas. Hasta entonces, solo nos queda estar atentos.

 

 

**CONTINUARÁ...**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUROKAZE: Hola Gente!!
> 
> Mil gracias a todos por el constante apoyo, se los debemos. Espero hayan disfrutado de este cap también. Besos.


	13. "Por más que pasen los años"

 

**_"Las promesas no tienen fecha de caducidad. Se cumplen, por más que pasen los años"_ **

 

**\------------------------------**

 

**_"El tiempo es insignificante. Si quiero algo, lo tendré, no importa cuánto tarde"_ **

 

 

 

 

El vuelo había sido rápido, había terminado sus asuntos en apenas cuatro días y había tomado un jet a Japón junto a su biotic y algunos de sus hombres. Kagiri no temía a nadie, y por lo mismo no se esforzaba en ocultarse, por el contrario, llegó a Japón en un jet privado con la bandera de Italia pintada... le faltaría una diana en el pecho no más. Sin embargo el italiano no era presa fácil, no sólo era astuto como un zorro sino que tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga. E incluso si todo ello fallaba estaba Leo.

El brasilero no estaba nada feliz con aquello. Agradecía de corazón que Kagiri hubiera terminado todo deprisa para ir a Japón con él, pero desaprobaba completamente la orden de este de que nadie los siguiera una vez hubieran llegado. Aun peor, la familia había estado de acuerdo. Ellos creían ciegamente en su jefe, tanto como para dejarlo a sus anchas en un país extranjero y confiar en que se las arreglaría. Y por supuesto, también confiaban en que Leo defendería a su jefe sin importar qué y con su vida de ser necesario. Lo cual era cierto. Pero no dejaba de molestarle.

Ni bien pusieron un pie en tierra un mar de gente se abalanzó sobre ellos a lo que Leo temió quedar ciego de tanto flash. – Prensa, – como si Kagiri no llamara la atención por sí solo, si en Italia eran insoportables en el extranjero no se quedaban cortos. Aunque tampoco podía culparlos, no todos los días el gobernante del Imperio Italiano, y jefe de la mafia más grande del mundo, viajaba practicamente al otro lado del mundo de la nada. La multitud de reporteros ansiosos por una exclusiva se abalanzaron sobre el italiano y su escolta hablando prácticamente a los gritos en un extraño inglés, e incluso algunos intentando articular unas cuentas palabras en italiano y empezaron con su avalancha de preguntas.

Que si estaba allí para firmar algún tratado con el primer ministro, o que si incluso venía a amenazarlo, ocasionando una risa divertida en el italino que no hizo si no aumentar la exitación de los fotógrafos, lo cuales tomaron aún más fotografías. Todo parecía ser lo normal hasta que algún descarado se animó a sacar el tema de la madre de Kagiri y su sangre japonesa. Afortunadamente los subordinados de este se encargaron de alejar a la prensa, de otro modo Leo mismo los hubiera golpeado por lo último.

Kagiri por su parte levantó la mano para llamar la atención y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a la multitud. – Preferiría no presentar declaraciones, pero no puedo dejarlos tan inquietos. – Dijo con una relajada y fresca risa que hizo suspirar a las mujeres presentes. – No, no he venido a tratar nada con el primer ministro. No se equivoquen, no es que no sea digno de visita pero no estoy en Japón por motivos de trabajos. Como bien han mencionado este lugar es importante para mí, parte de mi herencia si se quiere decir, por lo que he venido a relajarme y... Quién sabe, tal vez como mi padre en su tiempo, encuentre a mi pareja. – Agregó en un tono seductor guiñando un ojo.

Varios gritos mal contenidos y risas se escucharon antes de que el italiano se alejara y dejara a sus hombres hacerse cargo del asunto. Cuando la avalancha de gritos y preguntas sin contestar quedó enmudecida por las puertas de las oficina de inmigración se acercó a una de las oficinistas que trabajaba en la aduana, la mujer lo observó como hechizada, no era su culpa, todo el aeropuerto se había conmocionado con su llegada, como cada vez que ponía un pie fuera de Florencia. Con una sonrisa en su rostro el italiano deslizó su mano sobre el mostrador captando la visión de la chica.

– _Mi scuso, signorina_. – Llamó con su rico acento italiano.

Leo sabía mejor que nadie lo peligrosa y tentadora que era la voz de su amo, a pesar de estar a varios metros de él pudo oírlo con tanta claridad que le causó un escalofrío, la recepcionista reaccionó igual.

– Emm... ¿Si? _Cosa ti serve, signore?_ – Comentó nerviosa en un rustico italiano mientras se sonrojaba.

Kagiri esbozó una sonrisa mayor, sus ojos celeste se clavaron en los café de la chica, con un rápido y delicado movimiento delineó la barbilla de la chica con el dedo índice hasta frenar en sus labios. – _Grazie, bella_. Pero no tienes que ponerte nerviosa, sé hablar perfectamente japonés. Simplemente, como no es mi lengua madre, no podía encontrar las palabras justas para hablarle a una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

Trampa hecha, la mujer había caído completamente por los encantos del extranjero. Sabiendo que ya había ganado cierto grado de control sobre ella, Kagiri siguió. – Veras, tengo un problema y en cuanto te vi, supe que eras el ángel que me ayudaría. – Comentó bajando delicadamente su mano por el hombro de la chica hasta encontrar su mano. – ¿Ves a mi amigo allá? El sujeto alto y moreno. – Le señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza. La chica asintió. – Bueno, tiene un problema con unas prótesis metálicas, ¿Crees posible que podamos arreglar que no pase por el detector de metales?

– Yo... yooo... En verdad quisiera ayudarle, señor, pero... – La chica sentía la garganta seca y su corazón hacer eco en todo su ser, tragó saliva con fuerza. – Verá, las políticas del aeropuerto son muy estrictas. No podemos hacer ninguna excepción y... ¡Ah!

Antes de poder seguir hablando Kagiri se inclinó más sobre el escritorio atrayendo a la chica hacia sí. – Vamos, ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión? _Mia bella_. – Susurró en el oído de la chica.

Leo no necesitaba seguir escuchando, de hecho no quería hacerlo. Rápidamente la chica condujo a Kagiri a una habitación detrás de los escritorios y no había que ser un genio para saber que iban a hacer. Odiaba con el alma que Kagiri recurriera a esas tácticas, sobre todo porque siempre le daban resultado. Y aquella chica, estaba en el trabajo, ¿Cuan poca moral debía tener para ceder a esos impulsos y vulgaridades? El león en su interior rugió molesto, territorial. Además de eso estaba la jodida prensa, dudaba que su descarado coqueteo hubiera pasado por alto, aunque tampoco sería la primera vez que se hablara de las conquistas del italiano a nivel mundial.

Decidido a ignorar lo que pasaba Leo se acercó a una de las ventanas, aun estaban lejos de la ciudad donde estaba el laboratorio, no podía escuchar a sus hermanos hasta no estar mínimo en la misma ciudad. La ansiedad le carcomía poco a poco, y a mayor velocidad ahora que eran unos kilómetros de tierra y no un océano entero lo que lo separan de su familia. Ni siquiera sabía cuántos de sus hermanos aun estaban en el laboratorio, y si es que había alguno. De haber sido atacado o destruido el lugar todo lo que le quedaba era ver la residencia del profesor y confiar en que ahí se reunirían.

Aparentemente estuvo divagando presa de la preocupación durante varios minutos, porque antes de darse cuenta unas manos familiares lo abrazaron desde atrás. Kagiri apoyó la frente entre los omoplatos del moreno y se quedó así unos minutos.

– ¿Ya te tranquilizaste? – Preguntó el rubio con un tono relajado.

Los latidos del corazón de Kagiri iban a un ritmo suave, un suave ritmo que le confirmaba lo más importante, estaba vivo. Los sonidos del corazón de Kagiri eran la melodía más tranquilizadora para Leo.

– Sí, ya estoy bien. – Respondió cerrando los ojos para disfrutar un poco más de aquel suave golpeteo. Aunque el flash de una cámara le había arruinado el momento. – Pero si nos sacan una foto más no respondo por mis acciones. – Advirtió apretando los dientes.

Kagiri se rió. – Tranquilo, ya arreglé todo, tenemos que ingresar a aquella habitación para terminar los papeles de la aduana, entonces dejaré a mi doble con mis subordinados, los cuales se irán llevando con ellos a la prensa a un hotel. Y nosotros dos seremos libres de marcharnos a Yohomu. – Le prometió besando la base de su cuello y causándole un escalofrío al moreno.

 

 

 

Por su parte las cosas habían estado algo tensas en la casa Shem desde el incidente del hospital. Kain se había negado a dirigirle más que gruñidos a Yuki y se había adueñado de la sala, en pocas horas el lugar estaba lleno de dibujos ("Mapas"), anotaciones de noticias y demás. Con el televisor constantemente encendido la sala parecía una de esas habitaciones empapeladas con listas y datos de homicidios de los programas policiales.

Muroto había declarado que siempre y cuando el gato no rayara las paredes no se metería, se había ido a trabajar esa mañana con un claro "controlen esto". Yill por su parte simplemente se dedicaba a leer ignorando intencionalmente cualquier cosa que ocurriera. Eso dejó a Yuki solo con Shif.

– ¿Por qué crees que esté tan molesto? – Preguntó Yuki nervioso desde la cocina echando vistazos a la sala.

– ¿Por qué es Kain? – Replicó el albino restándole importancia mientras se servía un vaso de licuado. Pero al ver al pelirrojo poco convencido siguió. – Mira, Kain siempre ha tenido ese carácter problemático. Si tengo que decir mi opinión, él es parte del Top 3 de peor genio de la familia, junto a Nash y Roll. Pero en lo que destaca ese tonto es en su jodido orgullo.

– ¿Orgullo? Bueno, ciertamente Kain siempre me ha parecido un poco egocéntrico. – Admitió Yuki pensativo.

– ¿"Un poco"? Eso es como llamar a las guerras mundiales un pequeño desacuerdo colectivo. – Replicó Shif. – Escucha, si bien Kain es odioso no es el único que causa el problema, esto también es tu culpa. Ustedes dos tienen un severo caso de problemas de comunicación.

– Lo dices por lo de las órdenes, ¿Verdad? – Le confirmó cabizbajo.

– Así es. Tienen que aprender a comunicarse, y luego a interpretarse. De lo contrario volverán a ocurrir accidentes como el del otro día y la escasa confianza que tienen será erradicada por completo. – Explicó el albino mientras asaltaba la nevera.

Yuki soltó un largo suspiro agobiado. – Para ti es fácil decirlo. Yill y tú parecen llevarse muy bien. En cambio Kain no puede ni verme, y si debo ser honesto a veces da miedo.

–¡¡Eso también es en parte tu culpa!! – Le corrigió tomando un bol de fresas y sentándose a su lado. – ¿Acaso crees que Yill y yo nos llevamos bien porque la naturaleza así lo quiso? Eso es imposible. Nos llevamos bien porque charlamos, intentamos conocernos el uno al otro. ¿Cuánto te apuesto a que más allá de lo que se ve a simple vista no sabes nada de Kain? Y te pregunto a ti porque si se lo pregunto a mi hermano apuesto a que ni recuerda tu nombre.

Yuki frunció el ceño pensativo. – Pues... sé que se llama Kain Cathers, que a pesar de ser hecho aquí está programado con nacionalidad inglesa, que le gusta tomar el té a la tarde y es muy exigente con ello... Y... creo que fuera de sus mañas habituales es todo lo que sé de él.

– Eso pensé. No te digo que le preguntes sus sueños y aspiraciones o su color favorito, solo hablen. Aprendan a conocerse mutuamente, y entonces cuando genuinamente comprendas cómo es y cómo piensa podrás interpretar sus palabras y viceversa. – Le indicó comiendo otra fresa.

– Pero, si intento preguntarle esas cosas lo más probable es que me grite y no lleguemos a nada. – Protestó avergonzado.

–¡¡Waaaa!! Deja de ser tan negativo. Mira si lo que necesitas es valor no puedo hacer nada por ti, debe salir de dentro. A no ser claro que quieras que te inyecte un veneno, varias drogas tienen efectos secundarios en el carácter. – Meditó comiendo otra fresa.

–¡¡No gracias, nada de veneno!! – Respondió negando con la cabeza efusivamente, aterrado solo de imaginar aquello.

Tras aquella conversación Yuki se dirigió temeroso a la sala, a la cual solo le faltaban los hilos conectando puntos para parecer el cuarto de un policía obsesionado con un caso en los programas policiales, o la habitación de un fan empedernido.

– Emm... Kain... ¿Encontraste algo? – Preguntó tímidamente.

El castaño apenas levantó la mirada por sobre su hombro fulminándolo. – Calla, me estorbas.

Yuki quiso darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero consciente de que Shif era completamente capaz de envenenarlo decidió intentarlo una vez. – Sabes, dicen que dos mentes piensan mejor que una. Quizá podría ayudarte.

– Oh, ¿Y si me niego me impondrás el "ayudarme"? – Espetó con amargura.

– ¡Bien, esto ya es ridículo! – Les interrumpió Yill entrando. – No pueden seguir así, molestan a los demás, uno no puede leer tranquilo con sus reproches constantes.

– ¡¿Y a ti quién te dijo que te metieras, maldito enfermo?! – Le respondió Kain cada vez más molesto.

– ¿En ese caso quieres que se lo deje a Asakura? Porque esta mañana estaba cansado de oírlos pelear, imagina que tan molesto estará si, tras regresar cansado del trabajo, los sigue escuchando gritarse. – Sugirió Yill con una media sonrisa, sabía que había dado en el clavo.

– Tch... vale, puedo acceder a una tregua por ahora. – Cedió el castaño desviando la mirada.

– Que bien, porque tampoco tenía ganas de hacer una terapia de pareja con ustedes dos. – Agregó divertido el mayor. – Y antes de que digas algo, ¿Por qué simplemente no conversan sobre este "caso" que tanto estudias? Digo, si no te gusta hablar sobre tu infancia o cuál es tu color favorito al menos deja que Yuki te ayude con eso. De ese modo conocerás su modo de razonar y eso te acercará más a su modelo mental de configuración.

– Eso... ¡Argh! Vale, a veces puedes tener buenas ideas, enfermo. – Aceptó el castaño a sabiendas que aquello era en realidad una gran idea. Por mucho que le desagradara, conocer más a aquel debilucho podría ayudarle a evitar de nuevo esa horrible situación. – ¡Ya lo escuchaste, cuatro ojos! Trae tu trasero a la sala y ayúdame con esto. – Dijo sentándose en el suelo junto a sus hojas garabateadas.

Yuki le sonrió a Yill en agradecimiento y siguió al castaño para ver en que trabajaba. Yill por su parte decidió ir a leer a la cocina para no molestarlos, y también para asegurarse de que Muroto no encontrara la nevera vacía al volver gracias a Shif.

– _¿Fa nof ferean?_ – Preguntó el albino con la boca llena de fresas y crema.

Yill sonrió y le quitó el tazón de las manos. – No, ya no pelean, han llegado a una tregua. Y ahora tú debes llegar a una con el refrigerador o Asakura nos matará.

Shif tragó relamiéndose la crema de los labios. – Pero estaba rico, por primera vez no tengo a Sirius detrás diciéndome que puedo o no comer, déjame disfrutarlo. – Protestó haciendo un mohín y encendiendo la televisión de la cocina.

– No sé quien sea pero algo de razón tenía, si comes tanto terminaras sintiéndote mal o engordando. – Le advirtió regresando a su lectura.

– No me preocupa, tengo un metabolismo más desarrollado que el humano, es demasiado difícil que engorde. – Se regodeó de ello cuando un programa llamó su atención. – ¡¡Waaa!! ¡¡Yill, mira!! ¿Es una celebridad o algo por el estilo?

El castaño levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una presentadora hablando apasionadamente sobre la llegada de Kagiri Fabrizzi al país, de fondo incluso podía escucharse los gritos emocionados de las mujeres. – Mmm, técnicamente sería un "político", pero no hay duda de que se cree una celebridad.

– ¿En serio? ... Mmm, pues si está guapo. – Meditó el albino mientras veía pasar miles de fotos del rubio.

– Según escuche sabe usar eso a su favor. Mi padre siempre lo describía como un zorro astuto... Ahora que lo pienso debe haber venido al país sin avisar, mi padre tendrá muchos problemas con él. Solo espero que no me llame para hacer el teatro de la "familia ejemplar" frente a él. – Deseó ignorando el programa.

– ¡Ah, cierto! Tu papá es el primer ministro, es un político igual a este chico... Yill, ¿Veías a gente como él seguido? – Preguntó entre curioso y emocionado.

– A veces, cuando estaba lo suficientemente estable como para dejar el hospital mi padre nos hacía participar a mi madre y a mí de sus cenas y reuniones. Lo hacía únicamente porque el cuadro familiar queda mejor para la fachada pública. – Comentó sin interés.

– ¿Fachada pública? Suena complicado, pero también me da envidia. Mira que poder conocer a gente tan guapa e importante. – Suspiró el peliblanco ante la gran cantidad de fotos que iban pasando del Jefe Italiano frente a la pantalla.

En la sala, el pelirrojo comenzó a observar los retazos de noticias que el castaño había transcripto y los intentos de mapas que había dibujado.

– Entonces, en los últimos días se han presenciado varios ataques, al inicio junto con lo ocurrido en la clínica Harumiya atribuían todo a un solo ataque terrorista, pero ahora sabemos que Yill y Shif no tienen nada que ver con estos, ¿No? – Buscó confirmar comparando los apuntes.

– Así es, los ataques comenzaron exactamente después de lo del laboratorio. Además por los destrozos es obvio que fueron causados por pura fuerza bruta, la especialidad de Kuma. No creo que sea simple coincidencia. – Argumentó Kain mostrándole un mapa completo al menor. – Me tomé la libertad de señalar todos los lugares atacados en este mapa, pero por más que busco no encuentro un patrón. – Confesó sintiéndose frustrado.

Yuki se inclinó estudiando los lugares y comparándolos con los mapas reales que ya había memorizado antes. – Si estoy en lo cierto... todas son localidades relacionadas con la yakuza.

– ¿Yakuza? – Replicó el felino levantando la mirada.

– Sí, bueno es sabido por todos que estos de aquí – dijo señalando las marcas del mapa del distrito comercial. – son sus almacenes donde guardan mercancías. Así mismo los barrios privados que marcaste son residencias de varios peces gordos, y el puerto prácticamente les pertenece.

Kain le arrebató los papeles de las manos releyéndolos. – ¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? Creí estabas en un nivel social cercano a hikikomori.

Yuki decidió ignorar aquel comentario. – Ya te lo dije, todos lo saben. Esta es una ciudad muy pequeña y apartada, todos se conocen así que no puedes esconder cosas como esas. Pero justamente, como es una ciudad tan pequeña y apartada, prácticamente un pueblo, no le dan mucha importancia.

– ¿Y bien? Si tuvieras que adivinar, ¿Cuál crees que sería su próximo objetivo?

– ¿Si tuviera que adivinar? Mmmm... el puerto otra vez. – Decidió tras meditarlo, y antes de que Kain le gritara se apresuró a agregar. – El puerto es muy grande, en el último ataque no dañaron casi nada, además la mayoría de los ingresos provienen de ahí. Si lo que se busca es darle un golpe duro a la yakuza el muelle es lo mejor.

– Supongo que te daré la razón. Pero si es a la yakuza a quienes están atacando entonces ya no me quedan dudas. – Afirmó para sí apretando los dientes. – Ese bastardo de Parmino, pertenece a una mafia italiana, si quiere probar los poderes de un biotic es del tipo que buscaría matar dos pájaros de un tiro, iría por su posible competencia.

– ¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos al puerto a ver si los encontramos? – Preguntó temeroso de la respuesta, a pesar de que ya tenía una idea de cuál sería.

– Cada minuto cuenta, créeme no es bueno dejarles investigar nada a esas personas... Pero, ¡Ughh! Odio admitir esto, pero la zorra tiene razón. Tal y como estamos si vamos será otro fiasco. Sin embargo no estoy, y nunca estaré, de humor como para preguntarte como te sientes o tus hobbys. Así que movámonos a lo directo: ¿Qué te molesta de mi modo de hacer las cosas?

La pregunta caló hondo en Yuki. La noche en la que había conocido a Kain y el incidente del hospital comenzaron a desfilar por su mente, la imagen de Kain cubierto de sangre, el estado de los cadáveres, la descomposición del enfermero. Tuvo que esforzarse y obligarse a abandonar ese recuerdo para no vomitar.

– No... no me molesta, lo entiendo... entiendo pero... No sé. Cuando mataste a esos soldados no me molestó porque era una situación de vida o muerte, ellos o nosotros, una emergencia. Pero lo del otro día fue distinto... había opciones. Matarlo no era obligatorio, tampoco sé si lo merecía. – Reflexionó cruzando los dedos de amas manos y retorciéndolos.

– ¡¿Eres imbécil o solo amas cabrearme?! – Respondió Kain subiendo el tono. – "Elegir" es un privilegio que no puedes ocupar en una pelea, eso demuestra lo ingenuo que eres. Incluso si puedes librarte de una situación sin matar a nadie no es la mejor opción. Si dejas viva a una araña traerá a más, y antes de que te des cuenta estarás inmovilizado por redes.

– ¡Eso no lo sabes con seguridad! Eres demasiado paranoico, un cable suelto no tiene porque crear un corto. – Protestó Yuki subiendo el tono y poniéndose de pie.

– Quizá, pero aun puede dañar a alguien. – Replicó molesto.

– ¡¡Tiempo!! No me hagas buscar un rociador de agua. – Les interrumpió Shif entrando a la sala y colocando las manos sobre sus caderas para intentar imponerse.

Yill llegó detrás de él soltando un largo suspiro. – Supongo que puedo darles el merito de haber durado cinco minutos. – Dijo resignado y cambiando de tema. – En lo que gritaban me pareció oír algo del puerto.

Refunfuñando Kain les explicó a ellos dos lo que habían descubierto, sobre los ataques a la yakusa y la posible relación de su hermano y el mafioso Feliciano Parmino. Yill también coincidió en que deberían apresurarse e ir de inmediato al puerto, pero justo cuando lo decidió la puerta principal se abrió.

Muroto entró y fue directo a dejar las compras en la cocina. Cuando hubo terminado de guardar todo y no escuchó ni un ruido por parte de los chicos se dio una idea del panorama. – Van a hacer algo peligroso de nuevo, ¿Verdad? – Inquirió dirigiéndose directamente a Yuki, sabía que él no podría mentirle.

Yuki se sintió cohibido, cuando Muroto lo miraba de frente a los ojos se sentía diminuto. Él siempre había sido como un hermano mayor, le imponía incluso más respeto a su autoridad que a la de su padre, quizá por haberle cuidado durante tantos años. – Iremos al puerto, hay una alta probabilidad de que el hermano de Kain y Shif que falta, "Kuma", este allí... También es territorio de la yakuza y puede que un mafioso extranjero esté involucrado en esto. – Agregó lo más rápido y quedo que pudo.

Muroto inspiró con fuerza. En ese mismo momento quería abalanzarse sobre el gato y asesinarlo por arrastrar a Yuki a tantos lugares peligrosos, pero gracias a su trabajo sabía como tranquilizarse y evitar perder la paciencia. Analizándolo fríamente entendía que debían ir, pero aun así se rehusaba a dejarlo solo en un sitio tan peligroso. – Bien... no diré nada sobre esto. Pero iremos todos. – Declaró a modo de ultimátum.

– ¿Para qué? – Cuestionó Kain con una mezcla de incredibilidad y fastidio. – Como si el cuatro ojos y el enfermo no fueran suficiente peso muerto ya.

– Oh, no te preocupes. Puedo hacerme responsable por mí mismo. ¿Qué no debería constarte ya? – Respondió Muroto con una sonrisa ladina.

Kain no podía responder a eso sin que se tornara en su contra, por lo que tuvo que ceder a que les acompañara. Mientras el mayor se regodeaba de ello ante el gato, Yill se retiró a su habitación para prepararse antes de salir, conociendo a sus "caseros" esa conversación tomaría un **_buen_** rato.

La casa contaba con los dos pisos superiores dedicados en su totalidad a habitaciones para huéspedes, por lo que Yill eligió una en el primer piso para no subir tantas escaleras, sabía que Yuki y Muroto tenían las suyas en ese piso también y Kain se había agarrado una en el piso superior, Shif por su parte se había contentado con la habitación continua a la suya. Apenas llevaban unos días allí por lo que no tenían mucho, o al menos él; no habían pasado ni su primer noche que Shif ya le había pedido de todo para redecorar su cuarto, desde pintura nueva hasta armarios completos llenos de ropa. Yill era más minimalista, los únicos muebles en su habitación aparte de la cama eran la cómoda, no tenía tanta ropa así que le alcanzaba con ello, un escritorio, la casa ya contaba con una biblioteca bastante completa y para lo demás ya tenía su tablet, y un pequeño aparador con cuadernos, medicinas y suministros de primeros auxilios, una mini nevera para sueros y otros elementos de enfermería completaban el lugar.

– ¿Dejaras la tablet en un lugar seguro? – Preguntó Shif desde la puerta sorprendiéndolo.

Yill abrió el cajón del escritorio y tras dejar la tablet le echó llave. – No tiene sentido llevarla, solo me arriesgaría a que la rompieran y me quedara sin mis libros... ah y sin nuestro contrato también. – Agregó con una media sonrisa para intentar aliviar la tensión del aire, pero al ver la cara de Shif supo que no había funcionado. Sin rodeos caminó hasta él levantándole el rostro desde el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos. – ¿Qué te preocupa tanto, mi Shiten?

Shif tragó con fuerza, sentía un nudo en la garganta y sabía que todo aquello se reflejaba perfectamente en su mirada así que no intentó disimularlo. – ¿Hace falta que vayas? – No era una pregunta, pues ya sabía la respuesta, era un ruego.

Yill se relajó ante aquello y depositó sus manos en los hombros del albino sujetándolo con firmeza. – Quiero ir. Sabes que no le temo a la muerte, de hecho siempre la he esperado con ansias, pero últimamente he pensado... Quizá conocerte, todo esto, es algo que debo hacer. Algo para que mi existencia haya tenido algún sentido al terminar.

– ¡¡No lo digas!! – Se apresuró a negar el albino sacando las manos del otro de encima de él y abrazándolo. – No quiero pensar en eso... – Shif se aferró con fuerza de la camisa del otro, Yill no hizo nada por tranquilizarlo esta vez, estaba bien. No podía culparlo, esa era su forma de pensar, lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que lo conoció, pero aun así dolía. Dolía pensar que un día no lo tendría más. – Pero no será hoy. – Susurró como jurándoselo a sí mismo antes de apartarse. – De acuerdo, pero a dónde vayas yo iré, mi trabajo es protegerte después de todo.

– Y yo confío plenamente en que lo harás. – Respondió saliendo de la habitación. – Ahora vamos, aunque parezca imposible Asakura y Kain no discutirán por siempre. Vámonos de una vez.

El puerto era bastante grande, tras los ataques sufridos con anterioridad ya no se veían pescadores y los mercaderes parecían querer terminar sus negocios lo más pronto posible y regresar a altamar. Siguiendo el patrón medianamente cometido hasta el momento, decidieron dirigirse al área norte del muelle. Allí los galpones de chapa lucían más viejos e inutilizados, pero eso justamente los hacia el almacén perfecto, nadie se molestaba ya en vigilarlos.

Tras estar vigilando por un par de horas, y escuchar discutir a Shif y Kain cada cinco minutos, empezaron a pensar que quizá se habían equivocado. Pero entonces, literalmente, un coche cayó del cielo directo hacia un grupo de hombres reunidos en el muelle. Kain quiso salir inmediatamente pero Yill sugirió mantenerse observando.

Dos hombres salieron de debajo del coche cojeando y con los miembros sangrando, otro había muerto por el impacto, atraídos por el ruido más salieron del galpón. Entonces el creador de ese caos apareció, Kain tuvo que requerir de un " _No vayas_ " de Yuki para quedarse quieto cuando vio a Feliciano Parmino.

El hombre era bajo y rollizo, de cabello castaño graso peinado hacia atrás. Con una sonrisa desagradable parecía deleitarse mientras observaba a los otros hombres de tatuajes, miembros de la yakuza sin duda. – Solo un muerto, deben tener buenos reflejos. Lástima por ustedes. – Canturreó sin darle importancia.

– Debes estar muy creído si crees que puedes venir y hablarnos así. – Vociferó uno de los hombres sacando un revolver. – Y sólo, ¿Algún deseo suicida?

Feliciano no se inmutó. – En realidad traje dos hombres y una útil _herramienta_. Pero es algo lenta, espero sean pacientes.

El hombre intentó abrir fuego ni bien el italiano terminó de hablar, pero entonces algo se interpuso entre ellos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos un gigante, porque no había otro modo de llamar a alguien que casi alcanzaba los dos metros y medio, de larga cabellera plateada se había situado frente a Feliciano y había recibido los disparos. Pero no hubo sangre, las balas habían rebotado sin más. El gigante levantó la cabeza y entre las cortinas de plata asecharon unos ojos salvajes de color bordo, pero lo realmente temible de estos era lo vacios que estaban.

En su sitio Shif y Kain contuvieron el aliento, era su hermano, no había duda de que ese era Akutsu. Sin embargo algo no estaba bien, no había forma en el mundo que Kuma protegiera a semejante escoria como Parmino.

Detrás de Feliciano sus dos hombres armados llegaron, pero no los necesitaba. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro se acercó. – No es nada personal, pero me han llegado rumores de que el clan Saryuu al que pertenecen ha estado importando armas a las partes bajas del Mediterráneo, territorio Italiano. No sé si están a favor o en contra de Fabrizzi, ni me importa tampoco. Pero sea para quien sea que trabajen, si no es para mí no puedo dejarles continuar.

– ¿Y crees que por traer a un mastodonte contigo cerraremos nuestros tratos y nos rendiremos ante ti? Ese chiste no tiene ni gracia, gordo. – Se burló el más joven del pequeño grupo de yakuzas.

Parmino sonrió. – Este "mastodonte" es más de lo que crees. Te eliminará de un aplauso, como un mosquito. – Se jactó. – Hazlo, B-010.

El collar emitió un sonido al registrar la orden, nada podía hacer Akutsu, sus circuitos le exigían obedecer. Se acercó al hombre joven enfrentando la lluvia de balas como si no fueran más que una brisa agresiva. El rostro del chico se puso blanco cuando tuvo al gigante encima, y tal como lo ordeno Parmino, bastó un aplauso. Las pesadas y fuertes manos del biotic aplastaron la cabeza del hombre de un aplauso. La sangre salpicó por todas partes, los brazos cayeron y como Akutsu no había separado las manos el cuerpo cayó sobre su propio peso separándose de lo que quedaba de la cabeza. Cuando Akutsu abrió las manos Parmino estalló en una carcajada psicótica mientras este veía los sesos, sangre y el pedazo de espina que aun estaban en sus palmas.

Por unos eternos minutos nadie hizo nada, como si la naturaleza misma se hubiera detenido ante el horror de aquel acto, el único sonido que hacía eco era la risa del italiano. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron los miembros de Saryuu que empezaron a disparar con todo lo que tenían a Akutsu, sin conseguir nada con ello.

– Imbéciles, si eso apenas nos causaría arañazos a nosotros no hay forma de que funcionen con Kuma. – Maldijo Kain al observar la situación.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Cuestionó Muroto. – ¿Qué clase de habilidad tiene este "Kuma"?

– Kuma es el biotic especializado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. – Respondió Shif sin poder apartar la mirada de la tétrica escena. – Eso significa que además de tener asimilados varios estilos de artes marciales y lucha sin armas, también posee una súper fuerza y la piel más resistente de todos nosotros.

– En otras palabras el oso puede hacer mermelada con los intestinos de estos tipos de un solo puñetazo. Sup, están jodidos. Al menos será rápido. – Comentó Yill un tanto indiferente.

– No... hay que ayudarlos...– Dijo Yuki con la voz temblorosa. Aquello no estaba bien, debían pararlo, ¡¿Pero cómo?! Sin dudas era fuerte, pero aquello que había dicho Shif le perturbó más: _"la piel más resistente de todos nosotros"_. En otras palabras sería difícil hacerle daño, pero a él no le costaría dañarlos. Si Kain lo enfrentara...

–¡¡Déjame ir!! – Gritó el gato llamando su atención. – Me valen mierda esos humanos, pero no puedo permitir que el bastardo de Parmino use a mi hermanito para hacer lo que le plazca. Déjame ir ahora. – Exigió molesto.

– ¿Dejarte ir? – Replicó Yuki confuso. Entonces recordó la orden de antes: " _No vayas_ ". Sabía que debía retirarla, pero no podía. Desde el fondo de su corazón no quería que Kain fuera. Quería ignorar aquello y salir corriendo.

–¡¡Cuatro ojos!! No empieces de nuevo a restringirme. – Le reclamó Kain perdiendo la paciencia.

Yill los miró a ambos y suspiró. – Esto va para rato, ¿Puedes hacerte cargo? – Inquirió dirigiéndose a Shif.

– ¿Tengo de otra? – Respondió este con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Honestamente esa era la peor combinación de todas. Shif, que se especializaba en ataques rápidos a corta distancia, o a trampas, contra Akutsu cuya especialidad era la fuerza bruta. Kain con sus espadas especiales tendría mejores posibilidades, pero hasta que arreglara las cosas con su amo Shif debía comprarle tiempo. Además, también le dolía ver la mirada vacía en los ojos de Akutsu.

Ya habían muerto otros tres hombres cuando Shif interfirió frenando uno de los golpes de Akutsu. Casi lo habían mandado a volar, era una suerte que su hermano menor no estuviera motivado, pero ni bien hicieron contacto visual lo reconoció, los ojos de Akutsu pasaron de vacíos a llenarse de pánico.

– ¿Shif? ¡¿Eres tú?! – Preguntó Akutsu visiblemente alterado. Le tomó unos minutos entender que lo que veía era real, con el puño temblando lo retiró al ver una pequeña mueca de dolor por parte de su hermano. Sujetándose el puño con la otra mano Akutsu sintió nauseas al imaginarse lo que podría haber ocurrido si el puñetazo de recién hubiera ido con el cien por ciento de su fuerza.

Shif solo pudo sonreír mientras sacudía la mano para aliviar un poco el dolor del impacto. – Por supuesto. Te reto a encontrar a alguien más fabuloso que yo.

– No... no lo entiendes, vete... No puedo hacer nada... esta cosa en mi cuello... – Intentó explicarle mientras retrocedía y los miembros restantes del clan Saryuu aprovechaban aquello para huir.

– ¡B-010! ¡¿Qué tanto haces que no eliminas a esa intrusa?! – Demandó saber Parmino. Pero ni bien lo dijo se dio cuenta de ello. No había manera de que nadie en el mundo pudiera frenar un golpe de su biotic, menos sin recibir daños, ya ni hablar de una mujer. Cuando le dio otra mirada y reparó en su cabello blanco y ojos violetas lo supo. – Otro biotic. – Exclamó con una sonrisa.

Shif no prestaba atención, tras las palabras de Akutsu se centró en el collar, y también en las cicatrices alrededor que mostraban cuan desesperadamente habían intentado arrancarlo. No había que ser un genio para saber que ese collar era la causa de la obediencia de Akutsu, quizá si lograba derretirlo con veneno...

Antes de que siquiera sus brazos pudieran cambiar de color una cortina de balas se descargó sobre ellos, obviamente a Akutsu no le hacían nada, pero a Shif le lastimaban. Pequeños cortes quizá, pero dolían y uno de ellos en algún sitio como los ojos sería peligroso, tuvo que retirarse.

– No lo dejes escapar, B-010. – Ordenó Parmino.

Y como si los constantes disparos de sus secuaces no fueran suficientes, ahora Shif debía esquivar los golpes de su hermano. En ese momento agradeció a Dios por su flexibilidad y agilidad, de lo contrario ya hubiera terminado todo magullado o como un colador.

Kain se sentía impotente observándolo todo desde los arbustos, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo. No había forma de que Shif pudiera con aquello solo. Y si Kuma llegaba a lastimar a su hermano no se lo perdonaría nunca.

–¡¡Qué me dejes ir, maldición!! – Gritó enfurecido tomando al pelirrojo por el cuello de la camisa. Si sus circuitos no le prohibieran atacar a su amo ya le hubiera dado un buen golpe en el rostro.

– ¡Kain, basta! Zamarrearlo y gritarle no va ayudar. – Le reprendió Muroto tomándolo de la muñeca y obligándolo a soltar al pelirrojo, que tosió un poco al encontrarse libre del agarre del felino.

– Odio admitirlo, pero Asakura tiene razón. Incluso si logras que retire la orden, siempre y cuando no lo sienta de verdad serán palabras vacías. – Concordó Yill sin apartar la mirada de Shif y apretando los puños. Incluso él sabía que el tiempo que Shif pudiera comprarles era limitado, no podía dejar que lo hirieran.

– ¡¡Pues que lo sienta!! – Demando el castaño apretando los dientes y fulminando con la mirada a su "amo".

– ¡No puedo! – Respondió Yuki cerrando los ojos. Sentía el resentimiento de Kain y la preocupación de Yill como pesadas cargas en sus hombros, pero incluso con eso su lengua se petrificaba al querer dar la orden. – No puedo evitar tener miedo... incluso si trato de convencerme de que está bien, que nada pasará, aun tengo miedo. – Confesó dejándose caer en el suelo.

– ¡¿Y por eso está bien que mis hermanos se maten entre ellos?! – Gritó llamando la atención de los presentes. Las miradas de todos se tornaron hacia la arboleda donde el castaño y los dos mayores se encontraban de pie tras los arbustos. En un inicio Parmino los tomó como simples transeúntes, por lo que cuando dio la orden de dispararles, Shif tuvo que apresurarse y derretir los árboles alrededor con su veneno para que los disparos se desviaran y siguieran centrándose en él como amenaza.

– Muy bien, ¿Los molesto? – Interrumpió el albino mientras esquivaba los golpes y las balas. – Porque si quieres pueden seguirlo discutiendo con el té, yo me sigo encargando de todo. Total, solo tengo ataques que exigen contacto y unos tacones de 10 cm vs mi hermano y armas de fuego. – Comentó con sarcasmo. – La disputa marital para luego, _¡Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît!_

Kain resopló. – Bueno, al demonio, ya nos vieron. – Exclamó sonándose los nudillos, debía aprovechar que los hombres de Parmino lo habían ignorado al pensar en Shif como una mayor amenaza. Era ahora o nunca.

Afirmando su agarre en el pelirrojo, Kain lo arrojó por sobre su hombro prácticamente delante del italiano dejando sorprendidos a todos. Parmino no dijo nada, quería ver a dónde conducía aquello. En cualquier caso no necesitaba a sus hombres, él mismo podría encargarse de un chiquillo de necesitarlo.

– Ahora no tengo más remedio que "ir a proteger a mi amo", cualquiera que mate de por medio es daño colateral. – Dijo el felino con una sonrisa lanzándose a ello.

Parmino no era idiota, le bastó ver la mirada salvaje de Kain para entender que él también era un biotic, y uno más peligroso. Rápidamente cambió sus planes y les ordenó a sus hombres continuar disparando para mantener alejado a Shif, y entonces enfrentó a Akutsu contra el castaño.

Kain se apresuró a arrancar una de sus uñas e invocar una alabarda, era su espada más pesada pero también la mas ancha, y la única por ende en aguantar los golpes de Kuma. Con Shif mantenido al margen por las balas Yill decidió no preocuparse y dejarles las cosas a los otros, sin embargo Muroto no pensaba igual. Nada garantizaba que el tal Parmino no atacase también, necesitaba sacar a Yuki de allí. Kain ya tenía su excusa para atacar, no hacía falta que él siguiera en un sitio tan peligroso.

Incluso con su fuerza y la dureza de su espada parar los golpes de Akutsu no era fácil. En un inicio el menor se había vuelto a congelar al encontrarse de repente con otro de sus hermanos frente a él, pero lejos de aliviarle solo hacía que su pánico aumentara. Sintiendo su corazón acelerar desbocadamente por la presión de no poder controlar su propio cuerpo solo atinó a tratar de advertirle sobre sus movimientos a su hermano para que este esquivara. Sin embargo aquello no fue de mucha ayuda, los golpes podrían ser simples pero también eran demasiado rápidos. Kain frenó un gancho de estilo box con su espada y entonces sintió el golpe retumbar dese el hierro a su brazo entumeciéndolo. Fueron unos segundos pero Akutsu los aprovechó para patearlo lejos de allí e inmovilizarlo por las ondas del choque. Bastaron dos golpes bien colocados y el castaño había quedado fuera de combate.

La confianza de Parmino volvió al darse cuenta de ello. – B-010, acaba con estos humanos primero. Si no hay dueños podemos quedarnos con ese biotic. Su habilidad parece útil, de esta forma Fabrizzi no sabrá ni que lo golpeó. – Decidió Feliciano sonriéndoles a Yuki y Muroto. – Sin embargo el pelirrojo parece ser el importante aquí, elimina al otro.

Al escuchar aquello Muroto se giró hacia el gigante poniéndose instintivamente entre él y Yuki. Sabía de sobra que no serviría de mucho, pero no iba a huir, si podía hacer algo, ganar tiempo de algún modo para que Kain reaccionara... Akutsu levantó su puño y lo dirigió con fuerza directo a su rostro.

Muroto no cerró los ojos, pero solo sintió la ráfaga de viento cuando el puño se detuvo a escasos centímetros de él. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera parado de golpe, ni siquiera pudo respirar hasta que un extraño escalofrío bajó por su columna. Pero lo más raro fue que, pese a que su cerebro gritaba alarmas de peligro, su cuerpo se relajó instintivamente al estar frente al gigante. No lo comprendía, pero sus brazos cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo como si se hubieran deshecho en agua.

Akutsu abrió los ojos sorprendido, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. No había escuchando a Parmino ordenarle detenerse y sabía que no se había quedado corto con su golpe. Sin embargo sus circuitos se lo impedían, no le dejaban mover su puño, y sabía que intentar otro golpe acabaría igual. Entonces aquel hombre levanto la mirada y el cabello negro se movió descubriendo sus ojos. Akutsu se quedó sin aliento, frente a él estaban aquellos ojos celeste turquesa con los que tanto había soñado.

Entonces reparó en el cabello negro y el rostro de aquel hombre, no había cambiado nada. E incluso si lo hubiera hecho lo reconocería, no había ojos como los de él. Por su particular color fue que le había empezado a llamar "Ao" cuando era más chico. Quiso llorar, quería abrazarlo pero no podía, se sentía asqueado de la idea de estar a su lado en la condición en la que estaba ahora.

Muroto se sorprendió cuando empezaron a caer lágrimas por el rostro del gigante, no solo eso, sus ojos denotaban un dolor y sufrimiento que le partieron el corazón. Se veía tan desesperado, quiso alargar su mano y secarle las lágrimas. Entonces, cuando levantó su mano el anillo en esta le empezó a arder. No era un ardor que dañase, sino como un calor familiar y nostálgico. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse y su mano, aun extendida, comenzó a temblar visiblemente. Todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, Muroto incluso había olvidado qué estaba haciendo, todo en lo que podía pensar era en ese joven, en porque su cuerpo parecía pedirle a gritos que fuera con él y por qué **realmente** deseaba hacerlo.

Akutsu también sintió una pequeña descarga, y como la humedad parecía abandonar su garganta para sobrecargar sus ojos. Bajó la mirada instintivamente hacia la mano extendida de su Ao, y vio allí el anillo, eso dio paso a una nueva oleada de lágrimas. – Nuestra promesa... aun la recuerdas, Ao. – Susurró con la voz quebrándosele a pedazos.

Ahora fue el turno de Muroto de sentir una descarga en todo el cuerpo. Repentinamente los ojos, el cabello y los rasgos del biotic tomaron un nuevo significado, una versión adulta del rostro de cierto niño. Aquello lo golpeó hasta dejarlo mareado y sin aire, como si le hubieran asestado un gancho en la boca del estómago. No sabía si llorar, dejarse caer o abrazarlo. Todo en él era un caos, pero era un caos agradable.

–¡¡B-010!! – Gritó Feliciano furioso sacando a los dos de su asombro. – ¡¿Es qué acaso ya no escuchas?! ¡Te dije que eliminaras a ese hombre! ¡¡Mátalo!! – Repitió perdiendo la paciencia.

– No... eso no... ¡No voy a hacerlo! – Respondió Akutsu desesperado volviendo a clavarse las uñas en el cuello y retrocediendo. Prefería mil veces decapitarse con sus propias garras que poner un solo dedo sobre Muroto.

– ¡Aku, ¿Qué haces?! – Muroto reparó entonces en las cicatrices de su cuello en torno a ese collar. Kain y Shif habían comentado que no era normal que Akutsu obedeciera a ese hombre, ¿Era acaso cosa del collar?

Sin preguntar Muroto se acercó y colocó la mano con el anillo sobre el collar, sabía que Akutsu no le haría daño. El aro de metal era grueso y ajustado, como los grilletes que se colocaban antiguamente en el cuello de los presos, como unas esposas más grandes y lisas, o no del todo. En uno de los costados el collar poseía una pequeña pantalla a modo de lector, al igual que los de huellas digitales empleados en los cajeros del banco. Partiendo de ello y de la idea de las esposas Muroto comenzó a trastear con el lector, cuando acercó el anillo a este, el collar emitió un pitido y la cerradura pareció aflojarse. Haciendo acoplo de todas sus fuerzas Muroto separó la pieza en dos dientes abriendo el collar y quitándoselo al menor.

Libre, Akutsu era libre. Y más que ello, Ao, **_su_** Ao estaba allí con él. Dejó correr las lágrimas libremente y cayó sobre sus rodillas abrazando a Muroto, llorando en su pecho. El mayor no dijo nada, solo lo abrazó con cariño mientras una dulce y nostálgica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

–¡¡NO!! ¡Imposible! ¡¿Cómo removiste el collar?! – Gritó Parmino perdiendo la compostura por primera vez. – ¡Ustedes, par de idiotas, vengan! – Llamó a sus secuaces. Si el biotic no era suyo no sería de nadie. Quizá las balas no sirvieran en la piel del B-010, pero al menos se aseguraría de llenar de plomo a ese moreno por liberar a su mascota. – ¡¡Fuego!!

Sus hombres se giraron a gran velocidad apuntando ahora directamente al pelinegro, Shif ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de moverse. Dos disparos consecutivos se escucharon resonar por el puerto. Y antes de poder ceñir sus dedos al gatillo ambos matones de Parmino cayeron al suelo con un agujero de bala en la sien. Haciendo resonar sus pasos y girando su arma en la mano apareció un chico rubio sonriendo ante la sangrienta escena.

– Oh, mis disculpas. Escuche la orden de "fuego" y no pude resistirme. – Comentó Kagiri divertido dando otras vueltas al arma en su mano. No hubiera podido haber hecho una mejor entrada ni habiéndolo planeado. Ni bien habían puesto un pie en la ciudad de Yohomu Leo había usado su poder para rastrear el sonido y buscar a sus hermanos. Kagiri tuvo que recordarle que él no podía correr a su ritmo o este hubiera salido solo a buscarlos ni bien le habían llegado los sonidos de la pelea. Habían tardado un poco en llegar al puerto, pero tras escuchar disparos Kagiri le ordenó quedase quieto y dejarle adelantarse. Pese a que prefería adoptar como filosofía la mayoría de las veces el "Dispara ahora pregunta después", el rubio había reconocido al instante la escandalosa voz de uno de los hermano Parmino. De la basura de su mundo prefería ocuparse él.

El rostro de Feliciano perdió todo color al reconocerlo. – Fabrizzi... Bastardo, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó, pero estaba tan asustado que más que una demanda parecía una súplica para que se fuera.

Kagiri lo notó y sonrió. – Me gustaría decir que estoy de luna de miel, pero la verdad es que son "negocios personales". Qué bueno que él tiene un buen oído y pudimos llegar a tiempo. Deberías agradecerme, está tan molesto por lo que le hiciste a sus hermanitos que podría comerte vivo, le ordené dejarme esto a mi... Yo soy más rápido y "misericordioso" así que... ¿Últimas palabras, señor mafioso de cuarta? – Preguntó con un tono burlón recargando su pistola solo por el placer de agregar drama con el sonido.

– Hhh-hijo de puta... te crees mucho sentado gobernando desde tu trono... esto no te durará. Vas a caer, Fabrizzi... y ent-

Un disparo justo en medio de los ojos, Kagiri ni siquiera titubeó, ya le estaba hartando escucharlo. No planeaba cargarse tres cadáveres ni bien poner un pie en Japón, pero había cosas que no podían evitarse... ¡Ja! Y sus hombres se preocupaban de que no pudiera arreglárselas solo.

Levantó la mirada y encontró cinco pares de ojos sobre él, sonrió relajado caminando por sobre el recién fallecido Feliciano. – Hola, gusto en conocerlos. Ustedes y yo tenemos muuuucho de que hablar, pero tranquilos. No les haré daño, aunque si vamos a comer algo podría guardar definitivamente mis armas. – Comentó con una fresca risa. Entonces detrás de él, haciendo todo lo posible para lucir calmado, salió Leo.

– Tiempo sin vernos. Tenemos que hablar. – Declaró con seriedad el moreno cruzándose de brazos mientras pasaba la mirada por sobre los presentes y la detenía sobre sus tres hermanos.

 

 

 

**CONTINUARÁ...**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUROKAZE: Holaaaaaaa gente!!  
>  ¿Disfrutaron del cap? Espero que si, porque lo siguiente creanme será muuucho más movido ahora que todos se empiezan a reunir. Ah! pero antes de despedirme quiero desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a mi amada prima Nai 
> 
> Este capitulo va dedicado a ella, la fan nº1 de esta novela. Que lo pases re bien preciosa, te deseo todo lo mejor.  
>  Bye bye ^^


	14. "Proyecto Géminis"

 

_**"Nada reconforta más que el calor de un abrazo de tu familia que es incondicional y puro"** _

 

**_\----------------------_ **

 

_**"Lo mejor de las visitas, definitivamente, es cuando tienen que irse"** _

 

 

 

 

Las cosas habían llegado a un final muy abrupto en el puerto. El chico rubio, que se había presentado a sí mismo como Kagiri Fabrizzi, había matado a los tres hombres y asegurado que se haría cargo de ello antes de marcar a alguien desde el celular. A Yuki le costó procesar la facilidad con la que el extranjero arreglaba la "disposición de los restos", como él había llamado a los cadáveres; no había dudas, ni el más mínimo titubeo, como si aquello fuera algo del día a día. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más, una fuerte tos llamó su atención.

Kain había recuperado la conciencia tras haber sido dejado fuera de combate por los golpes de Akutsu. Lentamente intentó al menos sentarse en lo que el mundo no paraba de darle vueltas. Solo por esa vez, porque de intentarlo sólo hubiera vomitado, dejó que Yuki le ayudase a ponerse de pie.

– De todas las cosas esto era lo último que me imaginaba que sería capaz de ver. – Comentó Leo acercándose a su hermano. – ¿Necesitas una mano, Kain?

Al escuchar la voz del mayor el castaño sintió un escalofrío y al encontrarse frente a frente con su hermano maldijo por lo bajo en inglés. – ¿Qué quieres, Don Perfecto?

Leo suspiró, no quería discutir pero dijera lo que dijera seguro su hermano se lo tomaría a mal. Así que simplemente se limitó a dirigirse al acompañante de este. Leo tuvo que forzar una sonrisa. – Te llamas Yuki, ¿Verdad? ¿Podríamos ir a tu casa para hablar? Es algo serio y nos vendría bien a todos estar en un lugar más familiar y tranquilo.

Yuki asintió y obedientemente arrastró a Kain hacia dónde estaba Muroto mientras les avisaba a los demás que debían volver. Leo sabía que debía ser un buen niño, pero con el profesor desaparecido el cabello rojo de ese chico solo era un doloroso recordatorio del estado precario en el que se encontraba su familia. Sin embargo su melancolía no duró mucho, prácticamente tacleándolo Shif se abalanzó sobre él.

–¡¡Leo!! – Saludó enérgico el más bajo abrazando al mayor con toda su fuerza, como si necesitara confirmar que no estaba ante un espejismo. – ¡Eres tú, eres tú, eres tú! ¡Realmente eres tú! Estoy tan feliz de verte. – Exclamó enterrando más su rostro en el pecho del moreno mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Leo sonrió con dulzura y le devolvió el abrazo. – Sí, soy yo. Perdona por tardar tanto, ¿Tuviste miedo?

Shif se apartó un poco para poder responder mirando a los ojos de su hermano. – No... bueno la mayor parte no. Tuve miedo pero no estaba solo, tengo a Jill... ¡Ah, debo presentártelo, sé que te caerá bien! Y... – En lo que el albino se giró para buscar a su amo sus ojos se posaron en su hermano menor, el cual seguía aferrado a Muroto como si solo ello lo mantuviera con vida. – Supongo, que eso puede esperar... Kuma la ha pasado realmente mal, dale tiempo y vendrá a saludarte también. Ni yo entiendo bien que pasó pero, si está con Muroto estará bien, se puede confiar en él.

El moreno siguió su mirada hacia donde estaba su hermano menor y luego la paseo por los dos humanos que desconocía. – Tu amo y el de Kuma, ¿Correcto?

– Yep, ha sido una semana algo movida. – Comentó el labino con una risa forzada abrazándose a sí mismo. – No lo busques, no sabemos dónde está. – Comentó cabizbajo al ver como los orbes dorados del mayor escaneaban el área.

Ya se lo esperaba. Ni bien había puesto un pie en Yohomu junto a Kagiri había hecho un barrido del lugar con sus ondas de sonido, así había encontrado a sus hermanos, pero nada del profesor. Lo sabía pero aun así era amargo que se lo confirmaran.

– ¡Ey! ¡Cambia la cara! – Le reclamó Shif chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos. – Que si tú, el mayor, se nos deprime esto se convertirá en ambiente de funeraria... No sabemos si está vivo, pero por lo mismo tampoco hay nada que nos diga que está muerto. Y sí, es dura la incertidumbre, pero si Yuki la sobrelleva nosotros no podemos quejarnos. – Declaró mirando de soslayo al pequeño pelirrojo que intentaba avanzar cargando con el peso de Kain mientras este le gritaba.

– Duele verlo... ¿Su personalidad es tan parecida como su aspecto? – Preguntó Leo un tanto incomodo mientras lo observaba. El profesor Marvelous siempre había alardeado de su hijo con ellos, pero nunca se los había presentado. Sabían que era un chico muy inteligente pero poco más.

Por primera vez Shif rió de verdad. – Que va, nada que ver. Es tímido, patoso y deja que Kain o cualquiera le mandonee... pero es agradable. Admito que en un inicio me molestaba, tal vez por sustitución quería que fuera más como el profesor. Pero ya no. No lo sé pero tiene algo, antes de saberlo ya lo quieres.

Cuando Leo volvió a dirigirle la mirada Yuki acababa de tropezar llevando consigo a Kain al suelo, el inglés no tardó en gritarle una sarta de groserías en lo que este pedía perdón. Leo no pudo evitar reír y entender lo que el albino decía.

Kagiri por su parte, habiendo terminado de arreglar todo por teléfono se acercó a Muroto al verlo como el mayor allí, Akutsu aun se aferraba a él pero el pelinegro levantó la vista ni bien escuchó al italiano acercarse. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, los ojos del pelinegro eran de un extraño y cautivador azul, pero lo que le divertía era el semblante severo de ellos. Como si intentara evaluar si era un posible enemigo o no, atento a cada movimiento. En su vida Kagiri había visto varias veces esa mirada, pero pocas eran tan autoritarias como aquella, no le cabía duda de que a ese hombre le daba igual quién era él, si era peligroso lo enfrentaría.

– Bandera blanca, mi amigo. Estoy de su parte. – Comentó levantando las manos. – Soy Kagiri Fabrizzi, el dueño de Leo, vinimos por la alerta sobre el laboratorio.

Muroto relajó un poco los hombros. – Yo soy Asakura Muroto, empleado domestico del profesor Marvelous Shem y, bajo estas circunstancias, guardia de su hijo.

Kagiri necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no reírse, aquel hombre no solo le hablaba de tú a tú sabiendo quién era, sino que además solo era un empleado de servicio. Desearía que la mitad de sus socios tuvieran esas agallas. – Bueno, Asakura ¿Podemos retirarnos? Sería un inconveniente seguir aquí.

Muroto miró por sobre el hombro del extranjero hacia los cadáveres. – Si, sería un problema... Bueno la casa está apartada así que creo que nos tomará casi una hora ya que son dos buses y luego caminata.

– ¿El bus? – Repitió Kagiri aturdido.

– No tenemos auto y Yohomu no es muy grande, se puede llegar a cualquier sitio en bus o caminando. – Respondió el pelinegro restándole importancia.

– Bienvenido al campo, _Al Cappone_. – Comentó Kain siendo arrastrado por Yuki. – Si no te place, podemos conseguirte un tractor.

– Kain, no mientas. Este no es un área agrícola. – Le reprendió el pelirrojo.

El italiano prefirió ignorar aquello. – No, simplemente no. Voy a llamar a un taxi... o dos. – Consideró pasando la mirada del pelinegro hacia Akutsu.

– Emm no sé cómo funcionan las matemáticas italianas, pero Kuma va en uno, y a no ser que le alquiles un auto al circo el resto no cabemos en otro. – Remarcó Kain.

– ¿Hay autos para circo? – Preguntó Akutsu visiblemente interesado.

Muroto sonrió ante aquello. – Luego hablaremos de ello. En cuanto a lo de los taxis, si insistes puedes llamar tres, yo pagaré la mitad.

– Chacha, no presumas que no quiero comer puro arroz el resto del mes. – Comentó Kain arrastrando las palabras.

– Kagiri llama solo dos, el gato trota a casa.

Tras una discusión entre Muroto y Kain, el italiano se encargó de llamar a los taxis para regresar a la casa Shem al tiempo que coordinaba la disposición y "limpieza" del puerto.

 

 

La situación en la sala era rara por lo menos. Una vez había llegado a la casa Muroto se había llevado a Akutsu a la cocina para revisarle las heridas del cuello mientras que los demás se habían quedado en la sala. Únicamente Shif se la había pasado hablándole a Leo de mil temas a la vez, obviamente feliz de estar de nuevo con él; el moreno le escuchaba atentamente con una sonrisa dulce. Muy por el contrario Kain se había dejado caer en uno de los sillones y fulminaba con la mirada en silencio a su hermano. Yuki no sabía que decir en esa situación, cuando quiso recurrir a Jill se dio cuenta de que este se había desentendido del tema y se había puesto a leer. Ignorando a Shif la tensión entre los otros dos hermanos era palpable, Yuki hubiera entrado en pánico de no ser por la interrupción del italiano.

– Así que aquí nos estaremos hospedando, nada mal, esperaba un rancho o una casa de campo, pero este lugar cumple con los estándares de mansión. – Comentó con una sonrisa paseándose por la sala. – Mi doble está en Kyoto así que nadie vendrá a molestar en este lugar tan lejano, menos en este pueblito fantasma. Ahora solo debo mandar la dirección para que traigan mis cosas. ¿Cuántas habitaciones tienen disponibles?

En dos segundos toda la tensión del ambiente se había disipado, aunque inesperadamente el primero en hablar fue Shif, quien saltó de los brazos de su hermano y empezó a rodear al rubio. – ¡¡Yo te vi en la tv!! Sí, estoy seguro, Jill incluso habló de ti ¡Leo, ¿Qué relación tienes con este hombre apuesto?! – Cuestionó girándose hacia su hermano.

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al moreno, quien rezó por no haberse sonrojado. – ¿Qué relación? Pues es mi contratista, Kagiri Fabrizzi, nuestra relación es la de amo y biotic, nada más. – Se apresuró a contestar evitando mirar a la cara al rubio.

Ante la declaración de Leo, Kagiri no pudo evitar sonreír, entonces protestó en una voz juguetona fingiendo estar dolido. – Owwww, vamos Leo no seas tan cruel. ¿Dónde quedaron nuestras noches de pasión? El otro día mientras te retorcías en mis sabanas, tu cuerpo sudoroso contra el mío.

El rostro de Leo se tornó al rojo vivo. – ¡¡KAGIRI!!

– Pfff jajajajaja. Eso si es interesante, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo interesante que compartir, Don Perfecto? – Cuestionó Kain con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Shif pasó la vista curioso de su hermano mayor al rubio. – Entonces... ¿Se están acostando juntos? – Preguntó con una naturalidad incomoda para su hermano.

Leo quería que lo tragara la tierra, se apresuró a negar todo ante su hermano menor pero entre Kagiri y Kain seguían agregando comentarios indecorosos. Finalmente las cosas se calmaron cuando Muroto entró en la sala seguido de Akutsu.

– Veo que ya están más calmados, ¿Les parece si empezamos con las presentaciones formales? – Sugirió en un tono autoritario.

Sorprendentemente obedientes todos se sentaron en la sala, incluso Jill dejó a un lado su tablet para atender a aquello. Cuando se hizo silencio Muroto aclaró su garganta y comenzó. – Bueno, supongo que para ayudar a esto será mejor ponernos en situación. Mi nombre es Asakura Muroto y dese hace diez años trabajo para el profesor Marvelous Shem haciendo las labores de la casa y cuidando de su único hijo, Yuki. – Dijo señalando al pelirrojo. – El problema fue que hace unos días el laboratorio que él tenía en esta propiedad, más adentrado en el bosque, explotó repentinamente. Yo no me enteré de esto hasta más tarde, para entonces Kain ya estaba con Yuki. Ahora, ¿Es correcto suponer que ustedes están aquí debido a algún tipo de aviso por lo ocurrido al laboratorio?

Kagiri sonrió aparentemente complacido por la actitud del mayor. – Directo, conciso y al grano, me agrada. Así es, hace unos días recibimos una alerta, nada discreta debo mencionar, sobre un ataque al laboratorio. Sin embargo no se nos dio ninguna información más por lo que ni siquiera sabíamos qué había provocado la alerta. Vinimos aquí lo más pronto que pudimos, y ni bien pusimos un pie en Yohomu Leo los buscó con sus ondas de sonido, así que fuimos directamente al puerto.

– Bastante eficiente, o como se esperaba de alguien como tú, supongo. – Comentó Jill llamando la atención de todos. – Debo admitir que no creí que serías del tipo que necesitara un biotic, pensé que te gustaba imponer solo con tu apariencia.

El italiano no se inmutó. – Veo que me conoces, lamentablemente no tengo el placer de decir lo mismo.

– Que modesto, digo es bastante difícil no conocerte. Habría que vivir debajo de una piedra para no conocer el nombre de la actual cabeza de " _i conquistatori_ ", Kagiri Fabrizzi, el gobernante del Imperio Italiano. – Comentó Jill con un deje de ironía. – No te preocupes por mi nombre, nos hemos cruzado unas pocas veces y no suelo ser memorable, soy Hirokawa Jill.

Un destello bailó en los ojos celestes del italiano. – Oh, vaya sorpresa. Y yo que acabo de decirle a la prensa que no tengo negocios con el primer ministro y heme aquí, sentado en la sala con su hijo.

– Corta el rollo, esta no es una de las negociaciones que tenemos en casa. – Le recordó Leo tomando la palabra. – Sé que Kagiri no tiene una buena imagen, pero llevo seis años siendo su biotic. El profesor mismo lo eligió para esto, así que pueden confiar en él. E incluso si con eso no les basta entonces confíen en mí, mis intenciones son honestas, estoy preocupado por mi familia. – Dijo Leo apretando con fuerza sus manos.

Jill sonrió. – Por mí no hay problemas, tampoco es como si yo estuviera en posición de hablar. – Dijo recostándose en el sillón.

– Honestamente nadie lo está. – Les interrumpió Kain suspirando con fuerza. – Me estoy hartando de esto, me vale una mierda si tu dueño es un mafioso o el papa, vayamos a los hechos. – Remarcó sentándose hacia adelante apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas. – Hace unos días el laboratorio explotó de repente, los únicos biotics allí éramos la zorra, Kuma y yo. Todo lo que recuerdo es que estábamos en el comedor con el profesor y de repente todo explotó. Cuando abrí los ojos todo era humo, fuego y escombros, no pude encontrar a nadie. Tras dar unos pasos encontré a este idiota de lentes y a unos matones de Parmino. Me encargué de ellos y ante la duda hice a este inútil mi seguro anti robos, fin de la historia.

– Kain, creo que necesitan más información. – Le interrumpió Yuki un tanto nervioso. – Bueno... yo estaba solo en casa, papá se había ido temprano como siempre y Muroto ya se había marchado. Entonces escuché la explosión y fui a ver, creo que me desmayé porque lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Kain. Tal y como dijo él, unos hombres nos atacaron, así que no fuimos a ver los restos del laboratorio sino hasta el otro día. Había varios cadáveres... Kain identificó todos, pero según él... mi padre no estaba. Está desaparecido y no se ha contactado con nosotros.

No fue hasta que lo puso en palabras en voz alta que Yuki pensó bien en ello. Casi había pasado una semana desde la última vez que había visto a su padre, aun no sabía nada de él, ni siquiera si estaba vivo. Sintió la garganta picar y un leve dolor en la vista que le indicaba la proximidad de las lágrimas, de hablar seguro su voz se quebraría.

Notando aquello Muroto tomó el relevo. – No es solo el profesor, según este gato un tal Sirius Steiman tampoco aparece.

Aquello llamó la atención de Leo. – ¿Sirius y el profesor? Eso no puede ser coincidencia, ellos son los líderes y únicos en saber cada detalle del Proyecto Biotic. Si me estás diciendo que encontraron cadáveres entonces queda descartado que la explosión los haya consumido, por lo que solo se me ocurre que se los hayan llevado por lo que saben... ¡Shif, Akutsu! Además de Kain ustedes también estaban allí, ¿Recuerdan algo en particular?

La pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a los dos menores. Shif había estado siguiendo la conversación con la vista como si disfrutara de un partido de ping pon, por lo que la pregunta directa a él tuvo el mismo efecto que si la pelota le hubiera dado directo en los ojos.

– ¿Eh? No... Bueno... No sé. Al igual que Kain lo último de ese día que recuerdo es que estábamos por cenar con el profesor... para cuando me di cuenta ya me encontraba caminando sin rumbo por el bosque, hasta que desfallecí frente al hospital y conocí a Jill.

Akutsu estaba sentado al lado de Muroto, se había reusado a apartarse de él, devorando unas galletas, por lo que cuando las miradas se posaron en él le tomó unos minutos tragar y limpiarse las migas. – Yo tenía sueño, íbamos a comer y hubo un gran ¡¡Buumm!! Di la cabeza contra el suelo y me cayeron cosas en cima. Tardé unos minutos en empujar todo y salir, entonces me encontré con Parmino... recuerdo que dijo algo raro antes de ponerme el collar. Cuando lo colocaron me llevaron con ellos así que ya no supe más nada.

Los ojos de Leo se afilaron al observar las cicatrices en el cuello de su hermanito, apretó las manos conteniendo la furia. – El tiempo es demasiado perfecto, ellos debieron orquestar todo pero...

– Sé a lo que te refieres. – Por primera vez el tono de Kagiri era llano y serio, su mirada ya no tenía ese toque burlón y relajado. Esa era la postura que adoptaba cuando atendía negocios serios. – Conozco a la familia a la que pertenece Feliciano Parmino, y si bien no son un mal grupo tampoco son unos genios. Un ataque a esta escala está fuera de su alcance, sobre todo si Feliciano estaba como cabecilla, su hermano Carlo es el cerebro de su grupo y nunca deja las operaciones importantes a Feliciano. Si ellos perpetraron el ataque alguien los ayudó.

– ¿Alguien dentro? – Jill volvió a unirse a la conversación. – Lo lamento, no puedo aportar un punto de vista crítico como el tuyo, que se debe basar en los años entre conspiraciones y acuerdos políticos. Pero si estar todo el día tirado leyendo libros me ha enseñado algo, es que cuando un acontecimiento tan "perfecto y oportuno" para tu enemigo aparece, es porque tienes a un traidor entre los tuyos.

– ¡¿Traidor?! – Yuki no pudo evitar alterarse. Aquello sonaba sacado de un libro de comic, su padre era una buena persona, podía entender que tuviera enemigos o gente queriendo apoderarse de su investigación pero ¿Qué alguien en quien él confiaba le traicionara así?

Kain torció el gesto. – Kuma, aunque no lo entiendas, ¿Puedes repetir lo que Parmino dijo al ponerte el collar?

El menor devoró otra galleta pensativo antes de repetir. – _"Ha detto che questo avrebbe tagliato dritto nei suoi circuiti di percezione del cervello. In questo modo mi vedrà come il suo maestro..."_ Lo demás ya no lo entendí, dijo unas palabras más... Mmm... _"quella stella... cane luminoso"_. Eso es todo. – Concluyó Akutsu buscando algunas migas en el paquete vacio.

Leo asintió. –Normal que no entiendas, el único idioma que el profesor nos enseñó a todos fue el japonés y el inglés, aparte del nativo de cada uno. Tu idioma nativo es japonés por lo que lo único que aprendiste es inglés, y esa discusión está en italiano.

– ¿Y ahora Don Perfecto nos dará una magistral demostración de cómo él si estudia y nos traducirá esa charla? – Preguntó Kain condescendiente. No tenía nada contra su hermano, pero odiaba desde lo más profundo esa actitud de sabiondo y responsable que tenía Leo. A él todo le salía bien, todo lo hacía perfecto, todo le corregía al resto.

El moreno suspiró sin perder la paciencia. Siempre discutía con Kain por cosas como esas, pero hoy no tenía tiempo para ello. – No Kain, no voy a traducirlo. Porque contrario a lo que crees, pese a que se parecen, portugués e italiano no son lo mismo, y la gente en dónde vivo tiene la consideración de hablarme en inglés.

Kagiri volvió a reírse, amaba ver a su compañero perder la compostura. – Tranquilos, que por suerte para ustedes siempre me han dicho que tengo una voz de ensueño para las traducciones. Lo que nuestro gigante repitió de Parmino fue: _"Él dijo que esto cortaría justo en sus circuitos de percepción del cerebro. De ese modo me verá como su amo..."_ y _"esa estrella... perro brillante"._ Descifrar, me temo que ahí ya no les puedo ayudar.

– Tampoco hay tanto que descifrar. – Dijo Muroto sacando una bolsa de dulces y cambiándosela a Akutsu por su paquete vacío mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. – Sacando las últimas palabras sueltas, que poco se entienden, lo primero confirma lo de recién, alguien de dentro le ayudó. Solo alguien que trabajara en el proyecto podría saber qué tecnología haría interferencia, cómo y dónde. Que el collar surtiera efecto lo demuestra.

– Nuestros circuitos no son nada básico, nadie que no sepa como funcionamos podría alterar nada sin causar un desastre mayor...– Concordó Shif subiendo las piernas al sillón y abrazándose las rodillas. – Pero podría ser cualquiera, todo el equipo de desarrollo trabaja con nosotros y revisaba nuestro funcionamiento durante los checkeos médicos.

– Tampoco hay que descartar que sea uno de los que acabó hecho tortilla. Bien Parmino pudo traicionarlo a último momento y matarlo en la explosión junto al resto para monopolizar la tecnología. – Aportó Kain dándole vueltas a las variantes.

– Oh cruel destino, si tan solo la humanidad hubiera inventado algo para imitar la memoria humana. – Dramatizó Kagiri. – No sé, un aparato que registre las cosas a su alrededor, las guarde en su memoria y sirva como sistema de seguridad. Que aparato mítico tan maravilloso sería.

Kain chistó ante el evidente sarcasmo. – Don Perfecto, o callas a tu novio o lo haré yo.

– Adelante, estoy dispuesto a dejarte intentarlo. – Respondió el rubio guiñándole un ojo.

Leo agarró a su amo del cuello de su camisa arrastrándolo. – Manos quietas, ahora andando. Entre todos los escombros no solo las cámaras, debemos revisar los discos de almacenamiento de las computadoras, debe haber algo que podamos salvar.

Ante la mención de las computadoras Yuki se animó un poco, algo que si podía manejar. – Incluso si están rotas aun debe haber tarjetas de memoria o datos encriptados, de ser así puedo ayudar.

– Me gusta tu entusiasmo, pelirrojo. – Comentó Kagiri.

– Y solo eso, más te vale. – Le reprendió Leo.

El sol estaba cayendo cuando se acercaron a las ruinas que alguna vez fueron el laboratorio de Marvelous Shem. Rápidamente Kain, Akutsu y Shif se separaron camino a las zonas derrumbadas que hace no tanto habían sido sus habitaciones, buscando algo, lo que fuera, que quedara de sus pertenencias. Leo por su parte miraba en todas direcciones con la desolación reflejándose en sus ojos, hacía muchos años que ese había dejado de ser su hogar, ya no era más que los escombros de un sitio desconocido. Si pensaba en "casa" lo primero era la mansión Fabrizzi en Florencia, su cuarto estaba allá también, por lo que incluso si buscaba en el cubículo que alguna vez fue su habitación allí no encontraría nada. La idea lo entristeció un poco y lo hizo extrañar más la calidez de la Toscana.

Los humanos decidieron dejarlos a su ritmo y dedicarse a buscar las cámaras y computadoras. Yuki se encargaba de supervisar lo que los demás encontraban y ver si era útil o no, aquello lo distraía bastante, aunque de cuando en cuando encontraba cuadernos u anotaciones ligeramente quemadas y se las guardaba en silencio.

Para cuando terminaron de reunir todo ya había oscurecido casi del todo. Kain llevaba una caja con él mientras que Akutsu jugaba con unos cristales, Shif por su parte traía un par de prendas de vestir en sus brazos y una boa de plumas alrededor del cuello.

Akutsu alcanzó a Muroto de dos zancadas mostrándole los cristales. – Mira, Ao. Son bonitos, el profesor me los regaló para que los coleccionara.

Muroto sonrió ante el brillo en los ojos del más alto. – ¿En serio? No sé mucho sobre rocas o minerales, ¿Me enseñarías todos cuando prepare la cena?

El más alto asintió con entusiasmo mientras caminaban, al verlos Kain no pudo evitar chistar. – En serio, ahora que tengo tiempo para digerir esto, ¡¿Cómo rayos es que la chacha terminó siendo el dueño de Kuma?!

Antes de que Muroto pudiera responder Akutsu le dedicó una mirada afilada por sobre el hombro a su hermano. – Ao no es una "chacha", él se encarga de cuidarnos así que no voy a permitir que sean malos con él, incluso si eres tú, hermano. – Afirmó el menor dejando en claro la amenaza general.

Shif aprovechó para reírse. – Así es Kain, será mejor que te comportes. Ahora estamos viviendo todos juntos y hay que ser considerados con los demás.

– ¡¿Yo?! Si eres tú el que no deja de molestar, zorra. Comes demasiado, dejas todo tirado y te quedas tres malditas horas en el baño. – Respondió Kain elevando el tono.

El albino se sonrojó un poco pero no iba a ceder. – ¡Al menos yo no ando molestando a todo el mundo por querer un jodido té puntualmente cada tarde y no saber hacerlo!

La discusión entre esos dos iba cada vez más en aumento, por lo que Leo silbó para llamarles la atención. Los humanos no notaron nada raro pero los tres biotics se sujetaron las oídos presas del dolor. – Lo lamento por ti, Akutsu. Espero no te haya dolido. – Se disculpó con su hermano más pequeño. – En cuanto a ustedes dos, si no se calman puedo alcanzar una onda más aguda e intensa. Ahora compórtense. – Les ordenó retomando la marcha junto a los demás.

Tras regresar Yuki se encerró en su habitación con todas las cosas que habían recogido para empezar a analizar los datos, Jill se había quedado en la sala a leer como siempre mientras Shif llevaba la ropa que había salvado a su habitación, Kagiri se había apoderado ya de una habitación en la tercera planta y Leo le estaba ayudando con sus cosas que habían comenzado a llegar. Tal y como le prometió, Akutsu le empezó a enseñar sus cristales a Muroto mientras este hacía la cena. Fue un día largo y bastante tedioso, había un sentimiento de fragilidad en el aire debido a la mezcla de emociones, por lo mismo a pesar de haber tres personas nuevas la mesa se mantuvo en silencio. Aun así Yuki lo apreció, no entendía muy bien la relación de Akutsu Murasame y Muroto, pero se hacían bien el uno al otro, eso saltaba a simple vista y era más que suficiente. En cuanto a Kagiri Fabrizzi... El sentimiento que este representaba era extraño, había escuchado miles de historias sobre el temible gánster que gobernaba el Mediterráneo, él era el centro de atención en los programas de chismes y rumores, sobre todo su agitada vida amorosa. Pero allí, sentado en la mesa, compartiendo bromas, haciendo coqueteos descarados, parecía tan irreal como conocer a un personaje de ficción en carne y hueso. No podía encontrar un punto en común entre su "imagen pública" y el chico que estaba ahora viviendo en su casa, pero parecía una persona interesante. Leo Da Silva por su parte era la personificación de la palabra "hermano mayor", le divertía como Kain y él peleaban. La casa se llenaba cada vez más de ruidos y voces, al menos eso mitigaba cualquier dolor.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido pero cuando algo peludo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz despertó de un estornudo. – ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

– No me vengas con "ques", si me llenas de moco la cola te mato, cuatro ojos. – Le amenazó Kain en su forma gatuna.

– ¿Kain? ¿Qué hora es? – El pelirrojo se frotó los ojos y se acomodó los lentes mientras el gato paseaba por el escritorio.

– Has estado internado aquí desde la cena, si no te llevo a desayunar en unas horas la chacha me meterá a la lavadora. – Se justificó el gato haciendo girar entre sus patas un aparato redondo.

Yuki vio que aun tenía unos quince minutos para prepararse antes de que Muroto sirviera el desayuno, había estado toda la noche en vela pero había valido la pena, si Kain no rompía su nano procesador. – No es estambre, no juegues con él. – Le dijo sacándole la esfera.

Irritado Kain le mordió la mano. – No seas condescendiente, si me tratas como una mascota lo lamentarás.

– Ok, lo lamento mucho, no dormí bien. – Se justificó mientras se presionaba la herida. – Pero no fue en vano, he desencriptado varios archivos junto a la gran mayoría de las grabaciones de la noche del incidente... Aun no he podido revisarlos pero podemos verlos todos juntos en el desayuno.

– Comida y película, en el desayuno de hoy "Explosiones y conspiraciones", me gusta el panorama. – Comentó Kain con un pequeño ronroneo.

Yuki se rió por lo bajo, más por lo adorable que le había parecido el ronroneo del gato que por sus palabras, aunque de decirlo o intentar acariciarlo estaba seguro de que este le atacaría. Así que guardando la esfera siguió al gato hacia el comedor.

Muroto estaba terminando de cocinar el desayuno mientras Leo le ayudaba a poner la mesa, junto a ellos Akutsu estaba dormitando en la mesa, definitivamente era demasiado temprano para él pero quería estar allí. Por la pequeña rutina de los últimos días se sabía que Jill bajaría en unos minutos para tomar sus medicamentos antes del desayuno y que Shif acapararía el baño hasta que le llamasen a la mesa, únicamente la rutina de Kagiri era desconocida pero Leo les aseguraba que mejor le dejaran levantarse solo.

El desayuno fue sin duda lo más inusual; Yuki tomó un último trago de su vaso de agua mientras terminaba su arroz, frente a él Kain bebía té con unos " _biscochos_ ", Jill comía kabaya, Shif un café con leche y tostadas con mermelada, Muroto tenía té verde y unos dulces que compartía con Akutsu, Leo se atiborraba de frutas, jugo, tostadas y panes. Para cuando Kagiri se levantó ya casi todos habían acabado, se sirvió un _éxpresso_ y comió unos panes. Una vez él hubo terminado Yuki conectó su nano procesador al televisor de la sala.

– ¿Entonces esa pelota de ping pon tiene todos los datos dentro? Sorprendente. – Comentó el italiano acomodándose en el sofá.

– De nuevo, no es una pelota, y sí. No he podido revisar todo lo que había pero lo he desencriptado y archivado, puedo reproducir ahora los vídeos de esa noche. – Dijo anexando su celular y tecleando un poco hasta que los vídeos empezaron a pasar en la televisión.

Los vídeos estaban algo dañados y con estática pero se podía ver sin interrupciones lo ocurrido. Las puertas y accesos estaban apenas vigiladas pero todas estaban equipadas con lectores biométricos, nadie que no estuviera registrado podría acceder sin permiso. No fue hasta luego de unas horas de grabación que se detectó un movimiento extraño en una de las puertas traseras del área de almacenamiento. Una figura alta, por su musculatura masculina, se acercaba a la puerta cubriéndose de las cámaras, sin demoras ingresó un código en los lectores y le abrió la puerta a tres personas que aguardaban del otro lado. Tras el ingreso de los intrusos y su dispersión los vídeos tenían demasiada estática encima como para saber qué rutas tomaron, pero treinta minutos después regresaron al punto de partida donde el "traidor misterioso" les aguardaba. Unas pocas palabras casi inaudibles salieron de los labios de uno de los intrusos antes de que se retiraran, otros treinta minutos después todo explotó.

– Buenoooo, eso significa que si tenemos un traidor, ¿No? Y uno con un horrible sentido de la moda, por cierto. – Comentó Shif intentando alivianar el aire.

– Que importa el cómo se vea si es efectivo, más allá de que es hombre no puedo diferenciar nada más. – Protestó Kain balanceándose en una silla.

– Al menos eso confirma que no es imbécil, lleva tiempo planeando esto. – Aportó Jill pensativo. – El cómo va vestido no es al azar, además tiene cuidado al caminar y de cómo mirar con respecto al ángulo de las cámaras.

– Sin mencionar que pudo darles acceso al laboratorio a esos sujetos sin activar ninguna medida de seguridad. – Siguió Leo repasando la primera parte del vídeo. – Por más que se ingresen los códigos pedidos y se confirme la identidad de la persona, el escáner de la entrada no permitiría pasar a más de un individuo a la vez. Nuestro traidor debe ser alguien con el nivel jerárquico suficiente para ordenar la reconfiguración del escáner de seguridad... ¿Alguna idea? – Preguntó clavando la mirada en el italiano que jugaba con su tasa. – No es usual que estés tan callado, de hecho hasta me da mala espina.

Kagiri decidió ignorar lo último no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa y dirigirse al resto. – ¿Les ha contado Leo lo excelente besador que soy?

El moreno se atragantó al escucharlo, Jill y Muroto se mantuvieron indiferentes mientras que los menores solo curiosos. Kain aprovechó para reírse a carcajadas. – Nooooo, no nos lo ha contado. ¿Por qué no nos dices más? Estoy muy interesado en saber las cosas que Don Perfecto ha estado haciendo.

– ¡¿Qué insinúas, Kain?! – Le respondió su hermano sintiendo el rostro arder. – ¡Solo para que quede claro! No hay nada entre él y yo, solo ama fastidiar.

– No es mi culpa que tengas tan buenas reacciones. – Respondió el rubio restándole importancia. – Como sea, no lo decía solo para fastidiar a Leo. A lo que quería llegar es que sé leer los labios... lo que dicen los intrusos, el pedazo de audio que rescatamos poco entendible. Ellos están hablando italiano: " _cane luminoso_ ".

– ¿Uh? – Por primera vez algo de todo aquello había llamado la atención de Akutsu. – ¿Perro brillante? ¡Es lo mismo que dijeron los hombres de Parmino!

– ¿Perro brillante? – Repitió Muroto. – Dando por hecho que estos intrusos son también hombres de Parmino, entonces podemos suponer que nuestro traidor es a la vez quien les facilitó tecnología como el collar que usaron con Aku. Perro brillante debe ser un alias, viendo el contexto. Bravo Aku, te diste cuenta de algo importante. – Le felicitó acariciándole la cabeza. – Tú también Kagiri, que puedas leer los labios de un vídeo tan estropeado es de admirar.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza algo sorprendido, poca gente se animaba a llamarlo por su nombre y con tanta familiaridad. Sin embargo no le disgustaba. – Cuando tienes una vida como la mía son cosas que se aprenden, no merezco tanto crédito.

– Emmm... Disculpen, no quiero molestarlos pero... – Yuki llamó la atención del resto mientras tecleaba y nuevos códigos aparecían en la pantalla. – Lo que hemos revisado han sido solo los vídeos de seguridad. Además de ellos he podido recuperar varios archivos, algunos sobre cosas irrelevantes como informes y estados de cuenta, pero otros son ya mapas y detalles de la instalación, incluso algún que otro archivo relacionado a las estructuras y mecánicas de los biotics. Sé que esto puede ser personal para ustedes pero pensé... ya saben, si alguna vez necesitaran reparaciones...

Leo sonrió ante la preocupación del menor, quizá fuera porque era hijo del profesor pero algo en él le hacía querer protegerlo igual que a sus hermanos menores. – No te preocupes, tienes todo el permiso de descargarlos y verlos. Es como dices, no sabemos que nos depara de aquí en adelante. Si nos dañamos necesitaremos de alguien con conocimientos suficientes para encargarse de nosotros.

–¡¡ Yo apoyo a Leo!! – Concordó Shif levantando la mano. – No quiero que alguien sin experiencia me esté tocando a ciegas, además si es el pequeño Yuki no me importa, tiene el mismo aire que el profesor después de todo.

– ¡Solo porque es su hijo, idiota! – Le reprendió Kain. – Honestamente después de ver que la torpeza no te permite lavar un plato sin romperlo yo no me sentiría seguro de dejar a un incompetente como tú a cargo de esto. Pero tampoco tengo demasiadas opciones, a ver si ver esos archivos al menos evita que conectes al revés nuestros circuitos.

– ¡No hay votos en contra! – Se limitó a decir a Akutsu mientras se recostaba sobre Muroto adormecido por las caricias.

– Chicos...– El pelirrojo asintió conmovido, nunca le habían confiado algo tan importante. Incluso si era porque no les quedaba de otra, como había dicho Kain, estaba feliz de que creyeran que podría hacerlo.

Parecía que todo estaba arreglado ya, todo lo que restaba hacer ahora era intentar dar con la identidad, o más importante aun el propósito, del traidor y esperar a que los demás biotics y sus amos llegaran. Sin embargo había algo que estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza de Jill. Yuki había mostrado en pantalla los archivos que había obtenido y había abierto la mayoría para que comprobaran su contenido, pero había uno que no encajaba. Jill no sabía mucho de tecnología o firewalls, pero uno de los archivos con un simple ícono de una hoja en blanco y las palabras "PG" llamaron su atención. Quizá porque no sabía nada de informática fue que prestó atención a ese archivo de apariencia tan insignificante.

– Yuki, ¿Podrías abrirlo? – Pidió sin quitarle la vista de encima. – Tengo un presentimiento.

El pelirrojo observó el archivo al que el otro se refería. No le pareció importante pero nada perdía con obedecer al mayor. Sin embargo cuando quiso acceder al archivo un algoritmo de seguridad se lo impidió, Yuki intentó sobrescribirlo pero eso solo provocó que el archivo comenzara a auto eliminarse. Tuvo que correr contra el tiempo para lograr sobrescribir el programa y salvar alguno de los archivos, pero el teclado del celular era demasiado pequeño para permitirle la movilidad necesaria. Al final solo cinco fragmentos sobrevivieron, mas sólo el primero podía abrirse. Este parecía más bien una caratula de presentación, ponía las siglas PG nuevamente y su significado: Proyecto Géminis.

Yuki levantó la mirada y al encontrarse a todos observando la pantalla preguntó tímidamente. – ¿De qué proyecto es esto?

– ¿Me ves cara de astrólogo? Yo que sé. – Protestó Kain. – Nunca me interesó preguntar por los nombres de cada estupidez. ¿Qué hay de ti, Don Perfecto?

– No me suena. Aunque para ser sincero, Tim es la que estaba más al tanto de las denominaciones y detalles de cada investigación o proyecto llevado a cabo en el laboratorio. – Se disculpó el moreno.

– Pues es tan fácil de solucionar como hacer click. – Simplificó Kagiri. – ¿Qué hay de las otras cuatro piezas?

Yuki frunció el ceño. – Lo lamento, pero aun no puedo abrirlas, no sin que se borren. Deberé reformatear el archivo y sobre escribir el firewall, me tomara mucho más tiempo.

– Bueno, hasta entonces podemos tratar de resolverlo. – Sugirió Jill. – Hay que darle vuelta al asunto, no porque lleve la palabra "proyecto" debe ser estrictamente algo relacionado a ustedes. Podría ser solo un archivo suelto, o una idea para algo futuro.

– Cierto, quizá no lo estamos interpretando bien. – Propuso Shif queriendo aportar al tema. – Quizá sea algo metafórico o astral, ya saben... digo ya que están empleando palabras como "Géminis" y "Sirio".

Aquello llamó tanto la atención de Leo que casi se hizo daño al girarse rápidamente hacia su hermanito. – ¿Qué acabas de decir, Shif? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea?

– ¿Eh? ¿De dónde? Pues... en la caratula dice lo de géminis, y Sirio... bueno acabo de recordar que ese es el nombre de una estrella. Pensé que quizá era a eso a lo que se referían los hombres italianos.

Jill fue el único en seguir la línea de pensamiento de su compañero. – El perro brillante. En las constelaciones que componen el mapa estelar hay una, el can mayor, cuya estrella más famosa es llamada Sirio. Por la intensidad de la misma y el nombre de la constelación a la que pertenece, la gente suele referirse a Sirio como el perro brillante. En italiano " _cane luminoso_ ".

– ¿Entonces si era un alias? – Repitió Kagiri. – Nuestro traidor es este " _cane luminoso_ ", "Sirio" o como quiera llamarse.

No fue hasta que Kagiri lo repitió en voz alta que la verdad cayó sobre Leo como un rayo. Tuvo que apoyar con fuerza ambas manos en la mesa para no caer debido al desequilibrio que le había producido aquella revelación. De todas las personas él no...

– No es "Sirio". – Dijo aun en estado de shock. – No es Sirio, sino _Sirius_... Sirius Steiman, la mano derecha del profesor y segundo al mando del proyecto Biotic.

 

 

Feliciano Parmino había sido útil, pero no debió darle tanta libertad. Aunque Yohomu era un pueblo pequeño y apartado si alguien quería unir puntos los incidentes que el italiano había provocado no pasarían desapercibidos. Pero tampoco fueron un desperdicio total, había podido probar la tecnología del collar y el nivel de interferencia con el "contrato". Un misterio a la vez, la información que parecía tan lejana estaba cada vez más a su alcance. Aun no podía soñar con equipararse a _esa_ persona, pero pronto llevaría su investigación al siguiente nivel.

Sirius dejó su taza de café mientras revisaba por última vez los datos obtenidos. Entonces una alerta saltó en su portátil dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. Retiró sus lentes de lectura y pasó una mano por su cabello negro. – Así que alguien abrió _ese archivo_... Debería felicitarlos, mira que recuperarlo de semejante desastre y tener la habilidad para desencriptarlo. El juego acaba de empezar con ello. – Comentó con una sonrisa un tanto sínica.

– ¿No estás demasiado relajado? – Cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas.

Descartando sus palabras con un movimiento de mano, Sirius cerró su portátil. – ¿Hay algo que deba preocuparme? Esos biotics son demasiado ingenuos y mimados, Marvelous podrá ser un genio en robótica pero su diligencia es atroz por lo menos. Si yo hubiera estado a cargo ellos ya serían las armas perfectas que se supone debían ser, no un pobre intento de imitación humana... Ahh, pero de nuevo "No se le pueden pedir peras al olmo". Exigir seriedad a Marvelous es inútil, pero su cerebro aun me es útil. Hasta entonces las cosas seguirán como se planearon.

– Estas muy pendiente de los biotics pero olvidas algo, subestimar a sus compañeros humanos podría costarte caro. – Le reprendió su acompañante.

– Tú mismo lo has dicho, humanos. No representan un gran reto, sus habilidades son limitadas y su resistencia es precaria. Incluso tú, un elemento defectuoso, podría hacerse cargo de ellos. ¿O no te ves capaz de siquiera hacer eso, Abel Cathers? – Cuestionó con un deje de malicia en su tono.

Abel chistó y desvió la mirada. – Solo digo que quien subestima a las hormigas por ser pequeñas, termina devorado por _la corrección_ *****. En cuanto a tu suposición anterior... – El ojo derecho de Abel, dorado y con la ferocidad de un animal, perforó con rabia a Sirius. – Si iba con la intención de compararme con Kain, déjalo. Completaré mi deber y destruiré con mis propias manos a ese mal reflejo mío.

El mayor no pudo evitar reír. – Pareces entusiasmado... Bien, en ese caso ahí tienes tu primer trabajo. Lo necesito si o si para seguir adelante con mi proyecto, no me importa de quien sea. Seguro lo disfrutarás, vengarte de aquellos que te olvidaron.

– No fuerces tus retorcidos ideales en mí, por favor. Es desagradable. – Comentó Abel cruzándose de brazos. – Trabajo en mis propios términos, no soy tan patético como para comportarme como un niño hambriento de atención. Si me das una orden la cumpliré, sin trabajos extras... En cuanto a Kain... Yo decidiré cuándo y cómo regresarle el golpe.

– Por favor, hazlo. B-006 _alfa_ contra B-006 _beta_ , es una forma indirecta y divertida de concluir el "Proyecto Géminis". La crianza de Marvelous o mi entrenamiento, al final nunca tuvimos tiempo de finalizar el proyecto, pero tampoco hace falta. Yo soy el que está en lo correcto, y pronto el mundo entero será consciente de ello.

 

 

**CONTINUARÁ...**

 

 

 

**(*):** Abel hace alusión a las hormigas del cuento _"La miel silvestre"_ del autor _Horacio Quiroga_. Se le llama la corrección a un grupo de hormigas pequeñas, negras, brillantes y carnívoras. Pueden acabar con animales grandes e incluso personas, no se detienen hasta dejar únicamente los huesos.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CREAMOS UN GRUPO PARA QUE PLATIQUEN CON NOSOTRAS
> 
> Y OTROS LECTORES ADEMÁS DE QUE HABRÁ ACTIVIDADES,
> 
> INFORMACIÓN ADICIONAL A LOS CAPÍTULOS Y MUCHO MAS!!!
> 
>  
> 
> BUSQUENNOS EN FACEBOOK COMO
> 
> "MANICOMIO SHEM – Precaución ¡¡Animales sueltos!!"
> 
> o en la dirección
> 
> "https://www.facebook.com/groups/novelabiotic/"


	15. "Hasta que lo pierdas"

 

_**"Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Mentira, uno sabe lo que tiene, solo piensa que nunca va a perderlo"** _

 

 

_**"Siempre pensé en cómo te sentirías cuando yo no esté. Nunca pensé que podrías irte primero"** _

 

 

_**"Carpe diem, no creo estar hecho para ello. Ese fue mi error"** _

 

 

 

Yuki se la había pasado encerrado en su habitación desde el día anterior. Las palabras _"Proyecto Géminis"_ no abandonaban su mente, necesitaba decodificar y rescatar los otros cuatro archivos que no se habían borrado, quizá no fueran importantes pero era todo lo que tenían para poder desentrañar aquel misterio. Su habitación era el lío habitual, libros y papeles esparcidos por el suelo, cama sin tocar, tazas de café por todos los muebles, y él frente a las tres pantallas de su ordenador.

– Increíble que no se te hayan fritado los ojos por estar tanto tiempo frente al monitor. Con lo gruesas que son tus gafas uno pensaría que actuarían como grandes lupas. – Se burló Kain saltando sobre el escritorio del menor en su forma animal. Cuando no tenía nada que hacer y estaba aburrido en la casa prefería pasearse bajo aquella forma.

– ¿Kain? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Yuki apartando la vista de la pantalla y luchando con las lágrimas que se agolpaban ahora en sus ojos resecos.

– Consulto el clima, ¿No se nota? – Respondió sarcástico el gato empujando una de las pantallas con una de sus patas para apagarla.

–¡¡Cuidado!! – Le reprendió el pelirrojo cuando aquel movimiento no solo había apagado su ordenador sino que casi lo había enviado al suelo. – En serio, ¿Qué tienen los gatos con derribar cosas?

– ¿Qué tienen los humanos con dejar sus cosas muy al borde?

Yuki suspiró y se masajeó las sienes, evidentemente no ganaría esa discusión. – Nunca vienes a mi habitación, ¿Necesitas algo?

– Que bajes tu trasero a la cocina, la cena está servida y si no vas la chacha amenazó con meterme a la lavadora. – Comentó de mala gana recostándose sobre el teclado para asegurarse de que no volvieran a usarlo. – Y como consejo, mirar una pantalla por horas no hará que mágicamente se arreglen tus problemas. Ahora sube o te patearé.

– ¿No que no podías hacerle daño a tu amo? – Replicó Yuki inclinándose hacia adelante y picando la nariz del gato con su dedo índice, al menos hasta que este le mordió.

– Como verás ya encontré nuestro hueco legal. – Presumió este orgulloso de sí mismo. Con esa sonrisa de "sé algo que tú no y no pienso decirte".

El menor se llevó el dedo a la boca para succionar la sangre que emanaba del mordisco. – Que bien por ti... De acuerdo, ahora que ya me distraje tengo hambre. Vamos a comer.

Yuki comenzó a preguntarse si en lugar de casi dos días había estado encerrado una semana. La primera vez que habían comido juntos, a pesar de ser ocho personas, todo se había mantenido en silencio. Ahora era todo lo contrario. La larga mesa de caoba del comedor estaba llena de punta a punta, ya fuera con platos y comida como de libros, revistas e incluso unos muñecos. Y ni hablar del cambio de la habitación en general, su padre siempre había sido un hombre minimalista a pesar del aspecto y la arquitectura de la casa, por lo que más allá de la mesa, la chimenea y dos aparadores el comedor siempre había estado vacío. Ahora en cambio si bien seguían siendo las mismas paredes blancas y cerámicas grises el lugar desbordaba "personalidad".

Las paredes habían sido decoradas con múltiples pinturas, algunas de paisajes, otras de personas, pero todo en vividos colores. Las cortinas ahora eran de un lavanda claro en lugar de un blanco crudo, haciendo juego con el mantel de vinilo morado sobre la mesa y con dos sillones de terciopelo bordo junto a la chimenea. Había un pequeño mueble pálido de pino destinado a revistas y algún que otro libro, junto a este una especie de cajonera de plástico azul y cajones trasparentes con lo que parecían hilos y elementos de costura. Finalmente, y porque no, alguien se había tomado la molestia de traer un televisor plasma e instalarlo en la pared.

Yuki apenas podía empezar a imaginar de dónde había salido todo eso y en tan poco tiempo. En la mesa, mientras esperaban a que Muroto terminara de servir todo, Leo y Kagiri cambiaban de canal mientras discutían qué sería mejor para ver con la comida, Jill esta vez había dejado su tablet para centrarse en unos libros y Shif a su lado hojeaba revistas de moda, por último en el otro extremo de la mesa Akutsu estaba rodeado de un par de muñecos de tela mientras cosía otro más.

– Cierra la boca o te tragarás una mosca. – Le advirtió Kain volviendo a su forma humana tras de él. – No, no has dado un salto temporal. Sí, ellos se han adueñado de tu casa y le han hecho "mejoras" sin consultarte. No, la chacha no les ha regañado por ello. – Dijo haciendo unas comillas con las manos haciendo énfasis en su opinión de la nueva decoración, y repentinamente bajando el tono de voz y agradeciendo que Akutsu no le escuchara, se enojaba bastante cada vez que llamaba "chacha" a su amo. – ¿Alguna pregunta que no te haya respondido? – Inquirió regresando a Yuki arqueando una ceja.

– ¿Por dónde empezar? – Respondió Yuki debatiéndose entre sí entrar en el comedor, quedarse en el marco o regresar y subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

Kain resopló. No tenía ganas de explicar todo pero le molestaba más la cara de idiota de su "amo". – Los cuadros los pinto este _Al Capone_ rubio, insistió en que la habitación era demasiado "desabrida", además de que en su cuarto no le entraban. La televisión, como no, fue idea de Don Perfecto, y aunque odie decirlo se lo agradezco. La decoración fue idea de la zorra, no sé creo que le dio la fibra de decorador de interiores. A Akutsu le gustan los muñecos, pero solo si los hace él así que la chacha se dejó algo de su sueldo para comprarle la cajonera con los materiales. Y finalmente mientras tú estabas en estado vegetal frente al ordenador el enfermo decidió hacer unos cursos para terminar la preparatoria, está estudiando para un examen ahora.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera preguntar algo más Muroto entró en el comedor con una bandeja llena de carne finamente cortada y con un aroma a hierbas. – Hagan espacio y siéntense de una vez. – Les ordenó a todos antes de notar al par en el marco de la entrada al comedor. – ¡Yuki, hasta que bajas! – Le saludó con una sonrisa de puro alivio. – Seguro tienes hambre, ven. He preparado una carne deliciosa, hay ensalada, arroz. Pero si aun así no te gusta puedo preparar algo más. – Le ofreció acercándose a él y tomando sus hombros mientras lo examinaba preocupado.

Yuki se avergonzó un poco, estando encerado todo el día nunca se le había ocurrido que podría preocupar tanto a otros. Sin embargo lo había logrado, Muroto parecía estar intentando sacarle una radiografía con la vista para saber si algo andaba mal con él. – ¡No, quiero decir si! Me refiero a que todo luce delicioso, lo comeré. – Respondió atropellando sus palabras.

– Déjalo, Asakura. Ya no es un niño para que te encargues de él. – Comentó Kagiri dejando un canal de noticias y dedicándole una mirada triunfal al brasilero. – Además como decía mi padre, si tiene fuerzas para replicar puede hacer el trabajo, o comer en este caso. – Comentó el rubio sirviéndose un poco de ensalada.

Leo se quedó mirando el televisor con el ceño fruncido como si pudiera cambiar el canal mágicamente de ese modo, no estaba mal mirar las noticias pero en ese momento estaban pasando un partido en otro canal y odiaba perdérselo. – Kain, tú también siéntate, no podemos empezar a comer si no estamos todos sentados. – Comentó sin ganas resignándose en su asiento.

Ante aquello Muroto dejó a Yuki y se giró hacia Akutsu y Jill. – Eso va para ustedes también. Akutsu, guarda tus muñecos, podrás seguir con ellos después de la cena. Tú igual Jill, me alegra que te tomes en serio los estudios pero no olvidarás nada por apartar los libros unos minutos para comer. – Les indicó mientras cortaba la carne y les servía a todos.

Yuki siguió a Kain, quien a regañadientes tomó asiento. A su lado Jill había apartado sus libros y tragó unas pastillas junto a su vaso de agua antes de servirse algo. – ¿Estás haciendo algo para terminar la escuela? – Preguntó tímidamente mientras se servía un poco de arroz. Jill debía ser uno o dos años mayor que él, no más. Eso significaba que hace un año debió haber terminado sus estudios, pero estando prácticamente prisionero en un hospital era comprensible que ese no hubiera sido el caso.

– Son solo unos exámenes. – Se limitó a responder Jill revolviendo la comida con el tenedor. – Tengo que asistir a unos exámenes, si los apruebo podré obtener mi titulo de preparatoria. Así que al menos esta semana estaré ocupado. – Comentó apretando la quijada, como un soldado esperando la detonación de una bomba cercana.

Y así fue, solo que en vez de la explosión de una bomba, Shif respondió molesto clavando su tenedor abruptamente en la carne. – Ocupado, demasiado diría yo. – Le reclamó el albino cortando la carne y produciendo un chirrido con el plato y el tenedor. – El otro día te fuiste solo a averiguar sobre esos exámenes, regresaste y te encerraste en tu cuarto a leer, y ahora dices que seguirás toda la semana así ¡No es justo!

– Oh, la zorra descubrió que no es el centro del mundo, ¿A qué sabe la cruel y fría ignorancia en la que tu querido "amo" te ha dejado? – Se burló Kain mientras usaba un pequeño hueso como mondadientes.

Por debajo de la mesa Leo le propinó una, para nada disimulada, patada a su hermano menor antes de girarse hacia Shif. – No le hagas caso a Kain, sé que no te gusta que no te presten atención, pero deberías alegrarte por tu compañero. Y en el peor de los casos solo será una semana.

Sin terminar de convencerse mucho Shif se cruzó de brazos clavando la vista en el plato. Akutsu, que había estado medio comiendo medio construyendo o haciendo dibujos con los mondadientes, levantó la vista hacia el albino y le sonrió. – Yo si entiendo a Shif. También me pone triste cuando Ao se va a trabajar, pero son cosas que debe hacer.

– Tch, dejen de quejarse. Escuchar sus niñadas me arruinará la cena. – Se quejó Kain dando otro bocado de forma brusca.

– Yo no le veo nada malo. – Comentó Kagiri balanceando una copa de vino en su mano mientras pasaba la mirada por Leo que se sentaba frente a él. – A mi me gustaría que otra persona demostrara un cariño así de puro por su amo.

Al contrario de lo esperado Leo sonrió con suficiencia. – Me alegra que te preocupes tanto, pero Kain es demasiado tímido para eso.

La frase del moreno recibió como protesta maldiciones inglesas por parte del castaño y carcajadas de parte del resto. Sin embargo al ver la mueca enfurruñada de su hermano Leo le dedicó una sonrisa serena, sin burla. – No te pongas así, Kain. Ellos son jóvenes, déjalos comportarse como quieran.

Kain pareció estar a punto de preparar una nueva tanda de insultos ingleses, pero en su lugar se calló de repente con una sonrisa filosa. Cuando Kain se ponía así en las discusiones y entrelazaba las manos le recordaba a Yuki porqué los villanos de películas viejas lucían tan amenazadores al sostener un gato con ellos. – ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, actuemos acorde a nuestras edades. Lo cual me recuerda que pese a comportarte como un abuelito estas en tus veinte, ¿Cómo es tu vida en Italia? Porque tu "amo" ha dejado caer muuuuchas insinuaciones interesantes. ¿Algo qué desees aportar sobre las "calurosas" mañanas en el Mediterráneo? ¿O prefieres que le pregunte a tu " _master"_? – Preguntó con picardía arrastrando la última palabra en inglés llenándola de un notorio doble sentido.

Animado por la insolencia del castaño y el creciente rubor en el rostro del brasilero Kagiri se sumó a la conversación. Leo no tenía ninguna oportunidad frente a ellos dos, menos aun cuando presos de la curiosidad al oír términos desconocidos Shif y Akutsu comenzaron a acribillarle con preguntas. Yuki y Muroto reían divertidos con la escena intentando decidir si ayudar o no al moreno e interrumpir su tortura trayendo el postre. Únicamente Jill se excusó y abandonó la mesa completamente indiferente a la situación.

No era que no la pasara bien, todo lo contrario. Había un confort y calidez que nunca antes había experimentado cada vez que se sentaba con los demás, ya fuese para comer, pasar el tiempo o discutir por banalidades. Sin embargo tenía trabajo. Su enfermedad se había llevado años de su vida, experiencias y tiempo que jamás recuperaría, por primera vez era libre, lejos de la prisión de cuatro paredes blancas asfixiantes. Quizá otros en su lugar aprovecharían para pasear, jugar, "disfrutar de la vida". Pero Jill no era esa clase de persona, con un cuerpo tan débil había aprendido a disfrutar mediante la mente, para él no había nada mejor que un buen libro. Su mente era la única cosa de la que era dueño después de todo, la comida que ingería la pagaba otro, el dinero que utilizaba venía de sus padres, las drogas que lo mantenían con vida eran conseguidos gracias a los esfuerzos de terceros, incluso la tablet que funcionaba tanto como su ventana al mundo como objeto de contrato que convertía a Shif en "suyo" se la había dado alguien más. El conocimiento era lo único que le pertenecía, su mente era lo único que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera su miserable enfermedad podría quitarle.

Ese centro de su orgullo, esa barrera que le permitía seguir siendo él, su mente era lo único que atesoraba. Y por lo mismo consideraba insultante seguir allí, con una educación incompleta, ahora que tenía la oportunidad de tenerla. También estaba el hecho de que quería ayudar a sus nuevos compañeros. No con dinero de sus padres, no con una posición social que alguien más le había dado, quería ayudarles sabiendo aprovecharse de eso, consiguiendo ventajas a base de su ingenio. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer para agradecerles que, por lo poco que durara su vida, le dejarán ser un hombre libre. Pero poco más que compasión y miradas por sobre el hombro podía conseguir en su estado actual.

Cuando había visto a Yuki encerrarse en su cuarto, dispuesto a darlo todo de sí para ayudar, no pudo quedarse quieto. Había hecho unos arreglos con el ministerio de educación responsable de Yohomu, solo le tomaría poco más de una semana, se le aplicarían cinco exámenes de equivalencias a convenir con los profesores, si los aprobaba el titulo era suyo. Una vez obtenido aquello podría seguir expandiendo sus conocimientos, conseguir acceso a otros medios y, si todo salía bien, llegar a encontrar conexiones de peso para lo que podría avecinarse.

Se deslizó en silencio a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejando escapar un largo suspiro al apoyarse en ella. Mucho que hacer, poco tiempo; por lo mismo cada día, cada acción contaba. Se pisó los talonea sacándose el calzado y arrojándolo con cortos pero bruscos movimientos de pies, pasó su mano pesadamente por su cabellera y observó su habitación con pereza. No había hecho nada por cambiar la escala de grises que reinaba allí desde antes que se instalara, una parte de él lo veía irrelevante y otra, más frustrada, recordaba lo horriblemente parecido que era a su cuarto de hospital al lucir tan desabrido. La mayor parte de la habitación estaba cubierta por libreros y un escritorio con un ordenador nuevo montado encima, su vieja laptop estaba sobre la mesa de luz junto a la cama, relegadas al rincón junto a la ventana al igual que el pequeño armario de puerta corrediza. De cierto modo reflejaba su personalidad, minimalista y dando prioridad a la información que a banalidades como la ropa, o incluso a veces, dormir. Se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla giratoria y tomó un pesado libro de páginas amarillentas, mañana tendría su primer examen, no había tiempo para errores.

Durante lo que quedó de la cena Shif estuvo medio ausente. Cuando Muroto había traído el flan del postre, y entonces notó que Jill ya no estaba, apretó con tanta fuerza el tenedor que deformó el cubierto como si estuviera hecho de macilla. Sin decir nada probó un par de bocados y le devolvió una sonrisa fresca a todos mientras seguía la conversación, pero bajo la mesa su puño se apretaba con una mezcla densa de emociones. Rabia, frustración, tristeza. Cuando acabaron de comer y el italiano propuso ver una película de terror él se excusó justificando que era hora de su sueño de belleza, tras responder el insulto habitual de Kain subió a su habitación y ahogó un grito con la almohada.

La habitación de Shif era una mezcla de colores pasteles donde el armario era el principal protagonista ocupando una pared entera, a su lado un espejo de cuerpo completo con ganchos a los costados sostenía todo tipo de sombreros, pañuelos y boas de plumas coloridas. La cama de dos plazas estaba llena de pequeños almohadones y la base constaba de dos grandes cajones que el albino había destinado a sus revistas, el piso había sido completamente alfombrado de un verde manzana, y el rincón sobrante de la habitación era ocupado por la puerta del baño, el escritorio con espejo regado de potes de cremas, maquillajes y accesorios, y por supuesto un plasma en la pared al que a Shif le había resultado divertido adornar con luces cual árbol de navidad. A pesar de todo el albino no era fan de encerrarse en su habitación a solas, pero prefería llorar dónde nadie lo viera.

Shif entendía qué era lo que su amo quería hacer, entendía lo importante que era para él, pero entender y aceptar no eran lo mismo. Quizá se debiera a que salvo por Akutsu él era el hermano menor, siempre había sido tratado como tal, consentido y rodeado de atenciones. Quizá porque había crecido con otros nueve hermanos, el profesor, mal que mal Sirius y otra decena de personas siempre estudiándolo, pero Shif no soportaba que lo ignorasen, y eso era lo que sentía que Jill estaba haciendo. Sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo inmaduro, pero no podía evitarlo. La discusión siguió al otro día tras el desayuno.

– ¡¿Por qué no puedo acompañarte?! – Demandó saber Shif molesto. Llevaba ropa sencilla, una falda marrón y una polera morada que le quedaba larga y holgada, iba descalzo por lo que tenía que elevar el rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Jill. Cuando lo había visto tomar sus cosas listo para irse le había pedido que le esperara, cuando este se negó empezaron a discutir. – ¡No es justo! ¡Ya no pasas tiempo conmigo, me estas ignorando! – Le reclamó elevando el tono. Se había girando para cortarle el paso a la sala, mientras lo miraba con reproche estiraba las mangas de su polera, parecía más un niño recibiendo un castigo pero su mirada era seria.

Jill suspiró pesadamente mientras se revolvía el cabello. Sabía que Shif era terco pero esta vez no podía ceder a sus caprichos. – Hoy debo dar un examen importante, sé que no te parece justo mi Shiten, pero es algo que necesito. Será solo una semana, si puedes aguantar eso te prometo que ya saldré contigo luego. – Le prometió con una media sonrisa intentando cerrar el trato lo más rápido posible.

Más que tranquilizarlo aquellas palabras irritaron más a Shif, sus hombros se tensaron crispándose como lo harían en su forma animal, jaló con más fuerza de su ropa al contestar. – ¡¡NO!! ¡No quiero un más tarde, no quiero luego, quiero ahora! ¡AHORA! – Respondió a los gritos.

Desde la sala los demás habían dejado lo que estaban haciendo para prestar atención a la disputa de la pareja. Kain se arrodillo en el sillón para ver sobre el respaldo de este ya que le quedaba de espaldas al numerito que se estaba montando, pidiendo perdón a Muroto por arrodillarse en el mueble Yuki hizo lo mismo. Tanto Muroto como Leo se pusieron de pie y se acercaron intentando ver si debían intervenir en la discusión o no, Kagiri y Akutsu por su parte solo le dedicaron a aquel alboroto una fracción de su atención antes de restarle importancia y volver a lo suyo, el italiano a hacer zapping en la tele y el más alto a los dibujos que estaba haciendo en el suelo.

Jill se masajeó las sienes algo avergonzado ahora que era consciente de las miradas del resto sobre ellos. Respiró profundamente dispuesto a no ceder. – No, se acabó. Por favor, Shiten, no me hagas usar una orden. – Le pidió ya cansado tomando su mochila.

El albino apretó la mandíbula y sin decir nada se fue corriendo escaleras arriba con la garganta hecha un nudo. Sin decir nada más Jill salió sin hacer ruido.

El primero en hablar fue Muroto, que se había apoyado contra el marco de la sala mirando con preocupación las escaleras. – ¿Debería subir alguien a hablar con Shif?

Chistando por lo bajo Kain volvió a acomodarse en el sofá. – Hazme caso, chacha. Ahí no te conviene meterte, demasiado drama.

– Eso es demasiado frío. – Le reprochó Yuki girándose y dejándose caer a su lado en el sofá. – Shif es tu hermano menor, ¿No te preocupa ni un poco cómo se siente?

– ¿Tengo cara de doctor corazón? No sé ni me importa, sus amoríos son temas de él. Además la zorra siempre ha sido así de insufrible, bien le va que por fin alguien le plante los pies y no le de lo que quiere. – Sentenció cruzando las piernas sobre el mueble.

– Kain, compórtate. – Le remarcó Leo con una mirada acusadora. – Shif es aun joven, está bien que se comporte así.

Aquello último llamó la atención de Muroto. Se mordió el labio dubitativo, no sabía si Leo querría explicárselo pero era una oportunidad perfecta. – Leo, ya que lo mencionas me he estado preguntando esto desde hace rato pero... ¿Qué edad tienes ustedes los biotics? – Preguntó escondiendo la mano con la alianza tras su espalda y haciendo lo mejor posible por mantener un tono neutral y no sonrojarse.

El moreno meditó sobre ello unos segundos antes de tomar asiento. – Pues depende, técnicamente tenemos una edad compuesta de otras dos. – Explicó levantando dos dedos de una mano y uno de otra. – Ustedes los humanos, al igual que los otros seres vivos, nacen siendo bebés y van creciendo. Nosotros también crecemos, pero nunca fuimos bebés. Al ser creados, como muy jóvenes debemos aparentar seis años, a partir de ahí nuestros cuerpos van creciendo y desarrollándose según la necesidad de nuestro SOUREN. Por ejemplo, Akutsu es el menor de nosotros pero es el que más ha crecido debido a su SOUREN es el de un oso polar, por el contrario nuestra hermana mayor es la que más joven luce porque su SOUREN es el de una ardilla. Así que la primera de nuestras dos edades sería la física, la que nuestro cuerpo refleja. La segunda es nuestra edad desde nuestra creación, indiferentemente de nuestra apariencia o pensamiento es el tiempo que llevamos activados. Así que la que consideramos nuestra edad real, o mejor dicho nuestra edad mental, es un promedio de ambas. En el caso de Akutsu, por seguir el ejemplo, su edad física es de unos dieciséis o dieciocho como mucho, mientras que su edad de creación es apenas diez, es por ello que tiende a tener conductas más aniñadas.

– Lo contrario también puede pasar. – Agregó Kain entrando a la conversación poniendo las manos tras su cabeza con una sonrisa de suficiencia. – Aunque es bajo culpar a la falta de equilibrio de edades por tu comportamiento. Don perfecto tiene veinticinco años desde su creación pero su apariencia no pasa de veintitrés, sin embargo si me lo preguntas a mí su actitud tiene mínimo treinta años. – Comentó con una risa burlona. – La zorra por su parte tiene dieciséis físicos y doce desde su creación, está en la edad de hacer berrinche y montar drama por todo.

– ¿Y tú cuantos tienes? – Preguntó Yuki curioso inclinándose cerca del castaño.

– Físicos, dieciocho y poco más de dieciséis incordiando en el mundo. – Respondió Leo arrastrando los dientes.

Pero la discusión fue interrumpida por la corta y fresca carcajada de Kagiri. – A veces me pregunto para qué traje un televisor si los tengo a ustedes, chicos. – Comentó el rubio relajado. – Las edades no importan tanto, lo que pasa es simple y sencillo: mal de amores. Créeme, sé perfectamente lo que se siente intentar llamar siempre la atención de quien amas y que este te ignore fríamente. – Dijo arrastrando las palabras mientras clavaba la vista en Leo.

Ante aquello Akutsu dejó sus lápices y levantó la vista. – ¿Entonces mi hermano Leo y tú si están saliendo? – Preguntó con genuina curiosidad sin levantarse del suelo.

La pregunta del menor pareció animar más a Kagiri. – No lo sé, ¿Leo, estamos saliendo? – Preguntó en un tono de fingida inocencia.

El rostro de Leo pasó por todos los colores posibles mientras intentaba balbucear una respuesta. Sin comprender mucho Akutsu pasó su mirada de él a Kagiri varias veces. – A mí me gustan juntos, Kagiri dibuja lindo.

– ¡Ohh! ¿Me he ganado un cuñado? – Comentó Kagiri divertido sentándose en el suelo frente a Akutsu. Pero esta vez su sonrisa era sincera, cálida, mientras observaba los dibujos del menor. – Si quieres puedo enseñarte a hacer dibujos muy lindos, tengo muchos materiales que te gustarían.

Leo torció el gesto cruzándose de brazos. –Por favor, no sigas. En serio pareces de esos pedófilos ofreciendo dulces, simplemente no. – Sin embargo cuando vio que Kagiri descartó su comentario con una simple sacudida de hombros y pasaba a indicarle un par de trazos con el lápiz a Akutsu, no pudo evitar sonreír. La idea de su "amo" y su hermano menor dibujando juntos le enterneció de algún modo.

Pero justo cuando las cosas se habían calmado un fuerte estruendo se escuchó. Bajando las escaleras con tanta fuerza como para hacer resonar cada paso por toda la casa Shif apareció con un cambio de ropa. Esta vez llevaba el primer conjunto que Jill le había regalado, shorts y camiseta de tirantes blancos, botas cortas blancas y su saco sin mangas celeste.

– Iré a buscar a Jill, volveré luego. – Anunció con un tono autoritario pero algo irritado.

Kain rodó los ojos. – Sabes, cuando atosigas a alguien hasta el hartancio stalkearlo solo empeora las cosas. – Respondió cansado ya de todo aquel teatro.

– No lo estoy stalkeando, solo... – Shif desvió la mirada apretando los puños a los lados. – Necesito hablar con él.

Leo quiso objetar pero la mirada decidida de su hermano menor le hizo desistir. – Vale, solo ten cuidado. – Se resignó dejándose caer en el sillón.

Jill había llegado temprano a la institución que se le había asignado para sus exámenes, una escuela preparatoria normal, la única del pueblo en realidad. Los alumnos en sus uniformes susurraban y volteaban a mirarlo desde que atravesó el portón y se encaminó al edificio de la facultad. El profesor encargado de supervisarlo era el clásico cuarentón con tan poco pelo como paciencia; mientras le soltaba un discurso sobre los años perdidos y lo ingenuo que era al querer dar esos exámenes en lugar de asistir a una educación formal, lo condujo al aula vacía donde llevaría a cabo el examen. La prueba no fue nada del otro mundo, muchos de los temas ya los había estudiado por su cuenta hace mucho, los demás bastó con ver el programa y buscar sobre los temas. Afortunadamente la biblioteca de la casa tenía muchos libros increíbles sobre temas variados. De las dos horas que le daban para terminar todo, le bastaron setenta y ocho minutos para terminar y revisar dos veces antes de entregar. Fue entonces cuando escuchó los murmullos de la gente fuera.

Mientras el profesor corregía su examen Jill abrió la ventana para escuchar que decían los alumnos. La mayoría estaba corriendo de un lado al otro del patio emocionados, como si una celebridad hubiera llegado repentinamente. Entonces entendió el motivo detrás de aquella excitación cuando uno de los chicos pasó corriendo con su compañero mientras decía: "Deberías verla, es guapísima. Tiene la piel clara como la porcelana y el cabello blanco. Parece estar perdida y buscando a alguien, ¿Quién crees que será?". Jill sabía perfectamente quién era y a quién buscaba.

Una vez terminaron de corregir su examen el profesor, muy a su pesar, lo felicitó y le indicó que podría adelantar uno de sus exámenes y darlo de inmediato. Jill estaba preocupado por Shif, pero tampoco podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así. Con respeto aceptó pero pidió cinco minutos para ir al baño, entonces corrió hasta sentir los pulmones arder hacia donde todos los alumnos se reunían cerca de la entrada. Shif estaba allí, rodeado de estudiantes y sonriéndoles a todos, definitivamente amaba la atención que estaba recibiendo. Eso molestó aun más a Jill, sin mediar palabra tomó al albino de la muñeca y lo arrastró lejos de la gentuza.

– ¡¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?! – Demandó saber una vez se encontraron solos detrás del edificio del gimnasio.

– ¡Me cansé de que me ignoraras! – Respondió este sin vergüenza cruzándose de brazos. – No voy a aguantar más esto, cuando estábamos solos en el hospital siempre estábamos juntos, siempre hablábamos, comprábamos cosas, me leías, incluso si solo era estar en silencio o dormir siempre era juntos. Ahora ni me prestas atención, estas metido todo el tiempo en libros.

– Ya te dije que no es permanente. – Repitió cansado de esa conversación. – Será solo una semana, o quizá menos, pero no si te sigues metiendo. Tengo un examen muy importante ahora, ya tendré tiempo luego para ver que te compraste o jugar contigo. – Explicó arrugando su cuaderno de notas.

–¡¡LUEGO NO, AHORA!! – Le gritó agarrándolo con fuerza de los brazos. – No quiero postergar las cosas, no quiero un "a futuro" que no sé si vendrá. – Protestó soltándolo y, en un impulso de coraje, tomando el pequeño cuaderno de apuntes que el castaño llevaba. Con una sonrisa de suficiencia su mano se volvió negra y el cuaderno se empezó a empapar de un extraño líquido. – Ahora puedes prestarme atención solo a mí.

Jill se apresuró a empujarlo y recuperar el cuaderno, la mitad inferior de este se había mojado con veneno y se estaba desintegrando lentamente. Ya no podía hacer nada, si lo tocaba el veneno le dañaría, las páginas ya estaban perdidas. Jill estaba realmente molesto, era muy tolerante pero esto había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

– ¡¿Podrías dejar de pensar en ti mismo?! – Le gritó tirando el cuaderno y asustando un poco al albino. – No todo gira en torno a tus necesidades. Tenía una vida antes de que llegaras y planeo continuar con ella... Cuando te comportas así desearía no haberte sacado del bosque. – Le gritó fulminándolo con la mirada, pero tras ello se dio cuenta de sus palabras al ver el profundo dolor reflejado en los ojos violetas del albino que se retraía como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Calmándose respiró intentando recobrar el control pero sin poder sostenerle la mirada al otro. – Mira, tengo cosas que hacer, seguiremos con esto en la noche en casa...

– Después, ¿Verdad? – Repitió el albino con amargura. – ¿Solo era un pasatiempo en el hospital? ¿Por eso estabas conmigo? ... ¡Bien! Ojala nunca te hubieras recuperado, nunca hubieras dejado el hospital. – Le gritó empezando a correr con todas sus fuerzas lejos de allí.

El castaño enterró los dedos en su cabello con frustración. Quizá se había pasado un poco pero estaba realmente molesto, desganado recogió su medio cuaderno y regresó al aula a terminar con sus exámenes.

Ya estando cerca del atardecer Jill regresó a la casa arrastrando los pies por el camino de tierra que llevaba desde el portón de la propiedad hasta la casa en sí. Entonces, mientras pensaba en cómo arreglar las cosas con su biotic, levantó la cabeza al escuchar unos quejidos. Frente a él, y cargando con más bolsas de las que los brazos humanos deberían permitir, estaban Muroto y Kagiri. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, el rubio estaba diferente a su relajado estilo habitual de camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Vestía unos jeans gastados, que por los dobles en las puntas debían pertenecerle a Muroto, una chaqueta, el cabello atado y unos lentes de sol.

– ¿Debo preguntar o no querré saber? – Cuestionó acercándose a los dos mayores.

Muroto apartó la vista del italiano, al que aparentemente había estado regañando, y se centró en Jill con una sonrisa. – Oh, Jill, ya estás aquí. Me tenía preocupado que demoraras tanto, ¿Cómo te fue en tus exámenes?

El aludido quiso responder pero Kagiri los interrumpió en seguida. – ¿Y si nos lo cuenta con un café? Esto pesa y quiero conservar mis brazos. – Indicó mostrando las múltiples bolsas que cargaba en estos. Sonreía pero perlas de sudor demostraban el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no mandar al demonio todo aquello.

Una vez los tres entraron fueron directo a la cocina, Jill ayudándoles con un par de bolsas, aparentemente las compras del mes, o de la semana, nunca se sabía cuando eran ocho en casa. Libre al fin del peso extra Kagiri se dejó caer en una silla con los brazos inertes.

– No me importa lo que digas, te compraré un auto. – Declaró con la mirada al techo pero obviamente se refería a Muroto. – O una furgoneta también si insistes en comprar tanto... Es simplemente inaudito... sufrir tanto por miserables compras... ¡¡Te maldigo transporte público!! – Gritó con sus últimas reservas de energía levantando un puño en protesta.

– Niños ricos, están tan mal acostumbrados a tener chofer que no aguantan un bus a hora pico. – Comentó Muroto meneando la cabeza con decepción mientras comenzaba a acomodar las compras. – Y la paranoia estaba de más, te lo dije, nadie te reconoció vestido así.

– Permíteme encontrar eso más insultante que relajante. – Se quejó el italiano.

– Yo creo que te sirve bien. – Comentó con una sonrisa Leo entrando a la cocina. – Aunque si debo estar de acuerdo con lo del auto. Akutsu y yo no podemos acompañarlos porque no es exactamente que nos camuflemos muy bien entre la gente, así que no podemos depender siempre del transporte público. En grandes ciudades como Tokyo no habría problema, pero Yohomu es un pueblo aislado, al menos de vista todos se conocen. – Comentó el moreno cruzándose de brazos.

– Todo lo del auto depende de si la chacha conduce, si es así estamos mucho más seguros usando mascaras en el transporte público. – Comentó Kain en su forma de gato trepándose a la mesada y sacudiendo las bolsas con las patas. – ¿Compraste té? Porque se nos acabó el otro, y espero que esta vez sea uno de calidad, los que tú compras parecen más agua con colorantes.

Muroto se giró y tomó al gato del pellejo bajándolo del mueble. – ¡Patas fuera! Y sí, lo compré. Pero solo porque no quiero oírte maullar por ello.

Jill dio una media sonrisa y se dirigió a los dos biotics. – ¿Y Shif? Tengo que hablar con él.

El gato frunció el ceño. – ¿Acaso crees que estoy tan aburrido como para fijarme en qué está haciendo la zorra? ¡Yo que sé!

– Cierto, disculpa, ¿Muchas bolas de pelo que vomitar? – Respondió sarcástico Jill.

Leo terminó de responder. – Perdona Hirokawa, no hemos visto a Shif desde esta mañana. Pensábamos que estaba contigo. – Comentó empezando a preocuparse.

Un escalofrío recorrió al castaño con las palabras del moreno. – Debo ir a buscarlo.

– ¡Hirokawa! – Le llamó Leo. – No quiero meterme pero... estoy seguro de que no es la intención de Shif, son sus instintos. Nosotros aun conservamos nuestros instintos animales y vagamente nuestras memorias de cuando vivíamos como tales. Shif es un zorro ártico, una especie en peligro de extinción perseguida por cazadores, inconsciente para él no hay un mañana. Hoy estas aquí y mañana no sabes si seguirás vivo, ese instinto está muy arraigado en él. Así que sí, es impaciente y descuidado, pero sea lo que sea ten en cuenta que no lo hace con maldad.

Jill pensó en aquello y en las palabras que el albino usaba al reclamarle. – Lo sé... perdonen. – Disculpándose con todos salió a buscarlo.

Shif por su parte, tras haber discutido con su amo se había quedado dando vueltas por el centro. No quería regresar a casa, no quería escuchar a Kain burlarse o a Leo compadecerse, pero tampoco quería encerrarse en su cuarto. Quería estar solo pero no totalmente aislado, al menos en la ciudad había gente a su alrededor, eso calmaba un poco sus ansias. Finalmente se sentó en uno de los bancos de una plaza vacía, levantó las piernas juntando las rodillas con su frente y comenzó a llorar. No había querido molestar tanto a Jill. Lo último que deseaba era que se enojara con él, que lo odiara. Peor aún, que desapareciera.

No pudo evitar pensar en el profesor Shem y una nueva oleada de lágrimas lo asaltaron. Había querido ignorar el problema, fingir que no existía; sus hermanos estaban volviendo poco a poco y ahora tenía a Jill. Había querido creer que todo estaba bien, que antes de darse cuenta el profesor volvería también, que sus hermanos harían algo. Pero nada era tan sencillo. Ya no estaba en el laboratorio, ya no era el centro de preocupaciones de todos, las cosas ya no eran tan seguras como antes, las personas podían irse para no volver. Ya no quería que nadie lo dejara, y en esa desesperación había alejado aun más a la persona que más le importaba.

Se secó las lágrimas con los puños y trató de calmarse. Debía volver a casa antes de que anocheciera, tenía que pedirle disculpas a Jill.

– ¿Quieres un pañuelo? – Ofreció una voz monótona y familiar a las espaldas del albino.

Shif se giró al reconocer la voz de su hermano, pero era raro que Kain fuera tan amable, no había ni rastro de sarcasmo en su voz. El rostro del castaño tampoco parecía una burla, estaba sereno y vacío de emociones, como las estatuas. Pero había algo raro en su hermano, no solo en la gabardina negra que llevaba y en su cabello, que lucía más largo... sus ojos, no, su ojo. El ojo izquierdo de Kain no era dorado como siempre, era azul.

– ¿Kain? ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo? – Preguntó sin poder contener el temblor en su voz. No sabía qué era, pero algo en su hermano hacía saltar todas las alarmas de peligro en su mente.

– ¿"Kain"? – Repitió el castaño torciendo el gesto como si la palabra fuera veneno. – Nunca me habían insultado tanto. Pero supongo que tampoco puedo culparte por no conocerme... – El falso Kain sonrió de medio lado e hizo una reverencia. – Primero los modales, déjame presentarme ante ti, Shif Gaultier, B-009. Soy el B-006, Abel Cathers.

Shif no entendía nada ¿Por qué ese chico lucía como Kain? ¿Por qué tenía el mismo apellido y número? Instintivamente saltó hacia atrás poniendo distancia entre ellos, entonces lo observó mejor. Abel vestía botas y gabardina negras, un pantalón blanco y una especie de playera azul, lo cual solo resaltaba más aquel extraño ojo suyo; también pudo ver otra gran diferencia con su hermano, el cabello de Abel era largo, atado en una coleta baja debía llegarle hasta la cintura.

– ¿Podrías no hacer esto más complicado, por favor? – Pidió el castaño acercándose lentamente pero sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos del albino. – No tengo nada en tu contra pero no hay mucho que hacer, ordenes son ordenes. Sirius fue específico, para comenzar, quiere tu SOUREN.

Aquello terminó de tensar el cuerpo de Shif. Si quedaba alguna duda de que Sirius era quien estaba detrás de todo se habían evaporado. El SOUREN, el alma y corazón de un biotic, la pieza fundamental que les permitía existir. Y aquel sujeto le había pedido como si nada que dejase que lo tomara, que lo asesinaran. Shif no lo pensó mucho, lo más rápido que pudo, aprovechando la corta distancia entre ambos, ennegreció su mano con veneno e intentó tocarlo.

Como si el albino se moviera en cámara lenta Abel simplemente se movió ligeramente hacia un costado y sujeto con fuerza el brazo de este por sobre el codo, donde ya no había veneno. – Es inútil, tu especialidad es el veneno, no el combate frente a frente. Tus posibilidades son cero. – Dijo con un tono frió y firme, como si sus palabras contuvieran la verdad absoluta.

Antes de que Shif pudiera reaccionar, a una velocidad ridícula, Abel, que aun le sostenía con la mano derecha, hizo crecer las uñas de su mano izquierda y con dos dedos cortó una de sus uñas transformándola en una daga. Frente a semejante acto la mente de Shif fue más lento, eso no debía ser posible, una cosa era parecerse físicamente pero... ¿El mismo poder? El profesor siempre les había asegurado que la habilidad de cada biotic era irrepetible, entonces ¿Por qué? En lo que su mente hacía esas preguntas Abel empuñó su daga y apretando más fuerte el brazo del albino lo cercenó de un solo corte.

El gritó que brotó de la garganta de Shif estaba a medio camino entre la agonía de un ser humano y el alarido de una bestia. Si la prontitud de la noche no había desalojado ya esa plaza el grito del albino lo había hecho. La sangre brotaba en enormes cantidades del muñón que ahora quedaba por su brazo. Shif se arrodilló en el suelo doblándose sobre sí mismo mientras las lágrimas de dolor inundaban su rostro. Si no murió en ese instante fue únicamente porque Abel parecía más interesado en su brazo cortado.

– Lentamente el veneno abandona la extremidad cortada y se diluye. Supongo que eso es para evitar que alguien te corte en pedazos y te utilice como arma biológica. – Meditó observando el brazo cortado que lentamente volvía a su color normal. Luego se giró hacia Shif que de a poco se ponía de pie mientras apretaba los dientes y trataba de dejar de llorar. – Será más fácil si no alargas esto. Sabes que no puedes ganarme, no quiero tener que despedazarte.

– Vvv vaya, que... considerado...– Dijo apretando con fuerza el muñón de su brazo.

– Simplemente no soy un salvaje, torturar al enemigo porque sí no me parece estético. – Respondió afirmando el agarre de su daga.

Shif no hizo ningún esfuerzo por cubrirse, temblaba incapaz de controlar el miedo que su cuerpo sentía. Abel quiso terminar aquello de forma rápida, se acercó de nuevo a una velocidad de vértigo dispuesto a cortarle la garganta. Pero en el último instante Shif se movió haciendo que la daga se clavara en su hombro. El dolor fue agudo y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, sintió su clavícula romperse y únicamente evitó gritar porque dolor le había arrancado las fuerzas. Pero no tenía tiempo que perder, cargando su mano con veneno atrapó la daga y la mano de su agresor.

Abel soltó un grito de dolor y retiró bruscamente la daga a medio deshacer. No solo se había consumido una buena parte de esta, dejándola prácticamente inútil, sino que su propia mano había perdido la piel y ahora mostraba sus placas metálicas y circuitos. De haber tardado unos segundos más habría perdido la mano. Reinsertó la carcomida uña en su mano sana y fulminó con la mirada al ensangrentado biotic que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. No se podía esperar menos, incluso si sus aptitudes para el combate eran bajas él si era un biotic perfecto.

La sangre deAbel hirvió de furia, y ese sentimiento abrasador podía más que cualquier dolor. Arrancando otra de sus uñas esta se convirtió en una reluciente espada europea de doble filo cuya hoja desprendía un halo de frío. Pudo ver el pánico en los ojos del albino cuando este retrocedió e intentó correr, con su velocidad normal podría alcanzarlo fácilmente, pero estaba molesto.

Shif tenía que huir, poner la máxima distancia entre ellos pronto, lo hubiera hecho de no ser por aquella voz.

– ¡¿SHIF?! – El gritó que iba entre la sorpresa y el terror cortó el aire llamando la atención de los dos biotic.

Jill había llegado en el peor momento posible, había estado buscando a Shif por horas cuando el ruido lo atrajo a la plaza, pero no entendía nada. Shif estaba sangrando gravemente herido, y su agresor no era otro que Kain. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

El albino se había parado en seco al ver a su amo, feliz al principio, pero rápidamente el terror creció por todo su cuerpo. Se giró hacia Abel y una sola mirada de sus fríos ojos bicolor bastó para entender que él era capaz de arrasar con todo, y lo haría. La desesperación anuló su dolor, la adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo, solo una cosa importaba, no iba a dejar que lo mataran.

Abel levantó la espada apuntando al humano, no podía dejarlo vivir si era tan importante para el albino como su expresión delataba, fue solo un segundo, eso tardó la temperatura de su espada en llegar al cero y expandir su aire helado. Una línea de hielo creció como cortina cortando todo a su paso. Shif corrió con todas sus fuerzas empujando a su amo lejos del alcance del ataque, pero la cortina de hielo lo alcanzó cortando su pierna derecha justo debajo de la rodilla y haciéndolo caer de bruces al suelo.

A Shif le dolió más el golpe que se dio en el mentón cuando cayó al suelo que el corte, quizá la velocidad o la fuerza tenía que ver con ello, pero el sabor a cobre inundó su boca y le hizo vomitar sangre. La quijada le dolía, no podía moverla, menos hablar bien, y ahora además de un brazo le faltaba una pierna. Aun así no quería rendirse, no quería que las cosas terminaran así, no podía permitirlo. Debía proteger a Jill, hasta asegurarse de que estuviera a salvo no podía morir. Sintiendo las lágrimas desfilar por su rostro y mezclarse con su sangre trató en vano de ponerse de pie.

Ver los inútiles intentos del albino por ponerse de pie sacaron de su estupor a Jill, que se acercó rápidamente a su lado para ayudarle. Su cerebro aun intentaba digerir todo aquello, había sangre, demasiada. Shif estaba destrozado y él casi hubiera muerto. Sus manos habían empezado a temblar, pero eso no tenía nada que ver con el precipitado descenso de la temperatura. Aquel hombre, la copia de Kain, el aire frío de su espada realzaba el brillo muerto de sus ojos carentes de piedad, su cuerpo solo podía temblar. Aun así abrazó con fuerza a Shif contra su pecho, pasara lo que pasara lo enfrentarían juntos, encontrarían la manera de salir de esa.

El albino estaba consciente de milagro, el dolor era demasiado agudo, su propia visión se había tornado roja, pero aun así podía sentir a Jill a su lado. El martilleo constante, aunque algo acelerado, de su corazón lo calmaba, le decía que aun no había perdido lo que realmente le importaba. Sin embargo no era iluso, no iba a vivir, eso estaba claro.

Había tantas cosas que aun quería hacer, la garganta le dolía, como si estuviera en carne viva. La frustración que le daba el ardor que le causaba forzar cualquier sonido lo desesperaba. Quería disculparse con Jill, hablarle, decirle cuanto lo quería y cuanto agradecía haberlo conocido esa nefasta noche. No habían pasado ni dos semanas desde aquello, pero Shif atesoraba cada instante que estuvieron juntos. El tiempo era relativo, nunca se sabía cuándo sería la última vez, esas eran cosas que se habían quedado grabadas desde su época como animal.

– Fin del juego. – Anunció Abel con su típico tono sereno acercándose a ambos lentamente. – Ninguno es rival para mí, así que hagan esto fácil y déjenme darles una muerte rápida. – Indicó afirmando el agarre de su espada. – Sirius fue específico, pidió "hacer sufrir al malcriado, que aprenda el porqué el entrenamiento que siempre se salteaba era tan importante". Pero personalmente odio jugar de ese modo con la gente.

–¡¡No te acerques más!! – Le gritó Jill intentando proteger a Shif abrazándolo contra su cuerpo. – No te voy a permitir hacerle daño a Shif... no sé quién eres, o porque te pareces tanto a Kain, pero no pienso entregártelo...

Shif levantó la vista y sonrió débilmente disfrutando de poder estar entre los brazos de su amo. – Los biotics... protegemos a nuestros amos... no al revés... – Susurró arrastrando las palabras con su voz rasposa. Entonces empujó a Jill y cargó contra Abel.

Apenas podía correr sin caer de frente y únicamente le quedaba un brazo, Abel aun tenía su espada y otras tres garras. El castaño lo esquivaba sin el mayor esfuerzo, pudo terminar todo fácilmente atravesándolo pero en lugar de ello lo pateó.

– Por favor, ten algo de amor propio y deja de humillarte. No es algo que puedas evitar esforzándote. – Dijo encaminándose hacia el humano.

– Pero... nada pierdo con intentar... – Respondió el albino levantándose con esfuerzo. – Voy a protegerlo... aunque me rompa... en mil pedazos...

Apenas si podía trotar en su estado actual, balanceándose sobre su pierna cercenada y sintiendo sus costillas crujir por la patada de recién. Abel consideró patearlo nuevamente, pero la mirada del menor le decía que simplemente volvería a levantarse. En su lugar levantó su espada por sobre su cabeza y dejó descender su peso cortando el brazo restante de este con un movimiento limpio.

– En serio, ya no te muevas. No puedes morir por cosas como infecciones, pero en el estado actual de tu cuerpo forzarlo así solo hará todo peor. Si tanto quieres irte primero entonc... – El discurso del castaño se vio interrumpido cuando una pequeña roca voló hacia su cabeza. Esquivarla fue sencillo, pero no esperaba que aquel humano tuviera las agallas.

Jill apretaba con fuerza un par de rocas. Sabía que era patético, no podría hacerle nada, pero tampoco iba aquedarse de brazos cruzados. – Déjalo... no te le acerques... – Su respiración se estaba acelerando demasiado, el miedo y el estrés hacían que su corazón se acelerase demasiado, de seguir así le daría un ataque.

– Bien... me está irritando bastante este ping pong entre ustedes. – Dijo haciendo notar la molestia en su voz. No quería trabajar más de lo necesario, pero matar un humano más o un humano menos no le interesaba. Si tanto estaba rogando por su muerte se la concedería. Pero cuando quiso adelantarse notó que algo tiraba de su pantalón.

Shif se había arrastrado por el suelo utilizando sus muñones sangrantes, entonces había intentado frenar a Abel sujetando la manga de sus pantalones con los dientes. Jill no iba a morir, no esa noche, no si podía evitarlo.

Toda la irritación de Abel se evaporó de golpe con aquello. Le molestaba trabajar de más pero admiraba la dedicación y la férrea voluntad que el albino estaba demostrando. Con su mano izquierda se agachó y tomó al albino por el cuello levantándolo en el aire frente a él. – Enorgullécete, has dado una pelea increíble para ser tú. Y Sirius le dará un buen uso a tu SOUREN. – Comentó observando al menor con nuevos ojos. – Todo quedará entre familia. Por lo mismo te mostraré mis respetos... el humano vivirá.

Aquellas palabras hicieron llorar a Shif, sus cuerdas vocales ya no podían producir más que gruñidos pero no importaba, solo había dos cosas que quería decir. A dos personas distintas ahí paradas, "gracias" y "lo siento", pero supo que sus ojos transmitían bien el mensaje. Vio a Jill gritar su nombre preso de la desesperación, Jill, su Jill. Incluso si este pudo entender su disculpa nunca podría decirle cuanto lo quería, en tan poco tiempo, cuanto había llegado a amarlo.

Abel lo soltó dejando que cayera al suelo de espaldas, sintió un crujido, quizá una piedra le había torcido un poco el cuello pero ya no sentía nada, al menos gracias a eso podía ver a su amo hasta el final. Abel empuñó su espada balanceándola sobre el pecho del menor listo para bajar y darle fin a todo.

Los ojos de Jill estaban tan abiertos del asombro que amenazaban con salirse de sus orbitas, su cerebro estaba haciendo horas extra para intentar entender lo que ocurría. No se lo creía. Shif estaba ahí, había pasado horas buscándolo por todo el maldito pueblo y lo encontraba en ese estado sin poder hacer nada para salvarlo. Sin poder disculparse por las crueles palabras que le había dicho antes. Había pensando siempre en cómo se sentiría Shif cuando él muriera, ya lo había aceptado, tarde o temprano él moriría. Pero nunca, ni por un segundo, se le cruzó por la mente que el otro se podría ir primero. Por primera vez la idea de la muerte le pareció fría y aterradora. Tenía miedo, el terror congelaba sus venas y le pelaba la garganta, gritó suplicando en vano. Rogó cambiar el trato, no le importaba morir, ser torturado, solo por favor, que se detuviera, que no le hiciera más daño a él. Obviamente sus ruegos fueron ignorados.

Le tomó unos segundos a Abel abrir el pecho del menor y encontrar lo que buscaba. Justo ahí, donde debería estar el corazón, entrelazado a cientos de cables distintos había un extraño orbe. Tenía la misma forma del corazón humano, pero la parte superior era de un brillante negro y la inferior resplandecía como una gema iluminada desde el interior, en este caso era blanca. Algo reacio al principio, Abel lo tomó con fuerza y lo arrancó.

Shif abrió los ojos por última vez mientras estos poco a poco se apagaban. Una vez el SOUREN fue retirado la vida misma dejó el cuerpo del albino devolviéndole su aspecto original, el de una maquina. La piel sintética revelaba los cales y circuitos, la sangre se oscurecía, todo perdía el brillo anterior y se volvía dolorosamente artificial.

Abel observó todo el cambio sin inmutarse pero apretando fuertemente el SOUREN. Luego condujo pesadamente la vista hacia el humano que los observaba en shock. – Puedes quedarte con el resto. Sin el SOUREN no es más que una muñeca rota, dudo que Sirius la necesite. – Dijo solemnemente antes de girarse y alejarse tranquilamente dejando solo al castaño rompiendo en llanto frente a lo que podía considerar el ahora cadáver de su biotic.

 

 

 **CONTINUARÁ...**  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orphen: Me disculpo ante todos por que prometí que haría todo lo posible por quitarle el cuchillo a Fransua para que no matara a nadie y en vez de eso se lo cambié por una motosierra... sorry... pero había que matarlo bien o no matarlo :P
> 
>  
> 
> Kurokaze: Holaaaaa gente!!   
> Y posiblemente adiós porque prefiero huir antes del linchamiento. Ya les anduve anticipando esto pero si, el mundo acabó. Ya terminaron los arcos suaves y empezó lo hardcore. Soy libre de ir por allí con una motosierra y mascara de Jason!!!!    Las cosas comenzarán a ponerse más serias y pesadas así que espero les guste y los mantenga al borde del asiento.  
> Comentarios, reacciones y amenazas son bienvenidos ^^


	16. "Culpa"

 

 

**"Culpa, repulsión.**

**No hay otro nombre para describir lo que siento, alguien con mi rostro ha hecho lo imperdonable"**

 

 

**"Cuidado con lo que deseas, podría cumplirse.**

**A pesar de mis palabras nunca quise que algo así pasara"**

 

 

 

Había oscurecido por completo cuando Jill finalmente llegó a la casa. Había cargado el cuerpo de su biotic en brazos y caminado todo el camino de vuelta con la mirada perdida. Juntó los dos brazos cercenados y la pierna del albino y no volvió a producir un solo sonido en todo el trayecto, no podía. Su mente estaba en blanco, repitiendo una y otra vez lo ocurrido, aun no podía creerlo.

Debían ser casi las diez de la noche, todos estarían muy preocupados por ellos. Todos... ¡¡Yuki!! Sus ojos volvieron a cobrar vida con aquel pensamiento. Más animado trotó por el camino que iba desde el portón al porche de la casa. Yuki era un chico muy inteligente con una gran mano para la mecánica y robótica, él podría repararlo, tenía que hacerlo. Con los brazos ocupados comenzó a patear la puerta con creciente desesperación.

El alboroto llamó la atención de Muroto y Akutsu, que estaban preparando la cena, y Yuki que se encontraba leyendo en la sala. A pedido del mayor Yuki se levantó para abrir la puerta, estando Kain durmiendo, Leo en su habitación y Kagiri tomando un baño solo podían ser Jill y Shif. Pero se quedó de piedra al encontrarse con ambos en la entrada.

– ¿Qué...?– Era como si el cerebro del pelirrojo se negara a procesar lo que veía, como si fuera algo irreal, no pudo sino permanecer en shock.

– ¡Yuki, gracias a quien sea! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! – La voz de Jill salía como un torrente desesperado de esperanza y suplica combinadas. – Yo... no sé... traje todo, creo... por favor, di que puedes, di que puedes repararlo.

Era la primera vez que Yuki veía a Jill tan alterado, al borde de las lágrimas prácticamente, no ayudaba que tampoco pudiera apartar la mirada del cadáver de Shif. Cadáver. ¿Cómo llamarlo sino? Estaba roto, estropeado e inamovible. Quizá se hubiera quedado paralizado en la puerta toda la noche si Muroto no hubiera llegado.

– Yuki, ¿Sucede algo? Te has quedado un rato ahí parad... – Muroto se acercó a la entrada secando sus manos con un repasador cuando reparó en Jill y en quien traía en sus brazos. Como si le hubieran inyectado cafeína pura en las venas el mayor se precipitó enseguida sobre los otros chicos pasando sus ojos del cuerpo de Shif al de Jill, buscando heridas en este también. – ¡¿Qué les pasó?! ¡¿Cómo terminaron así?! ... ¡¡Yuki!! No te quedes ahí, despeja la mesa del salón, necesitamos recostar a Shif en una superficie lisa.

El tono de urgencia en la voz del mayor trajo a Yuki de regreso a la realidad, corrió al salón para cumplir con lo pedido mientras pasaba a Akutsu, que curioso al escuchar a su amo elevar la voz se había asomado fuera de la cocina.

– Ao, ¿Pasó algo? Apagué el horno por las dudas. – Comentó el más alto inseguro, era la primera vez que escuchaba aquel tono de alarma en la voz del otro, y no le gustaba.

Muroto no respondió, en su lugar tomó a Shif en sus brazos y le indicó a Jill que lo siguiera. Al hacerlo su corazón dio un vuelco con la revelación. Había sentido el calor de Akutsu cada vez que lo abrazaba, visto las reacciones y reflejos de Kain cada vez que peleaban o este le arrojaba algo, también las constantes respiraciones profundas de Leo cada vez que Kagiri le hacía perder la calma. Todos estaban llenos de vida, ninguno poseía nada que indicara que eran artificiales. Pero ahí, en sus brazos, Shif estaba frío. Su piel era dura y delgada, partes habían sido arrancadas revelando cables y circuitos; su rostro carecía de expresión, rasgos duros e inamovibles, su cabello había perdido brillo, ya no había vida allí. Era artificial, estaba vacío.

Yuki despejó la mesa tal y como le habían pedido, afortunadamente tumbando solo un par de sillas. Shif fue recostado encima y tanto sus brazos y pierna como otras pequeñas partes que Jill había traído fueron puestos a un lado. Akutsu estaba ansioso y para evitarle el seguir mirando a su hermano inerte Muroto le pidió que preparara un té para Jill. Una vez el gigante dejó la sala Muroto se sentó en una de las sillas rodeando los hombros de Jill firmemente con los brazos.

– Perdona, no debí alzar la voz, pareces tener los nervios destrozados.

Jill no había apartado la mirada de su biotic en ningún momento, como si se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de distancia. – ¿Puede... repararlo?

Muroto frunció el ceño y cambio su enfoque a Yuki. – Sé que es chocante para ti pero, ¿Crees poder darle un vistazo?

Si los hombros de Yuki pudieran ponerse más tensos ya no volvería a girar la cabeza. Le daba pánico pensar en tocar a Shif, no podía pensar en él como una máquina, no después de haber vivido con él, no era una maquina era un cadáver, le estaban pidiendo ver un cadáver. A fin de cuentas cuando un humano muere y cuando una maquina se descompone, la única diferencia entre un forense y un mecánico es que si uno de los sujetos en la mesa vuelve a "vivir" depende al 100% de la habilidad del mecánico. Tenía miedo de fallar, tenía miedo de girarse y ver la desesperada esperanza en los ojos de Jill esfumarse. Aun así era el único que podía hacer algo.

Akutsu preparó el té mientras su mente vagaba por lo que acababa de presenciar. No podía evitar observar sus propios brazos mientras recordaba las partes destrozadas de los de su hermano, preguntándose si esas eran heridas que podrían tratar. En su descuido tumbó unas cacerolas pero afortunadamente no rompió nada. Cuando el té estuvo listo lo puso en una bandeja y se dispuso a regresar, encontrándose en la escalera con sus otros dos hermanos.

Kain arrugó la nariz al olfatear el aire. – Té... ya se ha pasado la hora pero no me importaría otra taza. – Dijo complacido intentando tomar la taza que Akutsu tenía.

–¡¡Nop!! – Negó el más alto apartando la bandeja. – Ao me encargó hacer este té, no es para ti.

Ante la mención del más alto el gato se molestó. – ¡¿Quién le dio permiso a ese a tomar mi té?!

– Siendo justos, él lo compra y él te lo prepara cuando lo exiges descortésmente. Mínimo no lo monopolices y permite que otros beban. – Le reprochó Leo.

– ¡Cierto! Leo tiene razón, Kain debes compartir. – Concordó Akutsu. – Además este té tampoco es para Ao, es para Jill. Ha estado raro desde que llegó con Shif y lo puso a dormir en la mesa.

Ante aquellas palabras tanto Leo como Kain se pusieron tensos, sin decir nada siguieron a Akutsu hasta el salón encontrándose con el cuerpo de su hermano sobre la mesa siendo inspeccionado por el pelirrojo.

Leo se olvidó de respirar por unos largos segundos. Roto. No había dudas, su hermano estaba roto, o lo que era equivalente, muerto. Sintió la ira bullir desde su estómago y subir por su garganta cual fuego abrasador, pero se contuvo. No lograría nada dejándose llevar por sus emociones, apretó el mentón y clavó las uñas en sus palmas. Sin embargo Kain no era como él, no podía mantener sus emociones a raya. Ni bien pudo recuperarse del shock Kain se dirigió hacia Jill tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

– ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PASÓ?! – Le reclamó con brusquedad fulminándolo con la mirada.

– ¡KAIN! Ya suéltalo, gato tonto. – Le ordenó Muroto apretándole la muñeca para que aflojara su agarre. – Él está aún muy conmocionado por todo, déjalo respirar al menos.

Kain gruñó y estuvo a punto de golpear a Muroto, pero Leo le interrumpió. – Asakura tiene razón. Déjalo Kain, no descargues tu amargura con la persona equivocada. Escuchemos que fue lo que pasó. – Propuso lo más calmado que pudo. – Yuki... por favor sigue revisándolo. Si hay algo que hacer por Shif dinos.

Todos se giraron entonces hacia Jill, este no había despegado la mirada de Shif desde que había llegado, pero desde que Kain lo había arrastrado su cerebro solo podía pensar en una cosa: un ojo dorado y un ojo azul.

– Fue él... – Dijo con la voz temblorosa dejándose caer más en la silla. – Busqué a Shif por todas partes... no lo encontraba... Hubo ruidos, como una pelea en la plaza, fui a ver y... Kain estaba ahí.

– ¡¿Yo?! ¿De qué mierda hablas? ¿Te tomaste las pastillas correctas esta mañana? – Le espetó el castaño molesto.

– Eras tú, y no eras tú. Cuando llegué a la plaza Shif estaba herido, le faltaba un brazo y estaba cubierto de sangre... Quien le estaba atacando era Kain, pero diferente. Tenía el cabello largo y sus ojos... su ojo, el izquierdo, era azul. – Comentó con la mirada perdida y sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al pensar en aquellos ojos. – Peleó con Shif y... – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Lo arrancó... ese orbe... el corazón, el SOUREN.

Kain regresó la vista hacia el cuerpo de su hermano, ambos brazos y una pierna cercenados, sangre y huesos rotos, y el hueco en el pecho que delataba el orbe faltante. Pero eso no era lo que más le hacía hervir la sangre. Volvió a tomar bruscamente a Jill del cuello de la camisa. – ¡¿Qué más?! ¡¿Qué más ocurrió?! ¡¿Quién era ese sujeto?! ¡¡Di algo!! ¿O acaso te quedaste mirando como lo desmembraban sin más? ¡RESPONDE!

Ante los constantes gritos de Kain la respiración de Jill comenzó a acelerarse al igual que sus latidos, no tardó nada en palidecer y comenzar a dar bocanadas desesperadas por aire. Muroto en seguida apartó a Kain dándole un puñetazo en el rostro. – ¡Suéltalo! ¿Qué no ves que le has provocado un ataque? – Le reprendió desafiándolo con la mirada mientras acostaba al menor en el suelo y levantaba sus piernas. – ¡Leo! Necesito que vayas a la habitación de Hirokawa y me traigas el respirador y unas pastillas blancas con la inscripción "CfB2" que deben estar en su botiquín.

Leo acató la orden de inmediato y desapareció escaleras arriba a toda velocidad. Mientras Muroto ayuda a Jill a respirar y Yuki observaba todo en un silencio sepulcral, Akutsu decidió dejar la bandeja con el té enfriándose en una silla para acercarse a su hermano.

– Kain... Hermano, ¿Jill se está poniendo mal como Shif? ¿Se va a quedar dormido también? – Preguntó preocupado, no estaba entendiendo del todo la situación, no, no quería entenderla. Odiaba que el aire fuera tan denso, que la gente gritara. Quería que alguien se calmara y le dijera que nada era tan grave como estaba pensando.

Desgraciadamente Kain no estaba de humor para ello. El gato no tenía mucha paciencia, pero fuera de ello toda esa situación lo estaba desbordando. Por ello cuando su hermanito le preguntó aquello, pese a saber que no iba con mala intención, le fastidió profundamente.

– ¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil, Kuma? – Le escupió con amargura pasándose la mano por el cabello. – ¿Dormido? ¿Es que acaso el collar te pudrió los circuitos? ¡La zorra está muerto! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡MUERTO! – Gritó en un brusco arrebato poniendo más veneno en sus palabras de lo que pretendía.

– ¡KAIN! – Esta vez fue Leo quien gritó. Este entró en la sala entregándole las cosas a Muroto para después girarse hacia su hermano. – Discúlpate con Akutsu, ahora.

– ¿Por qué debería? Es la verdad, que la afronte. ¿De qué mierda sirve edulcorarle las cosas solo porque es más chico? – Replicó elevando más el tono. Ya no le importaba nada, ni con quien discutía ni que decía. Solo quería sacar de dentro toda la rabia que sentía.

– ¡Hay formas de decir las cosas! – Leo elevó la voz también, pero aun así trataba de relajarse. Para él dejarse llevar estaba mal, un grito demasiado elevado y bien podría perforarle los tímpanos a todos en la casa o volar la mitad de esta.

– ¡Muy bien, basta! – Les interrumpió Muroto, que seguía en el suelo sujetándole la mascarilla a Jill para ayudarle a respirar. – Obviamente todos estamos irritables, pero no sacaremos nada peleando entre nosotros. Así que quiero que cada quien se vaya a una esquina hasta que se calme, la casa en lo suficientemente grande. – Les ordenó con un tono firme y autoritario. Incluso sin ser su amo ambos biotics obedecieron. Leo desapareció escaleras arriba y Kain salió al patio.

Muroto suspiró echando un vistazo a la, ahora, silenciosa habitación. Akutsu se había quedado congelado de pie apretando sus manos con fuerza mientras clavaba la mirada en el suelo, Yuki estaba tan callado que parecía evitar respirar. Mira que asustarlos y preocuparlos así, Muroto definitivamente regañaría a Leo luego y le quitaría una de sus nueve vidas al gato.

– Aku, Jill necesita descansar así que voy a llevarlo a su habitación, ¿Podrías volver a calentar el té y agregarle un poco de miel? – Preguntó con dulzura y manteniendo un tono tranquilo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al más alto.

Visiblemente más calmado Akutsu asintió regresando a la cocina mientras el pelinegro cargaba a Jill en brazos. Quizá por el ataque que había sufrido o porque finalmente el estrés estaba pudiendo con él, Jill se dejó cargar con dificultad para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Antes de que Muroto llegara a la escalera Yuki lo llamó. – ¡Muroto! ... No creo que haya mucho que hacer, pero daré todo lo que pueda. Sin embargo...

El mayor suspiró resignado. – Ve a ver al estúpido gato. Se comportó como un imbécil, lo cual no sorprende, pero se lo pasaré por esta vez... Es duro perder a la familia, incluso él tiene derecho a desahogarse. Solo vigila que no se le pase la mano. – Pidió desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

 

 

Por su parte Leo había ido directamente a encerrarse a su habitación. Quería gritar, romper algo, salir a correr, lo que sea que le aliviara siquiera un poco. Pero allí era imposible. De estar en casa podría bajar al gimnasio del personal y romper a golpes algunas bolsas de box para descargarse, pero en la casa Shem no había cosas así, tampoco podía darse el lujo de perder el control así frente a sus hermanos. Suficiente vergüenza había pasado ya cuando Asakura tuvo que pedirle que se calmara. Se dejó caer en su cama enterrando sus garras en sus antebrazos.

Habrían pasado unos minutos cuando Kagiri entró sin decir nada como si estuviera en su propia habitación. Sin mirarlo dejó su celular en la mesa de luz haciendo equilibrio contra la lámpara y empezó a sonar el 3er acto de " _La bohème_ ". Kagiri se sentó junto a él en la cama, en una mano tenía lo que parecía ser el botiquín básico que se encontraba en cada baño de la casa, dado que acababa de entrar a su habitación ese debía ser el de él.

– Muéstramelas. – Exigió extendiendo la mano como quien le pedía la pata a un cachorro. Sin protestar Leo se incorporó enseñándole los antebrazos, el italiano frunció el ceño. – Serás idiota. – Sin decir nada más limpió sus heridas y comenzó a vendarlas.

Leo respiró profundo mientras escuchaba la música, cerró los ojos para percibir mejor aquello, no solo la hermosa opera sino la agradable sensación de los largos dedos de Kagiri bailando por sus brazos. Más calmado exhaló cuando el italiano terminó de vendarlo y se quedó mirándolo a los ojos mientras la canción terminaba y empezaba " _Nessun dorma!_ ". – Gracias.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del italiano. – Me alegra que ya estés mejor. A decir verdad, me sorprendió escucharte " _levantar la voz_ " desde la planta baja. Cuando di un vistazo abajo entendí todo e imagine que no podrías calmarte. – Comentó antes de endurecer el tono de su voz llevándolo a un reproche. –Pero esto fue estúpido.

– Necesitaba descargar esto que siento, la fuerza de mis manos y el dolor me ayudó a hacerlo un poco. – Se excusó desviando la mirada.

– Pues ahora estas mucho más calmado que cuando hiciste esa idiotez. – Le señaló cruzándose de brazos. – No digo que no tengas derecho a desahogarte, pero piensa antes de actuar, no porque seas el mayor, sino porque no estás solo. Lo que sea que hagas afectará al resto y te hundirá más a ti mismo. Tómalo como un consejo de alguien que sabe lo que es odiarse por algo y tener que tragárselo.

Leo levantó la vista y le dolió ver los ojos de su amo. Podía quejarse de Kagiri hasta el hartancio y replicarle miles de sus conductas, pero cuando se ponía así. Cuando miraba más allá de lo que todos veían, cuando veía el agonizante desprecio a sí mismo y la desolación en esos ojos celeste cielo, simplemente no podía. Leo se inclinó apoyando la frente en el hombro del italiano.

– Gracias, en verdad estoy mejor ahora. La música ha ayudado más de lo que creí.

– Era obvio, siempre que ponía música en mi estudio para pintar te ponías más a gusto con las operas italianas. Así que pensé que Sarah Brightman podía relajarte, piensa en esto como tu pedazo de Italia aquí, es injusto que solo tú no te sientas en casa. – Declaró acariciándole el enmarañado cabello al brasilero.

El moreno cerró los ojos con una sonrisa. – Quedémonos así un poco más.

 

 

 

Al mismo tiempo tras haber escuchado la reprimenda de Muroto, Kain había decidido salir al patio para desquitarse. Sacó una de sus espadas y comenzó a descargar su furia contra los árboles como si empleara un hacha, cortando con fuerza pero deteniéndose antes de tumbarlo. Estaba molesto pero no era un inconsciente, sabía que la bronca que le echarían sería peor si por accidente tiraba un pino sobre la casa. Aun así no podía calmarse. Estaba furioso por lo ocurrido, Shif era molesto, caprichoso e insoportable, como cualquier hermano menor, pero lo que le ocurrió... Había deseado muchas veces que se callara para siempre, que dejara de moverse, pero no en serio, ni menos así. Que no daría ahora porque estuviera allí chillándole en las orejas o molestando con su ropa nueva.

Aquellos pensamientos se clavaban dolorosamente en su pecho, lo rebalsaban. Todo lo de los últimos días le daba vueltas, la explosión del laboratorio, la desaparición del profesor, la traición de Sirius, la muerte de su hermanito y pero aun... Alguien igual a él era el responsable. Estaba furioso y asqueado, desde que lo había escuchado no podía evitar ver el cuerpo destrozado de Shif e imaginar sus propias manos cubiertas de su sangre. Tanto su garganta como sus ojos picaban dolorosamente, solo por estar sólo se permitió llorar mientras gritaba hasta lastimar sus cuerdas vocales. No podía dejar de reprocharse a sí mismo, el desinterés cuando vio que su hermano no había vuelto a casa, la falta de iniciativa para acompañar a Jill a buscarlo. Si hubiera ido, si se hubiera preocupado... entonces tal vez las cosa no hubieran terminado así, tal vez hubiera podido protegerle.

Yuki había salido tras Kain casi de inmediato, pero prefirió no interferir. Si había algo que sabía perfectamente era cuan orgulloso era el castaño y cuanto, pese a como se comportaba, quería a su familia. Decidió respetarlo y dejar que se desahogara tranquilo, no mutilaría más su orgullo dándole a entender que lo había visto llorar. Después de varios minutos decidió acercarse.

– Sé que es estúpido preguntar si estás bien pero... ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Cómo lo estás sobrellevando? – Preguntó tímidamente acercándose al castaño que estaba recargado apoyando la frente contra un árbol

Kain dejó salir una risa seca. – Sí, definitivamente son preguntas idiotas. – Coincidió girándose hacia el pelirrojo. – ¿Qué como lo estoy sobrellevando? ¡Mi hermano menor está jodidamente muerto! ¡¿Acaso hay modo de " _sobrellevar_ " eso?! Porque de ser así quiero un panfleto. – Escupió sarcásticamente empapando sus palabras con veneno.

– No tengo algo así, tampoco puedo empezar siquiera a imaginarme cómo debes sentirte. – Concordó apoyándose contra el árbol a su lado. – Mi mundo era extremadamente pequeño hasta hace unas semanas. Nunca había salido realmente de mi casa, las únicas personas que estaban conmigo eran mi papá y Muroto. Y ahora papá no está... supongo que en eso coincidimos, ambos lo perdimos y significaba mucho para los dos. No conocí mucho a Shif pero me agradaba, y sé que si algo le pasara a Muroto estaría devastado. Como si me quitaran el suelo donde piso o un trozo de mi mismo.

– Tch, así le estas dando demasiada importancia a la zorra. Tú " _mundo_ " se compone de dos personas, yo tengo como mínimo a mis nueve hermanos. U ocho ahora... vi las heridas, se llevaron su SOUREN. No es como con ustedes, que pueden incluso reemplazar sus corazones, el SOUREN es nuestra alma... incluso si construyeran otro y reactivaran a Shif, ese ya no sería mi hermano. – Dijo con una amargura palpable.

Yuki frunció el ceño y levantó la vista al cielo, eran más de las once y estaba realmente oscuro, comenzaba a hacer tanto frío que podían ver sus alientos. – Entonces bastará con que recuperemos su SOUREN. – Decidió firmemente.

Kain se giró hacia él tan rápido que pudo hacerse daño en el cuello, se había quedado atónito, lo único que pudo fue reír incrédulo. – Eres más imbécil de lo que creí. ¿Te das cuenta siquiera del tamaño de la estupidez que estás diciendo?

– ¿Y cuál es el problema si es una estupidez? – Cuestionó girándose hacia él. – No es técnicamente imposible, además es la única salida que tenemos. Hay que darlo todo e intentarlo, siempre que haya una oportunidad, por más mínima que sea, hay que intentarlo.

– Y morir inútilmente. – Le remarcó un poco irritado.

– ¡No lo sabes si no lo intentas! Puede que esté siendo muy optimista, puede que sea absurdo, pero es algo por donde empezar. Las maquinas se me dan bien, si conseguimos el SOUREN podré reparar a Shif, lo tendremos de vuelta así que... – La voz de Yuki disminuyó un poco mientras le sostenía la mirada al gato. – Así que no te culpes. Somos responsables de que hacemos o no hacemos, no de lo que hacen o dejan de hacer otras personas. ¿Pudo ser diferente si lo hubieras acompañado? Tal vez, pero eso no cambiaría que se enfrentarían a alguien por lo visto más fuerte. Y si ese alguien se parece a ti tampoco hay nada que puedas hacer ni nada de lo que debas sentirte responsable. – Afirmó tomando las manos del castaño que aun no sabía cómo reaccionar. – ¡Kain, no tienes la culpa de nada!

Kain se quedó observando al más bajo por unos segundos sin saber qué decir, la seriedad en sus ojos verdes no era algo habitual, pese a que sostenía sus manos con fuerza estaba seguro de que si separara los dedos se zafaría de su agarre fácilmente. – Pfff... ¡JAJAJAJAJA! No puedo... No, en serio esto es demasiado. – Dijo sucumbiendo al ataque de risa y quitando únicamente una de sus manos para pasársela por el cabello mientras trataba de parar de reír. – Mira, cuatro ojos. Aun no he caído tan bajo como para necesitar que me levantes el aliento.

El brillo arrogante había regresado a los ojos dorados del felino, Yuki supo que ya estaba mejor, con una sonrisa lo soltó. – Cierto, no lo has hecho.

Las comisuras de Kain tiraron un poco con una sonrisa socarrona, pero antes de que pudiera agregar algo más una voz irritablemente familiar le interrumpió.

– Awww, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía sonreír, hermano.

Un escalofrío espantoso recorrió la espalda de Kain al reconocer aquella voz. Se giró con una mueca y encontró lo que esperaba, su hermana. Parada allí estaba Amanda, su cabello castaño chocolate se asomaba por debajo de una capucha de piel blanca, y debajo de ese abrigo llevaba un vestido rojo corto acampanado. Llamativo y excesivo, típico de ella.

– Ugh, tú. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – Demandó saber sin disimular lo molesto que estaba.

– ¿Así saludas a la familia después de tanto tiempo? – Le reprochó la castaña acercándose a él con aire de superioridad. – Aunque para ser sincera estoy sorprendida de que te hayan dejado salir, ¿Sirius se ha puesto más blando con la seguridad?

Kain apretó los dientes, ni en buenos momentos le agradaba estar con Amanda pero ese comentario... no era culpa de ella, no lo sabía. – Mira, Aliento de Cloaca. No has dado con el mejor comentario precisamente. Si no quieres sentirte más idiota de lo que ya eres, cierra la boca.

La castaña enrojeció de rabia, hacía años que nadie le llevaba la contra así, pero tampoco podía evitarse, ellos dos siempre habían tenido esa relación. – ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿Cómo se atreve un engreído holgazán como tú a hablarle así a una señorita como yo?!

La poca paciencia del gato se evaporó. – ¡¿Señorita?! ¿Dónde? Todo lo que veo es a una mal criada.

Yuki los escuchó empezar a discutir y decidió mantenerse al margen. No sabía quién era la chica, pero si Kain ya se sentía tan bien como para pelear de ese modo ya no tenía de que preocuparse.

– Se parecen más de lo que había pensado. – Comentó tranquilamente una voz a sus espaldas.

Al girarse el menor se encontró con un chico de unos veinte de cabello corto rubio, vestía un traje formal y observaba la pelea de los otros dos una sonrisa. – Hacía mucho que no veía a Amanda tan enérgica, y yo que pensé que solo se ponía así de intensa conmigo, podría ter hasta celos.

– Emm... ammmm... ¿Hola? – La voz del pelirrojo salió más baja y frágil de lo que pretendía, por lo que enrojeció mucho más cuando el rubio le sonrió en respuesta.

Tras varios minuto sin que la discusión entre los dos castaños diera siquiera la más mínima señal de estar cerca de terminar Yuki se animó a interrumpir. Al inicio ambos le gritaron y amenazaron, pero este insistió. Tuvo que rogarles y recurrir a la excusa del frío para que finalmente se tranquilizaran lo suficiente para decidir entrar a la casa.

– De acuerdo, únicamente porque no vale la pena perder un segundo más de mi tiempo con esta cosa que debo llamar "hermano". – Decidió Amanda girándose hacia su esposo y tomando su brazo.

– ¡¿Disculpa?! Mira, Aliento de Cloaca. Mi casa, mis reglas, me vas a respetar. – Le gritó Kain tomándola del brazo para que se girara.

– Ammm, técnicamente es mi casa. – Murmuró Yuki manteniéndose al margen.

Charles por su parte frunció el ceño y tomó a Kain por el brazo apartándolo. – Hey, sé que Amanda no ha sido exactamente cordial, pero aun así no deberías ser tan brusco con una dama.

– ¿Y a ti quién te pidió opinión? No necesito que un mocoso me diga cómo comportarme.

– ¡Pues no estaría de más! Charles es muuucho mejor hombre de lo que tú jamás serás. – Replicó Amanda molesta.

–¡¡Cierra la puta boca!! Estás apestando todo el lugar. – Le recriminó el gato bruscamente. – Debes hacerle caso a tu hermano mayor.

– ¡Excelente consejo! En ese caso ambos cállense y hagan lo que digo. – Les interrumpió una nueva voz desde los límites del bosque.

Todos los presentes se giraron inmediatamente hacia la voz, entonces desde el bosque una persona apareció. Lucía como una niña, puesto que no pasaba del metro y medio, su cabello estaba hecho un desastre a duras penas amarrado en dos coletas; su ropa, un raro conjunto de botas largas blancas, vestido al estilo Santa Claus y capa rosa chillón, estaban destrozados y sucios. Con aquella apariencia desaliñada y varios golpes y arañazos en su rostro la chica parecía haber sobrevivido a un desastre natural, aun así se paró orgullosamente cruzándose de brazos.

– ¡¿Tim?! ¡¿Eres tú?! – Demandó saber Amanda escandalizada.

– Más importante aún, ¡¿Qué te pasó?! – Cuestionó Kain arrugando la nariz. – Sin ofender hermana, pero parece que algo te mastico y vomitó.

La pelirroja apretó los dientes, sabía que no podía culparlos por reaccionar así, si tuviera acceso a un espejo probablemente ella también lloraría. – Digamos que he tenido algunos "problemas" para llegar aquí con mi amo. Tuve que saltar de un tren en movimiento y... caí en un cumulo de nieve sucia. – Confesó desviando la mirada.

No estaba mintiendo del todo. Junto a Blake, Tim había logrado cruzar Europa con relativa facilidad esquivando a las fuerzas policiales en cada ocasión. Tras haber abordado un tren desde Rusia hacia China habían amenazado a un mercader y consiguieron que este los llevara a Japón. La gente resultaba muy cooperativa cuando se le apuntaba con un cuchillo en la garganta durante todo el viaje. Una vez en Japón otro viaje en tren bastó para acercarlos a pocos kilómetros, sin embargo nuevamente la policía les pisaba los talones.

Los desgraciados los perseguían en una especie de camioneta intentando igualar la velocidad del tren, una vez habían identificado al zona donde iban empezaron a abrir fuego.

– Tch, mira que son insistentes. – Había protestado Blake mientras echaba un vistazo por la ventana enrejada del vagón. – Va a estar difícil perderlos esta vez.

– ¡No vamos a tirar la toalla ahora, no estando tan cerca! – Se quejó Tim. – Literalmente estamos a menos de siete kilómetros del laboratorio.

Tim debió anticiparse a lo que ocurriría cuando Blake mostró su desfigurada sonrisa. – ¿Ah, sí? – Ignorando el sonido de las balas contra la pared de metal del vagón Blake se paró y de una patada abrió la puerta del otro lado. En ese momento el tren estaba pasando a la orilla de una meseta, debajo el bosque congelado se mezclaba con el campo. – Niña, te necesito, desde aquí ¿Cuánto calculas que nos tomaría llegar y a dónde?

La pelirroja se asomó inclinándose ligeramente. – ¿Desde este punto exacto? Pues... unos siete u ocho kilómetros en dirección noreste, es una propiedad privada internada en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad de Yohomu. Antes del laboratorio esta la casa, mide unos tres pisos así que es inmensa, será fácil de ver desde cualquier punto del bosque.

– Perfecto. Yo los distraigo, nos vemos luego.

Antes de que Tim pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, con una sonrisa malvada Blake le había propinado una fuerte patada en el trasero lanzándola fuera del tren, aun en movimiento, y dejándola caer por la meseta. Blake solía aprovecharse así de su "resistencia" como biotic muy a menudo, como cuando la usaba para bloquear las balas de la policía, debió habérselo esperado. Pero incluso si su resistencia como biotic evitaba que muriera no la protegía de todo. La nieve sucia y las estúpidas ramas fueron el menor de sus problemas, pero ante todo su dignidad frente a sus hermanitos.

Kain enarcó una ceja. – Eso explica la mugre pero, ¿La ropa? ¿O acaso después de rebotar en la nieve caíste en una caja de donativos baratos de la iglesia?

– ¡Primer strike! – Le gritó la pequeña pelirroja pateándole con fuerza el hueso de la pierna. De ser un humano normal seguramente le hubiera roto el hueso en dos, pero como era Kain solo se escucharon un gran número de insultos ingleses. – ¿Alguien más tiene algo que decir o podemos entrar a la casa?

Tras aquella demostración todos tomaron la sabia decisión de no contradecir a la pequeña pelirroja. Yuki estaba un poco nervioso por hacer pasar a su casa a tres completos extraños, pero pensó que Muroto se lo perdonaría si sabía que eran aliados, y que una había pateado a Kain. Yuki respiró aliviado cuando al entrar asomó la cabeza por el comedor y vio que Shif ya no estaba allí. Sería difícil iniciar una conversación si el cadáver de su hermano menor estuviera aun en la mesa.

– ¿Qué es esto? – La voz cansada de Muroto se oyó desde la cocina. Al parecer en lo que ellos estaban afuera había terminado de atender a Jill y había regresado a hacer la cena.

– Muroto, emmm... Tenemos invitados. – Dijo el pelirrojo señalando tímidamente a las tres nuevas caras.

El mayor pasó la vista por los invitados y soltó un suspiro. – Soy Asakura Muroto, soy la persona a cargo de esta casa. La cena estará lista en unos minutos así que pasen a la sala, ya hablaremos luego que ahora debo cocinar más. – Decidió girándose y regresando a la cocina sin escuchar la respuesta de ninguno.

– ¿Qué le pasa a ese? – Cuestionó Amanda ofendida por aquel trato. No esperaba que desenrollaran una alfombra roja, pero que al menos la trataran con más respeto.

– **_Ese_** , como dijiste, es la chacha a cargo del lugar. – Le corrigió Kain cruzándose de brazos. – Y créeme, no te conviene tenerlo de enemigo. Por mucho que me encantaría que te pateara el trasero, si se pone de mal humor algo me dice que mi cena la pagará. Ah, y también es el amo de Kuma.

Ante la mención de su hermanito la primera en reaccionar fue la pelirroja. – ¡¿Kuma está aquí?! ¡¿Quién más está?! – Preguntó con una sonrisa llena de entusiasmo. – ¿Dónde está? ¿Acaso está Shif también? ¡Oh, Dios! Si Shif me ve vestida así pondrá el grito en el cielo, quizá debería darme un baño. – Comentó con una sonrisa llena de ternura mientras se giraba inspeccionando su ropa.

– ¡Ugh! Ahora que lo mencionas, da grima mirarte, Tim. – Comentó Amanda arrugando la nariz. – Lo digo con cariño porque soy yo, pero si Shif está aquí va a gritarte como nunca.

Yuki sintió como si la temperatura de la sala bajara varios grados. Sabía que no era la intensión de las chicas, ellas no sabían nada, sus palabras eran inocentes y justo por ello dolían más. Antes de que pudiera decirles algo Kain se adelantó. Por la mirada sombría en sus ojos las dos chicas se callaron con iguales expresiones de preocupación, como quien esperaba una horrible tormenta.

Kain no era delicado, dijo las cosas de manera concisa, casi sin tacto. Amanda se apoyó contra Charles quien la abrazó con fuerza mientras algunas lágrimas desfilaban por su rostro. Tim por su parte había caído de rodillas al suelo con la mirada perdida.

– Mentira... no puede ser... lo habría sentido. – Repitió a nadie en particular.

– No empieces con esas tonterías. La zorra está muerta, no hay duda. – Le cortó Kain metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y desviando la mirada. – Aun no sabemos bien quien fue, así que guarda tus sentimientos hasta que demos con el maldito.

– Y lo dices tan calmado. – Le reprochó Amanda tomando la mano de su esposo. – Shif y yo solo nos llevamos un año, ¿Qué si hubiera sido yo? ¿O Kuma? ¿Tan poco te importa?

La voz de Amanda sonó más dura de lo que pretendía, Kain estuvo a punto de gritarle pero entonces Yuki se interpuso entre ambos. – ¡Basta ya! Señorita Amanda, por favor no use ese tono. Por supuesto que a Kain le importa, ¡¿Cómo no va a importarle cuando él es quien más tiempo ha pasado con Shif?!

Esa debía ser la primera vez que el pelirrojo le levantaba la voz así a alguien, pero en verdad le molestaba como ella se había comportado. Kain podía ser molesto, bruto y algo seco con los demás, pero Yuki sabía mejor que nadie cuanto le importaba su familia.

– Tu nombre es Yuki Shem, ¿Verdad? – La voz de Tim salió débil, como si apenas se estuviera recuperando de algo que había consumido todas sus fuerzas. – Tienes razón, me alegra que comprendas tan bien a mi hermanito.

– ¡Cómo si alguien tan simple como este cuatro ojos pudiera siquiera entenderme! – Protestó Kain, pero no estaba realmente molesto, un ligero rubor cubría su rostro.

– ¿Shem? – Repitió Charles de pronto interesado. – Disculpa, pero de casualidad, ¿Eres pariente del profesor Marvelous Shem? – Preguntó preocupado acercándose al menor.

– Sí, soy su hijo, y también soy el contratista de Kain. Perdón por no haberme presentado. – Se disculpó avergonzado inclinando la cabeza.

– Entonces comienza, tienes mucho que explicar. – Le cortó Amanda cruzándose de brazos autoritariamente. – Quiero oírlo todo, en detalle. Qué ocurrió desde la alerta del laboratorio hasta ahora.

Esta vez fue Kain quien se interpuso entre ambos. – Bien, lo haremos. Pero tomemos asiento en la sala, la cena estará lista pronto y Kuma se nos unirá. Dudo que el enfermo baje y por lo visto Don Perfecto y Al Cappone están ocupados arriba. Podremos discutir tranquilos y comer algo, ya después báñense, duerman o lo que sea. Mañana estaremos todos y discutiremos como se debe.

Tim sonrió débilmente poniéndose de pie. – Vaya, eso ha sido lo más maduro que jamás te he escuchado decir. Esta casa y este niño deben tener buena influencia en ti.

– ¡Silencio, gremlin! – Le gritó el gato lo cual solo le sirvió para ganarse otro golpe de parte de su hermana mayor. Tras aquello algunas risas débiles afloraron para luego dirigirse al comedor antes de que Muroto sirviera la cena.

 

 

 

Por otra parte, tras haber conseguido el SOUREN del B-009, Abel había regresado rápidamente al lugar que estaban usando como escondite. Sirius era muy precavido, tenía tres en total por distintos puntos rodeando Yohomu, y quien sabe cuántos en el exterior. Desde la plaza el que se encontraba entre las montañas era el más próximo y el que mejor equipo tenía, su mano había quedado destrozada a causa del veneno y necesitaba una reparación urgente.

Se dirigió directamente a la sala de monitoreo, una enorme cuarto de paredes metálicas y techo alto, lo cual lo hacía realmente frío. La mitad de la habitación la ocupaban un enorme panel de control y cientos de monitores con distintas imágenes de vigilancia que mostraban tanto las partes de este y los otros escondites, como varias partes de la ciudad. El resto consistía en una mesa de trabajo, una camilla, una lámpara movible como las de los consultorios de odontología y decenas de estantes con materiales, piezas y herramientas. Tras ingresar depositó el orbe sobre la mesa y sacó su uña regresándola a su forma de daga, ahora corroída, para dejarla a un lado. Abel no sabía reparase pero era un experto en aguantar el dolor, podía empujarlo a un rincón de su mente y simplemente ignorarlo. Permaneció casi una hora así hasta que una risa gastada llamó su atención.

– ¿Ese mocoso malcriado pudo hacerte tanto daño? – Preguntó Sirius divertido observando directamente la mano corroída y falta de piel del castaño. – Pero supongo que no hay de otra, después de todo por muy inútil que sea, ese pequeño zorro sigue siendo un _modelo perfecto_. Un defectuoso como tú siempre estará en desventaja.

– No necesitas remarcarme lo que ya sé, lo tengo muy presente. – Respondió Abel desviando la mirada. – Como sea, he cumplido con lo que me pediste, traje el SOUREN. Ahora tu investigación y desarrollo podrá completarse, ¿Verdad?

Sirius lo ignoró y pasó directamente a estudiar el orbe blanco con detenimiento, sin quitarle la vista de encima respondió con condescendencia. – Si no te he revelado qué planeo antes, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré ahora? Dejarte saber que necesito un SOUREN perfecto para pasar al desarrollo de mi investigación fue demasiado generoso de mi parte. Eres una herramienta, limítate a obedecer. – Sentenció con severidad.

Abel chistó por lo bajo mientras daba vueltas su daga con los dedos corroídos. – Entonces espero puedas hacerme el honor de repararme, porque no seré una buena herramienta si cuento con una mano menos. – Escupió las palabras con una mezcla de sarcasmo y frustración.

– Puedes esperar. – Afirmó Sirius sin girarse hacia él. – Si te duele que te sirva de lección. De ese modo aprenderás a ser eficiente antes de tu próxima misión.

El castaño enarcó una ceja ante aquello, odiaba ir a ciegas pero no se esperó que tuviera que volver a salir tan pronto. – ¿Qué necesitas?

– Otro SOUREN, solo con uno no obtendré todos los datos que necesito. Con otro seré capaz de aislar las particularidades y delimitar cuales son los "huecos" a rellenar. Lo necesitaré a más tardar mañana por la noche así que vete a descansar, repararé tu daga y ya veré tu mano por la mañana. – Descartó haciendo un movimiento de la mano para indicarle al biotic que abandonara la habitación.

– Como gustes... pero esta vez, ¿Podré elegir mi blanco? – Preguntó expectante.

– No puedes tomar el de Kain Cathers. – Respondió con una sonrisa malvada girándose hacia él. – No te precipites, si vas de una podrías romperte.

– Disfrutas esto, ¿Verdad? – Descartó molesto. – Bien, atacaré a quien encuentre. – Respondió finalmente saliendo del lugar.

Una vez este se hubo marchado Sirius empezó a carcajearse. – Eres tan predecible y simple, pero aun así... sigues siendo una de sus obras... – Reconoció poniéndose serio de repente mientras observaba el SOUREN blanco para luego arrojarlo y volverlo a atrapar. – Pronto lograré completarlo, y nadie olvidará el nombre de la brillante mente que empezó todo.

 

 

 

**CONTINUARÁ...**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUROKAZE: Helloooo gente!! 
> 
> Lamento la tardanza y haberles roto el corazón en el cap anterior – no!, mentira, pero saben que igual los quiero–.  Este arco va a ser un poco hardcore así que solo puedo pedirles que resistan. La historia tendrá sus tonos oscuros pero eso la hace interesante. Gracias por acompañarnos y apoyarnos
> 
>  
> 
> ORPHEN:  Yeih!!! Por fin subí el nuevo capi :P , mea culpa la tardanza, llegó a mi una serie de libros que me enamoró y no hice nada más que leer :P pero ya estoy de nuevo con los vivos así que aquí tienen su actualización :P


	17. "For you"

 

**"Desde el inicio todo ha sido para ti, no recuerdo mi vida sin tus ojos en ella y ni quiero hacerlo.**

**Mi vida es para ti"**

 

 

_" **For you, every single scream of pain was for you.**_

_**Every cry was for you, so I have nothing for myself, not even you."** _

 

 

 

Yuki se despertó temprano ese día, la noche anterior la cena había sido demasiado tranquila, no podía culparlos. La mitad de ellos había estado ausente, el humor estaba tenso y Muroto estaba demasiado cansado, por lo mismo ni bien cenaron cada quien se fue a su respectiva habitación. Debido a ello le había costado dormir por lo que cuando vio la luz del sol colarse por su ventana decidió bajar, seguramente Muroto estaría haciendo el desayuno ya.

Efectivamente Muroto se encontraba preparando el desayuno para todos. Manejaba la sartén, la tetera, la tostadora y el arroz al mismo tiempo sin dejar que nada se pasara, Yuki podría estar viéndolo asombrado por horas. Al menos no estaba solo, Akutsu había tomado la costumbre de ayudarlo pese a no ser una persona madrugadora. Bostezando de cuando en cuando había puesto la mesa y algunas cosas como las mermeladas.

– Buenos días, ¿Necesitan ayuda? – Se ofreció el pelirrojo entrando a la cocina.

Muroto se giró al escuchar la voz del menor y le dedicó una sonrisa. – Vaya sorpresa, tú temprano. – Dijo divertido. – Buenos días y no te preocupes, Aku y yo ya tenemos todo controlado.

– Hay arroz, bizcochos, tostadas, frutas, café, té, el pescado – _ese chiquito_ , señaló – , galletas y panes. – Nombró el más alto señalando cada cosa. – Estoy sorprendido, los supermercados tienen de todo.

– El supermercado tal vez, pero mis bolsillos no. Voy a tener que pedir a nuestros " _inquilinos_ " que me paguen semanalmente y no cada que recuerdan que no soy su empelado. – Protestó Muroto sirviendo las cosas.

– Me parece una idea justa, no solo por tus gastos sino por el esfuerzo extra que pones en esto. – Comentó Charles bajando las escaleras. – Anoche también preparaste la cena, nos cediste cuartos e incluso te tomaste la libertad de preguntar por nuestras dietas para cocinar. Tiene mis más sinceros respetos, señor Asakura.

Muroto se quedó congelado unos instantes atónito. – Ok... gracias. – No quería sonar grosero pero era la primera vez que alguien le agradecía de esa manera, no se lo esperaba. – Pero no hace falta llamarme señor, no soy tan viejo.

– ¿Está abierto a debate? Porque tengo mi propia opinión. – Comentó Kain bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa socarrona.

Muroto estuvo a punto de arrojarle algo, pero en vez de ello fue Akutsu quien le dirigió la palabra a su hermano. – Ao no es viejo, hermano discúlpate. – El tono serio del menor daba miedo a cualquiera, más que una petición era una orden u advertencia.

– Tiene más del doble de tu edad, Kuma. Relativamente es viejo. – Comentó Kain intentando zafar del asunto mientras rodeaba a Charles observándole con detenimiento. – Entonces... tú eres el dueño de Aliento de Cloaca.

Charles inmediatamente cambió su expresión a un ceño fruncido. – Desde ayer que me viene molestando esa forma tuya de hablarle. No me importa que seas su hermano, pero te voy a pedir que dejes de faltarle el respeto a mi esposa.

Ante la declaración del joven francés todos se quedaron congelados unos minutos, todos salvo Akutsu que ladeó la cabeza curioso. – ¿Entonces nuestra hermana no nos quiso invitar a la boda?

–... Demasiada información... – Declaró Kain haciendo gestos de querer vomitar.

– Emmm... disculpa, te llamabas Charles ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Muroto buscando seguir la conversación. – Amanda es tu biotic, ¿Me estás diciendo que estás oficialmente casado con ella?

– Así es, como príncipe de Francia nuestra boda fue un gran evento, estoy sorprendido de que no esté al tanto, Asakura. – Respondió Charles regresándose al mayor.

– Pasa que la chacha es de esa rara raza que aun no se convierte en vieja chismosa de barrio. Pero dale tiempo. – Respondió Kain sentándose a la mesa y acercándose la taza de té para sentir su aroma.

– ¡Kain no seas maleducado! – Le gritó Tim uniéndose al resto para el desayuno.

– ¿Kain sin ser maleducado? ¿Es que acaso ya te olvidaste de cómo es nuestro hermano? – Le respondió Amanda tras ella.

Ayer habían hecho un pedido de ropa y hoy finalmente la pelirroja estaba más presentable, vestía una camisa verde oscuro, una falda larga negra y zapatos marrones, pero pese a su apariencia ahora más pulcra y madura seguía atando su cabello en dos coletas altas.

– Una cosa no tiene nada que ver con la otra. Puede ser gruñón, orgulloso, algo asocial, sarcástico, de corto temperamento, mandón, molesto y terco; pero no fue educado deficientemente así que debe tener modales. – Remarcó Tim sentándose a la mesa.

– Wow, gracias Pepe Grillo. – Gruñó Kain antes de dirigirse a su otra hermana. – Y tú, Cloaca, ¿Casamiento? ¿En serio? – Cuestionó enarcando una ceja.

El rostro de Amanda enrojeció más por el coraje que otra cosa, pero al ver a Charles sonreírle y acomodarle la silla sonrió dulcemente y tomó asiento junto a su esposo. – Si, veras Kain, resulta que algunos de nosotros tenemos estas cosas llamadas "sentimientos". Yo amo a Charles y _él_ me ama a mí. Nuestros sentimientos se volvieron más profundos a medida que nuestro lazo avanzó, yo vivía para protegerlo y me convertí en su confidente, simplemente no pude evitar enamorarme. – Confesó regodeándose melosamente mientras recostaba su cabeza en el brazo del rubio.

Charles le devolvió la sonrisa y tomando su mano gentilmente besó su dorso. – Lo mismo aquí, nunca sentí por nadie lo que Amanda me hace sentir. Ella es la única a quien siento que puedo confiarle todo, la única con quien compartir cargas y penas y aun así poder seguir sonriendo.

Kain hizo una mueca de repulsión. – Me van a hacer vomitar. – Dijo entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose su taza de té. – Sé que eres una maldita coneja pero por favor, tengan un poco de decencia, delante de mi té no.

Antes de que la castaña intentara asesinarlo Yuki decidió intervenir, también porque el tema le interesaba. – ¿Pero cómo lo hicieron? Según las leyes no creo que esté permitido, y en caso de que si ¿Y las documentaciones? ¿Cómo se arregló todo?

– En realidad nadie sabe sobre la identidad de Amanda como Biotic. Para mi país ella es una noble española, mi padre consiguió todos los papeles para ello. – Explicó Charles con calma mientras embarraba unas rebanadas de pan con mermelada y se servía café. – Tu padre ayudó con ello y gracias a algunos contactos logramos cerrar todo sin que nadie pudiera sospechar nada, aun así debo admitir que el primer año fue de lo más tenso.

– Vivir con ella pondría tenso a cualquiera. – Descartó el gato rodando los ojos.

– Y contigo ni te cuento. – Para sorpresa de todos fue Jill quien habló.

El castaño había ingresado a la cocina llamando la atención de todos y sumiendo el lugar en un incómodo silencio. Desde el día anterior, cuando Muroto lo había acompañado a su cuarto tras el ataque que le había dado, Jill no había salido de su habitación ni había producido un solo sonido. Sin embargo ahora estaba allí, pese a las notables ojeras y el color rojizo de sus ojos, tomando su lugar en la mesa. Nadie dijo nada, no sabían qué decir. El aire simplemente se hizo más denso en silencio mientras todas las miradas se centraban en él.

Sabiendo que no podría ignorar la situación por siempre Jill tomó sus medicinas y su vaso de agua antes de hablar.

– Lamento lo de ayer. – Dijo pasando la mirada sobre todo de Kain a Yuki. – No solo no pude hacer nada por Shif, sino que terminé poniéndote en una situación estresante, Yuki. – Se disculpó apretando los puños bajo la mesa. Su voz no se había roto y eso de por si ya era una pequeña victoria.

– ¡No hay nada de lo que debas disculparte! – Se apresuró a responderle Yuki levantando la voz por el nerviosismo. No era bueno consolando a otros pero quería intentarlo, le agradaba Jill y lo que estaba pasando era horrible. Al notar que Jill ya no lo miraba decidió sentarse a su lado y apoyó su mano en el hombro del otro chico. – ¡Lo voy a arreglar! Aun no sé cómo, pero soy inteligente, algo se me ocurrirá, encontraré la manera. Entonces recuperaremos su SOUREN y todo estará bien. – Le aseguró con más energía y firmeza de la que creía poseer.

Jill dejó que sus ojos se encontraran con los verdes del menor y la determinación en estos le impresionó. Quería creerle, quería tener la esperanza de que podría volver a ver a Shif y disculparse por todo. – No va a ser sencillo. – Fue lo único que dijo en su lugar.

– Claro que no lo será. – Replicó Kain cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido del otro lado de la mesa. – Pero justamente por eso ustedes, los débiles y patéticos humanos, deben dejarnos las cosas a nosotros. Somos más resistentes y capaces. Así que si ya moqueaste la almohada y tomaste tus _pastillitas_ , ¿Qué no tenías clases, enfermo?

El tono de Kain era llano, no había malicia, reclamos ni sarcasmo. Como si realmente le extrañase que no estuviera yendo a clases. Jill decidió no remarcárselo y solo aceptar el gesto.

– Sí, tengo un examen en la tarde, así que estudiaré en la biblioteca hasta que sea la hora de ir. – Le respondió terminando su vaso de agua antes de girarse hacia las caras nuevas. – Lamento no haberme presentado. Soy Hirokawa Jill, el... amo de Shif. Un gusto príncipe Charles, señorita Amanda. – Saludó con una leve inclinación de la cabeza.

– No hace falta lo de "príncipe", aquí nuestros títulos no valen mucho, ¿Verdad, hijo del primer ministro? – Respondió el francés con un tono jovial.

– ¿Saben que otra cosa no vale aquí? Que me hagan perder el tiempo, se enfría el desayuno. – Les remarcó con cierta brusquedad Muroto mientras se sentaba. – Si los otros dos desean acordarse ahora del jet lag no es mi problema, cocine todo esto así que espero que coman.

Incluso si las nuevas llevaban allí menos de 24 hs el tono de Muroto era claro y nadie en su sano juicio desobedecería. No fue hasta que terminaron de desayunar, cuando Jill se retiró a la biblioteca a estudiar y Yuki a su cuarto a seguir descifrando la información que habían conseguido, que uno de los dos ausentes bajó. Leo llegó al comedor entre bostezos, podía escuchar a Muroto lavando los platos en la cocina, ya se disculparía con él por no haberle ayudado con el desayuno. Pero cuando entró al comedor y se encontró a Kain y Akutsu hablando con sus otras dos hermanas no supo cómo reaccionar, como si sus circuitos hicieran corto y se desconectaran.

La primera en hablar fue Tim, con una sonrisa ladina. – Leo, pequeño, ¿Estas de regreso o llamo a los paramédicos? – Preguntó divertida.

– ¿Pequeño? – Repitió Leo intentando recuperarse del shock.

Amanda no pudo evitar reír, y si que lo necesitaba. – Crezcas lo que crezcas, pase el tiempo que pase, si Tim dice que eres "pequeño" lo eres, _Don Perfecto_. – Remarcó en español.

Ante aquello Kain se incorporó velozmente. – ¡Ah no! No sé qué dijiste pero distingo las burlas a Don Perfecto en cualquier idioma. No seas copiona, Cloaca.

– Pero, ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Preguntó Akutsu distraídamente doblando las servilletas y haciendo grullas con ellas. – Si mi hermano Leo es pequeño.

– Kuma, _cariño_. No es por ofender, pero hay postes de luz más "pequeños" que tú. – Comentó Amanda con ternura.

Leo aclaró la garganta intentando descartar el asunto. – Haciendo a un lado los problemas de altura. Amanda, Tim, ¿Cuándo llegaron? ¿Y, usted es...? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a Charles.

El rubio se puso de pie y estrechó la mano de Leo a modo de saludo. – Charles Boudelier, príncipe de Francia, amo de Amanda y su esposo, un placer. – Se presentó con una leve inclinación que tenía un toque más de coqueteo divertido que de formalidad o respeto. – Tú eres el hermano mayor de Amanda, te llamas Leo ¿Verdad?

– También responde a "Don Perfecto". – Les cortó Kain con una sonrisa maliciosa. – O a los gemidos de su amo, lo que pase primero.

El rostro de Leo era una mezcla de vergüenza y furia asesina. Charles decidió apiadarse de ello e ignorar el comentario del castaño. – Bueno, regresando a tu pregunta, Leo. Tanto la señorita Tim como nosotros llegamos anoche y... ya estamos al tanto de todo. – Comentó dejando decaer el tono de su voz.

Aquello bastó para traer a Leo de regreso y calmarlo. Con una mirada supo que Jill no estaba allí con ellos, quizá debería ir a hablar con él, pero antes de tener la oportunidad de hacer algo la familiar voz de su amo resonó en la habitación con un extraño tono mezcla de alegría, diversión y cierta malicia.

– ¡¡¡ _Charly_!!! – Saludó el rubio claramente dirigiéndose al francés mientras entraba en la habitación.

– ¡¿Charly?! – Repitió Amanda escandalizada. No sabía quien era ese hombre, ni porque le hablaba tan casualmente a **SU** esposo, pero cuando se giró hacia Charles en busca de explicaciones se quedó impactada.

Generalmente Charles no solía demostrar cuando estaba molesto, si algo le irritaba simplemente respiraba hondo y lo dejaba estar. Como príncipe no podía permitirse perder los estribos por cualquier idiotez. Pero en ese momento la serenidad había abandonado por completo la expresión del rubio. Desagrado, sorpresa, fastidio e incomprensión reinaban en igualdad en la mueca del joven heredero al trono, un contraste resaltable comparándolo con la sonrisa picara del italiano.

– ¡¿Qué estás haciendo **_tú_** aquí?! – Demandó Charles sin poder contener el tono elevado de su voz.

Kagiri rió por lo bajo y pasó abrazando el brazo de Leo y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de este. – Lo mismo que tú por lo que oí. Soy el amo de Leo.

Charles se puso de pie y agitó las manos un par de veces antes de poder articular bien sus palabras. – ¡¿Cómo?! Se supone que el profesor Marvelous no le entregaría un Biotic a cualquiera, entonces ¡¿Cómo demonios conseguiste uno tú?! ¡Esto no tiene sentido!

– Awwww, Charly se enojó. Con esa carita de _muñeca_ que tienes es imposible tomarte en serio cuando sales de tus casillas. – Comentó el italiano con evidente deleite.

Entonces Amanda se levantó de golpe, no entendía bien la situación pero si sabía una cosa, ese chico sabía la verdad sobre Charlotte. – Oye, ¿No crees que estás siendo muy grosero? Primero que nada no entres como si fueras el rey del lugar, preséntate como es debido. Y en segundo, ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle de ese modo a **_mi_** esposo?

– ¿Esposo? – Cuestionó Kagiri pasando la vista de una chica a la otra y luego sonriendo. – Ohhh... ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido! Charly, con razón nunca pude llevarte a la cama, tienes **_esos_** gustos.

– ¡Ni una palabra, Fabrizzi! – Le remarcó Charles dejando ver un pequeño sonrojo.

– Tranquilo, _hombre_. – Arrastró las palabras el rubio tratando de no reír mientras se apartaba del moreno. Como tanto Leo como Amanda observaban a sus amos sin entender la situación Kagiri decidió apiadarse. – Charly y yo tenemos historia, podríamos decir que somos amigos de la infancia.

– Tampoco exageres, simplemente nos conocemos desde niños por las relaciones políticas de nuestros países. Relaciones que, por cierto, Italia se esfuerza por mantener tensas y amenazantes. – Remarcó cruzándose de brazos.

Kagiri por su parte descartó aquello sacudiendo la mano. – No sé que tan bien esté el sistema educativo francés, pero Italia es un "imperio", mientras que ustedes son un "reino". Llámame loco pero en mis lecciones de historia y literatura esas "relaciones" acababan en guerras o en celebraciones disque amistosas donde un bando salía envenenado. Comparado a ello, nosotros nos quedamos cada quien de su lado de la línea, yo llamaría a eso ser buenos amigos. Pero si quieres que me ponga de rodillas y bese tu mano, podemos arreglarlo, me gustan esos juegos. – Agregó guiñándole el ojo.

Charles estaba visiblemente molesto, pero antes de que pudiera volver a responderle al italiano su esposa tomó la palabra. – ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! Eres la persona más vulgar que he conocido, das asco. – Le espetó Amanda completamente ofendida antes de girarse hacia su hermano. – Y tú Leo, mantén a tu remedo de amo tranquilo.

Normalmente Leo se hubiera puesto del lado de su hermana, o de cualquier pobre victima de las insinuaciones indecorosas de Kagiri, pero esta vez no fue así. Conocía a Kagiri lo suficiente para distinguir sus intenciones por su tono de voz, no estaba coqueteando realmente, era más como si compartiera una broma interna con Charles. Y ahí estaba el otro punto, su cercanía con Charles. Una cosa eran los amantes de una noche del rubio, pero era la primera vez que lo veía actuar así con alguien, lo más cercano que le había visto a una amistad. Y eso, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le ponía celoso. Si a esos celos se le sumaba el insulto que acababa de escuchar no pudo contenerse.

– Mi "remedo" de amo es el regente de un Imperio, de una mafia, vale más que el título de " _consorte_ " que tienes, no te vayas de lengua Amanda. – Respondió irguiéndose totalmente y apretando los dientes sonando más severo de lo que habría querido.

En lo que los cuatro habían empezado a discutir Akutsu se había levantado de la mesa dejando a Kain y Tim observando todo como si disfrutaran de una película. Tim seguía comiendo y llenando sus mejillas con bocadillos mientras observaba todo en lo que Kain se reía y agravaba las cosas con algunos "Ohhhh" y "¿No vas a decir nada?". Antes de que las discusiones pasaran a algo más serio Muroto apareció en la sala, y con ayuda de Akutsu cargó una enorme hoya con agua y empapó a los cuatro dejándolos perplejos.

– ¿Mejor? ¿Ya se les bajaron los humos a todos? – Cuestionó Muroto irritado.

– A Ao no le gusta que discutan y molesten. – Afirmó Akutsu a su lado, por si el aura de Muroto no fuera lo suficientemente amenazante los casi dos metros y medio del otro chico dejaban bien en claro que no se aceptarían replicas.

Ante todo el acto Kain empezó a partirse de risa, grave error. Muroto tomó la hoya de las manos de Akutsu y se la aventó a la cabeza. Kain había estado tan ocupado riéndose que la corta distancia hizo que sus reflejos se retrasaran y no pudiera evitar el golpe. Tim apenas abrió más los ojos ante aquello y siguió devorando la bolsa de galletas que tenía, a veces lo bueno de ser bajita era que, con tantos hermanos, si se quedaba callada pasaba desapercibida.

Kagiri pasó una mano por su cabello mojado y esbozó una sonrisa. En su vida hubiera pensado que alguien tendría la osadía de hacerle aquello, y la verdad le divertía. – Bien, ya se me bajo la calentura, pero si sigues mirándome de esa manera no creo dure mucho mojado, o al menos por el agua. – Comentó con picardía guiñándole un ojo.

Muroto descartó aquello con una mueca. – Si necesitas controlar tus hormonas ahí tienes tu mano y arriba tu cuarto. Yo estoy ocupado con cosas más importantes. – Le indicó señalándole las escaleras. Leo tuvo que contener la risa ante aquello pero rápidamente también se le llamó la atención. – Debo ir de compras. Leo, cuento contigo para quedarte a cargo. Que los mojados tomen un baño y se queden tranquilos, cualquier discusión me avisas y ya lo solucionaré yo cuando vuelva.

– ¡¿Disculpa?! – Interrumpió Amanda escandalizada cuando nadie protestó. – ¿Nadie va a decir nada? ¿Todos van a simplemente hacerle caso?

– Bienvenida a la realidad, Cloaca. – Le respondió Kain sobándose la cara. – Aquí la palabra de la chacha es ley. Y si no estás de acuerdo... – Con una sonrisa Kain señaló a Akutsu, quien detrás de su amo fruncía el ceño con desaprobación a su hermana.

Amanda decidió sabiamente callarse y Charles le recompensó con un beso en la frente. Mientras subían la escalera seguidos de Kagiri que seguía soltando comentarios subidos de tono, Leo cerraba la fila regañando a su amo e indicando que todos se apresuraran para no ir goteando por toda la casa.

 

Yuki había salido de su cuarto emocionado por hablar con los demás cuando se topó con los cuatro mayores completamente empapados. Ya que Leo venía regañándolos decidió pasar de ello y bajar, después de todo no era ni de cerca lo más raro que había visto en la casa desde la llegada de los "inquilinos". En la cocina se encontró a Muroto discutiendo con Kain otra vez, aquello ya era tan normal para él que no pudo evitar sonreír.

– ¡¿Por qué debo ir?! – Se estaba quejando el gato mientras se frotaba la nariz, que por alguna razón estaba roja.

– Porque al ser más personas serán más bolsas, Aku ya me está ayudando así que se un buen hermano mayor y pon el ejemplo. – Le respondió Muroto con un tono que dejaba ver que no aceptaría más replicas al respecto.

– ¡¡En ese caso no solo yo!! – Protestó levantándose y golpeando la mesa antes de señalar a su hermana mayor. – Este Critter aquí es la mayor de todos, ella debería "imponer el ejemplo" también. Además la desgraciada no ha dejado de tragar desde que llegó, al menos que ayude a reponer.

Tim había terminado de tragar unas galletas cuando recibió la acusación. Ahora que las miradas estaban sobre ella ya no podría recurrir al "modo planta", por lo que se limpió las migas y enseñó sus brazos. – Pppero... Mis brazos son muuuuuy delgados. ¿Cómo puedes sugerir que una pobre e indefensa chica como yo cargue cosas pesadas? – Cuestionó afinando su voz, como si fingiera llorar.

Kain simplemente enarcó las cejas. – ¿En serio jugarás así? Porque tus brazos de fideos no te impiden patearme, así que podemos ponerte las bolsas en el cuello y confiar en tus muslos de toro.

Ni bien terminó de decir aquello Tim se abalanzó sobre él por sobre la mesa. Yuki decidió rodear la habitación lentamente hasta Muroto que los observaba sin interés.

– ¿Akutsu y tú van de compras? – Preguntó una vez estuvo a su lado. – Si es así quiero ir también, necesito unos componentes para... bueno, para Shif. – Dijo bajando el tono de voz y clavando la mirada en el suelo. Él había sido el más optimista ante la idea de traer de vuelta al albino, no podía lucir desanimado frente al resto.

– ¿De verdad vas a comprar cosas para curar a Shif? – La pregunta de Akutsu lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. El albino más alto estaba frente a él con sus llamativos ojos bordos llenos de curiosidad y emoción. – Tú eres inteligente, como el profesor. Si Yuki dice que puede hacerlo voy a ayudar en lo que pueda. – Dijo el más alto regalándole una sonrisa.

Muroto sonrió ante aquello y aclaró la voz imponiendo orden. – Entonces está decidido, los cinco vamos de compras. – Subrayó haciendo que los otros dos dejaran de pelear.

 

 

 

Yohomu era una ciudad portuaria pequeña, perdida en medio de la nada y rodeada de bosques, pero entre toda su calma y simpleza el distrito comercial destacaba en sobre medida. Casi nueve manzanas llenas de callejones y pequeños "atajos" que conectaban cada encrucijada conformaban el ajetreado lugar. Las tiendas no seguían un orden específico, una junto a otra podías pasar de una chatarrería a una joyería y luego a un puesto de comida rápida. A excepción de las que estaban ubicadas en las esquinas todas las tiendas eran pequeñas pero abarrotadas de cosas y letreros brillantes. Como si cada tienda intentara compensar su tamaño con colores y letreros que las hicieran resaltar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Yuki no estaba en persona allí, la primera vez había sido cuando tenía cinco años, su padre lo había llevado para conseguirle materiales para su primer proyecto: un pequeño robot para reemplazar el que su padre había construido para limpiar el piso y él accidentalmente había desmantelado. La tienda que había conocido aquella vez, y que se había convertido en su favorita, era "Japetos", un viejo local dirigido por un anciano amable. Yuki se había enamorado de la tienda por tres razones: era la única que no destacaba, su exterior era de madera sencillo y casi sin pulir con un par de piezas en el exhibidor, además había que cruzar un par de caminos y sub calles para acceder, por ende lejos de toda la muchedumbre; la segunda razón era Takano, el viejo dueño de la tienda, un hombre realmente amable y paciente que entendía de maquinas y siempre estaba feliz de darle charla; y lo más importante, la tienda llevaba tanto de conocerlo que incluso le hacían envíos a domicilio.

Yuki había insistido tanto que Muroto estuvo de acuerdo en ir a Japetos primero. Fue una parada relativamente corta, el señor Takano había tardado casi nada en encontrar todas las piezas de la lista del pelirrojo y mientras habían hablado bastante. Los demás habían decidido esperar afuera dado que Akutsu no pasaba por la vieja puerta y Tim no parecía interesada en nada que no fuera comestible, Muroto no iba a dejarlos sin supervisión así que esperó afuera también, pero para su sorpresa Kain sí había ingresado.

Mientras Yuki y el señor hablaban Kain recorría los viejos y polvorientos estantes examinando las piezas, de chatarra según él, y fruncía el ceño. – Comprendo que quiera mantener la tienda intacta a como era en el cretácico pero, ¿No le molestaría un plumero, viejo? Los dinosaurios a los que les robaba las plumas para fabricar los suyos quizá ya no existan pero le garantizo que los nuevos cumplen su trabajo.

Yuki enterró el rostro en el escritorio. – Lo lamento mucho, en el fondo no quiere ser grosero... creo.

El señor dejó escapar una corta risa. – No te preocupes, su energía es... refrescante. Además parece necesitar una excusa para estar aquí, así que si la antigüedad de mi tienda ayuda a tu amigo a sentirse cómodo no veo el problema. – Respondió terminando de empacar las piezas.

– ¿Mi amigo? – Yuki nunca había pensado mucho en eso. Estar con Kain se había vuelto tan rápido algo normal que no había tenido tiempo de pensar bien en su relación. – Supongo, que si puedo llamarlo algo así.

Takano sonrió. – Pues espero verte de nuevo a ti y a tu amigo pronto. Ah, y por favor mándale saludos a tu padre de mi parte. Hace mucho que Marvelous no se pasa por aquí.

Yuki tensó sus hombros pero se las arregló para sonreír. – Le diré a mi padre que se pase a saludar cuando tenga tiempo. – Tomó sus cosas y se despidió amablemente del señor Takano antes de empujar a Kain fuera de la tienda y de los estantes en los cuales dibujaba con el polvo.

Una vez conseguidas las piezas regresaron a las calles principales por el resto. Pero entre tanta gente llamaban demasiado la atención. Muroto no pensaba mezclarse con la multitud pero ya eran molestas las miradas tan indiscretas. Ok, él y Kain aun podían pasar desapercibidos, pero Akutsu con sus más de dos metros y cabellos gris no, ni hablar de Tim y Yuki con sus cabelleras rojas. Y así y todo tras unas cuantas compras esos dos se las habían arreglado para perderse. Fue un minuto, Muroto le había dejado las bolsas al gato y a Aku para comprar la carne, Yuki y Tim miraban unas vidrieras junto a ellos. Al salir los dos más bajos no estaban y los otros dos ni habían prestado atención a donde se habían ido.

– Voy a matarlos. – Decidió apretando los puños e indicándole a los otros dos que lo siguieran.

 

 

Por su parte Tim había arrastrado a Yuki a través del distrito comercial persiguiendo las muestras gratis de comida. La más baja ni siquiera le había preguntado, simplemente había tomado al menor de la mano y lo había arrastrado con el propósito de que este la ayudara a cargar con un mayor botín. A Yuki no le molestaba, había comprado las cosas que necesitaba por lo que no tenía ninguna prisa, pero si estaba preocupado por lo que Muroto les diría por haberse separado del grupo. Aun así sus dudas se veían opacadas por su fascinación al ver a la pelirroja comer sin parar.

– Es sorprendente, debes tener un metabolismo increíble para digerir todo aquello. – Comentó mientras la pelirroja seguía llenándose las mejillas. No había duda de que era una ardilla, pero prefería no sacar el tema.

– No es para tanto, nuestros SOUREN's proveen de energía a nuestros cuerpos y sostienen la sinergia que además de activar da "vida" a nuestro organismo, por tanto la cantidad que demanda es inmensurada y debemos reponerla más allá del límite de un humano normal. – Explicó relajada mientras se atiborraba de donas.

– Espero no te enojes pero... lo que dices no coincide con tu apariencia. – Comentó Yuki preparando separa recibir un golpe como los que había visto que la chica le propinaba a Kain.

Sin embargo Tim se limitó a sonreír. – Lo sé, es algo paradójico tener está apariencia y ser la mayor. Técnicamente llevo 27 años activa, se me podría considerar mayor incluso a Asakura y luzco como la más pequeña aquí.

– Quizás pero, yo creo que pese a todo se nota a simple vista que eres la mayor, quiero decir... Anoche y esta mañana, fuiste la más calmada con el asunto de Shif. – Dejó caer esperando a la reacción de la otra.

Las emociones abandonaron momentáneamente el rostro de Tim, pero inmediatamente suspiró y volvió a arrastrar a Yuki hasta hallar una banca donde descansar. Una vez sentados ella respondió. – Soy la mayor, por supuesto que me molesta, honestamente tenía ganas de gritar y golpear algo pero ¿Qué ganaría con ello? Es decir, si yo no pongo el ejemplo, ¿Qué les queda a ellos? Es casi una ley no escrita, si eres el mayor y pierdes la cabeza solo alientas a los menores a hacer lo mismo, a tener miedo. En tiempos difíciles debes ser la piedra que les indique que el mundo sigue allí, fijo, y que pueden aferrarse a ti sin temor.

– No tenía idea... pero eso lo hace sonar doloroso. Querer llorar y no poder hacerlo. – Comentó apenado desviando la mirada.

Con una sonrisa dulce Tim tomó su mano y lo obligó a mirarla. – Es un dolor soportable si sé que así evito que otros lloren, no sientas pena. Además con el amo que tengo, prácticamente vivo con el corazón en la garganta... de hecho ni siquiera sé cómo está ahora o qué demonios está haciendo. – Confesó con una risa nerviosa.

Yuki no sabía que decir, Tim no había dicho apenas nada sobre su amo cuando había llegado. No quería presionarla por información, pero tampoco se sentía bien dejarla sola. – ¿Él es fuerte? Quiero decir, ¿Tú confías en él? Porque si lo haces entonces, seguramente estará bien... Bueno, quiero decir...

La pelirroja soltó una corta risa. – Entendí. Y sí, es muy fuerte. Gracias, Yuki. Puede que no se te den las palabras, pero por mínimo que fuera me diste lo que necesitaba escuchar.

– No sé si sentirme bien o no con ello, pero me alegro. – Confesó con una sonrisa.

– Eres lindo, sin duda estás a la altura de lo mucho que el profesor presumía de ti. – Comentó ella guiñándole un ojo. – Y por lo visto también inteligente. Antes de que viniéramos de compras bajaste para contar algo, ¿No? ¿De qué se trataba?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido. A decir verdad las cosas habían sido tan aceleradas que se había olvidado de ello. – Bueno, he estado intentando descifrar unos archivos sobre el "Proyecto Géminis" desde hace unos días, y finalmente lo logré. Aunque desgraciadamente solo fueron unas pocas páginas sin mucha información útil. En ellas se describía la composición y propiedades de la piel sintética de los biotics, algunos mecanismos básicos y del cerebro. A simple vista el único uso que puedo darle a ello es como guía para reparar a Shif.

– Entonces no es información inútil. Si sirve para mejorar tu entendimiento sobre nosotros y además puedes reparar a Shif yo diría que es una información muy útil. – Respondió Tim balanceando las piernas.

– Bueno supongo que tienes razón. Pero aparte de ello la única otra información que encontré fue... Era una sola oración, un nombre. _Abel Cathers, B-006 alfa_. Eso fue todo lo que pude obtener pero no cabe duda, quien atacó a Shif...

– Abel Cathers... no puedo ni imaginar lo difícil que debe ser esto para Kain. – Comentó Tim con la mirada perdida antes de regresarse al menor. – Sé que es malhablado y orgulloso pero, por favor no lo dejes. Quiera o no Kain necesita a alguien a su lado en estos momentos.

Yuki sintió el calor agolparse en sus mejillas, pero se limitó a asentir, lo que provocó la risa de Tim.

Por su parte Kain estornudó sonoramente mientras seguía a los otros dos al centro del distrito comercial.

– Ni se te ocurra limpiarte con la manga, luego yo debo lavar eso. – Le advirtió Muroto mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

Kain sacudió la nariz molesto. – ¿En serio? La última vez que revisé lo hacía la lavadora. – Respondió con una sonrisa irónica.

Akutsu se mantuvo al margen mientras su amo y su hermano volvían a pelear. Habían terminado de comprar todo y hartos de esperarles habían salido a buscar a Tim y Yuki. El distrito comercial era enorme para un pueblo tan pequeño como Yohomu, las calles llenas de locales se abrían en varias subcalles, pero al final todas desembocaban en una plazoleta redonda, como si fuera el punto central de un gran asterisco. Muroto había dicho que tarde o temprano todos pasaban por allí así que sería lo mejor quedarse para esperarlos. La plazoleta era redonda y el suelo pavimentado con pequeñas baldosas cuadradas, una enorme fuente se erguía al centro como única decoración y la gente se detenía a tirar monedas a veces. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Aun así, mientras esperaban, Akutsu pudo darse cuenta de algo. Estaban cerca del invierno así que era normal que los demás no hubieran notado como lentamente la temperatura descendía, pero para él, un animal originario de lugares fríos, esos cambios eran demasiado notables. No solo eso, como si la naturaleza empujara a los demás humanos, las calles se iban vaciando, poco a poco en la plazoleta solo habían quedado ellos tres, y eso no le daba buena espina.

– ¡Jodido viento! – Gritó Kain abrazándose a sí mismo. – Con lo que odio el frío. ¿Aun debemos esperar a esos gnomos pelirrojos? Si es así creo que sería mejor hacerlo dentro de una confortable tienda bebiendo algo.

– Es extraño, el reporte meteorológico no anunció que la temperatura descendiera tanto. Supongo que es normal que todos busquen refugio. A lo mejor Yuki y Tim también lo han hecho, deberemos moverlos y buscarlos entonces. – Decidió Muroto encaminándose hacia los cafés, Yuki amaba una buena taza y con lo poco que conocía a Tim no le cabía duda de que estaría comiendo.

Sin embargo no pudo dar dos pasos lejos de la fuente de la plazoleta cuando Akutsu lo atrajo bruscamente del hombro abrazándolo contra su pecho. Muroto se sorprendió por lo violento del gesto, pero entonces escuchó el sonido del mármol romperse. Un trozo de hielo se había incrustado en la fuente, si Akutsu no lo hubiera movido, probablemente su objetivo hubiera sido su cabeza.

– ¿Porqué intentaste darle a Ao? – La voz de Akutsu sonó grave y amenazadora, desprovista completamente del tono dulce y calmado que lo caracterizaba. Sus ojos bordo estaban calvados con una ira asesina en la figura frente a él. – No, no me interesan tus razones, no voy a perdonarte que hayas querido dañar a mi Ao.

– B-010, tu piel está hecha del metal más duro jamás conocido, atacar a tu humano era la única opción lógica.

Y el sonido de aquella voz puso en alerta a Muroto. Deshaciéndose del protector abrazo de Akutsu se giró para encontrar al dueño de la voz. Jill ya les había hablado de él pero hasta que no lo vio no pudo digerir aquello. Era prácticamente una copia de Kain. Las únicas diferencias notables, como Hirokawa había dicho, eran su largo cabello y ojo izquierdo de un llamativo azul. No. No era que fuese llamativo, Muroto no pudo relacionarlo hasta que lo vio por sí mismo. Ese azul tan brillante, imposible casi de encontrar naturalmente en los ojos humanos, y solo uno. No había duda.

– " _Blue Heterochromy_ "... – Las palabras salieron como un susurro con vida propia, como si se escaparan junto al aliento de sus pulmones.

Aquello pareció poner de mal humor al de ojos bicolor, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el verdadero Kain abrió su boca.

– Así que tú eres el hijo de puta. – Comentó acercándose con una sonrisa que desprendía rabia. – Eres el que se llevó el SOUREN de la zorra.

La vista de su rival pasó rápidamente a centrarse en Kain, entonces la furia reflejada en sus ojos bicolor aumentó. – Kain Cathers. – Pronunció el nombre como si estuviera escupiendo veneno. Pero tras apretar los dientes se relajó casi innaturalmente, e hizo una corta reverencia. – Un placer volver a verte. En respuesta a tu pregunta, sí. Yo soy quien peleó y derrotó al B-009 Shif Gaultier. Soy el B-006 alfa, mi nombre es Abel Cathers. – Se presentó con una ligera sonrisa tirando de sus comisuras, como si le deleitara pronunciar su propio nombre.

– Me importa una mierda quien seas. He estado bastante molesto contigo, mira que tener la osadía de usar mi rostro. – Le reclamó desprendiendo una de sus garras y transformándola en una katana.

Abel volvió a sonreír mientras agitaba su espada. – "La osadía de usar tu rostro", hay límites para el ego, ¿Sabes? En cualquier caso, eso no bastará para detenerme. – Tras ello balanceó la espada como si hiciera dos cortes al aire. Inmediatamente la temperatura bajó aun más y enormes muros de hielo crecieron encerrándolos en la plazoleta.

Muroto se giró observando frenéticamente los altos muros, no había salida. – Estamos encerrados... al menos con esto no hay forma de que los civiles salgan heridos pero...

– Ao, quédate detrás de mí. – Ordenó Akutsu adoptando una posición de guardia al estilo del boxeo. – Mi hermano y yo nos haremos cargo del impostor, tú quédate detrás.

– ¿Impostor? – Repitió Abel molesto. – ¿A quién crees que estas llamando así?

– ¿No te has visto al espejo últimamente? – Bromeó Kain. – Solo a Sirius se le ocurriría crear semejante copia barata. Ni siquiera fue capaz de hacerte bien, saltan a la vista tus defectos. – Se burló con una sonrisa socarrona.

Y aquello fue como un detonante, como la gota que derramaba el vaso. A una velocidad de vértigo Abel se aproximó sin que apenas pudieran notarlo. Fueron tres movimientos fluidos, elegantes de hecho. La espada de Abel, tomada con su mano derecha ascendió desde su costado izquierdo cortando en una perfecta línea diagonal a Kain desde su cadera hasta el hombro, luego Abel giró la muñeca y la espada descendió dando de lleno en el costado del castaño y esta vez hundiéndose con más violencia. Finalmente Abel volvió a girar la muñeca y con la misma fuerza de aquel movimiento sacó la espada hacia afuera dando a Akutsu, quien había alcanzado a subir los brazos y protegerse con estos. Tras aquello el castaño de ojos bicolor dio tres saltos amplios hacia atrás para imponer una distancia segura entre él y sus objetivos.

Akutsu era un biotic especializado en combate físico, su piel era la más dura de todas, por lo cual la espada de Abel apenas y había provocado una línea roja a lo ancho de sus brazos, semejante a como si le hubieran provocado una quemadura de soga. Sin embargo ese no fue el caso con Kain. La sangre manaba de su torso a montones, el corte frontal no había sido profundo pero si lo suficiente para que le doliera moverse y su piel gritara de agonía cada vez que se doblaba, por otra parte el corte del costado, ese si era grave. Lo suficientemente profundo para romperle unas costillas pero no para darle en los órganos internos. Un corte hecho para hacerlo sufrir, claramente intencional.

– ¡¡Hermano!! – Le gritó Akutsu preocupado. La sangre le hervía, nadie lastimaba a sus hermanos, su familia, nadie.

No lo pensó mucho antes de abalanzarse sobre Abel, quizá fuese descuidado, pero cuando poco daño podían causarle las armas del otro no podía detenerse a pensarlo mucho. Sin embargo, como ya había demostrado, Abel era rápido. Demasiado de hecho, eran más los golpes que asestaba al suelo que al otro biotic, aunque tampoco es que a Abel le fuese tan sencillo. Eran años de práctica, años de estudiar los movimientos de sus oponentes, aprender a leerlos, necesitar leerlos. Porque a diferencia de otros biotics los puñetazos de Akutsu no solo le harían daño, serían capaces de arrancarle alguna extremidad.

Las palabras de Kain resonaron nuevamente: _"... saltan a la vista tus defectos"_. Aquello le molestaba, le enfada, pero por sobre todo sabía que era cierto. Y justamente por ello había aprendido a aprovechar todo para ganar. Con la espada en mano si bien no podía cortarlo el hielo podía inmovilizarlo. El hielo creció rápido aprisionando sus piernas y dándole unos minutos. Kain apenas podía moverse mientras luchaba contra el dolor, quizá podría lograrlo. Pero la oportunidad pasó.

– ¡¿Qué crees que les haces a mis hermanos?!

Por sobre el muro de hielo se encontraban Tim y Yuki. La pelirroja, pese a su baja estatura, no había dudado en cargar al chico y pasar por sobre la muralla para entrar a la plazoleta. Su prioridad fue obviamente Kain.

– ¡¿Cómo dejaste que te hicieran esto?! – Le reprendió estudiando sus heridas.

Sanadora, la habilidad de Tim le permitía sanar las heridas. Si ella curaba a Kain era fin del juego, su hermano no era tan estúpido como para bajar la guardia nuevamente con él. Rápidamente Abel quebró otra de sus uñas y de esta salió una cimitarra de hoja curvada y negra. Cuando Abel la clavó completamente en el suelo, con la misma facilidad como si atravesara tela, rápidamente del lugar cerca de Tim, Yuki y Muroto comenzaron a crecer raíces llenas de filosas espinas. Fue un segundo, las raíces crecieron alrededor de sus objetivos encerrándolos como prisiones.

– ¡¿Pero qué...?! – Tim intentó romper las raíces pero incluso con su fuerza de bitoic no pudo ni siquiera moverlas, por el contrario, las espinas se clavaban en la carne de sus manos desgarrándolas. Tuvo que soltarlas con un agudo grito de dolor.

– ¡¡Ao!! – Akutsu en su desesperación destrozó el hielo sin importarle que pequeñas partes de su piel quedaran aun aferradas a este, necesitaba saber que Muroto estaba bien.

A pesar de ser le biotic más fuerte de todos en esta ocasión Akutsu se sentía inútil. Incluso cuando lograba arrancar una raíz varias crecían rápidamente para tomar su lugar. Era un sinsentido sin fin, pero él no dejó de intentarlo. Kain por su parte solo podía maldecir, con sus heridas apenas podía moverse, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber que si intentara algo, lo que fuera, acabaría muerto. Aunque era orgulloso, incluso si tenía que arrastrarse no dejaría que ese desgraciado se saliera con la suya.

– Por mucho que disfrute tu miseria, será mejor que no te muevas. – Le advirtió Abel acercándose con su otra espada en mano. – Amaría poder hacer que te retuerzas en agonía. Pero Sirius fue específico, debo conseguir un SOUREN y volver con él, pero se me prohibió que fuera el tuyo. Lo cual solo deja una opción. – Comentó Abel con una mirada glacial dirigiéndose a la prisión improvisada de la pelirroja. Bastó un movimiento de dedos, una especie de comando, las raíces se retiraron y alargando su mano la tomó del cuello arrastrándola y levantándola en el aire. – Sacándote a ti solo hay dos biotics de dónde escoger. B-010 tiene una piel demasiado dura, no podré extraer su SOUREN, no al menos de forma sencilla. Por eso agradezco tanto que hayas venido, B-001, Tim O' Tambellder. Una biotic de soporte, con cero habilidades para el combate. Sacando tu fuerza y resistencia no hay demasiadas diferencias entre tú y un simple humano.

– ¡¡Suéltala!! – Gritó Kain con desesperación.

A la mierda el dolor y las posibilidades. Kain no iba a permitir que asesinaran a su hermana. De sus cinco garras la katana era solo eso, una katana, sin embargo era con la que estaba más familiarizado y la más sencilla de blandir en su condición. Intentó asestarle a Abel pero era demasiado lento, incluso en sus mejores condiciones seguiría siendo lento. Abel desvió el ataque de una patada arrancándole la espada de las manos y luego, quizá por simple deleite, le dio un potente golpe en el rostro con la misma mano con la que sostenía a Tim. Kain sintió como si el cráneo fuera a partírsele, Tim no estaba mucho mejor, un alarido de dolor brotó de sus labios y un hilo de sangre desfilaba por su frente cayendo hasta su barbilla.

Aquel golpe lo había mandado a volar unos metros y podía sentir como sus costillas crujían fuertemente contra el asfalto. Su sangre acaba de darle una nueva mano de pintura al suelo de la plazoleta, y gracias a los cielos el corte no era más profundo o sus órganos hubieran acompañado la decoración. Kain aun así intentó ponerse de pie. Nunca había sabido rendirse, menos en esas situaciones. Pese a que cada centímetro de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor logró ponerse pie, fue entonces cuando vio la cimitarra. El golpe de Abel lo había mandado justo junto a donde había enterrado aquella cimitarra. Si lograba sacarla las raíces se irían, sin ellas no habría rehenes, tendrían una oportunidad de contraataque.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Kain se abalanzó sobre la espada y trató de desenterrarla. Sin embargo pronto se arrepintió de ello. No solo no pudo moverla sino que, como si intentara protegerse, nuevas raíces emergieron de la cimitarra trepando por sus brazos envolviéndolo. Kain había terminado atado de pie junto al arma con las filosas espinas clavándose en su cuerpo e inmovilizándolo.

Los gritos de dolor llamaron la atención del otro castaño, quien no se molestó en disimular su sorpresa. – Vaya, honestamente no tenía idea de que pudieran hacer eso. Gracias por enseñarme el truco nuevo, hermanito. – Se regodeó con diversión. – Pero en serio, mira que hay que ser idiota, tú solo te has aprisionado. Pobre de nuestra hermana, ya no tiene caballero que la salve. – Comentó apretando el cuello de Tim.

– ¡Kain! ¡Tim! – Yuki intentó mover las raíces, pero un mero roce de estas bastaba para que las espinas lastimaran severamente su piel. Nunca se había sentido tan impotente antes, tan frustrado. – ¡¡Por favor, alto!!

La mirada de Abel recayó en él, pero Yuki pudo ver algo extraño. Un destello fugaz cruzó sus ojos bicolor al verlo, ¿Dolor? ¿Angustia? ¿Podía alguien como él, que había hecho todo ese daño, sentirse así? ¿Por qué?

– Pedir amablemente no soluciona las cosas. – Se limitó a responderle Abel, su tono era llano, carente de emoción, como si se obligase a no sentir. – Llorar, suplicar, nada sirve. Las personas que nos hacen daño no se detendrán simplemente porque se los pidas amablemente. El mundo no es tan hermoso, no hay "palabras mágicas" que te salven del dolor.

Yuki se quedó en silencio. No sabía cómo responder a aquello, pero sobre todo le sorprendía lo sincero que había sonado, casi como un consejo. Pero un crujido rompió ese pensamiento, el cuello de Tim acababa de hacer un sonido desagradable y ella se encontraba retorciéndose en busca de aire. Le rompería el cuello.

– Solo necesitas un SOUREN y te irás, cualquiera sirve si no es el de Kain ¿Verdad? – La voz de Akutsu se abrió paso en el silencio. Cuando escuchó a Tim toser y respirar libremente supo que había conseguido la atención de Abel. Entonces con una sonrisa se giró y volvió a tomar las raíces, esta vez estas cedían más dócilmente a que las moviera. Aun se seguían enterando dolorosamente en sus manos pero no le importaba, no quería arrancarlas solo apartarlas. – Ao...

– ¡Aku suéltalas! Te haces daño. – Le reprendió Muroto, un escalofrío recorría su espalda y podía sentir el nudo formarse en su garganta no le gustaba a dónde estaban apuntando las cosas.

– Está bien, ya estoy cansado. – Le respondió Akutsu con calma. – Odio que lastimen a mi familia, odio ver a mis hermanos discutir. Ya no quiero que nadie se sienta culpable, ni que nadie reclame cosas dolorosas a otros. Esta es mi decisión. Porque los quiero, quiero protegerlos. Sobre todo a ti, mi Ao. – Confesó con una sonrisa triste acercándose un poco. – Desde que tengo memoria todo siempre ha sido para ti, por eso no tengo miedo, no si lo estoy haciendo por ti. – No podría mantener las raíces separadas mucho tiempo más. – Te amo, Asakura Muroto.

Akutsu no le dio tiempo a responder, se inclinó y suavemente le robó un beso. Ligero, casi como un roce prolongado ente sus labios, dulce y amargo. Cuando se separaron el más alto le dedicó una sonrisa y entonces se giró hacia Abel dejando a su amo sin palabras.

– Déjalos ir, a mis hermanos y a los humanos. Déjalos marcharse y ya no les hagas más daño. A cambio te entregaré mi SOUREN. Hace rato dijiste que por mi piel no podrías extraer el mío, ¿Entonces no es esta una gran oportunidad?

Abel no se molestó es esconder su sorpresa. – ¿Estás dispuesto a entregármelo? – Preguntó incrédulo, pero al ver la seriedad del menor simplemente pudo suspirar. – Las ordenes de Sirius fueron regresar una vez tuviera un SOUREN, cualquiera, siempre y cuando no fuese el de Kain. Así que me parece bien, tenemos un trato. – Afirmó soltando a Tim.

El rostro de Akutsu se relajó. – Como dijiste, mi piel es muy dura, por lo mismo lo único capaz de atravesarla fácilmente es el mismo material del que está hecha.

– ¡¡Kuma no te atrevas!! – Gritó Kain, sus movimientos eran desesperados, quería zafarse de aquello peor no podía moverse. No iba a permitirlo, no podía perder a otro hermano.

Los colores abandonaron el rostro de Muroto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba aquello. – ¡¡¡NO!!! ¡Akutsu! – Intentó apartarse pero las raíces se clavaron en sus manos. Aun así mientras la sangre escurría apenas hizo una mueca de dolor. La mente de Muroto estaba corriendo a gran velocidad y el terror puro congeló su cuerpo.

El albino no se giró, no quería verlo, no aguantaría. – Gracias, Ao. – Akutsu tomó aire, suspiró, tenía miedo pero estaba decidido. Apretó su puño y con toda la fuerza que pudo se dio un puñetazo en el pecho hundiendo su puño en este. El dolor fue agudo, escupió sangre, pero no se detuvo. Pudo sentirlo en su pecho, apretó su mano alrededor del orbe y levantó la mirada hacia Abel. –... Tómalo... – Fue lo único que alcanzó a articular cuando, con sus últimas fuerzas, se arrancó el SOUREN y lo dejó en su mano extendida, ofreciéndoselo al otro Biotic.

Lentamente los ojos bordo perdieron brillo, el cuerpo fue perdiendo "vida", el cabello y la piel se volvieron artificiales, la sangre se oscurecía hasta ponerse negra, los circuitos y placas dejaban su "camuflaje" de carne y se volvían artificiales. Todo era dolorosamente artificial.

Abel se acercó y tomó entonces el SOUREN exhibido en la mano del gigante, idéntico al de Shif salvo por el detalle que la gema era bordó en vez de blanca. Él la contempló unos instantes, aun le daba repulsión pero esta vez ese sentimiento fue opacado por el respeto. – Lo hiciste. Mira que arrancarte el "corazón" con tus propias manos. "Los grandes hombres mueren de pie", siéntete orgulloso, tienes todo el derecho a ello. – Musitó guardando el SOUREN en el bolsillo de su gabardina y regresando su espada a una uña. – Te di mi palabra, nuestros hermanos y los humanos vivirán, no les haré más nada.

– ¡¡Hijo de puta!! – Kain gritó llenó de rabia, las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, estaba furioso. – Me las vas a pagar, maldito. Regrésale el SOUREN a Kuma, ¡¡Regrésaselo!! – No podía ni siquiera mover un dedo pero no le importaba. Las espinas se clavaban aun más en su carne pero ya no sentía dolor.

Abel solo lo vio por sobre el hombro. – No puedo hacer eso, pero regocíjate. Todo esto ha sido por ti, después de todo.

Con aquella frase cortante Abel se giró y empezó a caminar, arrancó la cimitarra del suelo y cuando la volvió a transformar en uña las raíces que aprisionaban a los humanos y a Kain desaparecieron. Viéndose libre lo primero que hizo Yuki fue correr al lado de Tim para cerciorarse de que no le habían roto el cuello. Kain cayó de bruces al suelo sin poder moverse. Muroto por su parte no se movió de su sitio, ni siquiera prestaba atención a su alrededor, su vista estaba fija en el cuerpo inerte y erguido de Akutsu. No podía estar pasando, no podía ser real, ¿Cómo había dejado que pasara? Simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo en shock mientras su mente revivía aquello una y otra vez, como si esperara a que algo cambiara, que aquello no fuera real.

– Déjalo. – Dijo en voz alta Kain y con la respiración entre cortada. No a Muroto sino a Yuki que miraba preocupado en su dirección. – Como no has chillado supongo que mi hermana aún respira. Así que si ya te quitaste ese peso de encima ni se te ocurra querer consolar a la chacha. Créeme, no harás ningún bien. – Le advirtió girándose en el suelo con dificultad para quedar boca arriba. La garganta le escocía, quería gritar y golpear algo hasta que los nudillos le quedaran en carne viva, pero no era tiempo para ello. Su cuerpo estaba adormecido por el dolor pero sabía que seguía sangrando. – Si quieres sentirte útil marca a _Al Cappone_. El hielo comienza a derretirse y necesitaremos transporte y alguien que nos cubra antes de que llegue la chusma.

Un peso que no sabía que tenía sobre sus hombros se disolvió al escuchar a Kain. El primer instinto de Yuki había sido correr hacía Tim porque no sabía si estaba viva o no, pero estaba aterrorizado por Kain también. El castaño estaba acostado en un charco de su propia sangre, con demasiadas heridas como para contarlas. Pero estaba vivo. Estaba vivo y eso era todo lo que importaba. El pelirrojo se quedó sentado junto a él en silencio y deslizó su mano sobre la suya. No sabía porqué pero necesitaba hacerlo, y el otro parecía demasiado herido como para siquiera notarlo, o simplemente no le importaba.

Yuki decidió obedecer y sacó su celular. Afortunadamente Kagiri parecía ser muy diligente con cosas como aquellas. Antes de que pudiera notarlo varios autos negros y un par de ambulancias llegaron junto al rubio. Kagiri gritó algunas órdenes, algo sobre borrar evidencias, y mandó a otro par de personas a recoger a Kain y Tim, sin embargo su mirada pareció flaquear por un momento cuando vio a Akutsu y Muroto.

– Será mejor que vayas con tu querido gatito. Aunque no lo diga, los biotics son más fuertes si su amo está cerca. – Le aconsejó al pelirrojo indicándole con un movimiento de la cabeza la ambulancia donde habían subido al castaño. Tras ello dio órdenes a unos hombres de llevarse el cuerpo de Akutsu con máximo cuidado, tratando de no perder ninguna pieza. Una vez la plazoleta estaba quedando vacía Kagiri simplemente se sentó en el suelo junto a Muroto. – No voy a decirte ninguna mierda de superación, esas cosas no sirven. Si quieres llorar, llora. Si quieres quedarte en silencio hazlo, pero hay que volver a casa...

– Casa... – Repitió Muroto aun con la mirada ausente y cansada. – No quiero ser descortés, pero no tengo ganas ni fuerzas para eso. Quiero llegar, comer e ir a mi habitación. – Confesó sintiendo como su voz luchaba para sonar menos rota de lo que se sentía. No iba a llorar, no delante de otros, solo quería llegar a casa y darle fin a ello, dormir hasta que la inconsciencia curara todos sus dolores.

Kagiri no dijo nada, solo se puso de pie y le extendió la mano. – Vamos entonces _Ojos de Cielo_ , yo haré la cena.

 

 

 

**CONTINUARÁ...**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUROKAZE: Hola gente!!! 
> 
> ¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¿Quieren lincharnos? XD Ya habíamos avisado que se ponía heavy la cosa, no nos hacemos cargo (?) Bueno sacando eso y necesito que presten atención a esto. Me di cuenta el otro día que debí marcarselos, pero por favor presten atención a las frases de cada capitulo. Las frases rebelan pensamientos de personajes, cosas que a veces no salen en el escrito y hasta podrían spoilear algo. No les pido que jueguen a "¿Quién es este pokemon?" Pero si las releen e intentan ver quienes las dicen descubrirán algunas cosas. 
> 
> Sin más espero lo hayan disfrutado, bye bye
> 
>  
> 
> ORPHEN: Yeih!!!
> 
> Tenemos muchas más acción!!! Espero lo estén disfrutando pese a la desgracia, pero no se entristescan, aún hay mucho por delante. No olviden dejarnos todos sus comentarios que realmente disfrutamos de todos ellos :3
> 
>  
> 
> Y no lo olviden!!!
> 
> CREAMOS UN GRUPO PARA QUE PLATIQUEN CON NOSOTRAS
> 
> Y OTROS LECTORES ADEMÁS DE QUE HABRÁ ACTIVIDADES,
> 
> INFORMACIÓN ADICIONAL A LOS CAPÍTULOS Y MUCHO MAS!!!
> 
> BUSQUENNOS EN FACEBOOK COMO
> 
> "MANICOMIO SHEM – Precaución ¡¡Animales sueltos!!"
> 
> o en la dirección
> 
> "https://www.facebook.com/groups/novelabiotic/"


End file.
